Assassins Creed Rise of St Dumas
by knivez786
Summary: The sequel to The Dark Knight vs The Templars they defeated the league of shadows but now it is time for the Assassins to take down the Templars once and for all This story will have some familiar DC comics characters also this story will have a bit of a different take to the end of arrow season 2 and season 3 i will be adding my own little bits to some of the characters origins
1. Chapter 1

Assassins Creed 

Rise of St Dumas

Chapter 1 

The Deal

Starling City

1st June 2013

11:00pm

3 men stood in the conference room of what used to be queen consolidated the men were Ray palmer current CEO of AQ industries, Oliver Queen a.k.a the Arrow former CEO of Queen consolidated, Alan Rikkin current CEO of AQ industries "so we all agree that we sign the deal on 15th august in a press conference" "yeah we just need to sort out the last little bits of this merger but we should be good for when the time comes Ray" "good to have you on board Alan see Oliver I told you that Abstergo would help the company" Oliver poured 3 glasses of scotch for them handing one each to both of them "Gentleman to a wonderful partnership" the 3 of them raised their glasses, tapping them against each other they downed the scotch outside the thunder clapped "hell of a storm" said Ray "This is going to be a bitch to get home in" replied Rikkin, Oliver looked out the window and to the sky "something is coming to Starling" he thought to himself the 3 of them turned their backs to the window the thunder clapped again the clouds formed two symbols one was Assassin the other was Templar elsewhere in starling 4 trucks parked up at an abandoned area each one was loaded with materials that would be used to build a base for the Assassin Brotherhood.

_Flashback_

_Florence, Italy_

_Palazzo Auditore_

_May 2013_

_Lucius fox stood outside the house he knocked on the courtyard door footsteps then approached it the door opened "Bruce Wayne in the flesh" "Mr Fox good to see you how are you" "I am very well Mr Wayne how are you" "I am alright come in" a little boy then ran to Bruce who then picked the child up "Mr Fox say hello to my son Damian Wayne" __"You're a father now" "another one on the way" replied Bruce __"girl or boy" "still too early to tell" Lucius then shook the little hand of Damian the 3 of them then stepped into the house "Mr Fox may I introduce Desmond miles and Azaria Zahavy and you remember my wife Selina and Alfred you already know of course" "Mr fox if you may take a seat we need your help with something" said Desmond_

Present Day 

Gotham city

Wayne Enterprises

Applied Sciences 

It had been a month since Lucius had learned of the war between the Assassins and the Templars in that time he had agreed to help the Assassins he had also told Gordon and Blake about Bruce being alive and what he had learned about Abstergo industries Gordon with Nightwing help began to investigate Abstergo the both of them had yet to meet the Assassins but it was good to know that they were the good guys Lucius however was tasked with building a base in Starling City and mass producing weapons for the Assassins he had also made Assassin robes with his own materials and started replicating the poison used in the assassin darts the only difficulty was getting this all done before the 15th august because that would be the day the merging of Abstergo and Queen Consolidated while the Assassins are planning to stop that deal from happening this was going to be one of the most difficult task he had ever been given but he knew he could pull it off he walked back to his laptop clicking a few buttons the screen then brought up a 3D model of the Assassin HQ from what he discussed with Bruce and Desmond the layout of it would be similar to the warehouse that Bruce used to store his armoury for the Batsuit it would be split it into 9 sections

1\. Car park

2\. Medical area

3\. Kitchen

4\. Changing rooms/Showers and Toilets

5\. Training area

6\. Armoury

7\. Archives room

8\. Relax room

9\. Computer/Meeting room

Also Shaun and Rebecca had arranged a meeting with him for July to see if he could improve technology on the Animus and also see if he could make more of them due to the fact that Desmond was forming his own team the people that he recruits might have some assassin heritage by chance he turned his head to a massive object smiling to himself the one thing he was most proud of pulling the blanket off it he brought his palm across the object "the people of starling will be in for one hell of a shock when this thing is used".


	2. Investigating Wayne Enterprises

Chapter 2

Investigating Wayne enterprises

3rd June 2013

Arrow cave

Nyssa and Roy stood opposite each other breathing heavily the 2 of them had been sparring against each other while Oliver was busy helping ray with the deal Nyssa had been training Roy putting him through a gruelling regime conditioning him into a more formidable fighter "you are learning very well Roy" "thanks" "you remind me of my sister I remember training her" "Talia" "I have another sister Roy but she is not by blood Talia found a girl in Israel who was 14 years old she was homeless at the time some men were about to rape her but Talia quickly intervened and killed them all she took my sister back with her to the league we then trained her into a better fighter when she had reached the age of 19 we let her go out into the world so she could carve her own path in life" "what was her name" "her name was Azaria Zahavy" "where is she now" "I have no idea the last time I saw her was when she left the league she would be 22 right now where ever she is I just hope she is safe" "have you tried searching for her" "I have but no success I miss her" Nyssa then opened her bag pulling out a photo of her, Talia and Azaria "she is very beautiful" the door opened with Diggle, Felicity and Oliver walking down the steps "so what is the situation with your deal" asked Roy "Alan and Ray are nearly done all that is left is the signing of it on the 15th august to be honest I am kind of glad that ray came along it gives me more time to focus on being the Arrow" "wait there was something I needed to tell you that night when you were with Alan and Ray I was driving home and 4 trucks drove past me" "and you're telling us this because" said Diggle "the trucks were from Wayne enterprises" "Wayne enterprises why would they come here for Felicity check if Wayne enterprises have anything planned for the city" "on it" looking through the internet she couldn't find anything and there was nothing on her databases "I am not finding anything" "Roy did you see where they were headed" asked Diggle "No I didn't follow them I just went straight home" "Felicity pull any footage from the traffic camera's that night let's see where they were headed" "wait I found footage hey wait I know that street the road is a dead end it leads to this abandoned area" "well they went down there for a reason me, Nyssa, Roy are going to patrol the streets and see if we can find out anything more about Sara's death Diggle go and see what is being built by Wayne enterprises report back to me here" "you got it" "Felicity you know what to do".

Assassin HQ

Diggle arrived at what would be the Assassin HQ he slowly approached the gates and tried to open them with no success he proceeded in climbing the gate and heard voices when he reached the top peering over he saw a warehouse being built piece by piece "can I help you more so why are you looking over my gate" Diggle then froze "fuck" he then let go jumping down he turned around laying his eyes upon a 24 year old woman who was 5 foot 4 with black skin, brown eyes and was dressed in black blazer, shirt and skirt finished off with black shoes "sorry about that I am just wondering what Wayne enterprises is building here" "what's your name" asked the woman "John Diggle" he stuck out his hand "Tamara fox you're probably wondering who I am my father is the CEO of Wayne enterprises and I am the vice president of the company and to answer your question we are building a warehouse to store some of our stuff my father wants to expand the company a bit more so he gave me this to handle" she lied "why this city have you been watching the news this past year this is the last place you would want to expand to" "Mr Diggle I was born and raised in Gotham the hell this city experienced is nothing compared to what Gotham has had to put up with" "that is quite true but like this city we have the arrow while you had the batman but he is dead now I have a friend who is in charge of this government run facility she told me that Gotham has a new hero apparently he calls himself Nightwing" "your information is correct yes through Batman's death a new hero was born" "Well the GCPD can't defend the city alone have you met the Nightwing" "yes I have" "what's he like" "he gives hope to people just like Batman did protecting the innocent from harm and now the GCPD is at war with a criminal called Black Mask a.k.a Roman Sionis back in April there were 2 crime family one was run by a man named Oswald Copplepot the other was black mask and then one night bam turns out Black Mask ambushed Penguin and his men and killed every single one of them which resulted in Roman becoming the biggest crime lord in Gotham" "you sure know a lot about this" "I have connections and it is good to know what is happening in your own city" "well I'll leave you to your work I got to go see a friend anyway" "by the way Diggle what made you want to come and see what was being built here" "A friend of mine saw your trucks pass him a few nights ago so he was intrigued" Why didn't he come check it out himself" "I was in the area he told me to check it out" "liar" she thought to herself "well anyway I got to go now my friend is waiting for me nice meeting you miss Fox" "Goodbye Mr Diggle" Diggle then got into his car and drove off Tamara pulled out her phone, pulling up her father's phone number "Dad we got a problem".


	3. Recruiting

Recruiting

Florence, Italy

6th July 2013

3 months had passed since the league was destroyed by the Assassins in that time Desmond had fully recovered and was trained by Bruce and Azaria in the league's fighting ways he had also been taken off the most wanted list thanks to Bruce so his life was more peaceful his parents had gone back to Holland and would meet up with him in August at the Assassin base in Starling when the merger was announced Desmond and Bruce knew immediately that they had to prevent that deal from happening if Ray signed that deal he would be signing his own death and they knew for a fact that Abstergo would get rid of Ray once they had finished with him when it came to Bruce he was really happy because Selina was pregnant they had moved into Palazzo Auditore which was now called Palazzo Wayne Alfred had moved in as well and was helping Bruce with Selina pregnancy while Azaria was living in happiness since meeting Desmond she had never met anyone who had so much in common with her and understood what it was like to live a life of an Assassin and went shopping often with Selina buying stuff for the baby but the time had come for Desmond and Azaria to part ways with the Wayne's it was time to recruit for the team Bruce would be joining them in August to help them stop that deal he was also intrigued by the Arrow and wanted to meet him also they had informed Pope Francis about their existence during Ezio's time Giovanni Di Lorenzo De Medici a.k.a Pope Leo X was a huge ally to the Assassins along with his successor Pope Julius the 2nd and they felt compelled to inform the pope of their presence.

_Flashback_

_26th June 2013_

_2:30am_

_Vatican, __Rome_

_Azaria, Bruce &amp; Desmond were dressed in their Assassin robes Bruce had only his cowl on under the hood of his robes he had given his Batsuit to Lucius that day for repairs and told Lucius to make it Assassin themed the 3 of them had knocked out each guard and had climbed the Vatican to the pope's bedroom the pope had left the window open by chance all 3 of them climbed through slowly they then approached his holiness and shook him awake they quickly covered his mouth to stop him from shouting "sssshhh" said Bruce "your holiness we are only here to talk to you" Desmond whispered the 3 of them went down to one knee and bowed their heads "who are you 3" Batman then took off his hood "Batman remarkable the rumours were true you really were in Florence that day and who are you 2" "My name is Desmond miles and this lady here is Azaria Zahavy" "it is an honour to be in your presence your holiness" she replied "we are the Assassin Brotherhood" said Batman "I know who you are 15th century Ezio Auditore alongside his brotherhood took down Rodrigo Borgia with the help of Pope Leo X &amp; Julius the 2nd you still exist to this day" "Yes your holiness and so do the Templars" replied Batman "Your holiness what we are about to tell you wont sound believable but everything we are about to tell you is 100% true" said Azaria Bruce took off his cowl "your holiness maybe you know me maybe you don't my name is Bruce Wayne I was the former CEO of Wayne Enterprises" "I know who you are Mr Wayne this is truly remarkable Gotham's billionaire is the Batman and the Assassin Brotherhood still exists…..now tell me everything" they then told him everything even them taking down the league alongside Ezio and Altair and meeting the Angel of Death and explained their fight against the Templars and the situation they were in right now" Pope Francis sat their in shock hearing this story it took him a while to form any words "why did you come to me" he said "we felt sort of compelled for you to know that we still existed" "well I thank you for informing me of this matter and I wish you luck in your fight against the Templars it is crucial that they do not win if they take control humanity will suffer greatly under their new world order and let me tell you this now God will be with you all the way" "Thank you your holiness and it is good to know that we have your support" replied Azaria "your welcome my child now win this fight Assassins" "we will your holiness" replied Desmond "Bruce give my greeting to your wife and Butler and tell her that god has gifted her with another child" "thank you your holiness" the 3 of them then walked to the window bowing farewell to the pope the 3 of them jumped out of the window and ran as the pope watched them leave._

Present Day

Azaria and Desmond stood at the courtyard door with their suitcases saying their goodbyes to the Wayne's they got into the taxi thanks to Fox they had their own pilot and plane to take them anywhere they wanted the taxi dropped them off to an abandoned airfield where a plane was waiting for them the plane was being flown by a man named roger after getting into the plane they set their course for Japan.

Tokyo, Japan 

7th July

The plane landed in Tokyo, Azaria and Desmond got off the plane with a car waiting for them and a driver who went by the name of Shinji Azaria then began to speak in Japanese to him Shinji put their suitcases into the trunk of the car he then started the car and drove them away "what did you say to him" "I said hello asked him how he was, introduced ourselves to him and then told him to take us to our hotel first because I am jetlagged so we'll check in get some sleep and then we will go see two friends of mine who might join us in our fight they already know that I am an assassin and who we fight against" "what are their names" "Richard Drakunovski and I-Ching Zhao" "how did you meet them" "while I was searching for Altair's codex pages there was one collector in Japan and I had heard of rumours of a martial arts teacher whose abilities were truly astonishing and that he had a student who he trained they both ran a dojo together teaching kids how to defend themselves so I went to him for training I always liked improving my abilities in fighting and if we can get him and Richard to join us in starling also if we recruit younger people as well he would be good in training them he is considered one of the greatest martial artists in the world" "he is that good" "trust me Desmond his abilities are truly amazing" the car pulled up outside the mandarin oriental hotel "thanks Shinji we will ring you in a few hours to pick us up" she then bowed to him with him doing the same, checking into their hotel they went to their room and slept for a few hours.

Grandmaster Dojo 

The car pulled up outside the dojo "it has been 2 years since I last came here" said Azaria both of them walked through the door 3 men stood in front of a group of children teaching them various moves 2 of the teachers then stopped what they were doing when they laid their eyes upon Azaria one man was 6 foot 1, 205 pounds, 26 years old, blue eyes, well built with scarring on his torso and back, long red hair that was tied into a ponytail and was dressed in tracksuit bottoms the other man was Chinese, 5 foot 3, looked quite skinny, Brown eyes, grey hair, looked in his 60's, and was dressed in green hakama robes "hello I-Ching and it is good to see you as well Richard" "Azaria Zahavy 2 years it has been since I last saw you" said I-Ching "Richard, I-Ching I would like you to meet my boyfriend this is Desmond Miles he is an Assassin as well" shaking their hands "nice to meet you Desmond" said Richard "likewise Azaria has told me about you 2" "so what has brought you all the way to Tokyo because I can tell you didn't come to visit" asked I-Ching "you're very perceptive no we came because I need yours and Richards help but can we talk somewhere private" "yes just give me a second….Kenji take over please" "okay lets go up to the office" said Richard.

"So explain what you need our help with" asked I-Ching "Azaria informed that you know about our war with the Templars I am forming a team with the sole aim of taking the Templars down once and for all and I would really like to have you 2 on my team" Richard and I-Ching looked at each other "why us 2" I-Ching asked "Azaria told me that your skills in fighting are truly remarkable and that you're considered one of the greatest martial artists in the world I could use you and Richard on my team even though I will be the leader of it and my 2nd in command will be joining us in August I won't act like a jackass when we need to make a plan we consult as a team, we fight together as a team, we protect each other as a team but let me inform you 2 right now that this will be a war and it might even end in our deaths but this is yours and Richard choice if you say no I will be fine with that" said Des "Do you mind stepping outside so me and Richard can talk?" said I-Ching.

Desmond and Azaria left the room and stood in the hallway "shall we do this Master even though it could end in our deaths he needs us no the Assassins need us" "Richard I am 65 years old I have seen a lot of bad in the world and a lot of good I won't be of any use to him" I-Ching replied "Master have you gone mad when we spar you put me through the ringer you fight with the energy of a man in his 20's I can tell you right now you're one of the most lethal men to walk this earth and I guarantee that you can bring the fight to the Templars" said Richard "you really think so" "yes Master even though this might end in our deaths at least we will go out in a blaze of glory" said Richard "okay let's do this" Richard opened the door "you've got a deal" he said "Brilliant" shaking both their hands "Our base is being built in America in a place called Starling City you won't need to bring any weapons we are going to be having an armoury built in as well" said Des "Wasn't planning on bringing any weapons anyway" said I-Ching "when do you need us to show up?" asked Richard "just before the end of the month by that time my team will be ready also Abstergo is signing a merger with company called Queen Consolidated on 15th August we are going to stop that deal also I-Ching would you train our teammates so they are ready in time for the Assassination?" asked Azaria "should be able to it always makes me happy passing my martial arts to a younger generation and knowing that my teachings will be passed down from generation to generation" "thanks you two" said Azaria.

"So who are you going to recruit next?" asked Richard "My 2nd in command pulled up this dossier of a girl called Helena Bertinelli she went under the alias of the huntress her history shows that her father was a crime lord and she tried to kill him because he killed her fiancé but he got caught in the crossfire when the police tried to capture her she did jail time in Starling prison and was released a few months ago her last known location was Brazil" said Des.

Richard stood there in shock "what's wrong?" asked Azaria "1 year before you came for training Helena Bertinelli was a student of mine" I-Ching replied "she is a an old friend of ours as well" said Richard he then smiled "You had a thing for her didn't you" Desmond replied "yes I did we were together for a little while but we parted ways because she wanted to live in Starling and I wanted her to stay in Japan with me" replied Richard "I hope she joins from what you have just told us she has been walking a path of vengeance if you can get her on the team it might be able to set her back on the right path because I can tell you now from what I remember that girl had the heart of an angel" replied I-Ching "We'll try it was nice to see the both of you but unfortunately we have to leave and find more people with skills in fighting" said Azaria.

The both of them bid farewell to Richard and I-Ching "Wait if you want we are nearly going to be finished if you can just wait another half an hour we can go grab something to eat and catch up a bit more" said I-Ching, the two of them looked at each other and smiled.

1 Hour Later

Menya Musashi food Stall

The Four of them sat at a table as Desmond and Azaria explained their stories to them excluding what happened in April with Altair and Ezio and teaming up with Selina and Bruce, Azaria also decided to not tell them about what happened to her due to the fact that once the team was formed it would then be the right time to tell them "you chose to forfeit your life in order to save the human race what an honourable thing to do" said I-Ching "yeah I believed that humanity would be able to stop Juno and the futures they showed me I knew what was the right thing to do at that moment Humanity is flawed but I believed that when it came to Juno they could unite to fight her luckily she came back and thanks to Azaria she was able to stop her before she was able to do any damage" said Des "Wait a minute if you were in a 4 month coma how did you two end up meeting each other?" asked Richard "There is another part to our story that we will tell you about but you have to wait until the big meet up" said Des "why not tell us now" said I-Ching "It is complicated and it will sound stupid but it is true at the same time but I ask of you just wait until we all meet up and I promise to tell the both of you" Desmond replied "okay fine but I am holding you to that promise" Richard replied "I will now time for you two to tell me about yourselves" said Desmond.

Richard decided to go first "well I was born in St Louis, Missouri spent about 16 years of my life there I grew up poor and neglected on the streets my parents weren't exactly great role models they didn't care about me all they really cared was how much cocaine they could snort up their fucking noses they just saw me as a stupid kid who got in the way I knew they hated me so eventually I escaped they were asleep drugged out of their minds I packed a suitcase and snuck out taking whatever money I could scrape and phoned the police I then watched from afar as the police raided what was my home my parents died in a shootout with the police I did what I could to survive the streets I then met a this Man and Woman who taught me how to be a thief so I could rob stuff off in order to get cash there were moments where I nearly got caught by the cops for my thieving ways eventually I had made enough money to get to Japan it was my dream to come to this country so when I landed I had to find accommodation but I didn't have any money so I attempted to steal a Buddha statue and that is when I encountered the man sitting next to me he had saw what I had done I attempted to fight him which resulted in me getting my ass kicked I thought to myself that's it he is going to call the police first day in Tokyo and I'm going to jail" said Richard.

I-Ching then carried on the conversation "I looked at Richard and saw something else I didn't see some stupid kid I saw a boy with rage, sadness, confusion but most of all good was in him I told him that I wasn't going to call the police as long as he explained why he did it he then told me of his life and how he ended up in this city I told him I could help him, give him guidance, control his rage and channel it into something better so I took him in and gave him a home I taught him how to fight, history, philosophy, and science but he what he excelled at the most believe it or not was art" said I-Ching "just a talent of mine really" Richard replied "don't be modest you're really good at it" said I-Ching

The Grandmaster then pulled out his phone and showed Desmond and Azaria a painting of Tokyo "you painted this" said Des "yes I did please master can you stop now" as he sat there in embarrassment "so I enrolled him into Tokyo university of the arts and he has stayed with me ever since then even though he can be a major pain in the ass at times" "which I am forever grateful master because I will always be a major pain in the ass for you" Richard replied with a cheeky grin.

"Okay my turn... I come from china I am the last surviving member of an ancient sect that used to live in the mountains the monastery was created when men believed that magic and science are different. It was our belief that they are just two sides of the same coin over the centuries the monastery had collected a fortune in precious jewels gold and other such valuable objects in my time there then it happened one day out of the blue these men they had found out about the valuable objects that we had stored away they killed all of them every single one that I considered brothers and sisters I grabbed what I could and salvaged whatever history I could of what I considered home and ran as far as I could but I made sure those bastards didn't get their hands on our valuables so I used their grenades and destroyed the door unfortunately it backfired because the force of the explosion made the monastery collapse and the point of where the monastery stood that collapsed as well I watched as it fell down the side of the mountain as stone bounced and shattered against it I then ran to Hong Kong and got in contact with one of our former members I told him what happened he arranged for me to go to Tokyo and set me up with a job believe it or not as a doorman for a nightclub I was lucky because jobs were hard for foreigners in my other desire was to teach martial arts I tried to also get a job as a teacher so I went to dojo's but was turned away because I was Chinese and then I came across Grandmaster Dojo as my last option so I went in there and watched the teacher teach his students of course but the way he taught them he was instilling a mind set of brutality not discipline so I confronted him on the matter and well he was not pleased he found it offensive that a 50 year old man is being lectured by a 24 year old so he threatened to beat me up I told him if you lay one finger on me I will beat the shit out of you he then challenged me to a fight it was at that moment i came up with a brilliant idea I told him that if he won he would never see me again and I would let him carry on teaching but if I won the Grandmaster Dojo would be mine" "which you won of course" said Azaria "Took me less than 5 minutes to knock his ass out" "Bet he was not happy about that" said Richard "no he was not he tried to attack me when my back was turned I anticipated what he was going to do and stopped him I floored him and punched him until he had finally admitted defeat he then ran off and never came back "what was the teachers name?" Desmond asked "Darkk his name was Ebeneezer Darkk" said I-Ching.

Desmond and Azaria had to hide their shock "what the fuck" thought Desmond "Ra's must have found Darkk after that incident" Azaria thought to herself "what happened to him after?" asked Des "Last I heard he got involved with Ra's Al Ghul yes I know who he is Desmond, Azaria told me who her sister's are and Ra's I heard stories about him from my brothers in the monastery Ra's Al Ghul one of the most deadliest men to walk the earth a man who has lived for centuries I heard stories that he had the power of immortality eventually that came to an end thanks to Batman killing him" said I-Ching.

Desmond and Azaria glanced at one another "if only we could tell you" the both of them thought to themselves Desmond checked his watch they had been sitting their for 3 hours exchanging stories "we have to go now we got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" he said the 4 of them got up Desmond exchanged phone numbers with the 2 of them and then they said their goodbyes as Des and Azaria got in the limo "why didn't you tell them about you know what" asked I-Ching "I didn't want to mention it also I don't like thinking about it but in time I will tell them but only when I am ready" said Richard

Mandarin oriental hotel 

"Well that went well" said Desmond "yeah it did glad to have them helping us" Azaria then kissed him Desmond pulled her down onto the bed "want to have some fun I see" said Azaria "oh hell yes".

2 and a half hours later 

They lied under the blankets "That was amazing" said Desmond "well you're quite the stallion when it comes to sex must be that Italian blood in you you can thank Ezio for that" "well you certainly had some moves" the both of them started giggling "I love you Azaria" "I love you too" Desmond kissed her the both of them then slowly fell asleep.

Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

8th July 2013

The two of them had arrived in Brazil once they had checked into Royal tulip hotel they then began their search for Helena they approached various people asking if they had seen her but with no luck until one person had approached them telling them that she worked in a café pointing them in the direction they began to walk until they had finally found it and there she was behind the counter serving customers they walked in "listen you take a seat at one of the tables I'll see if she will cooperate" said Azaria "you sure?" asked Des "positive" "Try not to spook her" said Desmond he then took a seat while Azaria waited in line "next please" the Israel Assassin approached the counter "Miss Bertinelli my name is Azaria Zahavy may we talk I have an offer that you might be interested in" Helena looked Azaria in the eye all of a sudden she jumped onto the counter and kicked the Assassin in the chest she then ran towards the door Desmond tried to stop her but she jumped onto one of the tables and somersaulted over the Assassin head and ran outside.

Azaria and Desmond gave chase Helena ran as fast as she could "what the hell do they want are they police I haven't committed any crimes and I have kept my bad side locked away but I have to focus and see if I can outrun them" she thought to herself laying her eyes upon the favela "I will lose them there" said Helena she ran towards it with every bit of adrenaline in her "split up you take the roofs I will take the streets" "got it" replied Desmond who quickly jumped from wall to wall until he was on the rooftops he then saw Helena and chased after her.

Azaria saw Desmond and quickly realised that he had caught sight of their target she quickly gave chase Desmond was able to get ahead of Helena and quickly jumped down in front of her she then retaliated with a kick which Desmond blocked she tried to throw a punch the assassin leaned back just missing the punch he pulled her arm locking his leg with hers he brought her down to the concrete floor gently so he wouldn't hurt her unsheathing his hidden blade he then held it to her neck "go ahead kill me if you got the balls to" said Helena "I am not here to kill you I need your help also I-Ching and Richard Dragon sent us two to come get you" said Desmond.

Azaria found the 2 of them "nice work" Desmond slowly got up and held his hand out for her Helena took it as he helped her up "okay you've piqued my interest" said Helena "Thank you now please if you will" Desmond grabbed a chair that was in the street as she sat down "we know that you are the huntress and your whole history with your father and your alliance with the arrow but we don't care about that we want you for your fighting skills" said Azaria "Miss Bertinelli have you ever heard of the Templar Knights" "yeah they were some secret group during the crusades that is all I know" she replied "okay that's good but now it is time for us to tell you about their history" when they had finished telling her about the Assassins and the Templars.

Helena took a while to think about their offer "can you give me a day to think about it?" "Yeah that is fine here is my number when you've made your decision just call us" said Desmond "Thank you and sorry for attacking you it is just I came here to live a life of peace and leave my past behind me" "I am sorry for laying all this upon you but as I said it is your choice" replied Desmond the 2 of them then walked away as Helena sat there contemplating on what to do "I do miss kicking ass and I have killed and they don't mind that I do that but I could kill for the right reasons this time but I came here to live a life of peace this is so hard to make a choice…what do I do.

9th July 2013

8:30am

Desmond phone rang which ended up waking him up he then answered it "I am in when do you need me in starling" "Before the month ends" Desmond replied "deal" "what made you decide to join? Desmond asked "I want to correct my mistakes in life and fight for something good and I want to see I-Ching and Richard again" Desmond smiled "welcome to the brotherhood Helena".

Later that Day

"Where to next?" asked Roger "Gotham City" Azaria then looked at Desmond "you want to go now to Gotham?" she asked "Blake might know some people as well also we can introduce ourselves to him and Gordon" Roger got into the pilot seat starting the engines he proceeded in taking off.

Gotham city

10:00pm

They paid the taxi and made their way to the Belle Monico Hotel Desmond pulled out his phone dialling a number "hello" the voice said "Fox we're in Gotham we are checking into a hotel and I was going to ask if you could arrange a meeting with Blake and Gordon for tomorrow?" Des asked "yeah I can also if you want to check out your equipment I have got everything ready all that needs to happen is to send them to Starling" Fox replied "That is brilliant news thank you Mr Fox you have been a massive help" said Desmond "My Pleasure Mr Miles I will see you tomorrow goodbye" "Goodbye Mr Fox" Desmond hung up "Our equipment is done we can have a look at it tomorrow" "That is great news" said Azaria

10th July 2013

1:00pm 

Azaria and Desmond walked into Wayne Enterprises and up to the reception desk "hello how can I help you?" the receptionist asked "we have a meeting with Mr Fox the names are Desmond Miles and Azaria Zahavy" "yeah I got you here on the schedule just take these visitor badges and go straight up" the receptionist replied "thank you" said Azaria the both of them went into the lift "Hold that lift for me please" the man walked into the lift Desmond jaw dropped "Commissioner Gordon….the James Gordon" "sorry do I know you?" Jim asked the both of them then stuck their hands out "Desmond miles and this is my girlfriend Azaria Zahavy" "Commissioner we are the Assassins that Lucius Fox told you about" said Azaria.

Jim looked at them and then shook their hands "So you're the ones who want me to investigate Abstergo…..how are you two….how is Bruce by the way?" "we're fine thank you and Bruce is very well he has got another child on the way" Des replied "oh yeah he married Selina Kyle didn't he?" Jim asked "yeah he did he has a son called Damian Wayne…right now he is just enjoying life with his family he is going to be meeting us in Starling City eventually" said Azaria "you're going to stop that deal aren't you?" Jim asked "we need to stop that deal" said Des "normally you would be considered murderers for what you do but I know what you fight against is for the good of humanity and you have mine and the GCPD full support" said Jim "That is good to know Commissioner also how have you been and what has been happening in Gotham?" Azaria asked "I am fine thank you and when it comes to Gotham the GCPD alongside Nightwing is at war with a criminal called Black Mask a.k.a Roman Sionis a few moths ago he took out his main rival who went by the name of Oswald Cobblepot a.k.a the Penguin now Roman is the biggest crime lord in Gotham" said Jim "Bloody Hell if you want we can give you a hand?" asked Desmond "I appreciate the offer really I do but you have bigger things to worry about the GCPD and Blake have got this one" said Jim "you sure commissioner?" Azaria asked "yeah we should be alright" said Jim

The lift stopped at the top floor the 3 of them got off and walked to Mr Fox office who was talking to young man sitting opposite him he signalled for them to come in "Mr Fox it is good to see you" said Desmond shaking his hand with Azaria doing the same the young man then stood from his seat and faced them and stuck his hand out "Hi Robin John Blake" "Desmond Miles and Azaria Zahavy…..so how are you Nightwing" "I am good and it is nice to meet the both of you" Robin replied the 5 of them sat down "okay so what's your situation right now?" Blake asked "well we have recruited 3 people and if you include Me, Azaria, Bruce, Selina that is 7 on my special team and then if I include Shaun, Erudito, Rebecca, My mom and Dad that is 12 in total but I need 3 more people fighting wise do you have anyone that you think might be interested in joining?" Desmond asked.

Blake sat back and thought carefully and then remembered someone "Actually I know one guy yeah he would be perfectly suited for your team the guy participates in an illegal fight club he used to be a street fighter I trained him as well" said Blake "It is that kid isn't it" asked Gordon "yeah it is" Robin replied "The only problem I think you will have is convincing him and I know for definite what he is going to do when you go see him" said Blake "What will he do" asked Azaria "Knowing him he will challenge you to a fight if you beat him you'll get him on your side if you lose he'll say no" said Nightwing "how old is he?" asked Azaria "19 years old" Blake replied "so he is very young the only thing I am scared of is I had this one friend a few months back he was 19 and he died in battle with us" said Desmond "I am sorry to hear that but trust me when I say the kid has skills" said Blake "Desmond if you think about it this kid that Robin speaks of if he joins us I-Ching can train him into an even better fighter" said Azaria "you've got a point there but all the training in the world can't stop death" said Desmond "we know that my love but we can keep it at bay for Christ sake" replied Azaria "Also Blake, Gordon this will eventually build up into a war us on one side the Templars on the other and it most likely will happen in Starling city but when the time comes would you and the GCPD come all the way to Starling to help?" Des asked "Yes we will I will even take my best officers with me and I will team up with the SCPD" said Gordon "you have got my help as well" said Blake.

Lucius grinned "what an alliance" said Lucius"Mr fox our weapons if you will?" asked Azaria "of course almost forgot" clicking the button on his desk the bookshelf moved aside the 5 of them got into the lift and went down to the applied sciences division "If you'll follow me" said Fox he then directed them to their entire arsenal of weapons "Holy shit" said Desmond "Mr Fox you genius" said Azaria they had the lot Assassin uniforms, Kunai's, hidden blades, katana's, throwing knives, knives as well to stab their opponents, smoke bombs, poison darts, bow and arrows, crossbows, weapon belts, needles for Desmond Bracers, Kevlar ninja masks to protect the mouth "The Assassin robes are made of a material of mine even though it looks like normal cotton it is not it is lighter, quicker to move in it, also bulletproof, fireproof, acidproof and waterproof but not knife proof I also made various size ones ranging from small to large also the capes are made from the same material on the Batsuit so you can jump from great heights and the cape will activate so you can fly around the city" "whoa that sounds awesome" replied Azaria "so what do you think?" asked Lucius

Desmond couldn't stop smiling "I will take the smile as a good job" he laughed the Assassin then looked at the tumbler and Batpods "I need one tumbler, 3 Batpods for Bruce and the team also Mr Fox I need a fast car I will buy it and bring it here you reinforce it if you can because that will be my getaway car and my car to drive around in" said Desmond "what car are you going to buy?" Blake asked "2012 Nissan GTR" Des replied "Also a Maserati Granturismo sport and do the same to mine" said Azaria "we'll buy the cars and bring them to you later today" said Desmond "it will take a few weeks but I should be able to do it" said Fox "I have to go back to the station it was nice meeting you two" said Jim "see you later commissioner"said Blake

They watched as Jim went back into the elevator "I don't mind staying here for a few weeks we don't have to be in Starling until August" said Des "while we are at it we can go to Boston and see if Connor left anything in the homestead" replied Azaria "hey yeah that is not a bad idea" said Des "who is Connor?" asked Blake "my ancestor he was an Assassin he lived during the American revolution but his father Haytham was a Templar Connor killed him" "no shit he killed his own father" said Blake "yeah he did" said Azariua "Mr Fox we will bring the cars later when you're done with them send them to the Assassin base" "understood" he replied "I will give you a lift to the dealership…..we can talk a bit more" said Blake.

The 3 of them then left getting in Blake's range rover they discussed the war with Black mask and his experiences as Nightwing "oh yeah since you won't have your cars for until august do you want to borrow this while you're staying in Gotham?" Nightwing asked "you're serious you're just going to trust me with your car" replied Desmond "you're making it sound like you're not a good driver when you're behind the steering wheel" Robin replied "no I am an alright driver I am just a bit shocked that you're lending me your car when we have only known each other for 2 hours" said Des "do you want to borrow it or not?" "yeah I will…..what you're going to drive" "I have another car a Porsche Panamera" "good choice" said Azaria.

Desmond and Blake looked at each other "By the way what made you want to pick the Maserati?" asked Desmond "I have driven one before when I was in Dubai that bastard drug lord had one so I stole it to get away" "why the GTR?" asked Blake "When I was working as bartender one of my regulars had one we talked about it often so he let me have a test run in it and let me just say I have never had that much fun in a car" said Des they pulled up outside a dealership called Gotham motors and brought their cars driving back to Wayne Enterprises they went underground and drove into the applied sciences division, handing the keys to Fox they left with Blake to have a look at the night cave.

Nightwing cave

"Sweet place you got here" said Desmond "Thanks I haven't changed much only thing I installed was a training area still the same as Bruce left it" "can I use your computer for a second I need to search for someone?" asked Azaria, Nightwing pulled up a database software, Azaria typed in a name and got no results she then typed the name again but with a different surname 1 result came up "got ya" she clicked the link and the profile came up "Nyssa" she typed in last sightings and pictures from traffic camera's came up the location was Starling City "That's Nyssa?" Desmond asked "she is in Starling this picture was taken two days ago" "who is she" asked Robin "my sister and the sister of Talia al ghul" Azaria replied "your sister is the crazy bitch who tried to blow Gotham to hell" said Blake "I don't exactly like her either I tried to stop her but she ordered bane to break my spine and locked me up in the same prison that Bruce was locked up in after he lost the first time to him….she was a monster but she is still my sister also she approached Nyssa first and even she refused" said Azaria

Nightwing stood there still concerned but then decided to let it go "okay it is good to know that you and Nyssa are nothing like her" "Desmond I want her on our team when we go to Starling I am going to look for her" "that's fine I wanted her anyway on my team you 2 need each other she is family to you" "that is 8 people hopefully this kid will be the 9th one and then we got one more to go".

Fight Club 

As soon as they walked in they could here loud cheering watching from the stairs "so where's the kid?" Azaria asked "He is fighting next" said Blake the 3 of them watched as the two fighters brawled with each other until one was knocked out and the victor enjoyed his win "Here we go" said Desmond "ladies and Gentlemen the time has come for the main event first we have king snake a man who was heavily built, 6 foot 2, 220 pounds, blond hair that was tied up into a pony tail and brown eyes "Fucking hell he is big" said Azaria "yes you fuckin cunts I am going to kick the shit out of this kid" said Snake in a heavily British accent "ladies and Gentlemen our champion who is undefeated I give you Tim the Demon Drake"

A young boy walked through the darkness and out into the bright arena he was 5 foot 5, 125 pounds, black hair and ice blue eyes he was muscled, his hands were wrapped in gauze as he stood opposite his opponent "3, 2, 1 fight" Tim put his fists up Snake threw a punch which was then dodged Drake retaliated with a punch to the stomach winding his opponent he then stepped back letting Snake recover "why didn't he carry on" said Azaria "just watch you'll find out in these next few moments" replied Blake, Snake threw a punch that struck Drake across the jaw he tried to throw another punch but Drake ducked it kicking his opponent in the kneecap but it didn't faze him Snake kicked him in the chest sending him backwards "The guy has strength" Drake thought to himself he ran towards Snake who tried to throw various punches every single one was dodged by Drake he was going to tire him out which ended up happening "now Drake" said Nightwing.

Drake capitalised by throwing a punch landing it straight into Snake stomach he followed up with a punch that landed straight into the nose of his opponent breaking it, running towards the cage he jumped off it kicking him in the back which sent Snake's head rebounding off the cage he started getting dizzy Drake climbed the cage standing on the edge of it he jumped off it bringing his fist across the face of Snake who then fell to the floor the crowd cheered as drake was declared the winner he approached king snake and offered his hand to pull him up, Snake pushed his hand away with an enraged look on his face as he struggled to accept the fact that he got beat by a 20 year old kid "you may have won this round Demon but mark my words we will throw down again when that happens only one of us will walk away alive" Snake turned to the entrance and walked back to the locker room.

Desmond took his top off and his blades handing it to Azaria he ran through the audience before anyone could realise what was happening Desmond had already climbed to the top and was now jumping off the edge of the cage and bringing his fist towards Drake who quickly stepped backwards to avoid the punch "lets dance Drake" "who the fuck are you?" Tim asked "Desmond Miles at your service" "you want me to kick your ass?" Drake asked "I would like to see you try" said Des "okay you want to go let's go let's go" he lifted his fists and tried to throw a punch which was then caught he used his left arm to throw another punch which was then caught as well Desmond let go and began to unleash all the training that he had learned from Bruce and Azaria he proceeded in kicking the shit out of Drake who tried to fight back but it was futile because desmond countered every single move that drake tried the assassin then finished off his opponent with a deadly right hook sending Drake to the floor.

The whole audience was silent the champion was finally defeated Desmond was declared the winner he then helped Drake onto his feet "we need to talk I have an offer that you might be interested in?" asked Des "why didn't you just ask in the 1st place" Desmond pointed towards Nightwing "He said the only way to get you on my side was to beat you in a fight" Drake chuckled "Blake you're a fuckin asshole" Nightwing then laughed "give me 30 mins I will meet you outside" said Drake.

The 3 of them waited as Drake then finally showed up "Talk" said Tim "A war is coming to Starling City I'm looking for warriors to join the team that I am forming" said Des "Have you ever heard of the knights Templar?" Azaria asked him "What like the Davinci code Knights Templar" Tim asked Azaria and Desmond then explained everything to him "so let me get this straight you want me to move to starling city, join your brotherhood and kill a fuckload of bad people who want to control the world" said Tim "pretty much yeah" "I'm in when do you need me there" "before the end of the month" said Des "So see you when I see you" said Drake who then walked away and got into a light green Plymouth Hemi Cuda and drove away "just one more person" said Desmond.


	4. The Homested and the Wolf

The Homestead and the wolf 

_Flashback_

_Gotham City_

_Belle Monico Hotel _

_13th July 2013_

_Drake knocked on the door of the hotel room "Drake what brings you here" "We need to talk Desmond" "come in please" "where is Azaria" "on the phone to a relative" "so what was it you wanted to talk about" Drake took a seat on the couch "it is about this assassination" "you're not having second thoughts about this are you" "no I am totally up for joining and killing the Templars it is about getting away after the assassination the moment we stop that deal we will have to run for our fuckin lives and get into our cars right and from what you have told me you have brought 2 quick cars but they are not going to be of any use to you if you don't know how to use them properly" "what are you on about" "when we escape the cops will chase us down we cannot afford to slow down at any point that will give the cops momentum to catch us we will have to maintain high speeds through the whole time right which means I am going to need to teach the both of you how to drive in style" Azaria came out of the room "hey drake when did you get here" "about 5 mins ago" "so how is sapphira" "she is doing alright also you're not going to believe this she and Alfred have been seeing each other" Desmond couldn't stop laughing "looks like Alfred has took a shine to your grandmother" "is this the grandmother who took care of you in Italy" "yes so what were you two talking about" "Drake and I have been discussing our escape when we do the assassination he said he needs to teach us how to drive in style" "drive in style care to explain" replied Azaria "fuck it you 2 are coming with me the only way for you to understand is by watching me up close" the 2 of them got into his Plymouth he then drove to Gotham Docks "so what are we doing here" asked Desmond "when I first won this car in the fight club tournament I had the engine checked out by a guy I know he is a mechanic he restored the engine back to normal and tuned it back to it's normal horsepower output of 425 horsepower at 5000 rpm after he had done it I sat in the front seat while he drove it to test it out he brought it here and did some unbelievable things behind the wheel of a car like this and told me the only way of telling people about this is by showing them instead" Drake then hit the accelerator taking each shift to the rev the speed of his car was unbelievable "whoa" said Desmond the Plymouth was heading towards a container "brake Tim Brake" said Azaria, Tim kept speeding towards the container Desmond and Azaria prepared themselves for impact when Tim then drifted the car passed the container he carried this on drifting past each __container like it was second nature he then slowed down and pulled over "you understand now" "yeah we do" "if you can drive like me the cops will have a very hard time catching us this is what I need to teach you drifting while maintaining a high speed….if you can learn this trust me when I say it will come in handy when the time comes" Azaria and Desmond looked at each other "okay teach us" said Azaria_

Present Day

Davenport, Homestead 

19th July 2013

It had taken 4 hours but they had arrived outside the homestead "the last time I was here I had to get the amulet to unlock the door so I didn't have time to look around but now this we can enjoy ourselves also I didn't get the opportunity to do this" Desmond cut some flowers and placed them down onto graves of Achilles and his family "rest in peace Achilles" "what was he like" "He was wise him and Connor would drive each other insane at times even though they had their little arguments Connor had a good teacher and he respected him and admired him…goodbye old man" "rest in peace mentor" said Azaria Desmond then spotted another grave that was a few metres away he slowly walked up to it rubbing the dirt off it the name was then revealed "Ratonhnhake:ton….Connor" "4 April 1756 to 25th may 1819…he was 63 when he died" said Azaria, Desmond cut some flowers and placed it on his grave "rest in peace brother" Azaria said a prayer for him and Achilles family the both of them turned towards the house "you see that pillar there with the mark in it Connor hit an axe into it and vowed to not take it out until he had taken out the Templars" Azaria then rubbed her thumb across it Desmond broke the door down everything was still there including the portrait of Achilles with his wife and son "shall we take that for the museum" asked Azaria "yeah" Desmond pulled the painting off and left against the wall "follow me" he went passed the stairs and pulled the candelabra the door opened "this is where Connor stored his weapons" the both of them went down the stairs "oh my god they are still here all the weapons" there was a chest that was next to them Desmond cracked it open "look Connors various uniforms and Achilles robes" "we need to take all of these" said Azaria they loaded the range rover with the weapons and paintings "Connor had paintings of the Templars he was chasing but for some reason they are not there….even the books are gone" the 2 of them turned around and were met with a gray wolf who was wounded "don't move" said Azaria the wolf growled at them "I ain't planning on" the wolf stood there and tried to hold his ground it then eventually fell in pain Azaria slowly approached it the wolf kept on the defence "easy boy I just want to look at that" kneeling down next to him she slowly put her hand on his wound and inspected it "Desmond he has cut himself badly we need to get him to a vet…..lift him gently" the wolf was still afraid of them and snarled at them "wait check if Blake keeps any bandages in his car" "found them how did you know" "He probably does surveillance at times so he must keep them in his car just in case he ends up getting hurt" "okay boy just trust us we are not going to hurt you" lifting him up slowly onto his feet Azaria began to tend to his wound "That will do for now but we have to get him to a vet" both of them gently lifted him into the back seat they set the destination for the town of Rockport the Cape Ann Veterinary Hospital.

Cape Ann Veterinary Hospital 

Desmond carried the wolf in his arms "can we have some help here please" "what happened to him" replied the vet "no idea he approached us in this state" "we'll take it from here" they took the wolf into surgery the 2 of them sat down and waited.

2 hours later 

The vet approached them "is he okay" "we patched him up but he will need rest" "can we see him" "go ahead he is in that room" the 2 of them walked in the wolf was more calm and allowed them to get near him Desmond stroked his face "hey boy you're alright now" said Azaria "I want to keep him as a pet" "I don't know Desmond it is a big responsibility" "please I have never had a pet and he seems to trust us" "how do we know he won't turn on us" "I think he has realised what we have just done for him I don't think he will turn on us" "fucking hell fine but if something bad happens I am kicking the shit out of you" "understood" "what shall we call him" "what about lightning because wolves are fast on their feet" replied Azaria "nah what about shadow….they can see in the dark and are good at hiding in plain sight like the Assassins" "Shadow it is" replied Desmond meanwhile a certain green Plymouth Hemi Cuda was leaving Gotham behind and heading for Starling City.

Starling City

"So what was it you wanted to talk about" asked Nyssa "when you told me about your sister Azaria I typed in her name and well" said Felicity "Well what" Felicity then pulled up photos Nyssa started to cry when she saw them "she is alive oh thank god I was beginning to lose hope….where was this taken" "Gotham city" replied Felicity.


	5. Drake meets Queen

Drake meets Queen

20th July 2013

Chicago, Illinois

Le Bar Chicago

She didn't know why she came to Chicago, she could have gone anywhere after Slade Wilson army laid siege to Starling and she could have gone with her father Malcolm Merlyn but she refused to be associated with a man who destroyed the glades and killed innocent people so she decided to come here even though she was rich, she could have enjoyed herself in any country but no she needed to get away from the lies and the craziness that was Starling City so there she was standing behind a bar serving customers she would have the odd drunk every once in a while but Thea Queen finally felt peaceful, turning her head towards the door she heard a loud engine as a green Hemi Cuda pulled up outside the bar the driver revved the engine a few times, the engine roared he then turned it off and stepped out of the car Drake had stopped off in Chicago he had arranged a deal for an apartment in starling and had already moved his stuff out with the moving truck heading for Starling he walked in the bar and took a seat opposite the bartender his phone then rang "Hi Azaria how are you" "I am good so you're on your way" "yeah I set out yesterday I have arranged an apartment in starling and the moving truck is ahead of me, according to the satnav on my phone if I avoid the tolls it'll take me 1 day and 6 hours to get there what about the others Richard, I Ching and Helena are they on their to Starling as well" Thea had her back to drake but the moment she heard the name Helena she began to eavesdrop on the young boy's conversation "how come you didn't have Fox drop your car off and then take a plane with us" "I like road trips it is just me and the car with a long journey across America" "Enjoy the ride Drake actually wait one more thing how are you going to pay for your apartment" Drake then began to talk quietly "the fight club I earned a lot of money from my fights I used to win cash prizes and people would bet big on me I was doing just fine until your boyfriend kicked my ass" "hey don't blame us it was Blake who said that was only way to get you on our side" Azaria laughed "Why did you listen to that fuckin moron he just likes watching me get my ass kicked that is why he suggested it anyway I will speak to you later" hanging up the phone he looked at Thea "how can I help you today" "yeah can I have a steak frites and some water thanks" she then put in the order "so why are you heading to starling city" "you heard my conversation" "yeah sorry about that" "it's fine Thea" "you know who I am" "yeah I know exactly who you are your mother is Moira queen, father was Robert Queen who went missing with your brother Oliver for 5 years I also know that you were kidnapped by Deathstroke a.k.a Slade Wilson" "don't remind me…by the way what is your name" "Tim drake most of my friends just call me by my second name" "nice to meet you Tim" "nice to meet you Thea also just to let you know Slade is dead" Thea then looked in shock "how did he die" "I don't know much all I was told by a friend of mine that a friend of his had taken him out" "why did they take him out" "sorry but I can't tell you why" "why not" "I am not allowed to" "what do you mean you are not allowed to" "I just can't I am sorry…..if I told you I would have to clear it with my boss first now can we please change the subject" "prick" she thought to herself "fine what do you want to talk about" "what brought you here" "I needed to get away from the craziness of starling also I was having problems with Ollie and my ex boyfriend also after my mother was killed by slade I was struggling to cope on the inside" "what problems if you don't mind me asking" "They were hiding stuff from he and kept feeding me lies" "shit Oliver never told you did he" "what didn't he tell me" "oh you've got to be shitting me" he looked left and right and then pulled out his phone and typed a sentence and showed it to her the words read out that Oliver was the arrow Thea then looked in shock "you're lying" "no I'm not I can't believe he didn't tell you" Thea then took a while for it to sink in "so that is why he was so secretive and was feeding me lies and Roy must have been helping him" "Roy" "my ex boyfriend" "sorry to hear that" the food then arrived Thea went to serve customers Drake's phone rang "hi mom" "so how is the journey going" "I have made it to Chicago it'll take me 1 day 6 hours to get to Starling how is dad" "your father's alright he is just watching TV" "put the phone on speaker" "hello" "hey dad how you feeling" "I am alright son how are you" "I'm good I am in Chicago now just in a bar called le bar chicago" "stay safe okay and call us regularly" "I will dad well anyway I got to go now foods getting cold I will talk to you in a bit" "your parents worry about you a lot" "yeah but that is parents for you also with all due respect I heard what happened to your mother sorry for your loss" "thanks Tim so tell me about yourself" " I was born and raised in Gotham that is where I have just come from my father is Jack Drake he is an archaeologist and the CEO of Drake industries and my mother is Janet Drake and i have a sister named chloe I am 20 years old I have studied computer science, biology, engineering and genetics and passed them all I like movies, cars in my spare time I like to tune my car and maintain it in good condition and I used to compete in an illegal fight club" the last bit he said quietly so only she could here "A fight club" "yeah I was undefeated until one guy kicked my ass recently" "I bet you've took some beatings" "yeah but I also used to deliver the beatings" "who taught you how to fight" "The Nightwing of Gotham City he is a friend of mine" "wow trained by the new hero of Gotham how come you didn't take a job that suited what you studied" "I did do that in my fathers company he had a sort of science division that I would do all my work in but now since I am on my way to starling he didn't mind even though I come from a wealthy family, I wanted to carve my own path in life my parents didn't approve of the fight club thing for a long time but Nightwing convinced them that he would train me so I wouldn't get my ass kicked and I would come home with less injuries I would earn a lot from the fight club and working in my fathers company what about you" "you brought that car with the money you had" "no I won that in a special tournament that the fight club hosted a mechanic that I knew restored the engine back to what it was and taught me how to keep it in good condition what about you" "well I was born and raised in starling city I used to own a club called verdant but it was run into the ground by a lady called Isabelle Rochaev after she took control of the company I like history and art, hanging out with friends I hate it when people lie to me and keep secrets and that is pretty much it" Drake pulled out his phone and texted desmond about something" "when do you finish by the way" "why do you want to know" "I have just told my boss about you and he said I can tell you my secret that I couldn't tell you about earlier" "why can't you tell me now" "Too many people here I prefer to tell you privately" "luckily for you I finish in 10 mins" when she was done she followed Tim out "do you mind coming back with me to my hotel room so I can talk to you about this it sounds weird asking you to come to my hotel room but don't worry I am not going to try anything" "That's good to know" she then got into a red BMW M5 "nice car" "so where do you want me to follow you" "The renaissance hotel"

Renaissance Chicago Downtown Hotel

The 2 of them parked their cars Thea followed Drake up to his room "make yourself comfortable" "thanks wow what a beautiful view" he had rented a room that overlooked the river Drake sat down on the sofa with her he then looked her in the eyes "Thea there is a war coming to starling a war that has been waged for centuries have you ever heard of the knights Templar" "yeah they were well known during the crusades" "okay that is good that you know but the Templars have a secret objective they believe that human freedom should not exist and the world should be controlled their view is that freedom creates chaos and they want to establish a new world order to control the world that is why Slade was killed because he was one of them now have you heard of Abstergo Industries" "yeah I have they are going to be signing a merger with my family's former company" "That deal is not going to happen there is a group called the Assassin Brotherhood they are the ones who have been holding the Templars back for centuries and even to this very day but we are losing big time Abstergo are getting stronger and are close to eliminating all of us but a friend of mine is forming a team to take down the Templars once and for all I have joined this team we believe in a creed that goes by the words of nothing is true, everything is permitted we have 3 laws make sure innocent people are not harmed by our blade, hide in plain sight by merging in with your surroundings, Never compromise the brotherhood if one of us is captured we cannot reveal any information that could put the brotherhood in danger" "you said blade does that mean you lot kill" "yes we do that was the only way of stopping them if we let the Templars live they would just get stronger again but if you take all the higher ups and the groups that are affiliated with them it collapses and the Templars are all over the world but their main base of operations is in starling city my friends and I are going to stop that deal from happening if ray signs that deal he'll be giving the Templars more power and will most likely be killed once they are done with him the Templars also believe in a being called the father of understanding which in easier terms is their god and Alan Rikkin the CEO of Abstergo is the leader of the Templars we have also teamed up with Gotham police and Nightwing we are also going to reach out to starling police and Oliver to see if they will help us" "well the only problem you have is before my brother used to kill the criminals that he would go after but lately he has left them alive" "shit that is not good if we can get your brother on our side he has to kill them otherwise he is of no use to us but if he says no then fine we'll do our thing and he can do his" "how many are on this team of yours" "fighting wise about 9 people we just need a one more person and we have a few hackers to help us" Thea sat back and thought about something she had come to a conclusion that she had enough of being a damsel in distress and wanted to learn how to kick some ass "can I join your brotherhood" Drake sat back in shock "are you sure about this you will have to kill" "I know but I have had enough of not being able to defend myself and the Templars are trying to take over and they are doing it all from my city the Assassin Brotherhood doesn't sound evil and all they want to do is protect freedom and innocent people" "okay but I am going to be setting off tomorrow so if you want to follow me there you will have to pack everything tonight and quit your job at the bar" "I know but I should be alright I told myself that I would never come back to starling but my boss always knew I would eventually go back" "will you need any help packing" "not really but it was nice that you offered…..Drake there is something I haven't told you" "what is it" "my mom had an affair before I was born and the man she was having the affair with was Malcolm Merlyn he is my biological father" Drake could not believe what he was hearing "my mom and Oliver didn't tell me they kept it a secret just like everything else….my father had a son called Tommy who was killed in the destruction of the glades he was Oliver's best friend as well during the siege on Starling by Slade Wilson army Malcolm saved me turns out he faked his death he wanted me to come with him but I refused to be even near him" "what the fuck" "I know right Thea Queen daughter of Malcolm Merlyn the mass murdering psycho who killed innocent people during the destruction of the glades" she began to shed a few tears Drake entwined his fingers with hers she looked at him "just because he is your father doesn't mean you are like him you carve your own path in life okay so don't cry because you will never become like him" he wiped her tears and smiled at her "I feel a lot better now" "good that is what I was trying to do a beautiful girl like you needs to be happy" she blushed at his words "well I better get going got to pack tonight and phone my boss so I can resign…..I will meet you here" they exchanged numbers Drake walked her to the door "see you tomorrow" "tomorrow it is" she replied after she had left Drake called Desmond "I have found your tenth assassin".


	6. The Soldiers of Dumas

The Soldiers of Dumas

Starling City

21st July 2013

Alan sat in his office his phone then rang "hello Azrael" "They're recruiting Miles and his girlfriend according to my contacts they were seen in Tokyo, Brazil and Gotham and they were in contact with certain individuals which means I am going to get in contact with my soldiers earlier than I was planning on so I can tell them to prepare themselves for when I need their help" "what about the dossiers you gave I could send my guys to inform your soldiers" "no this is something I need to do myself they don't know you as well as they know me also some of them don't have dossiers and only I know where they are what you can do is bring me china white send some of our guys to break into starling prison and free her and also I have an idea of how to strengthen our numbers" "what's the idea" "There is a guy called Roman Sionis he is the biggest crime lord in Gotham city if we take him out and put Hush as leader we will have an army on our side Rikkin this is the beginning of a new age for the Templars" "May the father of understanding guide you Grandmaster Azrael" "No may he guide all of us our new world order will take control of the chaos that resides in this world"

Corto Maltese

He thought he would have her on his side and told her that he would protect her he waited for 2 hours that day but she never went with him so there he was in his house alone training himself as he would do everyday throwing blow after blow onto the wooden dummy "someone's angry" Malcolm Merlyn stopped what he was doing and turned around facing the man in his 20's "Azrael what brings you all the way out here because I know you didn't come here to visit me" "you're right about that so I will get straight to the point I am bringing the team back together the Assassins have been recruiting highly skilled people I think what they are doing is forming a team so I am bringing Dumas back together again to combat this team and finally achieve our new world order but I am also going to recruit certain individuals as well when the time comes I will call you" "what makes you think I am going to help you" "you owe me anyway I helped you fake your death and correct me if I am wrong I am damn sure that you swore an allegiance to the Templars" Malcolm glared at him "she never went with you did she I knew that was going to happen why would she go with you just because she is your daughter you really think she wants to run off with her mass murdering father" "what I did was right the glades had to be destroyed those disgusting people left my wife to die" "yes and I understand why you are angry and why you did it but you need to hit reality there are bigger things to worry about" "like what" "THE ASSASSINS HAVE BATMAN ON THEIR SIDE" Malcolm then stood in shock "yes he survived the nuclear bomb and back in April he alongside his wife and subject 17 took out Laetitia, Slade Wilson and the league of shadows…..yes Malcolm your league of shadows is dead now subject 17 is recruiting people with special skills most likely to take us out so get your head out of your ass and wake the fuck up Thea never went with you who gives a shit sometimes events don't turn out as you want them too" "okay I get the point just phone me when you need my assistance" "When the time comes be ready" Azrael walked away and left the house.

Keystone City 

Iron Heights Prison

22nd July 2013

9:00pm

35 soldiers stood in the distance looking at Iron Heights all of them were either mercenaries, former soldiers, former police officers who now worked for abstergo after Desmond had freed his father from Vidic, Rikkin saw how he had walked in and out of the building like it was nothing and decided to then hire people with some sort of experience in law enforcement or army experience as guards for the company which resulted in him making a deal with a woman who specialized in providing those sort of soldiers the guards were dressed in military uniform and had all sorts of explosives and guns their mission was to free China White they were bring led by Mike the head of security who was also a former marine they walked up to the prison doors and threw a grenade blowing them up "KILL THEM ALL" the soldiers took the prison by storm exchanging gunfire with the guards they reached the security panel mike searched through the database once he had discovered where China was being kept he then destroyed all security footage of them and then shut down the security system so the prison guards could not shut the cell blocks individually they made their way through the blocks of cells killing each guard with no remorse when they had made their way to china's cell they set a bomb to blow the door off China stood their with a smirk on her face Mike then took off his balaclava "Hi China" "Mike what are you doing" "freeing you Azrael is bringing the team back together and he needs you or would you rather stay" "Let's leave my friend" he then handed her 2 handguns all of them started running out of the prison they were met by Police who started firing upon them, taking cover they fired back at them Mike pulled out a device from his pocket he clicked a button setting off the bombs he had laid out earlier the explosion shook the ground as police officers were thrown across the concrete floor dead bodies and burning police cars were scattered all over the place "If any of them are still alive kill them" china ordered "do as she says before they get the opportunity to call back up" said Mike the soldiers looked around most of the officers were dead but a few of them were wounded they pleaded for their lives but the Templars did not care and emptied rounds into them until they were no longer breathing all of them got into their cars and drove away China sat back and smirked "Thank you Azrael" Mike pulled out his phone he sent a text to a woman and Rikkin saying they had her.

Switzerland 

23rd July 2013

Azrael knocked on the door of a house a man opened the door he had blond hair that went down to his shoulders, 6 foot 2, 210 pounds, blue eyes, black t shirt, blue jeans was muscular, clean shaven "If it isn't Azrael himself" "good to see you as well Azrael so how have you been" "I have been alright we need to talk" "straight to the point come in" Azrael walked into the house "please take a seat do you want anything to eat or drink" "just coffee will do it" after he had made a coffee Azrael sat opposite his leader "The assassins are recruiting to take us out I think so I am bringing the team back together to combat this and I have had enough of this bullshit it is time for the Templars to rule this world" "so who you got so far on your team" "Malcolm and China still got to get the others I also need to get Azrael as well" "Michael is dead…..he died in a shootout with black mask men" "how long has he been dead" "2 months" "He died in May and I wasn't notified he was my informant in the GCPD and I wasn't told, fuck it don't matter now listen I am going to get straight to the point are you with me or not" "May the father of understanding guide us" "I will take that as a yes when the time comes be ready goodbye Jean Paul" "Farewell grandmaster"

Bangkok, Thailand

24th July 2013 

Azrael had arrived in Thailand to find his teacher he knew he wouldn't be able to do this without the man who taught him how to fight he had to ask the locals but eventually he found him sitting in a restaurant by himself so it was a shock when his student all of a sudden sat opposite him the man was 5 foot 6, 130 pounds, blue eyes, shaved head with a blue v tattoo that stretched from the back of his head and ended at his forehead, his arms were covered in scars, his body language gave off a feeling of a man who didn't associate with other people "Hello Silver Monkey" "I always knew you would come looking for me one day so why the hell are you here Azrael" "not even a hello that's nice of you so what have you been up to after all these years" "hired killer is what I am and have been doing after all these years now tell me what the hell do you want" "St Dumas" "If St Dumas is being brought back together then the assassins must have done something to really piss the Templars off" "They are recruiting people which mean I need to recruit as well so I am asking for your help teacher will you help me" Silver put his knife and fork down he moved his right hand down to his trouser and pulled out another knife he attempted to stab his student who caught his arm "what are you doing" Silver used his left arm to punch his student in the face, grabbing his student by the hair he slammed his face onto the table, dropped some money onto the table to pay his dinner bill and ran off Azrael got up and gave chase street after street he ran after his teacher who then darted left Azrael followed him but it was futile silver had gone "damn it I lost him" all of a sudden someone tapped him on the back he turned around and was met with a knife entering his stomach, Azrael gritted his teeth in pain and fell to the floor, Silver pulled him up by the collar of his shirt &amp; began to punch him in the face repeatedly after he was done beating the shit out of his student he pulled the knife out "where do you want me to meet you" he asked "Gotham City but why did you do this to me" Silver kicked him in the face "I would call an ambulance you are not exactly in the best condition right now" "whose fault is that" Silver smiled at him he then delivered a brutal punch leaving Azrael unconscious "we will see each other again Azrael" silver walked away from the bloody mess that was his student unaware that another soldier of Dumas was watching their interaction from a rooftop

_Flashback _

_21st July 2013_

_Rikkin dialled a number a woman voice was on the other end __Alan Rikkin how can I help you" Rikkin explained her what __Azrael wanted and what he wanted "That can be arranged I can break China White out but when it comes to what you want, why do you want to eliminate those 2" "I want to break him mentally" "fine it will be tough to pull off but I have an operative who should be able to do this Selina and Damian Wayne will be eliminated"_


	7. The Operative

The Operative 

Flashback

_May 2013_

_Florence, Italy_

_Palazzo Wayne_

_Selina sat in the bathroom she had taken 4 pregnancy tests all of them were positive "4 out of 4" putting her hands on her stomach she dropped the sticks into the bin and left the bathroom to tell Bruce "Des where is Bruce" "courtyard he is practising" Selina stepped out into the courtyard watching as Bruce fired an arrow hitting the bulls eye while a brown haired, cream skinned, hazel eyes, small bodied little boy that was Damian Wayne sat there watching him "Bruce we need to talk" he put down his bow and arrow "what is it" Selina then interlaced her hands with his and placed them on her stomach Bruce eyes lit up and were watery "you're" "I'm pregnant" she then began to cry Bruce lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in an embrace the both of them smiled at each other, Bruce kissed her with all he had "I love you so much Selina" "I love you too" Bruce turned to Damian picking him up from his seat "hey Damian guess what Mommy is pregnant you're going to be having a little brother or sister" Damian let out a little laugh Selina held Damian to her chest kissing him on the head "we need to tell the rest of them" she said the 3 of them went back in the house "Des, Alfred, Azaria can you come here please" said Bruce "we have news" said Selina the 3 of them stood there in anticipation "I'm pregnant" "oh my god Selina congratulations" said Azaria then hugged her in excitement "congratulations you 2" said Des giving his friends a hug, Alfred started to cry he was going to be a grandfather to another Wayne he hugged both of them "another little Wayne running around the house" he said Bruce then kissed selina with all he had "I love you Selina" "I love you too Bruce"._

23rd July 2013

Florence, Italy

Boboli Gardens

3 months had passed since she discovered that she was pregnant Selina had started to develop a baby bump she was carrying a life in her that would be another child in the Wayne family "I can't wait to have you in my arms" she said to herself as she placed her hands on baby bump "Mama" said Damian she crouched down to one knee "what is it honey" Damian pointed to an ice cream stand "You want ice cream" he replied by nodding his head, picking him up "which one do you want Chocolate, Vanilla or Strawberry" Damian pointed at the chocolate "chocolate it is then" "kids cant resist chocolate" said the ice cream seller "no they can't" she replied smiling at him, the ice cream seller put a few scoops into a cardboard cup and handed it to Selina "Thank you" "your welcome madam" Selina and Damian walked through the gardens and took a seat on a bench she decided to get out of the house for some fresh air and she liked visiting the gardens often with Damian and Bruce, Alfred was still in Venice with Sapphira who had taken a shine to Alfred it was nice to know that the old man could find love as well he had no wife and the only person he ever really cared for was Bruce so for him to find happiness was something he deserved "Alfred I hope you are enjoying yourself with Sapphira" the both of them sat there on the bench sharing the ice cream with each other unaware of the Templar operative that was watching them from a distance he was dressed in a black suit, dark skinned, black gloves and his trousers were equipped with metal boomerangs this was the man that went by the name of Digger Harkness a.k.a Captain boomerang pulling out his phone, he dialled a number "I have the targets in sight" "good you know what to do and just to let you know I am watching you from above" replied the woman's voice he hung up his phone, shoving it into his pocket he pulled out 2 boomerangs and started spinning them in his hands "yeah you love that don't you" said Selina as she kept feeding him the ice cream the both of them smiled at each other when 2 boomerangs sliced Damian's cheek with the other one slicing Selina's shoulder both of the boomerangs then turned back around "DAMIAN" she pulled him down with her as the boomerangs missed their heads as Digger caught both of them Damian started wailing from the pain Digger threw the boomerangs again along with a 3rd which was armed with an explosive Selina stood in front of Damian shielding him from the boomerangs as they came towards she unsheathed her hidden blades deflecting the first 2 as the 3rd one headed towards her she saw the flashing light coming from it and quickly grabbed Damian and ran as the boomerang hit the bench resulting in it exploding "you won't escape from me Assassin" "Templar" she thought to herself Digger chased after her throwing a boomerang at the same time as it made contact with her leg "Bastard" she gritted in pain looking at the little boy in her arms "I have to get him to safety don't worry honey I will protect you" she ran as fast as she could 2 boomerang hit her, one slicing her cheek while the other scraped her arm she darted right by luck she had outran Digger and quickly hid behind a bush as she then tried to calm Damian down "Please honey it is alright you're with me" she covered his mouth and pulled out her phone and dialled Bruce's number "I need to phone your daddy so he can kick this guy's ass please pick up Bruce"

Palazzo Wayne

"So far Desmond has recruited 5 people so far we are going to get Azaria's sister on our team so in total we would have 10 on our team your holiness" "Selina's pregnant how is she going to be able to fight the Templars" "your holiness you do not want to underestimate a pregnant Selina she is more deadly than you think" Pope Francis began to laugh Bruce's phone rang "Selina ringing me I will phone you back" he disconnected the call and answered "Bruce you have to help us now we are being attacked" "where are you right now" Bruce panicked "Boboli Gardens hurry Bruce it is a templar by the way now hurry the fuck up" "Are you 2 hurt what about the baby" "The baby is fine I think but me and Damian have a few cuts on us you're going to need your robes for this guy he is using these metal boomerangs to attack us" "did you say boomerangs" "yes some of them are even armed with explosives" "okay just hold on I am coming" he ran to the bedroom and took off his clothes opening the wardrobe he pulled out his black Assassin robes he clipped on his weapons belt blades he placed his hands on his cowl easing it onto his face he then pulled his hood up over his cowl making sure the tips went through the slits of the hood and then clipped on his cape and lastly clipped his hidden blades on he looked at himself in the mirror, picking up his phone he slipped it into his pocket and climbed onto the roof he had no car due to the fact that Selina had taken it which means he would have to run across the buildings of Florence not that he didn't mind it had been a few months since he had last done this he focused his mind and ran like the devil himself was after him jumping from building to building towards Boboli gardens he then jumped down into the street because he had run out of rooftop which ended up catching the attention of the public who at first thought he was some hoodlum until a random citizen had seen that it was batman which ended up catching the attention of Florence police who then took off in pursuit doing everything in his power he then jumped from building to building and ran across the rooftops until he finally laid eyes upon Boboli gardens.

Boboli Gardens 

Selina stood in front of Damian as Digger approached the two of them she unsheathed her hidden blades ready to protect him he threw the boomerang Selina braced herself until he jumped down in front of her and caught it he then laid his eyes upon the templar "nobody harms my family" "Batman" replied Digger.


	8. Batman vs Captain Boomerang

Batman vs Captain Boomerang

"So it is true you are alive" "Templar what do you call yourself" "Digger Harkness or Captain Boomerang at your service" "you tried to attack my wife and child this is how low the Templars have sunk attacking a pregnant woman" "no I am eliminating an Assassin" he then threw boomerangs at the dark knight who deflected them away with his hidden blades "get him out of here Selina" "But" "go now I got this" she picked him up and left "she can run as far as she can I will still kill her" "you're not leaving alive" "really now I thought you don't kill" "Actually I do because an Assassin can't let a Templar leave alive now are we going to talk or fight" Digger clenched his fists around his boomerangs as he swung his left arm at the Dark Knight who replied by blocking with his right blade he sidestepped Digger and delivered a punch with such force across the face of the templar who in return delivered a punch to the dark knight he quickly ducked it and forced his hidden blade into the hip of the templar, rolling backwards he stood up digger then took off his tie and blazer he unbuttoned the top 2 buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves he pulled out 2 more boomerangs spinning them in his hand Batman then sheathed his hidden blades and took out his throwing knives and smoke bombs throwing the latter to the ground he disappeared into his surroundings Digger took cover behind a statue unaware that Batman had him right where he wanted him 5 knives flew through the air and hit their target, Digger gritted his teeth in pain and fell to the floor, pulling out the knives 2 from the stomach, another 2 from the leg and 1 from his shoulder he slowly stood up and was met with 5 police officers who had their guns pointed at him as they shouted at him not to move meanwhile Batman was preparing himself he pulled out some throwing knives then his phone rang "of all the fuckin times…what" "sorry for phoning at this moment but you cant let the police take him in you have to kill him" said Desmond "how did you" "Selina phoned us Bruce and we can see what is going on from starling this is being seen all around the world the last time Florence had any sighting of the Batman was the Batsignal now this is going to be hard but what I am about to ask of you will possibly result in Batman being seen as a killer…..if the cops take him in you must make sure they take a corpse instead" all of a sudden Batman heard screams he looked over from where he had been taking cover "Shit he killed them all" said Desmond, Azaria took the phone out of Desmond hands "Bruce it is Azaria listen in the middle pouch of your weapons belt there is a weapon that you can end this battle with use it" "Batman show yourself, come and face me" "I will phone you back" putting the phone back in his pocket he put the throwing knives away, opening the middle pouch he pulled the Kunai that Azaria had made for him "Thank you Azaria" taking a deep breath he stepped out of his hiding place which was a bush really and stood opposite the templar as the public stood there in shock the people of Florence had finally laid eyes upon the Dark Knight.

Starling City

Arrow Cave 

Team Arrow stood there as their eyes focused on the screen "The Dark knight Lives" said Diggle "where is this happening" asked Oliver "Florence in Italy" replied Felicity "Bruce how did you survive" thought Nyssa "come on Batman" said Roy "what is that he is holding in his hand" asked Felicity "It is a kunai but will he do it" said Nyssa "Do what" asked Roy "Will Batman kill Captain Boomerang" she replied they all looked at her "I thought he doesn't kill" said Roy "Why would he be holding a weapon like that I think Batman might have changed his morale code" replied Nyssa "you told me that your father trained the Batman" said Oliver "yes I did say that" she replied "That means you know who he is don't you" "yes I do" "so who is he" asked Roy "I am not telling you" "why not" "Because it is not my right to tell" "can we just watch this please" said Diggle.

SCPD HQ 

"Just when you thought he was dead" said Laurel "some legends never really die laurel I only wish that your sister was with us to witness this" replied Captain Lance "she is watching dad Sarah may not be here physically but she will be here in spirit we will always have us with her dad" "I miss her laurel and we will find the person who killed her" replied Quentin "COME ON BATMAN" one of the officers shouted the rest of the officers then cheered for Batman as well Laurel and Quentin looked at each and laughed "My officers support him" "why wouldn't they Batman is a Hero Dad" replied Laurel.

Central City 

Star Labs

"Well I'll be damned he survived" said Eobard "This is so awesome" said Cisco a massive grin was on his face "Awesome as it may be Cisco why did he make everyone think that he was dead" said Caitlin "Maybe he didn't want to be found but something has forced him to come out of hiding believe it or not this is not the first time he was spotted back in April his symbol was found in the skies of Florence" "what do you mean by that" "He has this thing called a Batsignal whenever the GCPD needed his help they would light it up to get his attention Cisco" replied Harrison "will you 2 be quiet I want to see what happens" said Caitlin.

CCPD HQ 

Iris, Barry, Joe, Eddie and every cop in the CCPD had their eyes glued to the screen as the stand off between Digger and Batman unfolded before their very eyes "Who is he" asked Barry "you don't know who Batman is" said Iris looking at him in shock she typed onto her Ipad puling up articles of Batman and handed it to Barry as he read about him killing Bane and stopping the joker "He is better than the Arrow" said Eddie "I agree with you on that" replied Joe "can one of them just make a move already" said Iris "Just give it time Iris they are probably trying to figure out how to beat each other" said Eddie "I want Batman to kick this guys ass" said Iris who was struggling to contain her excitement.

Gotham 

GCPD HQ

Renee ran into Jim Gordon office with a shocked look on her face "What is it" she then grabbed the remote and turned on the news Jim stood up from his seat, shivers went down his spine this was the 1st time he had seen Batman since Bane and Talia's Invasion "what's going on exactly" he asked "I don't know could be he is a Templar and seeing as Batman is an Assassin it is his job to stop him" "He never normally shows up in public hey hang on a minute where are all my officers" Jim Replied "watching it on their TV's sir you should see them they have gathered around as if it was a boxing main event" she replied "Well I won't give them any shit it has been a long time you and I are the only one's of the GCPD to know that he survived the bomb so I will let them enjoy this now please Renee take a seat and sit back as we watch Batman win".

Wayne Enterprises

Lucius, Tamara and Blake watched the TV as Batman "How do you think this will end Dad" "I think Bruce will win" "you know what I find weird is that the police haven't sent anymore officers after that guy killed those 5 officers I think they want Batman to deal with this instead" said Robin "you might be right and it is not everyday the people of Florence get to see Batman in action" said Tamara.

Venice, Italy

Alfred was sitting in a café with an old woman she had Brown hair, green eyes, short, was dressed in a white dress, her body language gave off strength and warmth this lady was sapphira the grandmother of Azaria they were enjoying themselves until Alfred saw what was on the café's TV now he was standing there alongside the woman he loved watching the boy he raised fight a Templar "He has to kill him you know that" said Sapphira "I know he will but when he does do that will the people of Italy trust him after" he replied "The people have waited a long time for this" she said "yes they have" he interlaced his hand with hers "Thank you for being here with me" "It's fine it is not everyday I get to see the batman fight" the both of them smiled at each other and turned their eyes to the screen.

Rome

Pope Francis sat with his cardinals watching the TV while repeating a prayer for Bruce "do you think he will win your Holiness" asked one of his cardinals he stopped his prayer and smiled at him "Definitely his wife texted me saying that the man he is fighting is part of the Templars Bruce will win God is on his side" turning his head back to the TV "May God lead you to victory Assassin".

Florence, Italy 

Boboli Gardens

"Quite an audience we have gathered" said Digger "It is not the audience you should be paying attention to now are you prepared to die" swinging the Kunai he charged at the templar who did the same in return Batman launched the Kunai at him digger dodged it and tried kicking him the dark knight pushed it away and followed up with multiple punches which were all blocked by the Templar the Assassin tried to throw an overhand right which was caught by the templar who then followed up by launching his boomerang at his opponent with the latter landing in the Assassin stomach he then tried stabbing him with the other boomerang which was blocked by the hidden blade the Assassin elbowed the Templar in the ribs following up with an uppercut he elbowed the Templar across the face following up with a kick to the face and kneed him in the stomach, ignoring the pain went down to one knee bringing both his hands down to the side of his legs he pulled out 2 black Karambit Knives, forcing them both into the Assassins left leg he quickly pulled them out the dark knight gritted his teeth in pain and took a few steps backwards "shit that hurts" "when I am done with you that pretty little wife of yours is next" Batman smirked "you should have never attacked my wife and son in the 1st place you piece of shit" pulling the boomerang out of his stomach he threw it to the ground "okay how am I going to do this" he thought to himself "Make a move Assassin" "this fight is nearly over any way" he pulled out 3 throwing knives putting one each between his fingers he clenched them into a fist like a claw swinging his kunai he ran towards digger who did the same not expecting the dark knight to slide underneath him the Assassin launched his left arm as the knives left his hand and landed in the Templar stomach once the Assassin had gotten past Digger leg he quickly got up and spotted one last boomerang in the back pocket of Diggers trouser he quickly took it out and jumped back the Templar turned around and was met with his boomerang landing into his throat and kunai entering his right eye the boomerang began to beep rapidly and exploded with Digger head detaching from the body "GET OVER HERE" shouted Batman pulling the kunai towards him with the Templar's head attached to the end of it he spun it and hit it onto the ground with the kunai now detaching from the head "I win you son of a bitch" breathing heavily he laid eyes upon the audience which then was followed up with a massive applause from all of them he smiled at them "Thank you" he walked towards the corpses of the fallen officers, closing their eyes and laid them out in a line "Rest in Peace" the CO of the fallen officers approached him "I guess you are going to arrest me now" "normally I would but what you just did now and killing that bastard you are free to go Batman" "Till next time" "MAKE WAY FOR HIM" the crowd then parted he bowed his head to the police officer, throwing smoke bombs to the floor which exploded on impact when the smoke had finally dispersed he was gone "Till next time Batman".

**Wow glad i got that out of the way just to let you know we will be seeing some more templar activity and the next chapter will be the Assassins meeting each other for the 1st time also just to clear up any confusion the reason my story is set in 2013 is because i had discussed with a friend of mine about arrow being set in this current year he told me it was the mid season breaks that brought it to the current but if you take them out i think it would be set in 2012-2013 maybe just hitting 2014 also barry allen in my story woke up much earlier from his coma and he is still the flash in my story.**


	9. The Assassins of Starling city

The Assassins of Starling City

29th July 2013

2:00 pm

Bertinelli Mansion 

Helena opened the closet that held all the blankets and pillows she had claimed ownership of the mansion this was the beginning of her fresh start she would be joining the brotherhood and fight for something good her past had painted her as a murderer who was hell bent on killing her father who had murdered the man she loved now it was time for her to change herself and to start with she decided that I-Ching and Richard would stay with her the both of them had trained her and it had been a few years since they last saw each other she owed them a lot also so they wouldn't need to look for somewhere to live she only had 3 more hours until she would meet her fellow Assassins.

Thea/Tim apartment 

The both of them had arrived on 22nd July Drake had offered Thea to stay with him his apartment was quite large and had 2 bedrooms and they would split the rent and be roommates they spent most of the past few days just getting to know each other he also trained Thea a little in fighting Thea decided not to inform Roy and Oliver that she was back until the time was right but right now she was just there sitting on the balcony with a glass of wine next to her she was reading up on the new partnership of what would eventually become Abstergo/Palmer Industries or for short A.P.I, she looked at a photo of the 2 CEO of the company "Poor Ray if only you knew what that fat bastard standing next to you really wants" "How do we know that Ray isn't one of them as well Thea" she turned her head towards Tim he was dressed in mechanic overalls he had just finished servicing the BMW M5 of Thea's "someone's a mess" "well when it comes to replacing your oil filter and your oil it is not a clean job plus I replaced the bulbs on your headlights and I washed your car" "urrrgghhh" "yeah you don't have anything to say now except thank you Tim Drake for servicing my car and washing it as well" "fine thank you for doing all that you satisfied now you prick" Drake then laughed with her laughing as well "how long we got till the meeting" "another 3 hours" she replied "I am going to go take a shower but as I was saying we don't know if ray is one of them or not so my advice look past the facade and try to figure whether he is genuine or not also one more thing my dad is going to fund the reopening of your club I had told him what happened and we agreed to help on one condition I run it alongside you to keep an eye on it you put your half and the Drake family will put their half and he wants updates on it to make sure his money is being used wisely and not going to waste that is a fair deal I reckon" "Thank you Tim and tell your dad he has got a deal when it comes to you running Verdant by the way are you nervous about today" "A little bit but I have been in a few war's as it is but this is something else that has been raging for centuries but our team could end this once and for all what about you" "I have never done anything like this before this city has been through war and I ran as fast I could from Slade Wilson army, not expecting to be saved by Malcolm Merlyn but this time I will stand alongside friends and fight this war head on" "good to know well I better hit the shower otherwise I will never go at this rate".

Japan Airlines Airplane

Richard looked out the window "I cant tell them it is too risky" he thought to himself I-Ching looked from his book to his student "what's wrong" he asked "nothing Master" "yes there is I can tell on your face you're thinking about something and it won't leave you alone now spit it out" "I am not going to tell our fellow Assassins about you know what" "why not you cant just keep it to yourself" "Well I don't want them to know" he replied "they are going to find out you can't hide it also the book" "they will never know about the book and don't you dare mention it" "Does Helena even know about you know what" "nope I never told her and she will never find out" "so let me get this straight throughout the whole time of her training you never told her" "of course not" "you were in a relationship with her at one point why didn't you tell her then" "Because I prefer that she does not know she only knows the brief details not the full extent and it will stay that way" "you're an idiot" replied I-Ching "call me what you want master but as far as I'm concerned only you, me and mom know about it and it will stay that way" "if your mother was with us right now even she would be agreeing with me you need to tell Helena at least" "not happening and don't think I am going to change my mind" "mark my words Richard, Helena will find out and she will want to know why you didn't tell her" "Like I said she will never know" he replied he then looked back out the window as I-Ching read his book with an infuriated look on his face.

Wayne Enterprise Plane

Selina sat next to Bruce as their plane flew them to Starling "where are we going to go first their suite or the Assassin base" "William told me to drive to the base first and then we will go to Desmond and Azaria's Suite after we meet our newest recruits time has flew quickly we're only a few weeks from the assassination now" "how do you reckon they will react when they find out you're batman" "It will be shock I reckon" "What about the Arrow what are you going to do when you meet him" "I don't know Oliver Queen is like me former billionaire by day and vigilante in the night I would first want to get to know him also wait till the people of starling see the batman in their city that will be something else" "well we are going to be there in 2 hours" Damian then woke up from his nap he was sitting in the middle of them he looked at his father "Dada" the two of them smiled at him Selina unbuckled his belt "I am going to put him into a change of clothes" she said as she got up from her seat with him she took the bag out of the overhead compartment and took him to the toilet Bruce then started thinking about his new batsuit and what sort of modifications it would have he sat back and smiled to himself.

Assassin HQ

Desmond was standing in the archives section he had set up 6 small tables each with a black box on them and on left side was the Assassin/Templar Archive he logged into the Hephaestus network and pulled up the picture of him, Altair, Ezio and the Wayne's "guys if only you were here as well" meanwhile Rebecca, Shaun and Erudito were in the computer area registering the new animus's to their computers Lucius had given them state of the art technology they had 3 large screens that they could hook up their laptop to so they could watch ancestral memories on them and also watch TV on them, Ear pieces for their team to communicate, microphones to plant into Abstergo office's and little camera's to spy on them as well while Stacey and William were putting finishing touches to the relax room as they adjusted the sofa and the table for it, switched the TV to the tivo, adjusted the snooker table that was next to the sofa, they also had a bar area and a popcorn dispenser and a mini fridge for drinks "not a bad job we did" said Stacey "I know right now we can relax" the both of them sat on the sofa and watched TV "mom is Azaria back yet" "no not yet she is still at the supermarket" "sit down Desmond it has been a while since the 3 of us watched TV together" said William, Desmond took a seat next to them and quickly texted Azaria "so what are we watching" "The Big Bang Theory your mother and I have got hooked on this lately".

Streets of Starling

A 5 ft 6, Black haired, light skinned girl wearing red tank top with a white jacket and black trousers and a hidden blade on both wrists that was Azaria had finished grocery shopping and was loading them into her Maserati she had brought everything for Stacey's Lasagne for their new recruits she started up the engine and drove along the streets when she spotted her after so many years "Nyssa" she pulled over immediately and got out the car, pulling her hood up and making sure her face was covered she ran into an alleyway to get ahead of her sister as Nyssa walked the streets an individual pulled her arm and into an alleyway she was about to punch the person when she quickly took off her hood Azaria started crying "Nyssa" who then started crying as well "Azaria" they hugged each other as tight as they could after 3 long years 2 sister's were finally reunited "where have you been I looked everywhere for you I started to think you were dead I have missed you so much" "Me too my sister thank god I am so glad I found you" "did you come to starling to find me" "yes but also for something else do you have time for a coffee I need to explain everything to you" "of course I do when it comes to you I will always have time" the 2 of them got into the Maserati and drove to a coffee shop once they had ordered the both of them sat down "so what have you been up to all these years" "I am part of an organisation called the Assassin Brotherhood have you ever heard of it" "no I have not" Azaria opened her handbag and pulled out a Tablet and logged into the Hephaestus network she then explained everything about it to her and the situation that they are in right now "Nyssa will you join us I want you on my team" Nyssa didn't think twice about it she hadn't seen her sister in years and now she was asking for her help "yes you have my full support" Azaria couldn't stop smiling she finally had her sister with her and she was going to join the Assassins she then pulled up a picture on her tablet of the Wayne's, herself, Desmond, Alfred and Sapphira and showed it to her "Nyssa, Bruce Wayne is on his way to help us as well he is one of us a few days ago a Templar tried to kill his wife and son" "I saw him on the TV as well wow Bruce Wayne how did he survive" "Autopilot now I need to tell you the rest of my story" she explained collecting the codex pages, Shiva and Barsad taking her back to the league and fighting Talia in the throne room and then stopped there "so what happened next" "Bane had me by the throat as I struggled to breath Talia then said to him do it he then threw me into the air" she then started crying Nyssa put her drink down and grasped her sister's hands "what did he do Azaria" "Talia ordered Bane to break my spine and he did exactly that" Nyssa brought her hands to her mouth with a horrified expression on her face and started to cry "He caught me with his arms and brought his knee to my back I screamed in pain and asked Talia how could she do that to her own sister and she said to me we are sister's no more and locked me up in the pit months passed a doctor who was living in the pit was able to repair my spine and then Bane showed up dragging Bruce with him I asked him was it worth it he said betrayers must suffer like I did I told him that Bruce will return and kill the both of them I also threatened to kill him and Talia he then punched me and ordered his soldiers to take me back to the league and lock me up in the prison on the bottom floors when they took me out of the pit Talia was there waiting for me with a stupid smile on her face I asked her if she felt guilty of what she did she said no and said to me that she could get bane to do it again and then she threw this knife it landed right in my stomach I fell to my knee's coughing up blood she grabbed my face and said darkness will claim me...our sister was a monster Nyssa she was not the same girl that used to fight alongside us and was always happy she must have been planning to kill Bruce all that time we were with her she told me she went to you first and you refused" "she did I had this ship that I would use we had docked up in the Mediterranean on an island called Minorca I had decided to let my soldiers and Sara have some time off it was a normal day until a sea plane landed next to the island it was Bane and Talia so first we got talking catching up and then she dropped it on me when she told me what she wanted from me I told her I would not help her she then responded the same way as she did to you by trying to attack me my soldiers rallied around me I held a sword towards Talia and Bane and told her to leave and never find me again she then mentioned that she was going to ask if she found you I told her to stay away from you I didn't want her evil corrupting your kind heart I told her that I would kill her if she had got you on her side so then Gotham happened one of my soldiers had infiltrated her army to make sure you were not there he then reported back to me when he told me that you were not there I was relieved thinking you were safe how wrong I was" "it is okay Nyssa, Talia and Bane are dead they will never bother us again how is Sara by the way" "she is dead she was killed a few months ago we don't know who did it and we are still looking to this day I hope you don't judge me for this Azaria when I tell you that me and Sara were lovers" "I am not surprised to be honest I always knew you swung that way" "how long have you known" "we are sisters throughout our time in the league I easily figured it out" "The league is dead" "I know it is because we set it on fire me, Desmond and the Wayne's they came to the league who kidnapped their son that is how I was freed they found me in the cells but this story should be told by Desmond" "what is he like this boyfriend of yours" "He is amazing and is everything that I want in a boyfriend we love each other so much" "Have you had sex with him" Azaria smirked "bit of a personal question" "have you" "yes I have is there a problem with that my sister" "no problem at all just asking" Azaria then held her sister's hand "I am glad we are back together Nyssa" "Me too Azaria" "by the way where is your armour" "It is with the arrow I have been helping him" "can we go get it and take it to my headquarters" "yeah we can" "By the way what happened to Talia's corpse" asked Azaria "I retrieved it and buried her in morocco" the both of them got into the car on the way to verdant Nyssa told Azaria what this city is like and the hell that it had been through and about working with the arrow, Azaria waited in the car as Nyssa went to go pack her weapons and armour when she got back in "you didn't tell Oliver about me did you" "no I made up a lie saying I was going to leave for a while and that I would be back" "next stop Assassin HQ" Azaria planted her foot down on the accelerator and drove away from verdant.

Assassin HQ

4:00pm

Nyssa and Azaria walked into the medical area and were greeted by two people the man was 6 feet tall, black skin, bald, muscled, grey eyes and was dressed in a buttoned up blue shirt and white chino's while the woman next to him was blond hair that past her shoulders, 5 foot 5, 27 years old, cream skin, blue eyes and was in a pink t shirt, blue jeans and a doctors overcoat "Nyssa allow me to introduce you to Marcus Jackson a.k.a Erudito he is one of the hackers on our team and this is his wife Dr Amy Jackson the team physician Amy, Marcus this is my sister Nyssa" "hi nice to meet you Nyssa" said Amy "likewise Amy" "Marcus Jackson pleasure to meet you Mrs Al Ghul" "please just call me Nyssa" a wolf came running into the medical room "shadow" said Azaria she then crouched down and cuddled him "shadow say hello to Nyssa" the wolf approached her slowly Nyssa pet his head "where is everyone" "watching TV" replied Amy all of them went into the relaxation room the 5 of them looked from the sofa and laid eyes upon Nyssa they got up and introduced themselves "Desmond can you take Nyssa to the Archives she wants to know about the situation that happened back in April" Nyssa followed him while William went to go pick up I-Ching and Richard from the airport Shaun and Marcus gave Azaria a hand with the groceries with Amy, Rebecca and Stacey getting everything ready in the kitchen.

Archives

"So Desmond you're in love with my sister" "yes I am" "good just to let you know you break her heart I break your legs" "okay understood" he replied in an awkward tone of voice he then logged into the archives and pulled up the pictures of the dead League Members "do you recognise any of these people" "Shiva, Razorburn, Maduvu, Darkk, Grandfather" he then explained everything that happened in April not leaving a single thing out it took Nyssa a while to process all of it "Now you only have the Templars to deal with" "yes I am glad you are on our side Nyssa" "I have nothing against what you did I didn't support this purge of corruption objective anyway I thought it was evil" "good to know listen I will induct you into our Brotherhood alongside the other recruits if you don't mind waiting" she was just about to answer when the aston martin rapide s engine was heard "well if I'm right that would be the Wayne's" said Desmond he then walked out of the archives with Nyssa behind him into the kitchen where the Wayne's were with the rest of them "Bruce, Selina, Damian it is good to see you" he hugged the 3 of them "good to see you too my friend how are you" Bruce replied "I am good Bruce also may I introduce Nyssa Al Ghul" Bruce looked at her and bowed his head "Nyssa" she bowed in return "Bruce Wayne it is an honour to finally meet you" she lifted her hand which he shook "Nyssa I would like you to meet my wife and son" "hi Selina Wayne nice to meet you and this is our son Damian Wayne" "it is nice to meet you too Selina so is it girl or boy" "still too early to tell" Bruce handed Desmond a bag "what is it" "take it out" Bruce replied Desmond put his palms on the object and pulled out the glass display of Bane's mask "thanks for bringing this" he placed it on the dinner table "Bloody hell" said Shaun, Nyssa looked at it with concern "you alright" Azaria asked "when I look at it I remember his voice so cold with no remorse in it, why does Desmond have it in the first place" "He considers it a trophy for killing that psychotic son of a bitch" "Desmond it is nearly 5:00" said Rebecca a BMW M5 and a Plymouth Hemi Cuda then entered the HQ and pulled over into the parking spaces the 2 Individuals stepped out of their cars the doors to the kitchen opened up with Tim and Thea walking through "Tim" "Desmond good to see you as well also may I introduce Thea Queen sister to Oliver Queen" introducing themselves to everyone else Drake looked at Bruce "BATMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE" Thea looked in shock "no way Bruce Wayne you're Batman" she said "yes I am also Thea you're looking at the man who killed Slade Wilson by the way Tim who told you about me being Batman" "Robin told me" "so you were the one who killed Slade Wilson are you an Assassin" she said "yes Thea he is one of us" replied Desmond "Bruce it was awesome how you kicked that guys ass a few days ago" she said Bruce laughed "thanks for the compliment" all of a sudden Helena walked in "Helena glad to see that you could join us" said Azaria alongside Desmond they introduced her to the rest of them and then the final two arrived I-Ching and Richard walked through "Helena" "Richard" she approached him he then hugged her, lifting her off the ground "I have missed you" he said "I've missed you too" they kept smiling at one another he then put her down as she gave I-Ching a hug "it has been a long time" said I-Ching "too long I-ching how have you 2 been" she replied "I have been alright still have to put up this with moron" "oh that's nice as if you're not a pain in the ass at times" Richard replied "you 2 haven't changed a bit" "yeah well it's more fun when we annoy the hell out of each other how have you been" I-Ching replied "I have been okay had some bad moments" "we know about your past in my opinion use this opportunity to rewrite who you really are the Helena that we know not what you were but what you could become" said Richard they then were introduced to everyone else "okay we'll show them around" said Desmond taking them through the training and then the Armoury he got them to pick out 2 Assassin uniforms each Fox had specially built glass panels to hold each Assassin uniform just like how Roy and Oliver had it in the arrow cave Bruce's one was covered with a blanket "Okay Bruce take the blanket off" he pulled it off with excitement "it's perfect" "you're ...you're" said Helena "I'm Batman" she didn't know how to respond the same with Richard and I-Ching " As you can see improved Kevlar Fox made it lighter as well it has a new weapons belt and a scabbard for your Katana, the cowl is lighter too and made the ears taller on the cowl so when you pull the hood on top the ears show more moving on the button above the left elbow releases your kunai which will come out from the bicep area and when you are done with the kunai you pop the end of the rope into that hole and it winds back in again, you have your grapple gun as well, your hood of course the Assassin/Batman Symbol on the chest, your Batsuit is fireproof, acid proof, water proof and Bulletproof like our uniforms you have your gauntlets as well and the hidden blades are built into the wrist area, the gloves hold an electric charge in them you click that button it activates them allowing you to punch electricity into your opponents faces the charge in them lasts for a day then you have to recharge them which takes about 4 hours, when it comes to your leg armour if you open that compartment on the left and right there it holds your 2 knives also that box there has your previous armour just with the upgrades as well , so what do you think of your new armour" said Desmond "I love it" Desmond picked up a knife "now please follow me to the archives Nyssa, Tim, Thea, Helena, Richard, I-Ching please approach each of your boxes he then clicked on an Instructional video which then projected it onto the wall "Welcome Assassins" it was a recording of Shaun, Erudito, Rebecca, William and Desmond the video explained about the war between the two sides and how moments in history were manipulated by the templars and how the assassins fought try in their struggle to stop them, the first civilization and the weapons they created and also told them how the first civilization theory was then disproved by the angel of death and about Ezio and Altair teaming up with the Wayne's and Desmond the video then informed them of the Animus and Genetic Memories, eagle vision and about Desmond saving the world the video then finished "wow" said Tim "oh my god the world wars was set up by stalin ,roosevelt, churchill and hitler even the kennedy assassination it was all done by the templars" said Thea "how fucked up is that" said Richard "you met the angel of death" said Helena "yes we did" said Selina "it doesn't sound believable but it is true" said Bruce "show them the fight" said Selina "what fight" Desmond replied "the fight when me and bruce first encountered Altair" selina replied she then started to laugh Desmond clicked a link two images appeared one was batman the other was Altair looking at each other the two images separated away from each other as the video of Batman vs Altair came on "No fucking way" said Tim his eyes lit up with excitement "witness two legends collide" said Azaria all eyes were on the screen as they watched punches being exchanged with the dark knight losing to the greatest assassin in history "he fucked you up" said I-ching "that was amazing" said Helena "Extraordinary" said Nyssa "Damn" said Thea, Tim and Richard were left speechless "His skills were brilliant i am telling you now if i had a rematch i would still lose" said Bruce "no one will ever top what he did for the Assassins Nyssa we were both trained by the league but we wouldn't be able to beat him either I think he would rival your father" said Azaria "you make it sound like he is unbeatable" said Richard "Yeah it does sound like that he is beatable the thing is with Altair his timing was brilliant his speed when he killed the league's soldiers was truly a sight to see Darkk took Altair to his limit also Altair didn't consider himself unbeatable anyone can be beat it just depends on who is the more skilled fighter" Bruce replied " As I was saying I can't do this without your help my friends this war needs to end and only we can pull it off we could even end up dying but at least we went down swinging will you join us in this final battle against the Templar Knights" "we came all this way Desmond to follow you we aren't turning back now" said Tim "He is right you have mine and Richards full support" said I-Ching "I am all for it kicking the shit out of people who want to control the world count me in" said Thea "I have spent years on the wrong side of the law It is nice to finally fight for something good" Helena replied "I am no longer part of the league but the Assassin brotherhood I would proudly serve it" said Nyssa "we have our team Desmond" said Bruce "yes we do just one more thing you need to take an oath I need you to open your palm and lift your ring finger" said Desmond "I will now read you the oath of the Brotherhood...Revere the blood of the innocent, Hide in Plain sight by merging in with your surroundings, Never betray the creed we are the ones who trusted you do not betray our trust. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted the wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words we work in the dark to serve the light we are Assassins" Bruce read out Desmond then made a cut along from the base of their ring finger to the tip of it "Welcome all 6 of you to the Assassin Brotherhood" said Azaria "you may now open your box" said Desmond each box had a pair of hidden blades the 6 of them clipped on their hidden blades they unsheathed their blades and then sheathed them "keep these on you at all times except when you are sleeping, showering, going to the toilet or if you need to take them off for any other reason these are undetectable by scanners the casing protects the blade from being detected inside you have a little dart that can be fired like a gun it is poison when it lands in an enemy it makes them go crazy make them hallucinate in such a way they wouldn't be able to tell who is ally or enemy eventually the poison wears out and kills the person after" "do we have to wear like jacket to conceal our wrist all the time" Tim asked "no you can dress as normal just make sure these are always clipped on Abstergo are everywhere and if they try attacking you at least you get a chance to fight back" "last part of the tour" said Azaria they took them to the computer room and showed them the 3 animus machines "you can all try this tomorrow but that is the end of the tour now who 's hungry because my mother has made Lasagne" said Desmond they went back to the kitchen and sat along the wooden table with the rest of the team as Stacey dished out her Lasagne while Bruce poured wine for everyone William raised his glass "To the Brotherhood" "To the Brotherhood" they all replied they then began to eat "out of the 6 of you who hasn't killed a person" Selina asked Thea was the only one who raise her hand "don't worry Thea you don't need to feel awkward it took me a while till I first killed people" replied Desmond "what happened" asked Tim "me, Shaun, Rebecca and Lucy were taking refuge in this sort of warehouse we had been there for a little while I was reliving Ezio memories when Abstergo found us they brought guards with them I used my hidden blade and killed them all" "who's Lucy" asked Thea "Someone I used to love" "what happened with you 2" asked Richard "I killed her" that one line then silenced the atmosphere "why did you kill her" Nyssa asked he then explained why he did it "you did the right thing she was using you to get the apple" said Tim the 5 of them agreed with him "look at yourself now Desmond you have Azaria I can see that you 2 love each other a lot and you deserve it Lucy was your past Azaria is your future" replied Tim "since when were you a wise man on relationships" asked Thea "That's a story for another day" he replied with a massive grin on his face they all started laughing "what about you Tim when did you first kill" "2 years ago I took on an opponent in the fight club I had beaten him I offered my hand to help him up which he took when he stood up and looked me in the eye he spat in my face and tried to punch me I flipped after that I decked him which sent him to the floor and grabbed him by the throat and punched him repeatedly in the face" "you beat him to death" said Thea "yes I won't lie when my fist was connecting with his face I enjoyed it as I beat him to a bloody pulp his pleas for mercy were music to my ears as I watched his life drain away from him I then handed myself into the police and told Blake and Gordon what had happened my parents were ashamed of me but still supported me in court I was found not guilty due to it being self defence" Thea looked in shock at hearing what Drake said "Wow didn't expect for him to say something like that" she thought to herself "damn" said Helena "what about you 2" asked Shaun who was looking at I-Ching and Richard "last year we had trouble with the yakuza a.k.a Japanese mafia they were extorting money from our community they had to give half their earnings to this crime lord they came to us and we told them to fuck off they didn't like that so they tried to attack us we fought back and beat them they came back for round 2 and still we won again then their boss knocked on our door he tried to negotiate with us and we told him to fuck off he then says to us fine you asked for it the next day he killed our neighbour's husband as a warning to us that he was not going to go away so easily after that it was personal we dressed into hakama robes took 2 katana each and killed every single one of those fuckers" "remind me never to piss you 2 off" said Rebecca "it is fine Rebecca" said I-Ching "Nyssa what about you" "I would say my first kill was what 16 at the time me and Talia were thrown into a room by our father he had given us a sword each and had given weapons to prisoners that we were holding he told them if you can kill my daughters he would let them all go while me and Talia had to prove our training wasn't for nothing and to top it off me and Talia were the ones who imprisoned them in the first place so there we were we killed every single one of them we then opened the door turns out it was unlocked the whole time the both of us walked out covered in their blood it took us a 2 weeks to get back to normal I have killed a lot of people over the years but I will never forget that one moment it will stick with me till the day I die" "last but not least" said Amy they all looked towards Helena "I killed a man named Paul Copani I shot him 7 times in the chest and then rode away on my motorbike because he was member of my father's empire Thea's mom was there too luckily she didn't get hurt Oliver tried chasing me down but I was able to lose him" "taking down your father's empire bit by bit you almost had your father but it was too late at that moment he got killed by the crossfire of the swat team" said I-Ching "Before I was taken to prison Oliver told me that I am not alone and that he still cared about me it helped a lot during prison" said Helena "you also have us Helena just so you know we will be there for you whenever you need us" said Thea "Thank you Thea"

10:00pm 

Desmond had gathered everyone outside before they left for home he and Bruce pulled out a massive circular object that was covered with a black tarp on it they aimed the object at the moon pulling the tarp off Bruce had his finger on the button "Let's give the people of starling city hope again" Desmond said Bruce switched it on as the Assassin/ Batsignal lit up onto the moon.


	10. The Signal

The Signal

SCPD 

An officer of the SCPD had just finished his tour and was standing outside having a smoke "what a long day" he said to himself he glanced up at the moon his cigarette dropped from his mouth when he saw the signal he phoned Quinton "sir you better get out to the front of the station and get all the officers here as well you're going to want to see this" Quinton got up from his chair "Everybody outside now apparently something is going on" he walked with his officers "what is it Jacobs" but officer Jacobs didn't reply he just kept looking at the moon Quinton looked up "HOLY SHIT".

Lyla and John's apartment

"Ray just texted me he says to look at the moon" said Felicity she got up from her chair and looked out the window her jaw then dropped "Oh my god he is in starling" Roy, Lyla, John and Oliver looked out the window as well "Batman is here in starling city" said Lyla "looks like there are 4 vigilante's now you, Roy, Laurel and Batman" said John, Oliver didn't know what to say he just stood there in shock "He is here Batman is in my city that feeling that something was coming must have been him" he thought to himself "we need to find him I want to meet him and see what he is like" he said out loud "you know what would be even more awesome forming an alliance with him, imagine getting him on our side and it is obvious he is here for a reason so we need to find him, find out why he is here and see if we can help him" Roy replied "that depends if he even wants our help Roy" said Diggle "why wouldn't he want our help this isn't Gotham he doesn't know how things run here" "Oh I think he does know how things run here Roy so if I were you I suggest you shut the hell up because you clearly have no idea what you are talking about this city is nothing compared to what Gotham has been through and still goes through to this very day Gotham is what I would call the city of hell and now we have the dark knight in our city a person who has experienced that hell and survived it" Lyla replied, Roy was about to reply when Oliver gave him a look to keep his mouth shut and to not get angry he then turned his gaze back to the moon "Nyssa's with him" said Felicity "what are you talking about Nyssa has gone to Morocco to pay visit Talia's grave" said Oliver "she lied, think about it the same day she leaves Batman arrives also she knows who he really is Nyssa, Ra's, Talia and Bane were connected to Batman via the league he must have contacted her to ask for her help or maybe even to see if she was a threat to him she is an Al Ghul of course and they are known for not liking Batman as they considered him a traitor" the realisation then dawned on their faces "Felicity pull up any images of Nyssa before she came back to our hideout" she pulled out her tablet from her handbag and pulled up images of Nyssa via traffic camera's her face then turned to shock "she did meet someone but it is not batman" she then showed the image to them "Azaria" said Roy "can you pull up anything else" Diggle replied "no for some reason that is the last photo of them I cant find anything more than that on the traffic camera's" this was due to Azaria informing her hacker trio to destroy any footage of her and Nyssa and to make sure that Felicity wouldn't be able to find the source of where the cut out occurred from.

Streets of Starling 

Laurel and Ted had just finished a training session they were walking along the streets when citizens were coming out of their homes and looking to the sky and were cheering the both of them looked up "No Fuckin Way" said Ted "Ted tell me that I am dreaming" "you're not dreaming Laurel Batman is in starling city" she then started screaming with excitement "BATMAN'S HERE HE IS IN STARLING CITY" she couldn't stop jumping up and down in excitement the whole city was on alert everyone knew that Batman was here.

Assassin HQ

"Listen to that the whole city knows now" said Shaun all of them could hear the cheers as they stood outside "You hear that Bruce do you know what that is" "what" "that is hope my friend" replied Desmond.


	11. The Weapon

The Weapon

30th July 2013

Gotham City

2:00pm

His eyes slowly opened as he tried to take in his surroundings "where am I" "Grandmaster you are awake" a voice replied in a Czechoslovakian accent Azrael eyes then turned to the man standing above him who was 5 ft 9,140lbs,pink eyes, buzzcut hairstyle, albino looking man "White Ghost what happened last I remember Silver beat the shit out of me" "And stabbed you Azrael just don't move take it easy and I will explain you everything" taking a seat next to him "I saw what silver did to you I was watching from a rooftop" "And you didn't think to help" "shut up and listen Grandmaster you're in Gotham right now our associate the one who provides you soldiers was the one who helped me save you and a lot has happened in the past 6 days the 10 converged in starling city yesterday" "what you mean by the 10" "Subject 17 team we are calling them the 10 all of them met each other yesterday" he then opened his laptop showing it to Azrael "This is his team Grandmaster the people are as follows Selina Wayne, Bruce Wayne, 17, Azaria Zahavy, Tim Drake, Thea Queen sister of the Arrow, Richard Drakunovski, Helena Bertinelli, I-Ching and last but not least my younger sister Nyssa Al Ghul" "well what do you know Assassin sister, Templar Brother" "well at least she doesn't know of my existence" "So what else has been happening" "A lot has happened Grandmaster he then explained about the attack on the Wayne's and that Starling know that the Batman is in their city" "who ordered the hit on the Wayne's" "Rikkin he made the decision himself" "son of a bitch thinks he is giving out the orders I'll teach him a lesson" "will you now" said another voice Dusan and Azrael turned towards the door "Hello Azrael" "Silver monkey" he replied his eyes burned with vengeance he tried to get out of his bed until Dusan held him down "No you don't" "Let me go Ghost I am going to kill him" "Try it Boy and you'll be dead before you know it go on Dusan let him go if he wants me to kill him I'll kill him" said Silver "why did you attack me all I came to you for was for your help" "I was paid to kill you" "By who" "Rikkin he paid me to kill you" Azrael sat there in shock "He can't stand that you are now leader of the Templars after him being leader for so many years and for you to now just come along and take the throne one of his operatives came to me and I talked to him on the phone he offered me 1 million to kill you it was an offer I couldn't refuse I actually thought you would be dead after what I did but I had a feeling you would survive so you have no reason to be angry at me you should be angry at Rikkin instead" "1 million that is all I am worth to you teacher" "Fuck off Azrael I couldn't give a shit about this Templar Bullshit the only reason I am helping is because we are going to be taking on a team that rivals our team and I get to kill people and I am telling you right now it's not the assassins you should be afraid of" "okay who should I be scared of then" "Me shall I tell you why" "Enlighten me" "I WILL KILL YOU AZRAEL JUST KNOW THIS ONCE THE TEMPLARS WIN I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF AND PISS ON YOUR CORPSE MARK MY WORDS I WILL KILL YOU" he left the room slamming the door behind him "He's not bluffing you know he is going to kill me Dusan and when the time comes me and him will throw down" "why don't you kill him now" replied Dusan "I need him that's why" "By the way I have recruited new members for St Dumas these are my students you 3 can come in now" 2 women and a man stepped into the room the 1st woman was 5 ft 7, 160lbs, black hair, green eyes "This is kitty kumbata one of the deadliest martial artists in the world and a former student of I-Ching and Richard she is from Texas our mutual friend found her and introduced her to me she will be a valuable member to our cause" "Grandmaster Azrael it is an honour to meet you" "Likewise Mrs Kumbata may you serve the Templar cause well" the next woman was 5 ft 7, short blond hair, blue eyes, 130lbs "White willow" said Azrael "you know of me" "yes I do former student of the late Lady Shiva what made you join us" "I am no longer league of shadows and the people that you fight against killed my teacher and I want revenge" "Interesting" Azrael replied "Grandmaster I was told by Dusan that you control the Russian Mafia, Chinese triads, Abstergo, potentially Black Mask gang and that other organization is this true" asked Willow "yes what you were told is correct black mask gang will be led by me but one of my members is in Arkham and we're going to bust him out which will result in him becoming leader of the black mask gang" "What about Roman Sionis what are you going to do about him" asked the man who was standing there in the corner he was 5 ft 11, blond hair, dark brown eyes,181lbs "And you are" "The name is Boone but I also go under the name of Shrike" "Shrike I have heard of you hired killer you are, you have killed some rather infamous people from what I have been told" "what you were told is correct and the reason I joined the Templars because I believe in what you seek for this world" "may the father of understanding guide us" Azrael replied "May the father of understanding guide us" the rest of them replied "can you 3 leave I need to talk to Azrael in private" said Dusan the 3 of them left the room.

"I see that you still use your original name on your passport" "Well I can't use my other 2 alias can I now" Azrael replied "There is something I need to show you" Dusan got up and picked up a little box he then opened revealing vials with blood in them and other bits of equipment "what am I supposed to be looking at" "This is 17's DNA with this we can access his ancestral memories when he saved the world I went and found the source of the electromagnetic force field it was a 1st civilization temple I found his corpse and took his blood the only thing I couldn't find was his apple of Eden" "Smart move Dusan getting his blood I particularly want to investigate the Kenway lineage of his" "I also have this master" he then pulled out an Apple of Eden and handed it to his leader "How" "I have my ways this was used by Connor Kenway during the American Revolution and is the same apple that was used in the Assassination of John F. Kennedy" "Excellent work Dusan now to get the rest but right now we have a weapon that we can use against the 10 we need to get Hush out and I need to rest" "I will leave you to it Grandmaster there is also someone I need to meet up with" Dusan then left the room "The Apple of Eden in the palm of my hands" he then activated it as beams shot across the room "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".


	12. Azrael and Arkham

Azrael and Arkham

_Flashback_

_30__th__ July 2013_

_Dusan entered a bar and immediately spotted the man he was looking for sitting in the corner booth drunk off his ass "HEY BARTENDER GET ME ANOTHER FUCKIN DRINK" "I think you have had enough sir" "I SAID ANOTHER DRINK" "Don't give him another drop" said Dusan, the man laid eyes upon the Templar "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO STOP ME FROM ENJOYING MYSELF" "someone who has an offer that you might be interested in" "REALLY FRANKLY YOU CAN TAKE YOUR OFFER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ARSE" Dusan then laughed at him "WHAT'S SO FUNNY" you're a joke is what you are King Snake" who then attempted to throw a punch at Dusan who stepped out the way casually and watched as snake fell flat on his face "Fuck it this was a waste of my time" he then walked towards the door "wait what were you going to offer me" "Doesn't matter now this was a waste of a trip it's what you would have got in return that would have piqued your interest" he then walked out the door, Snake then got up and went after the Templar "wait up a minute what is it that you want" "your skills need improvement but with guidance and discipline I could mould you into the perfect soldier my boss is making a team that could use someone of your potential to achieve our goal" "what do I get in return for helping you" "revenge against Tim Drake does that sound good" Snake eyes then lit up with fury as the memory of the demon beating him played out in his head "you have got yourself a deal" "well first clean yourself up and contact me tomorrow I will fill you in on the details when you are in a much better state than right now" he then left his number with him as he then got onto his motorbike and rode away". _

3rd August 2013

6:00pm

He stood on the rooftop of the hotel he was staying at as he looked at the city beyond him the city he was born and raised in before chaos had reigned "How long" a voice asked him grabbing Azrael's attention he turned his gaze to the woman next to him as he laid eyes upon white willow "How long what" "How long has it been since you set foot in this city Dusan told me you left this city at 19" "9 years since I was last in this city and it is still the same this city is an example of why this world needs order what about you is this your first time in Gotham" she nodded her head in reply "This truly is the city of hell…..Dusan never told me why you left though" "That is a story for another day any other questions" he replied "What's your real name" "sorry can't tell you that my former name died 9 years ago what is yours" "Whitney Willow come on you have to tell me yours now that I told you mine" "okay fine on one condition though it is between me and you and that you only call me Azrael my real name is" "Grandmaster our soldiers are here and her as well" said Silver "Thank you I will be there in a few minutes" he replied Willow then left with Silver as Azrael looked to the city.

Azrael Hotel Room

Azrael entered the room as a group of 25 soldiers dressed in black uniform stood to attention with a woman in front of them "Grandmaster" said the woman she then bowed her head "At ease boys and please take a seat" directing his associate to a chair "So how are you Azrael" "Feel like shit to be honest" "No surprise there the condition you were in if Dusan wasn't there you would have died, why do you still have Silver on your side after what he did to you" "I need him that's why" "You're an Idiot but to the matter at hand these 25 men will assist you on your mission to free Hush" she then turned to the man at the front of the group "This is lieutenant David Ferreira him and his men will do whatever you ask of them for your mission tonight so what is your plan" "From what I have learned they have at least 60 guards each night for the night shift Hush is in the psych ward that has about 15 guards on that one part of Arkham it'll take me 10 mins to hack and take control of everything my idea is just go in there all guns blazing and make sure they don't get the opportunity to activate their panic buzzer to alert the GCPD we get Hush out and then 2 transporter helicopters will come and get us while 2 apache helicopters will provide backup and cover us on our escape" "What about Nightwing" "you leave him to me" "Be careful Azrael remember once you escape meet me at the rendezvous point and we will take it from there when it comes to Hush" "Understood well I will see you in a few hours" Azrael replied "Goodbye" the woman said she then got up from the seat and walked to the door "Oh yeah one more thing the GCPD and the Pope are helping the 10" she then left the room "Jim Gordon you have just dug your own grave" he said to himself "well fellas make yourselves comfortable we leave at 21:00 for Arkham" he then went into his bedroom and got changed into his armour which consisted of Kevlar armour just like the Batsuit except the only difference was there was large red Templar cross on it, knife gauntlets, he wrist area had a built in computer for him to hack devices, picking up his weapons belt he clipped it on and then loaded his 2 AMT Hardballer handguns he then pulled a black ski mask with the Templar cross on it over his nose and then grey trench coat and last of all his red motorcycle helmet which he placed down onto his face as the eyes lit up bright white and then finished it off by pulling his hood up, Willow then entered the room when she laid eyes on him even she was scared she was about to say something "My Name is Jason Todd or better known to the FBI, CIA, Mossad, NSA, Homeland security and Interpol as the Red hood".

**WELLL THERE WE GO AZRAEL IS JASON TODD SO DID ANY OF YOU GUESS THAT IT WAS HIM THE WHOLE TIME OR DID ANYONE HAVE ANY OTHER CHARATERS IN MIND TO BE AZRAEL NEXT CHAPTER WE ARE GOING TO SEE HUSH AND THE RETURN OF OUR FAVORITE AGENT OF CHAOS **

**"why so serious hahahahahahahahahahahahaha"**


	13. Hush & Chaos

Hush &amp; Chaos

Belle Monico Hotel

3rd August 2013

21:00pm

Dusan sat in his chair and waited for Grandmaster to make his return with hush he then went back to reading his book when a knock averted his attention "Who is it" "It's us Dusan" said Willow getting up from his chair he opened the door to let Shrike, Willow and Kitty into his room "so what did you 3 want to talk about" "It's about Azrael we want to know what made him leave Gotham and how he became such a force in the Templar order" "what's brought this up" he replied "why would a man leave his own city for 9 years" asked Kitty "okay all three of you sit down I will explain how I first encountered Azrael but not what made him leave Gotham that is something he should explain if he chooses to tell you…He was 19 when I first encountered him in Moscow as you know I am the son of Ra's Al Ghul unfortunately my father hated me for what I was he didn't like the idea of having an albino son and as you know I may not look it but I am 672 years old when my father kicked me out the league I was 17 it was only a matter of time there was no love in his eyes for me so after I left I encountered a soldier he was about to be killed by some Assassins when I ended up saving his life he thanked me and when I explained my past to him he then introduced me to the Templar Knights they explained me what they were looking for and what they sought for this world I did a few missions for them and eventually I was inducted into the Templar Order eventually centuries passed and it was due to my Father's Lazarus pit, I went back there and by back there I mean I snuck in through one of the secret entrances and filled bottles and bottles of the chemical so I could live forever like my father dedicating myself to the Order".

"so 2005 I encountered the man that we call Grandmaster he and I were after the same target he was after this individual because he betrayed the Russian mafia while I was after him because he had information which I wanted for myself so we backed the bastard into a corner we were able to extract the information we desired from him through the form of a very brutal interrogation, Red Hood then told his story to me and of his plan to force his way to the top of the Russian criminal empire I then told him of who I worked for and what we desired for the world he then came up with a genius idea through my help and the Templars they would help him ascend to the top and in return the Templars could call on the help of the Russian mafia whenever they needed it so the plan went off like clockwork we ambushed the boss and killed the underbosses and placed Azrael at the top and that is when his 1st alias was born he became the Red Hood he then told the rest of his soldiers the truth of how he killed their bosses and how he was going to lead them into a new purpose instead of criminal ways we would use the power of the Russian Mafia to fuel our cause from there he encountered our mutual friend who came earlier she told him that her organisation would gladly lay their lives down for the Templars but Red didn't stop there he then dug himself into research of the Templar cause and came across a book with information of a special division created by Robert De Sable during the crusades which he wasn't able to use because Altair had got to him first this group went under the name of the Sacred Order of St Dumas they were fuelled by one objective to eradicate the Assassins and the Templar order would be victorious so he delved deeper into St Dumas and came across a special crusader armour called the suit of sorrows now seeing as it was quite old he took it back with him to Russia and told our mutual friend to hack into Wayne enterprises servers and download all the information that Lucius fox had on the applied science division and the Batsuit and ordered scientists in Russia to construct a new more powerful suit of sorrows and not just that he mass produced weapons as well, "Now none of this was going unheard of because a descendant of one of the original members of St Dumas came to us this man's name was Jean-Paul Valley he confronted our leader demanding to know what was going on when Red explained him he then gave Jean-Paul an offer of being the 2nd Azrael he had originally offered me that role as well but I turned it down because I was Dusan Al Ghul the White Ghost and no one else so after a few weeks Jean Paul became Azrael as well so now there were 2" "What about Abstergo, Chinese Triads and our mutual friends organisation how did he get to the top of them" asked Shrike "The Chinese triads were in disarray after china white's imprisonment last year members of the triads were all gunning for leadership when he just showed up out of nowhere he and china had been doing business with each other for a while so he just walked into the middle of their argument, killed one of them to make his presence known and declared himself leader of the Chinese triads and well they weren't exactly happy about that so to solve their issues he challenged them all to a fight them against him" "They lost" said Shrike "It was a massacre the way he killed them all with no remorse and then that was it Azrael was now leader of the Chinese triads and declared me as 2nd leader so he told me to stay in china and take control of the triads while he was dealing with everything else" "What about Abstergo" asked Kitty "Abstergo he only became leader of the Templars in April when Rikkin went to him for help but it was back in 2009 when he first encountered Alan Rikkin he told me that he snuck into his house one night, pointed a gun at him and told him straight of what his motives were and what St Dumas seeks but to only call him if the conflict with the Assassins needed St Dumas to come and intervene and deal with the problem and that other organisation our mutual friend declared him leader of her organisation the moment he became the official leader of the Templars" "What about Silver and Hush how did he encounter them" "He can tell you that when he comes back" "Where is China White right now" asked Shrike "In China with the triads after she was broken out we sent her back there to take control again" Dusan's phone then rang "Hello you're there now okay well be careful and we'll see you in a few hours".

Arkham

Jason stood outside Arkham with his soldiers "I expect all of you to be with me on the journey home and that is an order" "Yes sir" they stood to attention the moment I unlock these gates all hell will break loose so get ready" he then turned to the gates, activating his left wrist it then began to hack the locking system, Jason pulled out his Hardballers "3….2…..1….NOW" the gates unlocked as they charged through killing the guards patrolling the front garden they then threw c4 at the door, Activating the detonator they stormed into Arkham killing the guards one by one he forced his way into the control room and immediately hacked the system and pulled up the list of patients he found Hush name then he found Scarecrows but the 3rd name made his blood boil he had forgotten that this individual was still alive "Sir found what you are looking for" "yes I have first I want 5 of men at the front garden to lay bombs out just in case Nightwing or GCPD show up we are prepared, you will stay here and open the cell doors when I give you the order to everyone else with me 20 down, 40 to go" he then destroyed the security camera system .

Psych Ward

The Guards stood at the ready with their guns aiming at the only door that separated the psych ward from the rest of Arkham "Wait, no one move there are guards on the other side of this door" "How do you know that" asked one of his soldiers "This door is the only thing stopping us from getting into the psych ward so of course they are going to be guarding it….stay here" he then smashed a window open, he then went back outside and round the back of the building now he was in full view of their backs as the guards were only paying attention to the door he then spoke into his earpiece "This is what we are going to do I am standing right behind them I am going to begin firing while they are distracted by me set charges on the door blow that shit up and rein hell on these bastards" "Understood sir" reloading his guns he then stood against the wall, took a deep breath and then stood outside the window the next thing that was heard was gunfire "They are behind us" said one of the guards as Red hood unloaded "NOW, NOW, NOW" said Ferreira as the door blew off and the soldiers ran in and finished them off the gunfire then died down as Red then approached the first cell door "Open number 11" the door slid open to reveal "Jonathan Crane" "Do I know you" "Not yet but how would like you to be free of this place" "What do I get coming with you" "you get to unleash some hell" "sounds like a plan" he then walked out and joined his new allies Red hood then took off his helmet and handed it to one of his soldiers "Cell 32 open it" the door opened to reveal a 6 ft 3, red hair, 220 lbs man in prison overalls and scars all over his face "Hello Hush" who replied by punching his leader in the face "Nice to see you too Boss took your damn time didn't you" "what is it with me getting attacked lately" he replied as Hush helped him up "so why did you come all the way here for me" "St Dumas" "I thought so well come on then let's get out of here" "Wait there is one more thing I have to do" turning to two of his soldiers "you 2 give both of them your handguns" the both of them handed one each to Scarecrow and Hush "you go back to the kitchen in one of the cupboards I saw 2 bottles of wine there bring them to me" "Don't you think we should leave then celebrate" said Hush "It's not for us idiot it's for him" as he then turned his head to the cell at the very end of the corridor "Him" said Scarecrow "what do you want with him" asked Hush "Vengeance" he replied as he walked towards the cell that housed Arkham's most insane prisoner "open Cell 50" the door revealed the man who took down Harvey Dent, killed Rachel the former lover of Bruce Wayne, killed innocent people including Jason's parents the same man who beat the shit out of him with a crowbar in front of his mother and father and then executed them because he found it funny, age had caught up with this man he was older, Dressed in prison overalls, handcuffed by chains to the cell wall, he had even changed his hair into a Mohawk style and no red lipstick and white make up revealing what he really looked like and the scars at the edges of his mouth "you" said Jason "What do we have here" the man replied he then began to laugh in the most creepiest way as it sent shivers through the rest of the soldiers, Scarecrow and Hush while Jason stood his ground as the laugh got louder and more maniacal "Joker".

**THE JOKER IS BACK PEOPLE OUR FAVORITE AGENT OF CHAOS IS BACK AND BOY IS THE NEX CHAPTER GONNA BE INTENSE ALSO I AM USING THE DESIGN OF ENDGAME JOKER TO GIVE JOKER A MORE UPDATED LOOK BUT NOT THE STORY ALSO ENDGAME JOKER LOOKS AMAZING YOU CAN EASILY TELL THAT HE IS A MAN NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH SO I HOPE NEXT CHAPTER DOES NOT DISSAPOINT. **


	14. The Agent of Chaos

The Agent of Chaos

The laughing continued pissing Jason off even more "SHUT UP, SHUT THE HELL UP" he then approached and whacked him across the face with the hilt of his gun Joker spat out blood "aww what's wrong you don't like my laugh" "you piece of shit do you remember me from 9 years ago" "Do I look like I know you from 9 years ago" "I am the kid you beat the shit out of with a crowbar in front of my parents and then you executed them because you thought it would be funny" "now I remember you screamed for the Batman to save you and it never happened when it comes to your parents death I am like a dog chasing cars I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it, I just do things" "oh you just do things we were an innocent family who just by chance stumbled across your men and they caught and brought us to you" "Well at least you're still alive unlike your parents well there just dead what I did was introduced a little anarchy to upset the established order see you know what I am kid I am an agent of chaos" "An agent of chaos that should have been sent off to hell years ago" That's what you don't get kid I'm not a monster I'm just ahead of the curve" at those words Jason then aimed his gun at joker's head "Go on kid kill me but from what I can see me killing your parents turned you into something greater and the same with Harvey Dent all I did was show him who he really was see madness is like gravity all it takes is a little push" Jason was about to pull the trigger "Jason he isn't worth it he wants you to kill him" said Hush the soldier then returned with the bottles of alcohol "Fellas take Hush and Scarecrow to the front entrance, Hunt down any remaining guards and don't kill them just kneecap them or something there has been enough blood spilt for this mission and call our ride home also I need a lighter" "Yes sir" they said as one of them handed him a lighter Hush then grabbed his friends arm "If you're going to do it, do it otherwise walk away" he said to him they then left now it was just him and Joker "Harvey Dent, Rachel Dawes, innocent lives you took, you broke the batman mentally and by the way he lives has a wife and kid as well he also has another one on the way to be honest he has teamed up with our sworn enemies so I have to deal with him now" Joker head then tilted up with shock expression and then a sadistic smile on his face "What was it you said to Batman, you and him were destined to dance forever well don't worry once I kill him he can join you in Hell but right now what I am about to do is for my parents I am going to do what Batman couldn't and just to make sure you don't get any funny ideas" he then put a bullet each into joker's kneecaps "Tell me how does that feel" Joker gritted his teeth and started laughing "you know it only hurts when I laugh" Jason then opened both bottles of alcohol he then poured one all over the Joker and the other he splashed it around the cell he then smashed both bottles across the Joker's face "May the father of understanding guide me" he whispered taking a few steps back to the door "Enjoy hell you psychotic piece of shit" the lighter then lit as he threw it at Joker and slammed the door behind him as the flames engulfed the mad man and the cell all Jason heard was laughing as he walked away from the monster that caused Batman, Himself and Gotham pain the Joker was finally dead.

**I apologize if anyone is upset with this ending but I only had the intention of bringing Joker back so I could kill him off seeing as how his character is connected to Jason I would have had more for this chapter but my mind was completely blank after this and I didn't know what more to add but if more ideas come to my mind later for this chapter I will add to it.**


	15. Nightwing vs Red Hood

Nightwing vs Red Hood

Streets of Gotham

Nightwing had just finished stopping Black Mask men from delivering a truck load of drugs as Gordon and Montoya were putting the last of them in the back of a police car and sending them off on their way "well that was fun" said Blake "If chasing black mask guys for an hour and a half is your idea of fun you really need to get out more than sitting in that cave of yours like a monk" Renee replied "I do not sit in my cave like a monk" "Yes you do I have to agree with her on this" said Jim "Sir what the hell man, you're supposed to be backing me not her" he replied in a joking tone the three of them started laughing which was then interrupted by the police scanner "Attention all units 991 call received Gunshots heard at Arkham Asylum I repeat all units converge onto Arkham Asylum" "Just when I was about to go home and to my nice bed" said Blake he then got on the Batpod and sped away followed by Gordon and Montoya.

Arkham

Red walked towards the entrance securing his helmet back on he met up with his fellow soldiers "so what came of the guards" "We tied them up, took their weapons away and locked them in that large cell their sir our transport is 2 mins away" Red turned his head to the remaining guards "Just to make sure" he then pulled out 3 little balls from his pocket and threw them at the guards with them exploding on impact "Knockout gas" he told them the guards attempts to cover their noses were futile with the gas now rendering them unconscious "Boss we got a problem" said one of his soldiers who was now pointing to the road and what seemed to be a man on a bike heading towards Arkham "Detonator now" one of his soldiers handed it to him he then waited for Gotham's Hero to arrive and at the same time their transport home had just arrived as well the 2 helicopters began to land Nightwing barrelled through the entrance, Red clicked the detonator as the various C4 exploded sending the Nightwing flying back which in doing so brought them time to land and bundle in their soldiers, Hush and Scarecrow.

"Where are my apache's" "30 mins away Sir" the pilot replied "I asked for them to be here at the same time" "she said to make sure we got here first so we could get everyone in quickly" "GO NOW I WILL BUY YOU SOME TIME TO ESCAPE!" said Jason "we are not leaving you Boss" said Ferreira "Don't worry I will be coming home as well just go" taking off his jacket he handed it to them as his knife gauntlets sprung out of their chambers he turned towards Nightwing who slowly stood up, disorientated from the explosion he tried to get his surroundings but was then met with bullets being fired at him as both men took cover "Why didn't you leave with your guys Templar?" asked Blake "I knew you would be helping the Assassins and I let them go to buy them time" Jason replied "The way I see it you might as well surrender now the GCPD are on their way and you will be outnumbered" said Nightwing "Keep telling yourself that" Red thought to himself.

Blake peeked around the corner a bullet just missed his face as he then took cover again "why don't you drop the guns and we settle this like men" said Blake "you're lucky that I am out of bullets" he then put both guns down and walked out of his hiding spot with Nightwing doing the same pulling out his batons he got ready "Bring it" he said he swung his batons at him with Red blocking them with his gauntlets he tried again but it was futile and attempted a punch which was then ducked and met with a elbow to his hip, Red ended up behind him and slammed his foot into Nightwing's back sending him face down into the dirt.

Red waited for him to stand up "I respect that you decided to come to your death willingly" "Keep talking asshole" said Nightwing he then clicked a button activating the stun mode of his batons he walked towards Red slowly and tried attacking him as electric batons clashed with steel knives blow after blow was blocked by Red, Blake was then able to land a hit on the helmet of Jason's which temporarily stunned him utilizing this opportunity Nightwing unleashed a flurry of hits on the Red Hood which sent the Templar crashing to the ground, Nightwing was about to finish him when he then realized his left leg wasn't in fine form "must have injured it in the explosion" he thought to himself.

Red shook his head and got up "okay I have to admit that was a brilliant move" said Jason he then looked at his opponent, swinging his arms the gauntlets retracted he then put his fists up and ran at Nightwing who did the same and brought his batons down on top of Jason who rolled backwards, Nightwing tried again which resulted in him getting ahead of himself and that was when Red caught Nightwing's arm as he then proceeded to break it Blake screamed from the pain while Jason then took the baton out of the broken right arm and zapped Nightwing in the stomach who tried to utilize his left baton when Red disarmed him of that one also he then punched him in the stomach and then the face it was only when Nightwing took a few steps back that he noticed that Gothams hero was struggling to stand "He must have got injured by the explosion as well that is why he is favouring the right leg over his left" running towards Blake he fly kicked him in the chest sending him onto his back.

Red stood over him and pulled him up by the collar and onto his feet Nightwing tried punching him, Red ducked and ended up behind his opponent "you lose Nightwing" Blake turned around all it took was one swing of the arm as the knives connected blood sprayed out of Blake's throat as Red pushed Blake's chest resulting in him falling onto his back he then proceeded to break Nightwing's left leg and picked up his hardballer's and pointed one at his victim "By the way I lied I have 3 bullets left" his finger began to pull the trigger.


	16. Escaping Arkham

Escaping Arkham

"FREEZE PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW" Red then tilted his head up as his white glowing eyes laid upon the army of cops pointing their guns at him and the police helicopters with the snipers all pointing at him "Commissioner Gordon and Renee Montoya nice to see you too" "Give up you're surrounded" said Renee "I can see that" he replied "you don't seem scared" said Gordon "It's not me you should be worried about Gordon it's them" 6 black apache helicopters then rose up behind Arkham "BRING THE RAIN BOYS" "TAKE COVER" shouted Renee as the apache's fired bullets, Missiles and it's rockets as they decimated everything in it's path Red then lifted his arm as a rope came down he grabbed onto it as he was then lifted up into the air "COMMISIONNER CHECK OUT PSYCH WARD CELL 50 YOU'LL BE INTERESTED IN THAT" as the apache's then flew away the front of Arkham now looked like a warzone as dead cops, exploded helicopters and cars were laid out everywhere "JOHN" Renee shouted to him she ran to his side and applied pressure on his wound "STAY WITH ME DON'T YOU DARE DIE, SOMEBODY CALL A FUCKIN AMBULANCE" Gordon then pulled out his phone "I need a bus immediately Nightwing is down, I repeat Nightwing is down…..I need to go have a look at something" he said as he ran into the psych ward in the direction of where the fire was coming from he covered his mouth as he arrived at the source the door then fell off it's hinges "OH MY GOD" Gordon was then greeted by a dead flame engulfed Joker

Outskirts of Gotham

The Helicopter carrying Red Hood landed as he got out and thanked the pilot his mutual friend had taken Hush and Scarecrow to her facility to sort them out and get them ready for the trip to Russia tomorrow where St Dumas would be going to stay in Red's mansion he then got into a limo that was waiting for him getting into the back of it he was then driven back into Gotham and to his hotel.

Belle Monico Hotel

4th August 2013

2:00 AM

Jason walked back into his hotel room as he took off his helmet and the rest of his uniform he then poured himself a shot of Vodka and downed it in one go and then walked into the shower to get rid of the sweat and grime of his mission he then began to cry "Mom, Dad it's over I have avenged you" as the realisation had hit that the Joker was no more.


	17. Planning the Assassination

Planning the Assassination

1st August 2013

Assassins HQ 

5:00pm

Meeting/Relax room

"Bruce, Azaria can you come in here a second there is something I need to talk to you about" as they then walked into the room "What is it Des" "It's about the assassination our hacker trio were able to pull up the schematics of Abstergo's building" he then showed it them and then showed live footage of whatever was happening in Abstergo "This is live footage right" asked Bruce "yeah so we need to make a plan of how we are going to pull this off" "well from what we can see here there is the stage being set up for the event I reckon we won't be able to just walk in and do it so first using the palmer technologies building roof we use the grapple guns to swing ourselves to Abstergo and enter via the rooftop we take out the guards one by one then when we get to the last few floors 3 on the left side to take out any guards, 3 on the right side and 3 in the middle ledges of the building here for the actual assassination we will first throw smoke bombs to blind the camera's and everyone else we do the kill then we all leave via the roof again because as soon as we kill Rikkin, Abstergo will shut their building down so we can't escape as soon as the kill is done we haul ass out of there and then leap of faith from the roof all the way down and use the grapple to stop our falls, get in our cars and then drive away each of us taking a different route back to here" Bruce and Des had stunned looks on their faces "what" she said "wow that plan is brilliant" said Bruce "I have to agree with your plan only one problem who is doing the assassination" Des asked "Thea will do the kill herself you 2 will be back up for her" "no not happening the only ones who can pull off the kill is one of us 3" said Bruce "no she can do it she is the only one of us who hasn't killed and she can definitely pull it off I have faith in her she has potential you 2 I am telling you now let her do it and even if she messes up you 2 will be there to sort it also Desmond you have eagle vison so you will have to lead them 2 out of the smoke and back to the upper floors also all of us will need to wear a hood and a ski mask to cover our faces only our eyes can be seen" "what about Palmer is he a threat" asked Bruce "No he isn't he checks out he has no clue what Rikkin seeks we don't need to harm him just get him out the way when it happens" Des replied "what about the Arrow, what if he attempts to stop us or even chase us down" Azaria asked "If he forces our hand then we have no choice but to wound him in such a way that he can't come after us also Des me and you tonight will suit up and watch Team Arrow in action Azaria I have a job for you, Nyssa and Erudito while we are gone Nyssa will take you into the arrow cave, knock out Felicity Smoak and tell Erudito to back the system that Felicity uses to hack everything onto a USB so we can use it as well while the rest of our team will go out tonight and start looking for the quickest routes from Abstergo to HQ" said Bruce "sounds like a plan" she replied Des then left the room as he then called everyone to the meeting room "okay listen up this is the plan tonight" as Bruce then told everyone what their roles were and then explained the assassination "just one thing who is going to kill Rikkin at the assassination" asked I-Ching. Desmond, Bruce and Azaria all turned their eyes to Thea with everyone else doing the same Thea then realized at that moment it was her that was going to be killing Rikkin "wait a minute me, why me" she asked "you are the only one out of us 10 who has not killed a person and I have faith in you to pull it off Bruce and Des will be there as back up if anything goes wrong" said Azaria "By the 15th August the 6 of you will all be fully fledged Assassins and will be capable of pulling this assassination off" said Des "we also have one more problem Thea if your brother attempts to stop us from escaping we will be forced to wound him" said Azaria "No he dies if he gets in our way, death is where it what it will result in for him and I have to be the one to do it" Thea replied "you're seriously considering killing your own brother if he tries to stop us" said Selina "only if he gets in our way but if you can make sure he doesn't" she replied "okay well that's everything established so we will all see you tonight" as they then started to go off in separate directions Bruce noticed Thea was struggling to hold her emotions in he then approached her and turned her towards him "Thea what's wrong" "I'm scared of what's going to happen what if I mess up I have never killed anyone I don't want to be a liability to everyone else" as she then began to cry "look at me and listen" as she then looked up at him "we are with you okay you are not doing this alone we will be there every step of the way no matter what we're your back up whatever you need from us we will do now please don't cry and do not be scared we are 2 weeks away from it by the time it comes around you'll be as brave as anything picture it like this instead of killing Alan Rikkin pretend it is Malcolm that you're targeting instead" "you know already" "yes I do Azaria, me and Des are leaders of this division we need to know this stuff look as Drake told you carve your own path in life" she nodded her head and smiled "Thanks Bruce" as she then hugged him with him doing the same.

10:00pm 

Bruce was dressed in the Batsuit while Desmond was in his Assassin uniform which was dark blue and black as Bruce then clipped on his weapons belt and put his cowl on as he then lifted the hood up and down onto the ears as they poked through the holes while Desmond then pulled his Ninja mask over his nose and pulled the hood up the both of them walked out and to the Tumbler and the GTR as they both fired up their engines "Bruce wait" said Selina "what is" as he was then cut off by Selina's lips on his mouth as she kissed him with all she had as they eventually broke apart "Be careful handsome and come back to me safe" "of course" as he kissed her again Bruce then took Damian out of her hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek and held him to his chest "Protect each other" she said to both of them "we will" they both said as Bruce then handed Damian back to her the both of them revved their engines and sped out of the HQ.


	18. Helping Team Arrow

Helping Team Arrow

Streets of Starling 

A white Bentley Continental alongside a Green Hemi Cuda and red BMW M5 rolled up near Abstergo industries &amp; Palmer Technologies buildings 4 people got out of their cars and laid eyes upon the building "Okay you know our mission we have to figure out the quickest route from here back to HQ" said Helena she pulled out her Ipad and pulled up google maps and typed in the quickest and shortest route back to HQ the 3 of them gathered round her as they looked at the screen "It says it would take 20 mins to get back" said Richard "but we need a quicker route than that and google won't give us it because what we are about to do requires us to be quicker than what the map can figure out" said Tim "okay we'll try this route Tim take the Ipad and Thea you go with him and time him to see if he can beat the 20 min journey Tim is the quickest out of all us" she said "Understood what about you 2?" Tim asked "Richard catch" said Thea as she threw him her keys "try finding routes as well" she said as she then got into the car Tim turned to her "you're going to want to buckle up for this" as she saw the seriousness in his eyes "start the clock" he said as he then floored it "Whoa" Thea thought to herself as she was thrown back in her seat and dug her feet into the carpet he then drifted around the corner the speed was unbelievable she looked at Tim who was in a deep concentration "I have never seen him so focused" as the car went even more fast.

A.P.I

Richard and Helena both pulled out their phones and tried to calculate their own routes back "Damn it plan is ruined" Richard thought to himself "you seem annoyed about something" she said "yeah even though we are on a mission instead of finding routes with you I thought Thea would take her keys with her and me and you would wait for them and in the meantime I could spend more time with you" he said to her "Get it together man what the hell are you playing at" he thought to himself as she then smiled at him "you're sweet you know that the way you are so honest with me and you could have just asked if you want to catch up after this mission let's go get dinner we have been so busy we haven't been able to spend time with each other" "I would like that…..I know I have said this already but honestly I have missed you Helena" she took her hand in his "I have missed you as well come on the sooner we get this done the quicker we can go hang out" said Helena.

Streets of Starling 

"So Brother where do you want to hit up first?" asked Desmond as he followed Batman's Tumbler "well first we need to be told if any crimes are occurring right now so Shaun, Rebecca we're waiting" said Batman "Well we have a robbery in progress in the North District if you want to tackle that?" said Rebecca "Bruce the robbers wound or kill?" asked Desmond "Wound" he replied as the 2 of them sped towards North District "Hey who lit the signal up?" asked Des "I-Ching did" replied Shaun "Tell him thanks" said Batman "No need to we're all here watching you 2 via the traffic cams" said I-Ching "You 2 we need Miss Smoak's System because there is only so long we can hide ourselves before we are caught" said Rebecca "Patch me through to Azaria" said Desmond "Doing it now" Shaun replied.

Arrow Cave

"Hey sexy what's going on over there?" asked Des "Not much we're still in the car waiting for team arrow to leave what are you and Batman doing" Azaria replied "we're about to stop a robbery also what are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked "Nothing really" Azaria replied "Good tomorrow night I am taking you out for dinner there is a present on the bed for you when you get home" said Des she then smiled to herself "I love you" said Azaria "I love you too got to go babe we're nearing the robbery this might distract team arrow as well" Des hung up Nyssa looked at her with a massive grin on her face along with Erudito who was trying not to laugh "Okay so what did he say to you that's got you blushing?" Nyssa asked "Nothing it don't matter" said Azaria "yes it does go on spit it out" Azaria pulled out her phone typing a sentence down she passed the phone to Nyssa who burst out laughing after she had read the words "I don't want to know whatever it is, please don't tell me" said Erudito who started chuckling to himself, Nyssa typed down some words of her own and passed it back to her sister "For the love of god" said Azaria as the both of them started laughing, Azaria put her hands on her face to cover her embarrassment at what Nyssa had just wrote down knowing it would become truth what she wrote.

North District 

Jewellery store

The robbers ran towards their car which then blew up as they turned towards where the explosion came from "oh fuck it's him" the dark knight stood on his tumbler they then tried to go the other way which was blocked off by the dark blue Assassin "okay now this is what you are going to do you are going to put all that stolen jewellery back, surrender and wait for the cops to come and take you away or we are going to hurt you" Desmond said to them they pulled out their guns and fired at the both of them the Assassin duo just stood there as the bullets bounced off them until the criminals had emptied their clips "now you're in for it" said Batman the both of them unsheathed their hidden blades and unleashed a world of hurt on the criminals and then left them lying in a pool of their own blood they then took the jewellery and put it back in the shop Desmond then wrote a note "Did you just leave a note?" Batman asked "Yeah I did might as well be polite and explain the owners and police that we intervened" said Desmond "The dumb bastard's will just tell the police themselves that we attacked them in the first place" he replied in his raspy Batman voice "speaking of dumb bastards one of them is trying to do a runner" said Des

Desmond pulled out his Kunai and launched it through the criminals right knee making him screamed in pain as he then fell to the ground "see they just do not understand the word surrender" said Desmond who was now pulling the rope towards himself "if you would like to do the honours Batman" the dark knight punched the criminal in the face so hard he knocked him out, Des then pulled out his kunai "Batman look" said Des he pointed towards the speed camera that was now being moved to focus on them the both of them stood in front of it and looked directly at it knowing that team arrow were looking back at them.

Arrow Cave

"Damn those 2 are awesome" Roy said out loud "you think they are awesome their methods are brutal" Oliver replied "you can talk you were just like them when you first started your save the city mission so you have no right to judge them and either way they only wounded those guys and they put the jewellery back so I don't know why you are complaining" said Felicity "This is my city if Batman carries on like this I will have no choice but to confront him on the matter" said Oliver "so what you're going to police the Batman" Diggle replied "no but if he thinks he can use these methods in my city he needs a reality check" Roy then laughed "Seriously you're going to try taking on the Dark Knight the same Dark knight who used to defend Gotham the city of hell what is with you honestly you're a goddamn control freak always trying to keep people in line let me tell you this now if you try taking him on I will not help you when it comes to that I have respect for the Batman and yes his methods might be different now but that does not give you any right to judge him you fuckin hypocrite" said Roy "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Oliver asked "you heard loud and clear" Roy replied as Oliver then got right in his face "okay time out let's just calm down" said Diggle who was now splitting them apart,

Roy grabbed his suit and his equipment "where are you going?" Oliver asked "To find the Batman and see if he and his friend need any help I think we should patrol separately today" he replied "Roy wait up I'll go with you" said Laurel who grabbed her equipment and went to go suit up as well.

Outside the Arrow Cave

"We got movement" said Erudito, Arsenal and Canary then left on their motorbikes "That's strange why are they going separately" said Nyssa "They normally go together?" Azaria asked "yes could be he told them to go ahead on their own" Nyssa replied "wait look ahead" said Erudito they saw Arrow and Diggle about to get into the van "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS I TOOK HIM UNDER MY WING AND HE THROWS IT BACK IN MY FACE AND CALLS ME A HYPOCRITE!" "you need to calm down honestly let's patrol the fresh air might do you some good get yourself under control if you don't you might do something you'll regret" Diggle replied the both of them got in and drove away "Roy has said something to piss him off" Azaria replied "okay let's do this" the 3 of them got out of the car they waited in the shadows until the van was out of sight, utilizing the shadows they snuck in and were now standing outside the door to the Arrow cave.

"Wait it makes a noise when you unlock it" said Nyssa "ladies if you let the expert do his thing" Erudito whispered pulling a device out of his pocket it then fried the lock "Emp courtesy of Mr Fox" Azaria entered first as they descended the staircase slowly, Azaria clicked a device in her pocket making the lights go out in the arrow cave the assassin switched to her eagle vision, jumping over the railing she pulled out a cloth and soaked it in chloroform and approached Felicity and then put the rag over her mouth, Felicity screamed "my apologies Miss Smoak" who eventually succumbed to the liquid soaked cloth and was unconscious.

Azaria put her onto the metal table and a cushion under her head she then clicked the button on her device with the lights now switching back on "what was that" Erudito asked "A device that Bruce lent me when he goes out as Batman and needs the darkness as cover he uses this, Erudito do your thing" he quickly approached the computers and hooked up his laptop and started taking everything team arrow had and used for their saving of the city "talk to me Felicity" they heard through an earpiece "shut it off, shut it off" Nyssa mouthed quietly, Erudito put it on the floor and stamped on it until it was crushed into pieces "how much more have you got left" "it's done let's go" the 3 of them ran out, shutting the door behind them they got into the car and sped away "Erudito destroy every single second of footage of us and the car" said Nyssa "Doing it now" "Mission successful" said Azaria.

Starling City Docks 

Arsenal and Black Canary had tracked down the Human traffickers that team arrow had been hunting for months the 2 of them were doing good until the reinforcements came and surrounded them on both sides their guns pointed at the duo "shit we're dead now" said Roy who spoke too soon because the 2 assassins jumped down and stood alongside them as Canary and Arsenal looked in shock "you could use some help" said Batman "you cover our backs we'll cover yours" said Desmond as both Assassins raised their hands and flicked their wrists as their hidden blades came out "I got to admit this is too awesome" said Roy "Back to Back" said Batman as the 4 of them stood ready "wound or kill?" Batman asked "let's kill them now who wants to die first" said Desmond.


	19. Teaming up

Teaming up

The 4 of them prepared themselves as the criminals aimed their guns at them "Fire" one of them shouted the bullets flew towards the group "SMOKE BOMBS" shouted Batman the both of them threw them down as they exploded on impact shrouding the 4 of them in the smoke the Assassin duo pulled Arsenal and Canary down with them "Stay down for a few minutes" said Batman "Throwing knives" said Desmond switching to eagle vision &amp; sonar vision they threw the knives at their enemies which wounded and kill some of the criminals "NOW YOU TWO!" shouted Batman, Canary stood alongside him while Arsenal helped Desmond cut down their opponents one by one "So Roy how have you been?" asked Desmond his right blade went into the chin and his left blade into the right eye of one of the criminals "I have been alright do you really think this is the time for a conversation actually what is your name?" asked Roy "Just call me Assassin for now…..Duck" as he then punched the criminal that was behind Arsenal in the nose and quickly got behind him and snapped his neck.

Meanwhile Batman and Canary were holding their own taking them down one by one "So Laurel what you been up to?" asked Batman he slammed an enemy's face into one of the shipping containers sheathing his hidden blades he turned his opponent around and unleashed a flurry of punches on him "well I am doing it right now this is what I have been up to" Laurel replied using her police batons she knocked her opponents out "cover me" Batman said crouching down he pulled out his 2 knives from both leg compartments and quickly stood up, activating his electric gloves now he was pissed off "great going assholes now you've pissed him off" Laurel said to them "stay behind me when we run to them" said Batman the criminals fired at him with the bullets bouncing off him until their clips were empty.

The 2 of them then finished off the last of them they then turned towards their allies who had finished off their opponents as well "That was fun I can't believe we just teamed up with Batman and you are?" asked Canary, Batman nodded to his fellow Assassin "My name is Desmond, Laurel and if you don't mind me saying we are sorry for your loss we would have liked to have met Sara" said Des "Thank you" she then looked at the corpses "Your methods are different to ours but either way thank you for the help" said Laurel. Desmond turned to Roy "You got skill Roy" as he then fist bumped him "you're quite the fighter yourself" Roy replied the 4 of them began to laugh until the atmosphere was then ruined by the Arrow showing up alongside Diggle.

Oliver laid his eyes upon the corpses and the 4 of them "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU 4 DONE!" asked Arrow "I think you should be thanking us Arrow your allies would have been killed if we didn't show up and just to let you know before you start throwing accusations Roy and Laurel only knocked them out us 2 were the ones who killed them" said Des. Arrow aimed his bow at the 2 of them the 2 Assassins braced themselves unsheathing their hidden blades, Roy aimed his bow at Oliver with Laurel standing alongside them "you want to get to them, you got to go through us" said Roy "Does he always act like this?" asked Batman "A control freak is what he is Batman and a hypocrite he judges your methods yet he used to be the same" Roy replied, Arrow then fired as Desmond caught the arrow and snapped it.

The Assassin was now pissed off "You two come with us from what I saw just now you're just a fuckin prick" Desmond said to him as he then threw a smoke bomb the 4 of them ran towards the GTR and the tumbler Laurel got in with Batman while Roy got in with Desmond as they then sped away before Oliver could fire one of his tracking arrows, Desmond activated his earpiece "Batman shall we take them back to HQ or drop them off somewhere?" he asked "let's patch through to the rest of our lot and we'll talk to them while we're driving" said Batman.

Assassin HQ

Erudito had hooked up Felicity's system to theirs as Shaun and Rebecca started utilizing also the 3 of them had already started making their own modifications to the software when a voice came from the screen "Bruce, Des are you guys alright?" asked Shaun "yeah we are fine is everyone back at base" replied Batman "yeah they are" said Erudito "Get all of them in the computer room now we have a situation" said Desmond, Rebecca then clicked the HQ microphone "All of you in the computer room now Des and Bruce need to talk to all of us" "what is the situation?" William asked the 2 of them then recapped the whole story to them "now we have Arsenal and Canary with us and are stuck between bringing them back to base or dropping them off somewhere right now we are just cruising the streets" said Des.

The group all looked at each other "pull over somewhere we'll phone you back in 10 mins" Selina replied "So do we allow them to come here or not I don't want to cast my vote in this because this is something you lot need to discuss" Amy said "Well from what we were told sorry Thea but I am going to have to say it your brother to put it simple is a dickhead and clearly he has alienated Roy and Laurel" said Stacey "I personally think let them come here but we don't let them know a single thing about us or what we are planning" said Tim "Laurel is a good person but I don't know Roy too well, I wouldn't mind them coming here but we also go with Tim's idea of not letting them know a single thing until the time is right" Helena replied "I think we should wait to be honest once the assassination is done we then tell them but if this is how the Arrow responds to people helping his team we shouldn't form an alliance with him" said I-Ching.

"Roy and Laurel defended our friends when the Arrow confronted them so it shows that they don't agree with him on certain matters and he has certainly pissed them off so let them come in my opinion" Selina replied "I agree with I-Ching in my opinion wait until after the Assassination what if the Arrow confronts them as to where Bruce and Des took hem after escaping him how do we know they won't tell him" said Richard "I agree with Tim's idea to be honest it makes sense even if Oliver confronts them they can legitimately say they don't know anything he'll think they are lying but as Stacey put it he is a dickhead" said William "I personally think we should let Thea have deciding vote it is her Ex to be honest no offence" said Shaun "let them come here the both of them can keep their mouth shut and my god Oliver does this at times he never listens it's either his way or the highway" Nyssa replied "I don't think it is a good idea as much as you trust them my sister we can't risk it" Azaria replied "The way I see it as long as they keep their mouth shut and don't tell Team arrow where we are I think we should allow it" said Erudito "Too risky in my opinion Richard and Azaria are right" said Rebecca.

All of them then turned to Thea "Fucks sake this is why I left in the first place he lies and always thinks he is right and everything should be done his way it will be strange seeing Roy it has been a while but he needs to get it into his thick skull that I am not a little girl just be honest with me and maybe just maybe we could have a better relationship next time if it comes to that and Laurel she helped me a lot when it came to my drug addiction she gave me an opportunity to redeem myself and took me in to help in her law firm" said Thea "okay the votes are 8 for, 1 in-between and 3 against….Phone them back" said William.

Streets of Starling

The 2 of them had parked in a dark area as they stood outside with their new allies "sorry about this but as leader's we need to discuss this with the rest of our team" said Batman "No it's understandable and that's good you value your allies opinion" Laurel replied "how big is your team?" Roy asked "Including us two there is a total of 16 of us" Des replied "wow hell of a team" said Laurel "well there is no one else I would rather have than the team I have now" said Desmond "By the way what does that symbol stand for the both of you have it and I am guessing the rest of your team represent that symbol as well so it is obvious that you are part of some sort of organisation?" Roy asked "we are but we can't tell you our objective but in time we will reveal everything" said Desmond "That's fair we'll respect your wishes" Laurel replied.

Batman's phone rang he pulled it out and read the name "It's our friend the pope, Hello your holiness how are you?" asked Batman "you're kidding right he is not actually on the phone to the pope is he?" asked Roy "Yeah he is the pope is on our side as well" said Des "This isn't the same Pope Francis who lives in Vatican city?" Laurel asked "well is there any other Pope Francis who lives in Vatican city and is the holy leader of the world" the both of them stood there in shock, Desmond got a text saying that his team had voted that laurel &amp; Roy could come to HQ as long as they didn't know a single thing about the Assassins not a single thing.

Bruce was still on the phone to the pope when Desmond showed him the phone Bruce read the text the both of them looked at their allies and then to each other they both nodded to each other "Your Holiness I need to go something has come up" he then hung up the phone "They took a vote 8 for, 1 in-between, 3 against" said Des "I think that is fair what they want in return" Batman replied "We can't tell them a single thing" Des said quietly to him "I know but at least this night has established one thing we are not asking the Arrow for help" Batman replied the 2 of them turned to Arsenal and Canary "you're coming with us" said Des the 4 of them got in their rides and drove them to Assassin HQ.

Assassin HQ

The Tumbler and GTR rolled in as they then parked up the 4 of them got out "Welcome to our Headquarters" said Desmond they took them to the relax room Batman directed them to the sofa "please sit" he said and offered them 2 beers which they took "please wait here while we go see our team" said Desmond he and Bruce then went to the computer room "Wow I thought Batman would be intimidating but he is so nice he started making conversation with me while we were kicking the shit out of those guys" said Laurel "Desmond was the same he asked me how I was it was strange but funny how the both of them made general conversation with us" said Roy the both of them started laughing "what about Oliver?" asked Laurel "Fuck him you saw the way he acted towards those two after they saved our lives this is his biggest problem he has to control everything and if he carries on the way he is I will walk away think about it Laurel the amount of times he thinks he is always right and his way is the only way 2 men come and save your teammates lives and you throw it back in their faces how bad is that for a first impression of the Arrow him doing that might ignite a conflict between him and these lot just sit there and think about that Laurel" she sat back and thought about Roy's words carefully, Des came in on his own "You two ready to meet my team" "we're ready" the both of them said as they prepared themselves to meet the Assassins.


	20. Arsenal & Canary meet the Assassins

Arsenal &amp; Canary meet the Assassins

Desmond went back into the computer room "you can't just stay in here how is avoiding him going to help" said Richard "I don't want him to know all of you can go but I am staying in here" Thea replied "what's going on" Des asked "Thea doesn't want Roy or Laurel to know she is here but she is trying to avoid Roy mostly" Selina replied "please all of you can go I want my presence of being in starling city to remain a secret until after the assassination" "I understand where you are coming from Thea if those 2 find out that you are here they might tell Oliver but right now they and Oliver are not on the same page when it comes to Des and Bruce but think it about it like this what if you are on your balcony and they spot you or for another example you are driving or walking down the street, what about Miss Smoak's system to try tracking you down and they find out you are in Starling basically what I am trying to say you can't avoid them forever" said William "Actually camera wise she will never be found our software has made Thea the invisible woman to camera's because as she said she doesn't want them to know she is here the day after we all met up she discussed with I, Shaun and Rebecca about making sure she could not be found and Felicity's system with some adjustments of our own all of us will never end up being caught on the camera's even when you lot go patrolling we are invisible to the Templars and everyone else" said Erudito "Bullshit" said Tim "He's not lying we can't be seen to street camera's and Abstergo including our vehicles what the street camera will see if one of us was waiting in a que for the traffic light is an empty space or when we make our getaway from the assassination we will not be seen also the 4 of you did timed runs from Abstergo to here to find quickest route back you were invisible then when you were bombing it down the streets same with Bruce and Des in their rides tonight" said Shaun.

"That is amazing" said I-Ching "When" asked Helena "When did we make this Rebecca came up with this idea a month ago and the 3 of us have been working on the software over the past 4 weeks until we got it perfect and now with Miss Smoak's software we have upgraded it and with a few more adjustments we will have the perfect software" Erudito replied "Darling that is amazing what the 3 of you have accomplished" said Amy as she kissed him on the cheek with a massive grin on her face.

"Man that is some National Treasure shit right there" said Tim the rest of them looked confused "It is a movie with Nicholas Cage there is a scene where he has to steal the declaration of independence and needs to be invisible to the camera's while he is breaking into the room where it is kept" said Thea everyone understood at that point "At least someone watches movies" said Tim all of them started laughing "well in 2 days is movie night we'll put it on the list to consider" said Stacey "In case we have all forgotten we have 2 guests waiting" said Azaria "one more thing Bruce do you want them to know your identity" asked Nyssa "Can they keep their mouth shut and they do not tell the other 3 of my identity because Bruce Wayne of Gotham City doesn't exist no more but Bruce Wayne retired businessman who lives with a beautiful wife and child in Florence does exist" "we'll ask them first but I do trust them" she replied "you sure about this Thea" Selina asked with Thea nodding her head in reply all of them left to the relax room as Thea watched on the screen.

Relax room

Des first introduced his father, mother, Amy and his hacker trio the rest of them came in with their hoods up one by one they dropped their hoods as Laurel and Roy stood in shock when they saw Helena, Nyssa, Azaria, Selina even bigger shock when they found out she is batman's wife and introduced Damian to them then it came to Bruce "Laurel, Roy can we trust you to not tell anyone who Batman really is otherwise he is not taking the cowl off it is imperative that no one except all of us and our other allies know who he is please if we are to form an alliance with you 2 we have to have equal leverage here we help you, you help us and you don't tell anyone who Batman really is especially the rest of Team Arrow" said Nyssa the 2 of them looked at each other and back at them "can you give us a minute, Laurel a word please" said Roy as the both of them walked into the archives room.

"They are asking us to keep his identity a secret whoever he is these people are willing to form an alliance with us and they seem much more relaxed than Oliver, you and I both know how much of a stubborn ass he is and his hypocrisy really pisses me off also just think back at how much he criticises you even though he went off and disappeared for a few months to god knows where while me, you, Felicity and Diggle had to defend the city from that nutter Danny Brickwell and then he comes back and starts giving you shit these people genuinely care unlike Oliver they risked their lives to save ours not because they were forced to do it they chose to do it because they saw we needed help and look how Oliver responded" Laurel then slowly came to a realization that Roy was right Oliver would never think she was ready to handle the streets even though he saw first-hand that she could handle herself when she was out as the Canary yes she need training but who doesn't the assassins must constantly train to keep their skills intact and if someone needs improvement from what they were told I-Ching and Richard were the ones to go to amongst the assassins for that training she then came to a conclusion "come on" she said they walked back into the relax room.

"We promise and you have our help as well" said Laurel, Batman removed his cowl "Bruce Wayne" said Laurel "No not the Bruce Wayne Gotham's billionaire" said Roy "The very same" Bruce replied "You're Batman" the both of them said "Just to let you know you weren't the only ones who got shocked by it" said Helena "wow was not expecting that but it makes sense only someone with that many resources and wealth could acquire armour like that the same for the rest of you" said Roy "His company funds all of this doesn't it" Laurel asked with a smirk "you were right Nyssa she is a smart one and an ADA as well from what we have been told" said Azaria "we can't tell you what our objective is and who we fight but in time we will but for now you can't come back here for a while until we give you the go ahead I'm sorry about this but my team came to a vote about brining you here on the condition that we can't tell you anything about us" said Desmond "Fine with us" said Roy "I would rather team up with you lot than Oliver lately and you saw first-hand at how he responded to you 2 helping us" Laurel replied "We were going to attempt to form an alliance with him but after tonight no he can fuck off for all I care from what Nyssa told us Diggle and Felicity are not like him when it comes to people helping you lot" said Bruce "Speaking of Felicity" said Erudito he explained them what the 3 of them did to her "she should be awake by now" said Azaria "All we wanted was the system that was it no harm was brought to her" said Nyssa "like we said we trust you" said Roy.

A person from the computer room emerged and walked past the Assassins she looked Laurel and Roy in the eye with her hood up and kevlar mask on "Are you sure about this?" Tim asked she nodded her head and turned her gaze back towards the 2 of them and proceeded to take her hood off and then her mask "Hello Roy, Hello Laurel" she said with tears in her eyes looking at her ex he stood there with a shocked expression.

"Thea you're back" Roy replied "where have you been we tried looking for you?" Laurel asked "I went to a place from my childhood that Dad used to take me and Oliver to when we were kids" "why did you leave" Roy asked "YOU KEPT LYING TO ME AND HIDING STUFF NOT JUST YOU, OLIVER AND MY MOM AS WELL THE 3 OF YOU TREATED ME LIKE AN OUTSIDER KEEPING ME IN THE DARK ABOUT EVERYTHING LIKE MALCOLM MERLYN BEING MY FATHER, I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL I CAN TAKE BAD NEWS I CAN KEEP SECRETS BUT NO YOU, MY MOTHER, OLIVER YOU ALL JUST LIED TO PROTECT ME THINKING OH POOR SWEET THEA IT WOULD BE TOO MUCH FOR HER TO HANDLE AND THEN I GOT KIDNAPPED BY DEATHSTROKE AND LEARNT IT FROM HIM MY KIDNAPPER TOLD ME WHO MY REAL FATHER WAS WHILE YOU KEPT RUNNING OFF TO HELP OLIVER AND WOULDN'T TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING THEN YOU WERE ON SOME SORT OF RAMPAGE AND YOU JUST DISTANCED YOURSELF FROM ME, THAT NIGHT I WOULD HAVE GONE WITH YOU BUT YOU HAD DESTROYED WHAT WE HAD!" she began to cry from holding it in for so long the guilt formed on Roy's face he couldn't say anything because she was right Laurel didn't know what to say either Tim decided to speak up "you cannot tell Oliver or Diggle and Felicity that she is back in town she must remain hidden until the time comes where she reveals herself to Oliver that she is back so that is also another we are asking for" "please don't tell him I'm back he does not need to know yet until I am ready" she said quietly "We will and I am truly sorry for what I did and I hope in time you can forgive me" said Roy.

Thea looked at him "Tim let's go home" she said as Tim walked forward "Goodbye Laurel, Goodbye Roy" walking past the both of them followed by Tim they got into their cars and went home "we're going to go as well Desmond me and Helena are going to go hang out for a bit" said Richard taking Helena's hand in his own as she followed him out "It was nice meeting you 2" he said as they both left "we need to go back as well we left our bikes parked up in those docks and we need to get changed" said Laurel, Azaria volunteered to take them back the 3 of them left while everyone else began to disperse.

Tim/Thea apartment

2:00 am

The 2 of them walked in Thea was mentally and physically drained from her encounter with Roy "I'm going to go bed I'm exhausted" "I will see you tomorrow then Thea and I just want you to know if you ever need to talk I'm here whenever you need me" she then hugged Tim holding onto him really tight with him doing the same she then let go "Thanks Tim you're a good friend" she then gave him a kiss on the cheek "See you tomorrow" as she then went to her room "Roy you idiot what were you thinking" whispered Tim he opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of the strawberry smoothie he made earlier in the day with Thea he went to his room and changed into his pyjama's which consisted of cotton knee length shorts and no shirt as he came back out of his room with the intention of sitting on the balcony.

Thea walked into him by accident "whoa I thought you were going to bed?" he asked "Yeah but I need headache tablets do you have any?" Thea replied he then went back into his room and handed it to her but Thea couldn't stop staring at his chest and his abs this was the first time she saw him without his shirt she couldn't help but stare she mostly couldn't stop staring at some of the scars on his abs" "Thea the medicine" said Tim coming back to reality she took it from him "sorry about that how did you get those?" she asked "I'm from Gotham it's not exactly a nice place to live in and fight club they didn't always fight fair" he replied with a smile Thea noticed she started to feel rather warm being in Tim's vicinity at this moment in time so she decided to quickly go to bed closing the door behind her "what the hell was that all about just then" she thought to herself while Tim was sat outside on the balcony sipping his smoothie "That was weird" as he looked out to the night sky.

Roy's House

He walked into his home exhausted, Thea's words rung in his ears he thought about them constantly in his head sinking to his knee's he cried and slammed his fists to the floor "She's right I ruined everything what the hell was I thinking she was the best thing to ever happen to me and I blew it" sobbing as the tears poured out of his eyes.


	21. Drakunovski and Bertinelli

Drakunovski and Bertinelli

2nd August 2013

2:00 am

Helena and Richard pulled over outside a 50's style diner "I used to come here for their ice cream" she said they got out and entered "so what you having" he asked "Black and white Sundae is my favourite one" "wow that's a lot of ice cream" "what you having" "Hot fudge Brownie you get Vanilla ice cream with it as well" he replied they placed their order Helena was about to pay for herself "No you don't this is my treat and was my idea Helena I'm paying" handing the cashier the money they picked up their ice cream and walked to a booth, sitting opposite each other neither knew how to start the conversation until Helena broke the silence "So the Yakuza huh" she smiled at him he then chuckled "yeah first time I and Master have done something like that" "Honestly did not expect to hear that from you and master that day let alone when we were asked Thea was the only one who raised her hand first thing that came to my mind when you two didn't raise your hands either I thought to myself what the hell have they done that has resulted in a person's death" a smirk appeared on Richard's face "Well Miss Bertinelli even I and Master have a dark side the stupid idiots didn't take no for an answer then when they killed Daichi that was it they crossed a line the both of us snapped and all we wanted was revenge" "wait a minute it was Daichi they killed I remember him he was so nice and his wife as well he always used to offer us tea and his wife always kept trying to feed me saying i was too skinny and he used to tell us stories about his life there was one day where I was ill remember it was just me and your mother and those two who looked after me while you 2 were at work that reminds me how is she" "Mom is fine she was scared for us and didn't like the idea of us leaving for here to help the Assassins but after some very hard convincing from Dad she finally agreed to let us go eventually we're going to pay for her to come here and visit us she's definitely missing us and when I told her that day about you being recruited as well her eyes lit up she was like you're going to see your Helena again after so long" "I was your Helena but I found someone else by the way did you ever" "no there is no girl in my life I went on a few dates with a few girls but I couldn't build that connection that I had when me and you were together and after what I did last year and my past I'm damaged goods my hands are bloodied no girl would accept what I have done so being alone is what I face and I have accepted that" she looked at him in shock "you don't really believe that do you why would you rather be alone all your life what if you build a connection with someone you'll just stop it right there and then if it gets too far" he nodded his head in reply "what about you" "I don't know maybe one day but right at this moment no" they stared at each other both in deep thought "It's for the best she deserves better than me and my secret I'm sorry Helena I cannot tell you my secret if I did you would be horrified and wouldn't be able to look at me in the same way" he thought to himself "As I was saying I then explained what happened to your fiancée and about your father she told me to tell you that she is really sorry for your loss all 3 of us are" she then began to slowly cry as she then thought of Michael "Hey what's wrong" stretching his arm across the table he took her hand in his she looked up at him as she then squeezed his hand in return "I was just thinking of Michael it's my fault I should have hid that evidence better my father would have never found it and Michael would still be alive" "Your Father was an asshole it's been 4 years Helena since Michael's death I think he would want you to make peace with yourself" those words annoyed her "Don't you dare lecture me on what Michael would want you don't get to do that I joined the Assassins to redeem my past life but that does not mean you can tell me to stop grieving you don't know what I am going through" those words then annoyed him "you don't think I know what you are going through really is that what you think when Daichi was killed because of me and master as a warning after we took our revenge we grieved for him the guilt built up mom slapped the both of us after what we did and left for 5 months she was disgusted with us, Do we regret what we did no we don't it had to be done that Yakuza boss was a monster he would have gone after our other neighbours or even mom if we hadn't killed him we told her what the Assassins do to deal with Templars it was only until we told what the Templars want that she understood why they have to be killed but don't you ever say that I or even Master don't know what it's like to lose someone you care about" his eyes lit up with anger "you know what make your own way home" finishing her ice cream she got up from her seat he then sat back as he watched her drive away he looked back at his Ice cream and slowly ate it as he sat there in deep thought.

4:00 am

Bertinelli Mansion

Richard paid the taxi driver and walked into the house, walking up the stairs with the intention of heading towards his room he opened the door and entered locking the door behind him he went into his wardrobe opening the bottom draw he lifted the clothes that was resting on top of the book as he then pulled it out and stared at it holding the book in the palm of his hands the one book which held his secret "Don't ever tell her" he told himself as he then put the book back under his pile of clothes and closed the draw.


	22. I-Ching vs Richard Drakunovski

I-Ching vs Richard Drakunovski

Assassin HQ

Training room

2:00 pm

Richard walked into the training room he was still annoyed from yesterday and needed to train in order to burn off some steam with I-Ching already there practising with a sword "where is everyone" Desmond and Azaria are in the computer room doing animus work he is working on Edward Kenways memories also just found out Malik Al Sayf who was the best friend of Altair is Azaria's ancestor "Wow really" "what about everyone else" "some of them are checking out the archives while some of them in the relax room, Bruce is currently trying to beat Tim in snooker and is failing to do so I think they are on their 3rd game" "what about Helena" "she's in the computer room watching Desmond and Azaria" he put his sword back in it's sheath resting it against the wall he drank some water from a glass "so how did it go last night" "It was going well until we got into an argument" "you two had an argument about what" Richard explained him "Did you tell her about you know what" "oh for god's sake you're not going to shut up about that are you" "did you tell her" "No I didn't" at that moment I-Ching threw the glass of water at him, Drakunovski leaned back as it smashed against the wall what he didn't expect was I-Ching running at him with the intention of giving him one of the biggest ass kicking's of his life this kid had thoroughly annoyed him and now he was pissed off punches were exchanged "I have finally had it with you and your stubbornness there is only so much crap I have to put up with from you so now I am going to kick the shit out of you let this be a lesson to remember" "Fine you want go old man let's go let's go" punching him across the face and fly kicked him into the wall he ran and kneed him in the chest he followed up by attempting to punch him which was then caught as the martial arts master punched his son in the face repeatedly blood went flying from his mouth, Richard flipped his master onto his back and brought his foot down with full force onto his master's face and held it there, I-Ching grabbed Richard's ankle and twisted it "Fuck" Drakunovski backed up and held it in pain his father jumped to his feet Richard tried punching him which was deflected away and was followed with a back handed punch across the jaw which sent him to the floor blood was dripping from I-Chings eyes and his nose while his son had blood coming from the mouth and eyes as well he spat it out "come on kid I thought I taught you better" Richard stood up the both of them exchanged blows, Drakunovski saw an opportunity and using the palm of his hands he slammed his hands into his opponents stomach resulting in his teacher being sent flying back into the wall the impact echoed through the Assassin headquarters "Stay down old man" "Fuck you" the assassin slowly stood up the both of them were bloody messes as they ran towards each other.

Relax room

"What the hell was that noise" asked William, Desmond and the rest of them entered the relax room "Did you hear that as well" asked Azaria "it came from one of the other rooms" said Helena as all of them then went to go investigate as they then heard noise coming from the training room and were shocked by the sight they were greeted by".

Training Room

I-Ching held Richard against the wall by the throat as he kept punching him in the face he dodged a punch and uppercutted his father and followed up by headbutting him and kneed him in the stomach following up with a punch across the face as it sent his master to the floor "THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted Bruce the both of them looked at the audience they had gathered "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" asked Azaria "It's none of your fucking business" said I-Ching "ACTUALLY IT IS OUR BUSINESS WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING EACH OTHER" Helena shouted the both of them looked at each enraged Richard dropped his guard as I-Ching stood up quickly and punched him in the stomach he followed up by slamming his son's face into the wall the guys pulled the 2 of them off each other "I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH" said Bruce pulling the both of them at a distance "This fight is over" said Helena as she stood in-between the 2 of them the both of them pretended to calm down as their allies grip on them loosened the 2 of them launched themselves at each other knocking Helena onto the floor the both of them threw their last punch knowing this would decide who wins as Richard jumped in the air and brought his fist crashing down onto his father's face as he was sent to the floor "I win Old Man" turning towards Helena "next time don't get in the way you understand" as he left the training room Nyssa helped her onto her feet I-Ching stood up "He Won" as he walked into the relax room and settled down onto one of the bar stools and poured himself a scotch the rest of them looked at the blood around the training room then at I-Ching who then sat there in deep thought Richard stood outside "I have surpassed him".


	23. Azaria and Desmond's Date Night

Azaria's and Desmond Date Night

2nd August 2013

Desmond and Azaria House

9:00 pm

Desmond did up his black tie standing there in his black suit and looked in the mirror "you look good my brother" Des turned to his best friend and grinned "Thanks Bruce" so what are you 5 going to do tonight" "we're going to watch a movie tonight" "what movie" "Wall-E it's Damian's favourite and Selina's as well" "What you lot having for dinner" "Selina and I made paella" "Nice by the way I-Ching and Richard what the hell instigated that I wonder" "only they know but I am telling you this they are going to clean all the blood in the training area" Bruce replied "Full on Brawl it was" "what's even more shocking is that they are father and son" said Bruce "They are also living in the same house as well, Let's hope nothing happens" said Desmond, shadow came running towards him ready to jump when Bruce grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back "No boy you cannot jump on him at this moment in time he has a woman to take to dinner" said Bruce he got shadow to sit down meanwhile in Selina's bedroom "Hold still Azaria" said Selina she finished curling her hair while Nyssa did her makeup and then sorted the bottom of her dress out the assassin then looked at the mirror in shock "oh my god…I look…I look" she said "you look beautiful Desmond will be in shock when he see's you" said Selina smiling at her Nyssa looked at her in awe "You look amazing Azaria I can't believe your Desmond picked this dress himself as well" she said as Azaria then stood up from her seat the dress was a red strapless one with sequins that started from the hip and finished at the slit her bare left leg showing, Nyssa and Selina pulled out their phones taking pictures of her "ready for your date" asked Nyssa, Azaria nodded her head in return the 3 women exited the room Des and Bruce turned to Nyssa and Selina "may we present Azaria Zahavy" the both of them said she came around the corner, Desmond jaw dropped his eyes took in every inch of her "You look beautiful" he said she walked up to him and smiled "you do look dashing Mr Miles" she replied "Wow Azaria you look amazing doesn't she look beautiful shadow" said Bruce as the wolf let out a howl with a happy look on his face "Thanks Bruce" she approached her wolf and gave him a kiss on the head "I will see you later my darling" she stroked shadow on the head and linked her arm with Desmond the 3 of them pulled out their phone's to take a picture of the happy couple "Des catch" Bruce threw his keys to him as he then caught it Des looked at the keys "You're letting me take the Aston" "yeah just bring it back in one piece" he replied the both of them chuckled Des threw the GTR keys to Bruce "Ready" said Des turning his gaze to the woman he loved "let's go" as she smiled at him in return.

Everything Israel Restaurant

The Aston Martin pulled up outside Des got out the car and quickly went around to Azaria's side opening the door for her, offering his hand she took it as she slowly got out of the car and stood next to him "I chose this place because you said you missed the food from your country this happens to be the most popular Israeli restaurant in Starling so I knew it would be the perfect choice" she looked at him and kissed him slowly breaking apart "Ani ohev otach" he said she looked at him with a massive smile on her face "you learnt Hebrew" "Animus I can thank Altair for that one" he replied "I Love you too" she replied she joined her hand with his as they walked in unaware of the 2 ghost assassins watching them from the shadows, Des and Azaria were directed to a table as he pulled out her chair for her as she sat down "Thank god for the advice Bruce" he remembered all the etiquette lessons that he had learned from his best friend as he took his seat opposite he smiled to himself she looked at him "what is it" "God you're beautiful" he replied she then blushed at his words as a waiter dressed in a white shirt, black trousers, black tie and black shoes came up to their table "Hello Sir, Madam my name is Saraf I will be your waiter today" greeting him back in return the both of them placed their orders and waited meanwhile outside the restaurant "They look like they are enjoying themselves a voice said" "I'm glad they found each other after what they have both been through they deserve happiness" the other voice replied "How weird is that the 2 of them would find each other it's like it was destiny or something along those lines" "It is strange that our 2 lineages would coincide with one another the way I see it God works in mysterious ways Malik" "she is beautiful Altair they will make us proud and not just those 2 their whole team they will put an end to the Templars" as he unsheathed his left blade he had his arm back he flicked his wrist the blade then retracted Altair then grinned as he then turned around and walked away "where to next" asked Malik as he followed him "Time to visit some old friends" the 2 ghosts disappeared while back in the restaurant the food arrived the 2 of them had ordered shashlik, Latkes which was a type of fried potato pancake, Challah Bread and Cous Cous, Azaria looked at in awe memories came to her of her and her Grandmother Reva making these when she was a child the tears started to come to her eyes "What's wrong my love" immediately getting up from his seat and knelt down next to her he took her hand in his own "All this food reminds me of my childhood when me and my grandmother would make these for dinner" the tears rolled down slowly she smiled to herself "I miss her" "I am sure if she was here she would be so proud of the woman that you have become" turning to him she kissed him "I love you" she said "I love you too now come on" wiping her tears from her face he pulled his seat around so he could be sat next to her instead as the two of them began to tuck into their dinner as they began to enjoy themselves.

Desmond and Azaria's House

The 4 of them sat on the sofa tucking into their paella they watched Wall-E the 4 of them cheered when the captain got to his feet to battle control for the ship from Auto, Shadow was watching the movie as well until he spotted something out the window he got up to take a closer look his eyes focused on the 2 individuals who were watching the 4 of them from afar he began to growl Nyssa, Bruce and Selina attention was turned to him, Nyssa got up to see what was annoying the wolf she looked at the 2 ghost assassins who had their hoods down "Impossible" she said "what is it" asked Selina "It's Altair" she replied the 2 of them got off the sofa immediately and looked out the window as Malik and Altair waved to them Nyssa and Bruce ran out the house as they left Selina, Damian and Shadow in the house "Time to go" Malik said "Let's see if they can keep up what about you can you keep up" Altair replied "If I remember correctly we were even when we came to our speed" he replied Altair then laughed the both of them pulled their hoods up and ran with Nyssa and Bruce chasing after them "keep up you three" Malik said he began to run even faster overtaking Altair, Bruce ran as much as he could he came alongside his old friend and leader who looked at him a grin came on his face with Bruce grinning back at him "If you think I can't keep up then watch me Master" he said "Okay my old friend let's see what you got" Altair replied who ran even faster Nyssa slowed down to catch her breath she couldn't keep up with these 3 legends looking on "Unbelievable speed" she said as Altair overtook Malik "Hell no am I letting you beat me" Malik said pushing himself even more not expecting the dark knight to overtake him as well "For God's Sake I hate the both of you" the 3 of them laughed "we will see each other again Bruce and tell Selina and Nyssa we said hello and congratulations you're a great father and your next child is lucky to have you and Selina as parents" said Altair as he and Malik just disappeared right there and then Bruce slowed down "Where the hell did they go" as he looked on in shock.

Starling City Park

Azaria and Desmond walked through the dimly lit park the night was still young "Azaria do you ever think we rushed our relationship when we first met" he looked at her "A little bit but to be honest even though we had that mind blowing kiss and I spent the night with you but for some reason whenever I looked into your eyes it felt like I could see your soul and the way you sacrificed yourself to save humanity you saved all of us but what drew me to you was your eyes showed loneliness and I felt the same way and you rescued me from that hell and gave me my freedom back did we rush yes but look at us now we know everything about each other and I will always be here for you Desmond Miles my heart is yours" she looked back at him with a look of love on her face "Azaria Zahavy when I first met you as soon as I laid eyes on you my heart raced like mad I thought it was nothing then I got to know you more and I fell in love with your beautiful soul I thought after Lucy I would not find love again due to my life being mad as hell when Juno tried to force me to kill you I couldn't do it I did not want to bear that pain again after you had killed her I thought my wounds would end me but you made sure I lived and then over these past few months every moment I spent with you has resulted in you piecing me back together I love you with all my heart Azaria and I will never leave you" she started to cry and smiled at him, jumping into his arms she kissed him with all she had as they broke apart reluctantly Desmond looked around he saw no one else was around "what is it" he grinned at her and pulled out his phone and pulled up Drake – Hold on we're going home offering her his hand she put her purse down on a bench "what are we doing" she asked looking puzzled "just take my hand" playing the song "Just follow my lead" he whispered as they came together and danced like they were on a ballroom floor she pulled away from him by arm's length he pulled her back towards him following up by wrapping his arms around her and lifted her off her feet kissing her with every bit of love he had for this wonderful assassin that walked into his life and made him whole again.

"wow you really do love each other" said Malik "yeah just ruin their moment asshole" said Altair he then face palmed "Master Altair, Master Malik" looking on in shock along with Desmond the both of them bowed and stood straight "so this is your Azaria, Desmond" as he approached them Azaria had always wished to meet Altair even though she knew that would never happen but here he was standing right in front of her "Master Altair it is an honour to be in your presence my grandmother would tell me stories of you, Master if I may say you are truly a legend" he smiled at her Desmond tried to shake Altair's hands but it went right through his friend "we're ghosts" he said simply "How are you both and did you enjoy your dinner as well" "How do you" said Des "we watched you two from afar" said Malik walking up alongside Altair "so you're my descendant" focusing his eyes on her "Master Malik it is an honour" "The honour is mine Azaria I have watched you grow you are truly brilliant as an Assassin and may I just say I couldn't be more proud of you" he smiled at her she did the same in return "Thank you Azaria for putting my codex back together the only record of my life from my time is now safely in Assassin hands" "It's no problem Master also I have always wondered why weren't there any women Assassins during your time" "we had discussed it but I think at that time women were more kept at home while men went out to fight I was all for it and so was Malik but we weren't sure what the response would be the only women assassin in our ranks was Maria" "He would have gone with the idea but everything went to shit while he was gone and then Abbas the evil bastard took control" "I saw your memories Master Altair the keys showed us everything reading it and seeing it were two very different things" "I am glad the lot of you saw it and well done Azaria on killing Juno the way you snuck up and killed her I was truly impressed" "Thank you Master that means a lot coming from you" Malik turned to Desmond "One hell of a team you have" he said "Thanks but there is not a better team I could pick" Des replied "Malik tell him what else we did earlier" Altair laughed "what did you two" asked Azaria as Malik and Altair explained their encounter with the Wayne's and Nyssa as the 3 of them couldn't stop laughing, pointing at Malik who stood their face palming while also chuckling to himself "you should have seen his face when Bruce got ahead of him" Altair couldn't stop laughing "you're not going to let this go are you" Altair shook his head "No I am always going to use this against you" "I swear to god I am going to hit you just to let you know you and Bruce are pricks" Malik replied the 4 of them slowly stopped laughing "It's time you two" a voice said to Malik and Altair as they heard the voice in their head "He wants us to come back now" said Altair "we have to go you two but it was nice meeting the both of you" said Malik "who wants you to go" asked Azaria "who do you think Azaria" said Malik the realization came to her "God" the both of them nodded their heads in response "Bye you two" said Altair as the two ghosts slowly disappeared "Goodbye Masters" the both of them said the ghosts then left "wow that was the best experience of my entire life" she said "It was nice but when we get home trust me when I say that will be one hell of an experience" she looked at him at him with a seductive look on her face "Take me home now" she said "your wish is my command" taking her hand in his they got into the car and drove home as quickly as they could.

Desmond and Azaria's house 

00:00am

3rd August 2013 

The both of them kicked off their shoes she tugged his hand into their bedroom locking the door behind them as lips locked with one another Desmond took off his blazer while she ripped his shirt off and wrapped her legs around his waist he took off the rest of his clothes and she shed her dress pulling him down onto the bed and let passion consume them.

**wow 1st time I have done a chapter like that bloody strange trust me when I say I have read enough fanfics where characters end up banging so I sort of had to do all this romantic style writing but now just want to let you know the Templars and the Assassins timelines are now going to run alongside each other so both side will have stuff happening on same days in these future chapters in the next few chapter the Assassins will find out about Joker death and the Arkham break out by Jason Todd but they wont learn who he is or about St Dumas until way later while the Templars are going to be enforcing the 2nd part of their plans so watch this space also don't forget Abstergo are still in trouble for betraying Jason **


	24. Repairing Relationships

Repairing Relationships

3rd August 2013

10:00 am

Desmond and Azaria's house

Des woke up his eyes adjusting to the morning light as he took in his surroundings and then looked down onto his chest he saw the woman he loved sleeping on top of him wrapping his arms more securely around her "My angel" he whispered to himself as he then kissed her head she slowly began to stir her eyes slowly opened she looked up and saw his face her eyes lit up and a smile came to her face "Good morning Angel" "Morning to you too my love" as she kissed him "Last night our lovemaking there are no words to describe it" she said smiling at him with him grinning back "The way I see it last night was epic and I am definitely looking forward to round 2" said Des "what makes you think we have to wait for round 2" she asked in a seductive voice Azaria pounced on him and kissed him "you are a naughty girl" he replied flipping her over "wait what about the others?" he asked "I don't care if they hear now come here" she pulled him back to her lips.

Kitchen

The Wayne's and Nyssa sat at the table the 3 of them eating breakfast "Did you hear them last night" said Selina "They were loud" said Bruce "I had to put my earphones in and up the volume on my music they were that loud" said Nyssa the 3 of them started laughing "DESMOND MILES I LOVE YOU" Azaria screamed, moans were then heard the 3 of them looked at each other and laughed harder while Damian just sat there looking confused even Shadow looked up and howled.

Bedroom

Des and Azaria then climaxed the both of them now recovering slowly from their 2nd round of sex "we need to do this more often" she said "Definitely" he replied she then slowly sat up from the bed and took his hand "Come on let's go take a shower" as he then followed her into the bathroom.

1 hour later

The 2 of them came down the stair and into kitchen showered and clean they entered the kitchen Nyssa, Bruce and Selina looked at them "we made pancakes your plates are there on the counter" said Selina "Thanks Selina" Azaria replied the 2 of them grabbed their breakfast and sat down at the table "So how was last night for you three" asked Azaria the 3 of them didn't know how to respond in as they tried to contain their laugh, Nyssa was the first one to crack she burst out laughing "I'm sorry I can't help myself but last night and just now oh my god you two are loud" Bruce and Selina were the next ones to crack the 3 of them laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes, Azaria and Desmond looked at each other rolling their eyes they then laughed as well "The date must have been really good since it resulted in sex" said Selina, Azaria filled the 3 of them in on the date "so how was your race against Malik and Altair heard you came second" said Desmond the 3 of them looked in shock "we spoke to them as well they watched our date from afar" as both parties then shared stories.

Bertinelli Mansion

Richard eyes fluttered as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position after spending the night on the floor he hadn't slept that much during the night due to him being plagued with nightmares and flashbacks and to top it off he had read his secret book from beginning to end which had caused even more emotional pain he began to slowly pull himself up onto his feet and walked out of his room slowly as he then stepped into the bathroom, washing his face and cleaning his mouth from the dryness he then went into the kitchen and was met with his Father and Helena eating breakfast he would have been pissed off at him but right now it was too early and all he wanted was to eat breakfast, Take a shower and get out of the house.

Desmond had given everyone the day off because it was movie night today he then sat down and began to eat his toast "you look like you had a rough night?" said Helena "I haven't had much sleep" said Richard "How much sleep have you had?" I-Ching asked "30 mins but it should do me fine literally just woke up now" "30 mins are you insane go back to bed you need full sleep" Helena replied "No I'm awake now don't want to go back to bed also I apologize for what I said to you that night and yesterday for knocking you down it was wrong of me" said Richard "It's alright but what about yesterday between you two" said Helena "I am not apologizing for hitting him" said I-Ching "If you think I am apologizing as well not happening also this is not the 1st time we have had a brawl also it was kind of fun as well knowing that I have now surpassed you" said Richard.

I-Ching hated to admit it but Richard was right he had been surpassed "You are correct you have finally beaten me and I can freely admit that you are the better fighter between the two of us" he then got up from his seat and stuck out his hand "Truce" said I-Ching "Truce but I am not going to shake your hand father" Richard stood up from his seat and gave his old man a hug which was returned "Boys" said Helena as she smiled at the both of them "You as well come here Helena" said I-Ching she was then pulled into a three way hug.

Tim/Thea apartment

11:30 am

"Okay understood 7:00 tonight I'll be there" said Tim he hung up his phone Thea walked out of her bedroom "I made sweet waffles that plate is yours" he said "she lifted the plastic cover off the plate as she sprinkled sugar on them and bit into one of them her eyes lit up "oh my god these are the best sweet waffles I have ever had" she bit into it again in excitement "Glad you like it" said Tim "So what movies are you going to bring for movie night tonight?" asked Thea "I have the godfather trilogy, Lord of the rings, Rango, Star trek the one by J.J Abrams, Pirates of the Caribbean, Ip man 1 and 2" "what the hell is Ip man?" Thea asked "It is a martial arts movie about the man who taught Bruce lee how to fight it has Donnie Yen as Ip Man he is a good actor also I am going to ask Des if we can invite laurel and Roy" said Tim her eyes then looked up from her plate "Desmond said they can't come back anyway until the time is right" said Thea "It's just movie night I don't think it will do much harm" Tim replied he then phoned Desmond and discussed it with him he then hung up "Laurel yes Roy is your decision" said Tim "I'll think about it" said Thea "what do you want to do today?" he asked "I want to start making plans on reopening the club" said Thea "Got any ideas?" he asked "A few what about you have you got any ideas?" Thea asked "yeah I have but first we are going to go see laurel and invite her to come tonight" "fine let me finish this I'll take a shower then we can go".

Starling City District Attorney's office

13:00pm

The 2 of them walked in as they went to Laurel's floor they then spotted her "Laurel" said Tim the two of them approached the ADA "How are you" Thea asked "I'm okay how are you two?" Laurel asked "we're alright just been relaxing Desmond gave us the day off because it is movie night and we were wondering if you would join us?" asked Thea "Can you take the night off from being the Canary and chill with us lot?" asked Tim "Yeah I should be able to" Laurel replied "Awesome so come around 7:45 and we'll see you there" said Tim "what movie are we going to be watching?" asked Laurel "Still trying to decide on that he has a huge movie collection so he has picked out a few that we are going to take to HQ tonight" said Thea.

Tim glanced to his left and laid eyes upon a 19 year old girl who was 5 ft 4, black hair that went to her shoulders, blue eyes and was dressed in a light blue dress who then dropped everything that was in her hands her eyes looked on in shock "Ariana Dzerchenko" "Tim Drake" she replied in a Russian accent he walked towards her slowly while she ran and jumped into his arms "Ari" he said but he was cut off with her pulling his lips down to hers as they kissed with everyone watching while Laurel and Thea also stood there not knowing what else to do Ariana looked into his eyes and started to cry "what are you doing here, how are you and your family, How is the company also your division in the company how is that going?" Ariana asked "Breathe Ari breathe one question at a time" said Tim kissing her again he held her to him "Okay people show's over back to work" said Laurel.

Tim and Ari turned to Thea and Laurel he introduced Ari to Thea "How do you two know each other?" Laurel asked "Gotham University she studied Law while I studied computer science, biology, engineering and genetics" "And judging by that lip lock you were more than friends" said Thea as she smirked at him "Yes we were together I haven't seen him in ages you still haven't told me why you are in Starling?" asked Ariana "Thea here is trying to reopen her club Verdant so my dad's company and her are in a partnership and I am now living here my dad wants me to see that his money is not going to waste" said Tim "Okay one more question what the hell are those on yours and Thea's wrist?" asked Ariana.

Laurel quickly dragged the 3 of them to her office "It is better to talk in here" Tim looked at his former GF "These" as he then lifted his hands up and flicked his wrists with his blades now sitting upon his palms "Are you 2 idiots what made you think bringing those in here would be fine more so how did you get past the scanners without detection?" Laurel asked "They are undetectable to scanners" said Thea "why have both of you got those?" asked Ari "I can't tell you that look I trust you Ari but this is not something you need to know about even Laurel doesn't know why we have these" said Tim "I am your friend and not to mention your Girlfriend" said Ariana.

Tim face palmed "Ari just because we kissed doesn't mean we're back together we're still ex-boyfriend and girlfriend at this moment in time but now that you are here we have a lot to catch up on but right now I don't have an opportunity to delve too deep but we are definitely going to be spending time together at some point" he said she accepted what he said and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she hugged him "As much as we would like to stay I need to go see Roy me and him need to talk does he still live at the same place?" asked Thea "yeah he does I'll text him to meet you there" said Laurel "Thanks so we'll see you when we see you" said Tim "Wait you 2 can I have your numbers so you can just text or phone me instead of making a trip to here?" asked Laurel they pulled their phones out and exchanged numbers and also exchanged numbers with Ari as the both of them then left "So Ari let's get back at that murder case while you can fill me in on how you met Tim Drake" said Laurel.

Roy's House

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Tim "It was bound to happen at some point might as well get it out of the way" Thea replied as she approached the door she breathed slowly and knocked Roy opened it "Thea" he said as he stepped aside to let her in while Tim leaned against his car as he then nodded to Roy "So how are you" he asked "I'm alright how are you?" she asked "I've been okay" he replied "you still helping Oliver after your argument?" asked Thea "we're not talking so I have taken a few days off after what had happened that day what have you been up to?" Roy asked "Not much training really but also have yesterday and today as days off due to it being movie night tonight also going to be drawing up plans on how to get the club up and running again me and drake's family are in a business partnership" said Thea "Are you and he?" asked Roy he stood there really tense expecting her to say what he didn't want to hear "Together no we just share an apartment you don't need to worry me and him are just good friends Roy but that is why I have come here we need to get this situation out of the way why did you lie to me, did you think I was an idiot that keeping me in the dark would be a better option than telling me the whole truth then when I tried to get close to you instead you chose to distance yourself even more" asked Thea.

Roy took a deep breath and spoke "I'm sorry I really did not mean to do that you it was wrong of me the reason I broke up with you that day is I was captured by Slade Wilson he injected me with this sort of steroid injection type thing called mirakaru it gives the user increased strength, endurance, durability, agility, reflexes, speed and healing factor that day where your brother shot me with an arrow the reason I healed so quickly was because of that and it also enhanced my anger that is why I broke up with you and Oliver told me to he thought I would do more harm than good when I had mirakaru in me" said Roy her anger then flared up "Oliver told you to so whatever Ollie says you just do did you not realize that I would be there for you I loved you Roy and then Ollie and my mom kept secrets from me I felt like an outcast that is why I left without you so much shit had happened to me that I needed to get away" Thea replied "I am so sorry I did not mean to make you feel like that it was wrong of me and I realize now how bad I was to you but when I came back from helping Oliver stop Slade Wilson Army I wanted to run away with you just you and me, no one else, we build a future together never come back but everything that happened it is understandable why you would leave I wouldn't blame you if you walked out that door and never spoke to me again" said Roy who was now holding tears back waiting for her response.

Thea looked at him in deep thought "It is going to take a long time but you're not off the hook but what you can start doing is no more lying to me if you have a problem or some sort of secret or if you need to talk to someone I am here for you but I am telling you now you lie to me or keep me in the dark we are over" she said "I got it" he replied even though he couldn't stop smiling Thea closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest as he then hugged her tightly "Also we are having movie night tonight at HQ so you're invited as well can you get the night off from helping Oliver?" she asked "like I said we're not talking so I'm not helping either so yes movie night I can definitely show up" said Roy "Are you doing anything after I leave?" Thea asked "No just going to be here" said Roy "want to come to the apartment and hang out?" "Sure" he replied "First turn off your phone and leave it here I don't want Felicity trying to track you down me being here still has to be kept a secret" turning off his phone he put it in a draw and followed her out.

Tim leaned against the car with 3 sodas and a massive grin on his face "Knew you two would work out your problems so Arsenal how have you been" Roy chuckled as he then fist bumped Tim "I have been good what have you been up to" "just been chilling also ran into my ex-girlfriend by chance she works with Laurel and now was just waiting for you two also here you go" handing them the 2 sodas the three of them got in the car and drove back to the apartment.

Bertinelli Mansion

3:00 pm

Richard was in the garden sitting on the grass, legs crossed, eyes closed as his index fingers touched with his thumb his mind now going into a state of relaxation after the rough night he had he decided to use meditation to calm his mind it was going perfectly until memories flooded his mind his eyes shot open and he started breathing heavily a hand touched his shoulder he swiftly turned around and twisted the person's wrist "It's me you idiot" "Master forgive me" Richard was sweating as his face was pale and a panicked look on his face, I-Ching then sat opposite his student with a concerned look on his face the last time his son was in a state like this it was because of certain nightmares and evil memories "You're having the nightmares again?" he nodded his head as he looked down to the grass beneath him and started to cry "The reason I didn't get sleep is the nightmares and the book….I read the book beginning to end" said Richard "you idiot what were you thinking the book makes it worse that is why the nightmares and flashbacks occurred just now" said I-Ching. Drakunovski looked back at his father "My biggest fear is what if I get a flashback or some sort of nightmare when we are with everyone else how do I explain it also Father if I tell her my secret she will never look at me in the same way again also she still is mourning her fiancée she doesn't need my problems adding to her sorrow" said Richard.

I-Ching reached out to put his hand on his son's shoulder "My son keeping Helena in the dark is worse and I am telling you now she won't look at you in disgust she would see someone that is just as broken as her your mother once said this to me the kindest hearts hide the most pain and our fellow Assassins we need to tell them as well" "I'll tell her but you have to let me do it in my own time" said Richard "Fine but you better do it before she finds out herself otherwise she will be angry that you kept her in the dark about this also don't you dare read that book again where is it now" "I have hidden it in my room" the both of them got up as Richard then wiped his tears as they walked back to the house.

Tim/Thea apartment

The 3 of them entered the apartment "Make yourself comfortable Roy" said Tim walking towards the kitchen area "Hey Roy want a strawberry smoothie" "Roy you should try his smoothies they are out of this world" said Thea. Roy looked at her with a smirk on his face as he then turned to Tim "Smoothie" said Tim "I'm game for it" Tim handed him a glass he tried it his eyes then lit up "That is good" as he then drunk more of it "See Thea you know what I am the smoothie king my smoothies make other smoothies taste bad that is how awesome my smoothie is" the 3 of them started laughing.

Tim's phone rang as he saw the name "I have to take this" he went into his room locking the door behind him while Roy and Thea sat down and switched on the TV as they then watched how I met your mother "You sure that is what you want" replied the voice "Definitely and just make sure I get done before 8:30 I am having movie night with my Friends" said Tim "you got it Drake so I will see you at 7:00" "7:00 it is".

Assassin HQ

7:30

Roy and Thea were the last ones to roll in except Tim wasn't with them entering the relax room as everyone greeted them "Where's Tim?" asked Rebecca "He said he had to do something he also said he will be here around 8:15" said Thea "8:15 why the hell are we waiting 45 mins for him to come?" asked William "He said he had something important to attend to but to carry on movie night without him and he will join us this is the movies he told me to bring" said Thea

Selina took them and went through them all "what the hell is Ip-Man" she asked "Ip-Man it's about the guy who taught Bruce lee" said Richard "It's a really good movie" said I-Ching she then sat them down on the table as they then voted for Godfather 1 and Ip man and then ordered pizza's.

Starling City Fight Club

He stood there as 6 broken men lied on the floor around him blood was trickling from his nose, eyes and head his eyes gleamed with anger he then turned to the last man who was sitting against the cage as the crowd cheered "Please Demon I surrender you win" he begged for mercy "This is fight club Bitch there is no surrender you forfeited mercy the moment the 7 of you stepped into the ring with me there is a reason why I am called the Demon" grabbing the man's right arm he put it into a kimura lock the man screamed due to drake popping the shoulder out of it's socket he then twisted the man's injured arm and pulled him up onto his knee's using his right hand his fist made impact with his opponents face each hit harder than the previous one his opponent had a look of surrender tim followed up his attack by throwing him against the cage his fist then shattered his opponents rib cage "Fatality" said Tim the man that was his opponent fell to the floor Tim was declared the winner, exiting the cage he walked back to the locker room while Medics rushed into the cage to tend to his opponents, Tim laughed to himself please at what he had done to those men and for winning on his debut in Starling fight club "Now for movie night".


	25. you can't escape from the agent of chaos

You can't escape from the Agent of Chaos

Assassin HQ

8:30 pm

The 16 of them sat there enjoying the godfather while eating the pizza's they had ordered "I can't remember the last time I actually watched the godfather" said Laurel "I can't believe you two have never watched this" said Helena looking at I-Ching and Richard "Never heard of it until today" said Richard "Where's Tim I wonder it has been an hour already" said Des "I'm right here" walking in slowly in jeans, Hooded jacket that was unzipped and trainers he looked at them as they saw the bruises on his chest and cuts on his face "What the hell happened to you" asked Shaun "Fight club and if anything all of you should be more worried about my opponents and the state I left them in" he replied "Fight club that is where you went there is one in the city" said Thea, Tim took a seat at the bar, pouring himself a drink and looked at all of them "Don't look so shocked we have to see events for what they are it's not what I've done it's what I got in return not every choice we make is blessed in moral clarity one adapts to the terrain" he replied to all of them his arm went to his stomach as he winced in pain followed by blood coming from his head and eyes "Amy tend to him please and then he can tell us how badly he beat his opponents" said Marcus "Broken arms, Broken legs, Broken neck, Head fracture, Damaged spinal cords with possibility of paralysis, Broken noses, Broken Jaws, Broken ribs alongside shattered ribcages, Perforated ear drums their screams of mercy as I inflict pain on them and enjoy it the last guy that I took down you should have heard him scream as he begged me to stop I enjoyed breaking him bit by bit" said Tim turning his head to Thea "What is it Thea you weren't expecting this from me even I have a dark side just like you &amp; every other person in this room" having one last drink he followed Amy to the medical area "Jesus Christ" whispered Azaria "Tim" thought Thea still trying to process the words that Tim just uttered "I never expected that from him he seems so nice" said Laurel standing their with a shocked expression "What do you expect Gotham brings out the worst in you when you are born and raised in a place that is called the city of hell on Gotham's streets you have to be ruthless in order to protect yourself I channelled my anger through being Batman he channels his anger via the fight clubs" "He also was the champion in Gotham's fight club till I kicked his ass that day but that does not give him an excuse for what he has done he has potentially crippled his opponents" said Desmond "Now we know why he is called Tim the demon Drake when he is in that arena the demon emerges and takes over" said Azaria "Think about it like this Master we have been training Tim and he must have wanted to put what he has learned to the test and he did but not on just one person from what he said he took on more than one opponent" said Richard. "Several for your information seven men who stepped into the ring with the demon himself I bring no mercy and I have no regrets to what I did to those men now if we can get back to movie night that would be great" he set his plate down on the table as he took a seat waiting for them to sit down "Tim you have potentially crippled your opponents don't you feel guilty about that" asked Bruce "Like I said they chose to step into the ring with me and now look at them potentially crippled for life do I care no I don't, you wanted an answer I gave you one" Bruce grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him onto his feet with an enraged look on his face Tim quickly unsheathed his left blade the tip poking into the skin of Bruce's throat "There are only two ways this is going down you either let me go right now or this is going in your goddamn throat" said Tim everyone stood there on edge "Bruce let him go" said William "This kid is begging for me to kick his ass" he replied "Go on Wayne just try it" Selina unsheathed her blade pressing it into drake's throat "retract your blade" she said with a hint of anger in her voice "You get your wife to fight your battles for you" "Don't push me kid" "Or what you're going to beat me up my blade is at your throat you harm me, I kill you, she kills me and 2 fresh corpses there will be" Stacey gently held Bruce's wrist "Just let go of him we already had one fight yesterday between Drakunovski and I-Ching we don't need another" Bruce's grip eased up he let go of Tim with the latter sheathing his blade as Selina sheathed hers as well "you got lucky boy" said Bruce "Really if you took me on I would kick your ass" Tim replied "want to put your money where your mouth is" said Bruce "I'm ready when you are Dark Knight" what happened next was unexpected as Thea slapped Tim across the face he was about to say something "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP WHAT IS HAPPENING TO US WE ARE ASSASSINS WE ARE ALL FAMILY WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING EACH OTHER THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE MOVIE NIGHT NOT BRUCE VS TIM SO LET'S JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND GET BACK TO WHAT WE WERE DOING BEFORE YOUR SADISTIC ASS WALKED IN" she stood in between them breathing heavily Helena handed her a glass of water as she drank it in one go "switch it back on" said Rebecca as Shaun unpaused the Godfather the rest of them took their seats again "What the fuck" thought Roy his gaze looking back and fourth between Bruce and Tim "That was intense me and Roy have had our arguments with Oliver but what happened just now our arguments are nothing compared to the assassins even Richard and I-Ching father &amp; son and they had a full on brawl one's things for sure these Assassins don't hold back with each other" thought Laurel as they carried on watching the godfather in silence.

4th August 2013

1:00 AM

After they had finished Godfather they decided to watch Ip man until it happened Desmond phone rang "It's the Commissioner" answering the phone "Desmond can you hear me" "Yeah how are you" "Forget about me something bad has happened" as he explained everything to them about the Arkham showdown and Scarecrow and Hush escaping "There is one more thing this Templar he killed the joker by setting him on fire" "HE DID WHAT…..tell me you're kidding" "No Desmond he is finally dead" "I'll phone you back" turning to all of them "Bruce do you know someone called Tommy Elliot a.k.a Hush" "Tommy Elliot it's been years since I heard that name or even seen him why" Desmond explained everything that went down "Bruce there is one more thing you need to know" as his face went pale "The Joker is dead whoever this Templar is he killed the joker by setting him on fire" Bruce stood there in shock as he began to breathe heavily after those words were uttered, Memories flooded his mind of his war with Joker he went down to one knee as he gasped for breath his heart beating rapidly, "BRUCE" said Selina she went onto her knee's in front of him and cupped his cheeks with her hands "What's happening to him" tears ran down Bruce and her's face "He is having a panic attack" Amy quickly got down in front of him "Bruce calm down and listen carefully to what I need you to do" he looked at her "I need you to breathe Bruce just slowly breathe copy me and gently calm your mind" "Selina" he said he began to squeeze her hands as she put her hands on his face and touched her forehead to his "Breathe with me Handsome I'm here for you just breathe slowly just think of me, you and Damian just breath Bruce" "It's over he is no more" he said looking into her eyes "Yes my love it is over" he brought his hand to her face merely inches away from cupping her cheeks when he then lost consciousness and fell to the floor Amy quickly caught his head and laid him down gently on the floor "BRUCE" Selina screamed as she held his face Amy checked his pulse and listened to his heart "Medical room I need a blanket and my kit bag now" Thea ran into the medical area alongside Roy "Pillow now and move the table away" which was done by Shaun and Nyssa as Amy cushioned his head "Bruce wake up my darling please wake up" she cried as her left hand rested on his cheek and her right hand squeezed his left "I need help in lifting him his shirt is sweat drenched I need to take it off" Richard and Des lifted him as Selina unbuttoned his black shirt with Amy taking it off as they laid him back down Thea ran in with Roy handing Amy her kit bag she immediately opened it and used her pen light to check his eyes "His pupil reflex is fine" she then checked his mouth to make sure he hadn't swallowed or bit his tongue which he had not and used her stethoscope his heartbeat was more calm now she then measured his pulse via her watch "He should be alright he is still warm from his sweating during his panic attack now we just got to wait till he regains consciousness but tell me who is this Joker and what went down between the both of them" "Can I borrow one of your laptops" Desmond asked as Rebecca grabbed hers and handed it to Desmond who then hooked it up to the TV using the internet as he showed them on the TV he explained who the Joker was and the war between Batman and him and the tragedy's that Bruce suffered because of it" he streamed a picture from his phone to the TV "That was him then this was him now" as a flame engulfed Joker photo was on the TV screen "Jesus" said Azaria "whoever this Templar is he has some sort of army at his disposal the guy had Apache Helicopters to back him up whoever this Tommy Elliot is Bruce knows him and I can guarantee that he is a Templar as well and Scarecrow but right now we have two things to focus on one is Bruce and the other is this Assassination whoever this guy is we'll delve into him later but I also have another job I need a few of you to go to Gotham to see how Nightwing is doing and get some information on this guy and the Arkham showdown Tim you are going with me because you are from there who else wants to go" Richard volunteered "Who are these people that you are fighting" Roy asked "can one of you take the both of them to the Archives and run the video they might as well be told everything" Des replied as William took the both of them "What do we do now" asked Helena "Me I am going to stay here with Selina until he wakes up the rest of you can either stay or go home" Des replied most of them left only a few of them stayed behind and that consisted of Azaria, Des, Selina and Amy as they waited it out.

2:30 am

_Batman stood there in the darkness as his various enemies surrounded him "Look what you did to me we were decent men in an indecent time" said Harvey "The betrayer must suffer for what he has done to us" said Bane as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet "Hey that's a lovely necklace you have there" Joker said as he aimed his gun at Selina "So boys is it heads for death by gun or tails death by knife" "I'm betting heads what about you Joker" said Scarecrow "I'll go for tails always enjoyed playing with knives what about you" said Joker looking at Bane "coin tosses are irrelevant to me he will die anyway" Bane replied "Always has to be a party pooper well what can you do Harvey flip the coin" which Dent did as it landed on the tail's side "Death by knife it is" said Dent as scarecrow and joker cheered Bane brought the both of their victims to their knee's they were about to finish off the both of them "Wait let me do it" said a voice as the person approached Selina and Batman he was dressed as the Batman except his suit was more advanced and the Bat symbol was red on it as well he looked at the both of them he then took off his cowl "Damian" the both of them said his face was covered in white make up and red lipstick and a Glasgow smile like Joker "I took your boy Wayne and showed him who he really is see madness is like gravity all it takes is a little push" as he then laughed maniacally Damian unsheathed his hidden blades "Damian no don't do this" Selina cried as she begged for mercy "Damian don't succumb to his madness you're better than him" said Selina "Damian no" said Bruce "Are you scared father you should because I have an idea let's put a smile on that face" as he turned to his own mother "Restrain her" he said as Bane held Batman down to the floor while Harvey and Scarecrow held Selina "No please don't do this Damian" his gloved hand held her face in position "Let's put a smile on that face" as he then carved a Glasgow smile onto his mother's face and then killed her by slitting her throat "NOOOOOOOOO" screamed Batman, Damian turned to his father and pulled off his father's cowl "I want to watch the light drain out of your eyes when I kill you" as him and Joker laughed "Damian" he whispered who then forced his blade into his father's throat and dragged it from one side of the neck to the other the last thing Bruce heard was the laughter._

"NO MORE I BEG OF YOU NO MORE" he shouted as they all woke up and laid eyes upon him he was sitting there crying looking at his hands as if they were stained in blood and was in a cold sweat "Bruce" said Selina who was immediately at his side "Selina" he said as he threw his arms around her waist and cried into her stomach "NO MORE PLEASE NO MORE" he cried as she held him to her "It'll be alright I'm here everything will be alright my love" as she cried with him


	26. GCPD Arkham Aftermath

GCPD Arkham Aftermath

Gotham City

4th August 2013

12:00 pm

Gordon stood behind the doors dressed in full police uniform readying himself to tell the press and the citizens of Gotham about the Arkham showdown and the death of the Joker, Blake had survived barely and was still unconscious while also being watched over by Renee in the hospital Gordon pushed the door open and stood in front of the podium, News camera's all focused on him and microphones of the various Gotham news channels all hooked up to the podium "Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for being here I have gathered you here today to make an announcement to all of you and the citizens of Gotham, last night an individual that we have not encountered before used a small army of about 30 men to break out two patients from Arkham Asylum this man also took out Gotham's very own Nightwing who is recovering as I speak and killed 40 officers of mine when we attempted to engage this individual he used apache helicopters to take us out the two patients who were set free was Jonathan Crane a.k.a Scarecrow and Tommy Elliot a.k.a Hush a TV next to him showed 2 photos of the Templar soldiers "we have no idea why this individual freed these two particular patients but we do know one thing to the citizens of Gotham if you see these 2 individual's do not engage them they are highly dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you" he took another deep breath "But you must know this individual he also did something else 9 years ago Gotham was hurled into chaos by a man who was so sadistic he tore the heart out of Gotham and was labelled Arkhams most insane patient last night this individual killed him by setting fire to this very patient I speak of ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Gotham the Joker is dead" gasps were heard around the room as Gordon was bombarded with questions "I am not here to take questions I have more to say to all of you and the people we have no idea why he targeted joker but the GCPD will hunt this person down and these two patients and bring them to justice to honour the memory of our officers they will not have died in vain now it is time for this commissioner to pay respect to the fallen" leaving the press while they took pictures and bombarded him with questions "Templar you just fucked with the wrong cop" he thought to himself his eyes burning with rage.

Starling City

SCPD

Quinton sat in his office as he watched Gordon give his press conference on the TV "Ladies and Gentlemen, citizens of Gotham the Joker is dead" Quinton got up from his seat "WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" as he carried on listening to what Gordon was saying "First the batman showing up in starling now joker is dead how strange is that" he thought to himself "It is time for this commissioner to pay respect to the fallen" as he heard those words he saw the pain in Gordon's eyes when a cop is slain you attack the family that is the police Quinton knew the feeling of losing police officers and it was not a nice one.

Central City

CCPD

The whole precinct was at a standstill Joe, Captain Singh, Eddie and Barry alongside all their other officers and detectives watched Gordon announce Joker's death "Look at his eyes sir he is struggling not to cry" said Eddie "He lost 40 officers under his command last night how do you expect him to feel when an officer is slain we all feel it as cops we do the best we can to protect the city but when you're the commissioner or even a captain it hurts more when your former partner Fred was killed Joe didn't we all feel it as well" "Yes sir we did Fred was one hell of a cop" Joe replied "Wonder who this Scarecrow is and this guy called Hush I'm going to delve into their histories when this is finished" said Barry "Count me in as well I want to know why they are considered so dangerous" replied Captain Singh.

Gotham

Belle Monico Hotel

The soldiers of Dumas who were staying in the same hotel as Azrael watched as Gordon gave his press conference Ghost and Jason looked at each other both struggling not to laugh at Gordons despair when the press conference finished the two laughed "Did you see how he was on the brink of tears" Azrael laughed "That is what happens when you get involved in a war that doesn't concern you" Dusan replied "I've just come up with a brilliant idea watch this" Azrael said as he pulled up a software on his laptop which then located Gordon at the GCPD mortuary and followed up by pulling up Jim Gordons number from another piece of software as he then phoned the commissioner.

GCPD Morgue

Jim entered the room, closing the door behind him he stood their amongst 40 blanket covered corpses as he then saluted them and then the tears came "I'm sorry I am so sorry" he sobbed as his phone rang he looked at the number it said unknown on the caller clicking the answer button "Hello Commissioner enjoying the corpses I see" "Who are you" "Gordon it is me the man who took down your 40 officers" "You son of a bitch you will pay for this" "so scary you think I fear you wrong you should fear me your officers deaths is on you and Nightwing surprised he survived you two got involved in a war that does not concern you and look who paid the price your officers and Gotham's protector" "You say this war does not concern the GCPD you Templars seek control over freedom the Assassins fight for freedom you think me and my men will just back off no you son of a bitch this has just strengthened my resolve to end you Templar bastards you fucked with the wrong cop now you're going to regret taking me on" "Okay then you leave me with no choice whatever happens next to the GCPD is on you because you have chosen to court war against us" "I have 2 questions why did you free Scarecrow and Hush and why did you kill the Joker" "Scarecrow and Hush that is easy for you to figure out but Joker and I have a history I killed him because I wanted to also I had forgotten about him I had burnt him out of my memory but when I saw his name on the list everything that he did to me came back to my mind truth be told he should have been dead years ago but the courts deemed him insane and locked him up in Arkham how dare they he broke Harvey Dent, killed Rachel Dawes took down your very officers and then Batman took the fall for Dent to protect two face's honour how pathetic your Batman wasn't a hero he was an idiot there are no such thing as saviours Gotham can never be saved it is chaos Gotham and the rest of the world is proof as to why Templar control is needed you think the assassins are the good guys think again you are on the wrong side commissioner and I hope in time you realise that now I am giving you 2 options you side with us or you back off and stay out of this otherwise your GCPD family will suffer if you choose to carry on helping the Assassins" "The GCPD does not take orders from people like you bring it you son of a bitch" "Have it your way then you have declared war against the Templars protect your GCPD family as best you can because we are coming for them".


	27. The House of Dumas

The House of Dumas

7th August 2013

St Petersburg, Russia

Azrael House

"Welcome to the house of Azrael which is now our headquarters" said Dusan he alongside, Shrike, Scarecrow, Willow, Kitty Kumbata, Jean Paul Valley and Malcom Merlyn stood outside the mansion while Hush, Jason, Snake and Silver decided to stay behind in order to enforce the 2nd part of the Templars plans to beat the Assassins while China white decided to stay in china until Jason had got back from Gotham then she would eventually make her way to Russia as well "who else lives in this house" asked Willow "no one else he lives on his own he prefers it that way" "Seriously no one else what about a girlfriend does he have one" she asked "unless you count the odd occasions where women have spent the night with him but no he has no one except Dumas and the Russian mafia now shall we" leading them into the house he switched on the lights "Follow me" following him up the stairs he assigned each of them their bedroom "The door at the end is his room no one goes in there except me now go make yourselves comfortable I need to go have a look at something" each of them went in their rooms while Dusan dropped his bags in his room going back downstairs he went into a large empty room with just a piano and two bookshelves he played a few keys there was a large thump heard as the bookshelf opposite the piano moved aside to reveal a staircase which led to the lower floors of the mansion Dusan pressed a button revealing a massive cave that had Jasons arkham knight Batsuit, Computers, training area and an entire arsenal of weapons and gadgets it also had the very 1st St dumas crusade armour a.k.a the suit of sorrows on display in a glass case and 2 other armour sets one was Assassin the other was Templar both belonging to Shay Patrick Cormac in glass cases as well Ghost booted up the computer he turned his eyes to the Batsuits "Dusan where you at" Malcolm shouted "Down here piano room" he replied, all of them entered the cave "What is this place" asked Kitty "Welcome to Azrael's Batcave" he replied "Batcave someone likes batman a bit too much" Shrike replied "why would he like someone that he hates what sense does that make Batman is an Assassin, Azrael is a Templar look at his Batsuits he has the Templar crest on it not a Batsymbol yes the suits are inspired by Batman but this isn't the dark knight this is Azrael our leader the man who will lead us into battle and take down the ten eventually him leading this world into a new direction with the Apple of Eden in the palm of his hands this world will finally achieve peace" "May the father of understanding guide us" said Jean Paul "The box behind you open it Jean" Dusan replied, Jean opened it and pulled out a set of white robes that had a hood, red and white mask, large Templar cross that engulfed the chest area alongside it 2 metal gauntlets and 2 special swords "He made a new suit of sorrows for you seeing as the original one in the glass display is old and wouldn't offer the protection that this one can give you" "Tell him I said thank you" putting his uniform away he picked up his swords "You see the button on the handle of each sword press them" both swords became engulfed in a red flame and a blue flame Azrael looked amazed "The blue flamed sword represents salvation, The red flamed sword represents sin when the time comes you will use these swords by unleashing your fury on the Assassin Brotherhood the original one's are with the original suit but these one's were made especially for you we will practice with them in time" "who's uniforms are these" asked Willow "Those 2 robes belong to an assassin turned Templar called Shay Cormac who is the ancestor of our leader" "This is all nice and that but why the hell does your boss need me" asked Scarecrow "We have a plan that involves your poisonous toxins Azrael wants you to use them but first you are getting a new costume which Azrael will design himself with your ideas and we want to strengthen your toxins we didn't free you from Arkham for no reason but we can't do anything right now till he gets back from Gotham but unlike America you are free to explore the city America has no jurisdiction here and in Russia no one has ever heard of the Scarecrow so as of this moment you are a free man" Scarecrow smiled to himself "Excellent news finally I am free" he said "Enjoy it but now to the matter at hand can you guys go me and Malcolm need to discuss something and shut the door behind you".

"Sit down Malcolm" the both of them taking seats where the computer was as Dusan then loaded up the profile photos of the 10 onto the huge screen "What am I supposed to be looking at Ghost" "Keep looking there is a face that you will be familiar with" his eyes kept scanning all of the photos until he came to it "THEA" as he shot up out of his seat "Yes Malcolm she is one of them how tragic Templar father Assassin daughter similar situation like mine but your is worse mine is just Assassin sister and Templar brother you and Haytham Kenway exactly the same except unlike him he couldn't do what was needed to be done he hesitated when it came to killing Connor but you won't and this is not me talking this is direct orders from Azrael himself he and I do not give a fuck that she is your daughter to you she is the enemy she never went with you after you saved her if she did you might have had a chance of getting her onto our side now she is an Assassin to her you will be the enemy as well so this is Azrael and me asking when the time comes can you do what is necessary for the good of the Templar order" "you're asking me to kill my daughter" "YES MALCOLM WE ARE IT IS YOUR JOB TO DO THIS YOU CANNOT LET EMOTIONS GET THE BETTER OF YOU THEA IS AN ASSASSIN YOU ARE A TEMPLAR ST DUMAS EXISTS WITH ONE OBJECTIVE AND THAT IS TO DESTROY THE ASSASSINS AND IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT" "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO" Malcolm replied "IF YOU CAN'T DO IT, I OR RED WILL AND IF YOU TRY STOPPING US WE WILL CONSIDER IT AS A BETRAYAL BY YOU, HER NOT GOING WITH YOU SAYS ONE THING AND THAT IS THAT SHE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU" "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER, SHE IS MY CHILD" "WHAT ABOUT TOMMY HE WAS YOUR CHILD OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR DESTRUCTION OF THE GLADES IS WHY HE IS DEAD" "I HAVE ALREADY LOST ONE CHILD I CANNOT LOSE ANOTHER BY MY HAND" "TOO LATE YOU ARE IN THIS SITUATION BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS YOU JUST HAD TO FUCK MOIRA QUEEN THINK ABOUT IT LIKE THIS MALCOLM WHEN SHE EVENTUALLY FINDS OUT YOU ARE ONE OF US YOU THINK SHE IS GOING TO HESITATE IN KILLING YOU I HIGHLY DOUBT IT AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THERE IS STILL AN OPPORTUNITY TO GET HER ON OUR SIDE SHE MADE HER CHOICE AND YOU MADE YOURS BOTH OF YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT NOW I'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME CAN YOU DO WHAT IS NEEDED WHEN THE TIME COMES" Malcolm looked to the floor and stood there contemplating his answer "If I don't do this they'll do it themselves Thea is out of my reach and she'll refuse my protection even if I offered it she is an Assassin I have no choice but to do it myself otherwise Azrael might just kill me if I am a liability I can't let emotions affect me" he thought to himself, turning his gaze to Dusan "Okay then Thea will die by my hand".


	28. Control of Gotham

Control of Gotham

7th August 2013

Outskirts of Gotham

Underground Base

6:00 pm

Shots rang out as the bullets hit the bullseye while Hush fired as well Azrael, Hush, Silver and King Snake had moved into the base 3 days ago while Silver was training King Snake, Tommy and Jason had decided to use the gun range for practice "your aim is a little off aim a bit more to the left you should be able to hit the target I can't have you fucking up tonight when we attack Sionis and have you as the new leader of the gang everything the 4 of us do tonight has to be precise we can't afford a single mistake" "Of course not so what are you going to do about the GCPD" Hush replied "Just wait and see my friend, what are you going to do when it comes to Batman" "Kill him of course then probably do all sort of surgical experiments on his family especially his wife I have never done experiments on a pregnant woman" firing 5 shots that hit the targets with precision "There we go keep practicing I want you at your best when we take Black Mask down also I'll see about the Wayne's but Batman we take him down together he will pay for his crimes" replied Azrael as he fired bullets hitting the targets with precision a soldier then entered the shooting room "Grandmaster she would like to see the four of you in the conference room" "Understood please inform Silver and Snake to stop their training for now and we will meet them in the conference room as well" the soldier then left the gun range "so what do you think of your TT-33's like them" "Yes I do thanks for getting these for me" replied Hush "Consider it a gift now come on let's go see what she wants".

Conference Room

"So I had my guys dig into Roman Sionis and found out something interesting" she then pulled up a picture onto the screen "Danny Brickwell" said Snake "You know who he is already that's good" she replied "what's his background" asked silver she gave them a rundown of the whole situation that went down in starling concerning Brick "Brickwell and Sionis are old friends, Brick was deemed too dangerous for iron heights to contain him so they decided to move him to Gotham penitentiary a few days ago his transfer was initiated during his transfer Sionis's False Facers intercepted the prison convoy and freed Brick" Camera footage was displayed on the screen "Interesting they were tactical in their approach and look at the time stamp I'm guessing the GCPD didn't want to do this prison transfer in broad daylight so that's why they chose the night time Sionis crew intercept them at 2:15 AM precisely then 2 mins later they escape with Brick and look the false facers didn't use their traditional black masks with the white skull on it I bet the Commissioner confronted Sionis on this matter exactly first suspicions would fall on him" said Hush "Matter of fact he did if you would like to see footage of that confrontation" "Please".

_Flashback_

_1__st__ August 2013 _

_Sionis Industries_

_2:00 pm_

_Roman sat at his desk eating lunch while watching TV everything was relaxed until the doors slammed open followed by Jim, Renee and a swat team entering his office "You son of a bitch where is he" asked Gordon "where is who commissioner" he replied "You know who I am talking about now where is he" "Afraid I don't have a clue who you are on about if you give me a name maybe I can give you what you want" "Where is Danny Brickwell Roman we know you're the one who freed him" said Renee "Danny Brickwell aint seen the guy in years and what do you mean by freed him I thought he was locked up in iron heights why would you be concerned with a prisoner all the way near starling city" he was about to take another bite out of his lunch when Gordon threw the plate against the wall and grabbed Sionis by the collar "Don't you dare try to play dumb with me Roman I know your false facers freed Brick during his prison transfer to Gotham penitentiary now you better give me some information before you really piss me off" "So scary commissioner let go of me before you embarrass yourself even more, So there was a prison transfer of Brick huh well aint you in the shit I bet the mayor is fuming at this and let me tell you now I have nothing to do with this so unless you have proof or any other legitimate reason for being here I suggest you get out and take your officers with you" Gordon let go of him and smirked "This isn't over Roman watch your back you can't escape the GCPD"._

Present Time

"Did he really expect that to work" said Snake "What an Idiot" replied Silver "My guys have learned that Roman is hosting a party for Brick as a sort of welcome back and enjoy your freedom type of thing between 9:00 pm and 2:00 am the next day, my opinion this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get control of Black mask organisation" she replied, "We'll take it I am going to need an army as well when we crash the party they will all be there every single one of his guys and we need to show them that we are their bosses now" Jason replied "Killing them is too easy Grandmaster" said Hush "What do you mean Hush" "If we are going to do this we do it my way if I am going to take control of Sionis organisation I need to show fear as well taking an army is a good idea but killing Brick and Sionis is too simple" "So what are you suggesting" asked Silver "Azrael and me are going to challenge Brick &amp; Roman in a two vs two fight instead of killing them with bullets we kill them with our bare hands, we beat them to death that will instil fear &amp; loyalty in his soldiers at the same time" "That could actually work you know" she replied "Can you fight" asked Silver "Fuck yeah I can fight I made sure I didn't get rusty in Arkham" he replied, "So where is he holding this massive party" Snake asked "The Iceberg lounge" she replied "The Penguin used to own that nightclub before he got killed" said Hush "Which is now owned by Sionis" Silver replied "Show me the exits" said Azrael "He has two the main entrance and the back entrance which he uses for his not so legal activities" "pull up the area around the outside of the club" which was then displayed on the screen "Snake what position did you hold in the army" asked Hush "Sniper" he replied "Excellent show me the windows on all sides of the building" "you want him to be in a sniping position" she said "Snake pick where would be the best vantage point for you to have eyes on his soldiers just in case they try something I want you to be our eyes from above" Snake looked carefully for a vantage point "The building opposite the front entrance I could be your eyes from there but it has been a while since I have used my shooting skills" "Gun range after we are done here" said Azrael "Silver you and our soldiers will enter via the front entrance while me and Grandmaster will go via the back entrance and make sure anyone who is using a gun has a silencer on it I don't want gunshots echoing and getting the attention of the GCPD the rest of the plan I will detail later" said Hush "I want the same team I used for the Arkham mission" "Yes Grandmaster" "Snake go to the shooting range while me and Tommy train with Silver we reconvene at 10:30".

10:30 pm

They all waited in the conference room a swat team of 50 men Silver was dressed in black ninja robes armed with 2 katanas while Snake was dressed in full swat gear and Jason in his Kevlar armour that he wore for the Arkham breakout the only person they were waiting for was Hush who then entered the room dressed in black and red Kevlar armour like Jason but with a brown trench coat on top and he had a red weapons belt with a red gun holster on each side holding his Tokarevs but it was the bandages around his face that gave the most intimidation because the spaces that was left for his eyes and mouth showed the more sadistic side of him "Listen up before I discuss the rest of this plan if anyone does not want to take part in this mission you know where the door is" his eyes scanning each person in the room none of them dare stepping out of the room "Okay now that we got that out the way let's sort this plan out Snake you will be on the opposite building in a sniping position I want 2 of you to join him in a sniping position as well from there I want 10 men split into 2 teams of covering both sides of the road just in case if GCPD show up they run into an ambush by us Grandmaster, silver and I will enter via the back the rest of you lot will go via the front but when us 3 take out the guys in the back Azrael will switch off the lights and we will all enter the actual lounge in darkness so when the lights come back on the bastards are met with your guns in their faces but in order to not raise the alarm so easily all of your guns I want silencers on them okay Brick and Sionis us two will deal with them the rest of you just make sure Sionis men don't try anything also once brick and Sionis are dead his boys will then work for us which means mission accomplished NOW LET'S GET TO WORK" "TEN HUT" shouted Snake all of them stood straight and saluted.


	29. Red Hood & Hush vs Brick & Black Mask

Red Hood &amp; Hush vs Brick &amp; Black Mask

"Okay 5 of you get out and take position on this side of the road on those two roofs" said Jason which they then did they then drove down to the other end of the road and parked the truck, 8 more got out 5 of them did the same thing as the last group while the remaining 3 which consisted of snake and 2 snipers went along the back alley crouching down and made their way to the building opposite the iceberg lounge when they reached the back of it each of them pulled out black military rappelling rope throwing each one to the roof of the building they then secured them and climbed their way up to the roof of the building "Taking position now" said Snake into his earpiece the 3 of them opened their bags and assembled their guns "what do you see boys" asked Hush "we have 5 guards at the front door and inside Roman has just got onto the stage with brick also you were right he has brought all his guys to this" said Snake "Take out the guys at the front when you are ready" said Red "Take aim, on my command take them out….3,2,1 fire" muffled bullets shot out instantly dropping the 5 guards dead "You can park the truck outside" said Snake, parking up outside all of it's passengers out "Get the truck out of here now park on another street near here we'll call you to pick us up" said Azrael to the driver "understood sir" the truck then left "Stay in the shadow of the streets when the lights go completely off, charge into the lounge area and hold the bastards at gunpoint and get rid of these corpses" said Hush "Time to make our move" said Silver, the 3 of them went down the alleyway that led down to the back of the building, slowing down they approached the corner and had their backs right to the wall, Hush glanced around slowly "how many" asked Silver "7" he replied "So any ideas" silver asked "yeah I was thinking we use the reigning hell approach" said Jason "what is" before Hush could even finish what he was going to ask Grandmaster came out of their hiding place and fired his bullets at them, Hush and Silver followed him and did the same with Hush using his tokarevs and Silver using his 2 katanas to take them down as well 7 corpses laid at their feet "You two go inside I'll dump the bodies in this river it is probably used to transport drugs and other such things as well as dumping corpses when he kills them now you two go kill those 2 I'll be there in a bit" said Silver "Thanks Master, Snake talk to me what is happening now" said Jason "Brick is on the stage alone making a speech while Sionis is back at his table" "Let's get moving Azrael" said Hush as the two of them went inside and started taking out the guards quickly, navigating the iceberg lounge they then walked into the kitchen, the chefs stopped what they were doing and put their hands up immediately "All of you get into that walk in fridge now and if even one of you think of running you're going to regret it big time" said Hush all of them complied and walked in, Jason shut the door behind them the both of them then got various bits of the kitchen and braced them against the fridge door so the chefs couldn't get out, Silver entered "What the hell are you two doing" he asked "Locking the chefs in the fridge until this mission is over" Hush replied, Silver looked through the door Brick had finished his speech and Sionis was with him on the stage "Ready" asked Jason "Do it Azrael" every light in the building went off as the rest of the team went into the lounge "What happened to the lights" said Sionis "BOSS BEHIND YOU" shouted one of his men Brick and Sionis turned around and were met with various blows to their bodies as they were kicked off the stage literally the lights came back on as Brick and Black mask eyes locked onto their attackers while his men were met with Azrael's team "Sionis and Brick" said Hush "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE TO INTERRUPT THIS PARTY" Sionis shouted "You're Hush that prisoner who escaped from Arkham and you I don't know" said Brick "Call me the Red Hood now the reason we are all here today is to kill you two and take control of your organisation but using a gun is too simple ladies and gentlemen anyone can use a gun and let off a few shots" "Instead we have a challenge us two vs you two right here, right now to the death" said Hush as Jason and him took both their jackets off and handed their guns to Silver both of them then putting their hands up into fists "Fine then both of your funerals" replied Brick who stood up as well as Roman "I'll take Sionis you deal with Brick" said Hush he then threw a punch signalling the start of the fight which Roman dodged and connected with a left across Hush Jaw while Brick threw a right which then got deflected aside by Jason who followed up with an uppercut which connected and then followed by a right kick which was caught by Brick who then smiled what he wasn't expecting was for Azrael to then jump, spin around in midair and connect his left heel across bricks jaw which sent him to the ground, Sionis bided his time as both of them exchanged punches that hadn't connected Hush threw an overhand right which Black mask ducked and retaliated with 3 vicious punches to his opponents stomach sending Hush to the floor Sionis followed up with a kick to the stomach, Hush rolled out the way of the attack and quickly stood up "Smart move" said Hush "I got a lot more where that came from" Sionis replied, grabbing a plate he threw it at Hush who then dodged it Sionis walked towards him and threw 3 punches which connected with Hush's face and was then followed by a sweep to the legs which sent Hush down to the floor, Brick grabbed Jason by the collar and slammed him down onto one of the dinner tables which made it fall over on impact as Jason slid off he stood up quickly and was met with Brick lifting him up and slammed him into the wall he then unleashed a flurry of punches on Jason body "Come on Grandmaster I didn't train you for no reason" said Silver, Azrael palm enclosed around Brick's throat as he then squeezed and followed up with a headbutt as it impacted with Bricks nose which then sent him back a bit as he held his nose in pain Azrael then punched him in the stomach, followed up by grabbing bricks face as his knee then connected with the injured nose, followed by an uppercut as Brick fell backwards Azrael held brick by the throat as his right fist then connected with bricks face delivering punch after punch until his opponent had finally stopped breathing.

Sionis then spat on his floored opponent "He just fuckin spat on me" he thought to himself Hush stood up and picked up a napkin off the floor "you shouldn't have done that" said Jason "Bring it Hush" said Sionis, Hush stood there and let everything go silent as he visualised what he was going to do "First distract target by throwing napkin at him then block his blind jab with cross to left cheek, Discombobulate by slamming hands into opponents ears, Dazed will attempt wild haymaker, block with left elbow and follow up with right punch to opponents abdomen, block opponents left punch and follow up with left elbow, connecting with right side of the jaw and follow up with punch to said jaw, Break cracked ribs with right punch, traumatise solar plex by following up with left punch as well, Dislocate jaw entirely by right punch and finish off with hard kick to the abdomen, In summary ears ringing, jaw fractured, 3 ribs cracked 4 broken, diaphragm haemorrhaging physical recovery 6 weeks psychological recovery 6 months capacity to spit neutralised as he then carried out his plan as Sionis did everything that Hush expected him to do Sionis fell to the floor as Hush then followed up by punching Sionis in the face repeatedly until he was dead every soldier that used to work for Sionis stood up in shock as they watched their former boss get beat to death, Hush stood up the silence then broke as the Templar swat team then broke into cheers Jason then ran to Hush and lifted his arm in victory even silver was impressed as he then clapped meanwhile outside Snake then jumped into the air "WE WIN" he shouted as all the teams that were outside stood up and cheered while back inside Hush and Jason turned to their soldiers "NOW LISTEN UP YOU NOW WORK FOR US I AM YOUR BOSS AND THIS MAN NEXT TO ME IS MY BOSS YOU WILL ADDRESS HIM AS GRANDMASTER UNDERSTOOD AND IF ANYONE HAS AN OPINION AGAINST MY LEADERSHIP RAISE YOUR HAND NOW AND ADDRESS YOUR PROBLEM" Hush shouted which none of them did Jason then spoke up "We are the Templar knights we have existed for thousands of years what we aim for is to make the world a better place by destroying freedom and guiding humanity to peace with order, purpose and direction no more than that you are now part of a war that has been waged for centuries against our enemies who are called the Assassin Brotherhood who have teamed up with Nightwing and GCPD who we are at war with as well also in these next few days you will show me and Hush how your organisation works but first you will take the Templar oath I will ask you some questions and all you reply is with the words we do" all of them nodded in reply "Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand" "We do" "And never to share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work" "We do" "And to do so from now until death whatever the cost" "We do" "Then we welcome you all into our fold brothers you are now Templars, Harbingers of a new world" Hush then spoke up "Repeat these words after me as loud as you can may the father of understanding guide us" "MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US" they replied "louder and more repetitive" hush said "MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US, MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US, MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERTSANDING GUIDE US".


	30. The Fall of the GCPD

The Fall of the GCPD

8th August 2013

1:00pm

Sionis Industries

"Finally completed it now just place that here and put this there and job done" said Jason as he then placed the lid on and secured the large box he turned to Hush "You sick bastard" he said to him the both of them laughed "You think this will work" Hush asked "Should do all we need to do now is deliver it and deal with our other problem" Azrael replied "Well the only person he can blame is himself he chose to get involved and not only endangered himself but everyone else that works for him also he just buried all those cops now he will be buried alongside them and more" said Hush "I am not going to hold back when it comes to dealing with the Assassins allies" Jason replied 4 men came into the room "You called for us Boss" said one of them "Yes just help me and Grandmaster load this box into the van" he replied as the 6 of them lifted it and placed it in the back of the van "Wait how are you going to get it past the gate" Hush asked "Don't worry when you're the leader of the Russian Mafia you learn a few tricks" he replied "The moment it activates all hell will break loose and in doing so it will activate martial law on the city" Hush said "Of course but it will be our mutual friend soldiers that will be in control" he replied "What about Fox he is their ally" Hush asked "He is to be left alone all he does is make their weapons and gadgets leave him unharmed and that is an order" "Yes Grandmaster also how are you feeling after killing Joker" "To be honest I am at peace now I did what should have been done years ago I have avenged my Mom and Dad I will always have the memory of what he did to me but at this moment I am feeling a lot better" "That's good to know master" said Hush, 2 men dressed in disguise as deliverymen entered the room "This is what you're going to do in 45 mins you are going to drive this van and deliver the box once it is past the security gate park up and take the box to commissioner Gordon after that is done all you need to is leave the premises and I will take over from there" "Yes sir" one of them said the both of them then saluted.

1:30

Outskirts of Gotham

Red hood got into the black hawk helicopter alongside Snake as it then began to make it's ascent into the air "So why did you need me again" "After this is done we are going to make a visit to the hospital where Nightwing is recovering" replied Jason he then phoned his soldiers "Where you at right now" "we're about 2 miles away from the GCPD so you might want to hurry" "Pilot get us there asap".

GCPD Headquarters

The van arrived at the security gate the driver rolled down the window "package for commissioner Gordon" he said "I'm going to check your van first" the officer as a sniffer dog and metal detectors began to have a look around the van "It's clean go on through" as they then drove through and backed the van up at the entrance the both of them got out and with the help of a few officers they brought the box inside the building as they then waited for the commissioner who then showed "Are you Jim Gordon" "yes I am" "This is for you was told to bring it here" "I never ordered anything" "Well your name came up next on our delivery list and we need you to sign this" "I'm not signing that because I never ordered anything" "Well commissioner look your name is on our device here" showing it to him "How is that possible I don't even know what is inside this" "Look commissioner we got more people to deliver to we can't be standing around here like idiots" Jim looked at him and then signed it "Fine now get out of here" as then both of them left one of them texted Azrael package delivered the helicopter landed on the opposite building as Azrael then pulled up the security camera's on his Tablet "Okay it's show time" he said Jim eyed the box as he then approached it "Somebody get me a crowbar" which was then given to him as he then began to pry open the top and then moved it aside revealing what was inside "HOLY SHIT" as him, Deputy commissioner Akins and various other officers looked in shock inside were the corpses of Black mask and Brick but they were headless and their heads were being held in the hands of their corpses "Mary mother of God who did this" said Akins all of a sudden a phone rang Jim opened the lapel of Black mask and pulled out the phone as he then answered it "Hello" he said "Commissioner Gordon how you doing like my gift" "You did this why" "They are criminals Gordon and if anything you should thank me I got rid of 2 thorns in the GCPD side" "what makes you judge, jury and executioner" "Well the both of them were in my way and they needed to be 86'd" "So what you want is power and you think taking control of a criminal gang will give you that power" "First of all they were criminals now they are Templars and 2nd all I want is to lead this world into a more peaceful era look at the wars that are being fought, terrorism innocent people harmed because of these crazy bastards, Egypt in turmoil, Edward Snowden revealing the unnecessary government surveillance of innocent citizens, Gotham and the world has so much waste and will never change unless someone takes control and that person will be me and the only way to do that is to first wipe out the assassins and then let the world be led into a more peaceful age through Templar order, freedom creates chaos" "Freedom must live and it is peace you can't control the world the people would rebel and fight for their freedom" said Gordon "Freedom is an invitation to chaos just look at history and world events that happen every day look at the chaos freedom has created" "You Templars are monsters you supported men like Hitler and Stalin, Roosevelt, Churchill and ordered Hiroshima to happen all to aid your cause and not caring about who got hurt" "Yes I admit we have done terrible things but don't think the assassins are innocent the Lisbon earthquake of 1755 was not a natural disaster it was caused by a first civilisation site it involved 2 Assassins one was named Shay Cormac the other was Achilles Davenport he then told him the story of wat happened that day Shay then became one of us and at the end of it Achilles realized that those people's death was his fault and not shay's and that is why Shay joined us to stop the very people you aid at this moment in time" "Both sides have made mistakes but what you seek will never happen and as I told you before you fucked with the wrong cop" "I tire of this conversation I gave you an opportunity to back off and you rejected it so goodbye oh yeah one more thing Boom" "Boom" replied Gordon in a confused tone as a 5 second countdown started on the phone "GET DOWN" as they all dived for cover as the bomb exploded the force of it spreading through the entire building and watched with satisfaction as the building collapsed in on itself "The end of the GCPD" said Jason "What about the precincts" asked Snake "Due to this happening there is no one to lead the GCPD the next phase is to enforce martial law which will be our friend who will take care of that come on time to visit Nightwing".

Gotham Hospital

"According to my tablet Nightwing is in that room with Montoya his window is facing the city so I want you to be at the level of the window but be a distance away from it so we use our sniper rifles instead" "Understood Sir" as the pilot then got in position meanwhile in the hospital room Renee and John were watching TV when her phone rang "Renee Montoya speaking" it was her former CO as he then explained about GCPD HQ being blown up as their program was interrupted by an emergency news broadcast "ready when you are Boss" "Take aim and when you are ready Snake fire" 2 bullets shot out impacting with the window and from there into Renee's arm she then screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor the 2 officers who were guarding Blake's room entered and were shot dead immediately as their bodies dropped to the floor, 2 more shots rang out just missing Blake "Shit we missed" said Snake "Keep going" Jason replied the hospital was in disarray as people took cover Renee clocked that they were after Nightwing with all she had she pulled him off the bed and whipped out her guns and fired back at them "EVERYBODY STAY DOWN" bullets flew back and fourth as the sounds of gunfire echoed the templar duo proceeded to reload which gave Montoya an opportunity to pull Nightwing out of the room "GET HIM OUT OF HERE" a Nurse and Doctor pulled him into another room she then fired a few shots back which threw Jason back "Boss you alright" Jason grabbed his arm in pain "Bitch got me in the shoulder good shot, just keep firing" a bullet then flew out as it impacted into the hospital wall "Shit this fuckin guy" said Renee jumping over the bed she then took cover by the window "Detective has moved to the window for cover Boss" she then fired back the bullet hitting the pilot in the shoulder who then screamed in pain "Are you alright" Red asked "I'm alright sir" the pilot replied "Snake keep her occupied so I can line up a shot" "Yes sir" firing back at Montoya, Red bided his time and waited "Come on you dumb bitch" Montoya came out of cover giving the Templar duo an opportunity they fired their bullets Snake bullet scraped her cheek while Red bullet hit her in the chest the force of it knocking her backwards another 2 sped towards her landing in her stomach with Montoya now hitting the floor "Get us out of here" the pilot flew them back to base while in the hospital room Montoya bled out while doctors and nurses rushed to her as her vision went black.


	31. The City Of Hell

The City of Hell

_Flashback _

_Starling City_

_Desmond and Azaria House_

_Earlier in the Day_

_9:00 am_

_Bruce sat up and breathed heavily with a panicked look on his face he then turned to his right and saw Selina was still asleep next to him and Damian was in his cot which then immediately relaxed him "it wasn't real just calm down" he told himself Selina stirred from her sleep and saw that her husband was drenched in sweat she sat up and turned his face to hers "Bruce are you alright" "I'm okay Selina just that nightmare again" he then kissed her slowly wrapping his arms around her he pulled her down onto his chest "I love you Selina" "I love you too Bruce" she kissed him again cupping his cheeks in her hands as her forehead touched with his "you never told me what happened in that nightmare of yours last night" taking a deep breath he told her about what transpired in his nightmare "Bruce listen to me he is gone and he will never come back that monster broke you for 8 years he haunted you then you came back and saved Gotham from Bane and look what you have been given for it you have me and Damian also another little one on the way you're not alone Bruce what you saw in your nightmare will never come to pass and just like you protect me and Damian I protect you as well Handsome I love you Bruce Wayne you are my soul mate and I will never leave you" she then sealed their love with a kiss Damian began to wake up with Bruce getting up and approaching the cot "Morning little man" picking him up from his cot "Come on lets go have breakfast" he said the 3 of them then left their room and were met with Desmond, Nyssa and Azaria eating breakfast "Finally awake I see how you feeling my brother" asked Desmond "Not too good to be honest he woke up from his nightmare again" said Selina "what happens in this nightmare" asked Nyssa, Bruce then explained "Fuck me that is one fucked up nightmare" Desmond replied "it was just a nightmare Bruce it will never happen just know that" said Azaria "I know that but it seemed so real" Bruce replied "I think we can all agree we have had nightmares that have seemed real" said Nyssa, Desmond then spoke "Bruce, Selina, Nyssa I want you 3 to know something, Growing up on the Farm all I had were my parents and those fellow recruits my life was complicated I didn't even have any siblings but now I do you 3 aren't just my friends you're family to me Nyssa and Selina you're sisters to me and Bruce you're my brother and I want you to know I have your back no matter what wherever and whenever you need my help I'm there Brother" all of them smiled at him "same to you Des" said Nyssa "Thanks Desmond" said Bruce "Desmond do you mind if us 3 take some time off just a few days that's all" asked Selina "How many to be exact" he replied "5 days after what happened last night I want to take Bruce away for a bit just so he can have some peace because I know for a fact Bruce that you won't be able to keep focus and I want us as a family just to have some time alone" "where would we go" Bruce asked "Miami you always said you would go one day but you never could due to being batman" she replied "Miami it is" said Bruce "So let me get this straight you're going to Gotham and you three to Miami" said Azaria "looks like it is just us two we can have sister time" Nyssa replied "Also at least one leader is still here" said Selina the 3 of then ate breakfast and carried on discussing Desmond trip to Gotham._

_Tim/Thea Apartment_

_10:00_

_Tim and Thea sat there and ate breakfast as she then looked at him and laughed "what is it" he asked "Man you are one crazy bastard you and your fight clubs" she replied he then laughed with her "By the way how did you meet Ariana you never actually told me your full history with her" he was just about to tell her when a knock on the door interrupted him "Who the hell is that at this time" as he then got up to answer the door the knocking got more violent "Give me a second idiot" opening the door he was greeted by a woman who looked in her 40's with long blonde hair, blue eyes, 5 ft 8 and was in a white dress while the girl next to her who was 17 had Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5 ft 2 and was in a purple t shirt and Jeans "Who you calling idiot" the girl said "You have got to be shitting me Chloe, mom what are you doing in starling" said Tim as he then hugged them both and let his mom and sister in the apartment "what have I said about language" said Janet Drake, Thea stood up as Tim introduced her to the both of them and vice versa "So what's happened to you, where did those injuries come from" asked Janet "Moron here decided to participate in Starling city fight club" said Thea "why am I not surprised" said Chloe his mom then gave him a look "don't give me that look acting surprised you have seen this before anyway" Drake replied "yeah but I wasn't expecting one to be in starling" "Drake you better go pack your bags" said Thea "Where are you going off to" asked Chloe "Back to Gotham Nightwing was attacked by the Templars that Arkham breakout was their doing" "we have just got here you can't just leave" Chloe replied "well if you two had given me a heads up I would have been prepared I have to go back that is my best friend lying in the hospital and I need to go see him" "If you want Tim I can show your mom and sister around while you are gone" "Thank you that would be fantastic I will be back in 4 days it's not that long" he then went to his room and started packing. _

Gotham City Airport

4th August 2013

5:00 pm

Desmond, Tim and Richard got off the plane "Welcome to the city of hell Richard" "So this is the famous Gotham city doesn't look as scary as you guys have been saying" Richard replied "That is because it is daylight once it is night time that is when the crazies come out" Tim replied "So where to first" asked Desmond "My family's house let's settle you two in" Drake replied "can't believe your mom and sister showed up today of all days" said Richard "I don't mind that they showed up they could have phoned me first" he replied "That is why it is called a surprise visit" Desmond said "How long are the Wayne's going to be gone for" asked Richard "5 days in Miami then they will be back for the Assassination it is understandable why Bruce needed a break it's been 9 years since he took on Joker and now with him dead memories have come back to haunt him" Des replied the 3 of them got into a silver Lexus IS with Tim getting behind the wheel as he then drove them to his home.


	32. Visiting Arkham & Nightwing

Visiting Arkham and Nightwing

5th August 2013

2:00 pm

Arkham

The 3 of them stood outside Arkham "My God" said Desmond taking in the destruction of that fateful day "whoa this guy wasn't messing about" said Tim they then approached the police tape when an officer stopped them "Back up no one is allowed passed here" "Officer we were called to come here and have a look at the place we're assisting the investigation" replied Des "By who" "By me stand down McKnight" replied Deputy commissioner Akins, McKnight stood straight and saluted "My apologies sir" "It's fine you were just doing your job" said Akins, Tim lifted the tape as the 3 of them set foot on the crime scene "Jim told me everything on the phone" said Des "Since it is the Templars who did this me and Jim thought it would be best for you guys to have a look and see if you can make heads or tails of this" Akins replied "You got a photo of the guy who did this" asked Richard "No but we do have this" handing them a drawing of Red Hood as the 3 of them looked at it Des pulled out his phone and texted a picture of the drawing to his hacker Trio and his father to see if Azrael had ever been seen before by the Assassins meanwhile while they waited for a response they decided to have a look around "you two found anything" asked Richard "Nothing so far what about you Tim" replied Desmond, Tim didn't reply as he then examined the crime scene more carefully he then walked into Arkham itself as he went deeper into the asylum "He is onto something" said Akins "I know how he pulled this off" Tim whispered to himself, Jim then arrived "What's going on" Jim asked "The kid has figured something out" replied Akins "Tim what is it" asked Richard "I know how he did it follow me Guys" as he then took them back to the entrance "First he hacked the lock in order to open the gates and then destroyed it so they would stay open from there him and his army storm the courtyard with precision, they take out the guards first then they arrive at the door, Set the C4 on it and blow the fucker open of course they are met by the prison guards who are armed so a gunfight ensues of course back and forth gunfire is exchanged until he got to the control room of course why gentlemen" "You get the control room, You get Arkham" said Richard "Ding, Ding, Ding get the man a drink correct answer Drakunovski this guy he wanted control of Arkham he went to the computers pulled up the names of Scarecrow and Hush but what he wasn't expecting was Joker to be here" "How did you figure that out" asked Jim "Easy his plan was just to get Two people but this guy had a history with Joker so he saw the names then he told his men to set C4 around the place because I think this guy wanted to get in and out quickly the C4 was for robin to buy them time while they escaped they knew the breakout would attract attention. So a few guys are setting the C4 while one guy stays in here to open the cell doors for Hush and Scarecrow he then makes his way with his men to the psych ward but they run into a problem the door is locked and behind those doors are prison guards waiting for them to walk into an ambush so your individual then tells his men to stay here while he goes around the outside and fires at the guards from behind so it distracts them while his soldiers set C4 on the door how do I know this gentlemen" "Care to enlighten us" asked Akins, Tim pulled out a few bullets from his pocket "These are AMT Hardballer bullets 5 inch (127mm) ones that were missed by your forensics I found a few in the walls I suspect while your boy is firing at the guards his soldiers set C4, blow the doors open he then comes in through the window and stops for a while the reason the cameras were destroyed is because at some point this guy took off his helmet he then opened the Scarecrow and Hush's cell and then he turned his attention to Joker whatever beef this guy had with him he made sure Joker knew who his killer was" handing the bullets to one of the forensics "Analyse these and if you find anything tell us" said Tim, "Gordon I need you to do something" asked Desmond "What is it" "you're not going to like it but you and your GCPD can't be involved with this anymore dead cops and a nearly dead Nightwing is what it has resulted in please Gordon with all due respect you need to back down from this" "Not happening also I talked to the guy on the phone when I was at the Morgue I have just declared war on him he killed my officers now I am going to kill him" "You idiot what the hell were you thinking Jim this is not our fight" said Akins "Wrong Michael it is our fight now he has slain my officers they were under my command and now I have to avenge them their deaths were my fault I underestimated this guy and looked what it resulted in" "Sir you're going to go to war with this guy" replied Akins "THAT SON OF A BITCH BROUGHT THE WAR TO US" "Jim you didn't know that this guy would have military power backing him it was not your fault" said Richard "Freedom must exist" Gordon replied "but how many more of us will die because of this war" said Akins "We need the GCPD without them we will lose" said Tim all of them looked at him "Think about it this guy has got military power backing him we don't stand a chance if it is just the team Desmond in order to fight an army we need an army of our own, Fight fire with fire" "Let me phone Azaria and discuss it with her but first let's go see Nightwing".

Gotham Hospital

5:00 pm

Standing in Robin's room they stared at him "What did the doctor say" asked Richard "It will take him about 3 months to recover luckily he survived it didn't hit vocal cords so he will be able to talk when he recovers I was so scared I thought I had lost him he is my best friend ever since the academy we have had each other's backs" "when I find this son of a bitch I am going to kill him" said Tim "you're not the only one who wants to do that" said Montoya "How you holding up Renee" asked Richard "I'm alright just waiting for him to wake up" "How long have you been here" asked Richard "Since last night I did go home at one point to get some sleep and a change of clothes and then came back" "Have you ate" asked Des she nodded in reply "Gordon and Akins gave us some information and a drawing of the guy he also wants us to swing by later and pick up some dossiers" said Richard "who's going to defend the city now" asked Tim "The GCPD will they are just going to have put more effort into defending it" replied Renee "What makes you think they are doing it alone" the 3 of them looked at Tim "Might as well help while we are here and don't try talking me out of it" he said to Desmond "Wasn't going to hell I'm up for it and Richard can experience what Gotham is like at Night time" "Hell yeah let's do this" said Richard.

Later that Day

8:00 pm

Streets of Gotham

After visiting Robin, Tim was told by his father to bring his friends round to a bar that the two of them would go to after long days at the office since it was Desmond driving he dropped the 2 of them at the bar while he went to go park up after finally finding a spot he got out and went into a jog back to the bar as he was going along he accidently bumped shoulder with the man that was going in the opposite direction "Sorry" he said as he carried on running the man who he had bumped shoulders with stood there in shock "17" whispered Jason.


	33. Helena makes peace with herself

Helena makes peace with herself

6th August 2013

3:00 am

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness "what the hell" looking to her left and right, she proceeded to stand up "Where the hell am I" looking to the window she saw a city "wait a minute this is" "Tokyo" another voice was heard, looking behind her she stepped back in shock "No it can't be" she said "Hey Beautiful" a man who was 6 feet tall, 205 lbs, 28 years old, brown hair and was dressed in a navy blue suit and white shirt "Michael is it really you" tears began to fall down her cheeks "yes it is" approaching her slowly he took her hand slowly and pulled her towards himself wrapping his arms around her he hugged her with her slowly doing the same in return as she cried into his chest "I'm so sorry it was all my fault" she wailed "Hey come on no tears it's alright you're with me now" as he then kissed her with her then deepening the kiss in return the both of them then broke apart for air "How is this even possible" she asked "Believe it or not this is just a dream" he replied "what do you mean" she asked "Helena right now you're dreaming you are still in your home at Starling lying in your bed sleeping" "This isn't real" she then became disheartened "no it isn't but the reason I am here at this very moment is because we need to talk" "what about also where are we exactly" "Tokyo Skytree we are on the observation deck" "so they finally finished it this is amazing the view is spectacular" as her eyes took in Tokyo Skyline at night "It is one amazing city" he replied interlacing his hands with hers the both of them squeezing "I always loved Tokyo at night when I used to live here" she said "If I were still alive I would have taken you back here" "but you couldn't because of my stupidity" "It wasn't your fault what you were doing was right you had enough of your fathers criminal ways you knew the stuff he was doing was wrong and you wanted him punished for it" "Yes but it's my fault he found it I should have hidden it better more so I should have told you but he ended up finding it and you got killed because of my actions" "Your father jumped to conclusions he was too blind to see that it was you but you need to stop blaming yourself as well it's time you made peace with my death I saw what you became after you became darkness Helena you became someone else after that" "I became the Huntress to avenge you" "Did killing your dad give you peace that day" she then went silent "No it didn't Helena I want you to live for yourself Richard was right that day it has been 4 years since I was killed and look what happened with him and I-Ching they lost Daichi but do they let it hold them down no they still smile and get on with their lives and it's about time you did the same look at you now an assassin fighting for good and alongside some pretty good friends that would have your back no matter what" he then took both her hands in his "Helena I will always love you and you will always love me but now it is time for you to love someone else and they will be the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like you" "Who would want me after all I have done" he then chuckled "what's so funny" "I know who would want you and still loves you to this day" she then looked puzzled "who" she asked "The man who taught you how to fight, the same man who you was with before you met me the man who took you out for ice cream and always made sure you were happy" she then came to a realization "Richard" she whispered "He is a good man Helena and he loves you so much" "But he said he was damaged goods and deserved to be alone after what he did" "He still loves you Helena and if you want proof when you wake up from this dream go to his bedroom you'll find your evidence of his love for you" she then began to cry he then kissed her with all he had "Goodbye Helena I will always love you" "I love you Michael" as a light then enveloped the both of them.

Present day

She opened her eyes and sat up "Was that real" getting out of the bed she went to the window and looked out of it everything was silent looking up to the sky the stars shined in the night "Goodbye Michael my love" as she then smiled to herself, Leaving her room and walking down the hallway ever so quietly so she wouldn't disturb I-Ching and Mitsuko, Richards mother had arrived yesterday in the afternoon they decided not to inform him until he got back from Gotham to make it a surprise coming to his door she slowly went into his bedroom, shutting the door behind her she turned on the lights scattered around the room was papers, paintbrushes, A paint easel covered in a blanket and paint everywhere and a couple of sketchpads on the bed "So this is why he is in here for long amounts of time" the first thing she did was look through his sketchpad "you'll find your proof in his bedroom" remembering the words Michael told her she looked through each page her eyes were in shock at the level of detail of his drawings a few were of Tokyo neighbourhoods some were of japan itself a few were of him, I-Ching and Mitsuko "He does have talent" she smiled to herself going through the next sketchpad as she flipped it open she looked at it in shock it was a drawing of her and Richard in the picture Helena had angel wings and was flying above with her arms wrapped around him the both of them smiling at each other "Oh my god" she whispered she turned the page over revealing the next drawing which showed her on her knees and Richard comforting her as she cried into his chest the one after was her in her Purple Assassin Uniform and Richard in white Robes with blue patterns on it the both of them facing each other for battle the rest of the pages were blank, Getting up from the bed she approached the blanket covered easel her hands gripped the blanket slowly pulling it off to reveal the painting she then immediately started crying the painting showed her and Richard lifting her off her feet in an embrace kissing "Michael was right he does love me" she whispered.

Gotham City

4:00 am

Richard sat up and breathed heavily he then touched his throat "It was just a nightmare" slowly getting himself out of bed he walked to the window and looked out to the street he then began to think of Helena which helped him calm down for some reason "Get her out of your head man she doesn't want you and you're too fucked up to be with her" his attention was caught when his phone vibrated it was a text from Helena "Why is she awake at this time" the text showed a picture of his painting with the next text he received from her saying that this was her favourite one and that it was beautiful he replied saying thanks but in his mind he was raging "Fuckin idiot you should have destroyed it the moment you created it why would she want you look at your past you will never ever have a future with her" a memory then flashed in his head, grabbing his head in pain "Leave me alone" he screamed in his head sinking to his knee's the memory taking control "Please stop all I want is for it to stop" he whispered pain began to soar through his body it was like he was reliving his darkest secret he then began to get dizzy and eventually fell on his back and blacked out.


	34. We are Assassins

We are Assassins

10:00 am

8th August 2013

Starling City

Bertinelli Mansion

Richard woke up the 3 of them had arrived in starling in the early hours of the morning getting up he still had no idea that his mom had arrived he eyed the draw that hid his book looking at his torso the fresh scars showed the horrors of what Gotham was like wincing in pain he then went into the bathroom to wash his face and then for breakfast he then smelled something as he breathed it in "Only one person I know makes Salmon teriyaki smell that good" walking into the kitchen his eyes lit up with happiness as they laid upon a short woman who was 62 years old, grey hair, 5 feet tall and was dressed in a light blue Japanese dress robe with flowers on it "Mom" engulfing Mitsuko in a hug "Good to see you too my son" hugging him back "when did you get here" "3 Days ago thought it would be better to surprise you instead" "Definitely surprised" said Richard "how are you" asked Mitsuko "Been better to be honest Gotham is truly the city of hell" sitting down slowly "How did you get those" asked I-Ching "Gotham needed to be protected so the 3 of us volunteered to give the GCPD a hand while we there at night that is when all the crazies show up the scars I got from one guy he was trained in wing chun he was trying to rape this girl when I intervened just in time we fought he pulled out a knife and I used my blades and as you can see he was able to land a few hits before I disarmed him and punched his lights out I admire Bruce, Selina and Tim being able to grow up in that city and survive I definitely would not live there" "How are the other two" asked Mitsuko "They have a few injuries but nothing too serious by the way did you get you two get our message from Des for today" said Richard "Yeah we did we already packed our bags for today what is this trip he is taking us on" asked I-Ching "He wants to finish our training today so we can be ready for the assassination" "Where is he holding this training session" asked Helena "Starling Forest it's on the outskirts of the city" "What time do we need to leave" asked I-Ching "1:00 pm also what have you two been up to since I left" "Well I tried the Animus out and according to it my ancestor was a French, African Assassin named Aveline De Grandpre she was born in New Orleans, Louisiana in the year 1747 born to a wealthy French merchant named Philippe de Grandpre and an African slave by the name of Jeanne, Aveline was raised in a comfortable and privileged environment. After her mother disappeared in 1757, Aveline was cared for and brought up by her stepmother, Madeleine de L'Isle, whom her father had married five years prior, Shrewd by nature, Aveline noticed the contrasts present within the society she lived in and, at the age of twelve, resolved to act against this injustice. Following an attempt to rescue a man from enslavement, she met an Assassin named Agaté, who was impressed by her dedication to pursuing freedom. He decided to take Aveline under his wing, training her to become an official member of the Brotherhood." "Wow so in all fairness you had Assassin blood in you the whole time that is remarkable what about the others" "Well Thea is related to a French Assassin named Arno Victor Dorian who was active during the French Revolution while I am related to the Chinese Assassin Shao Jun who was a member of the Chinese Brotherhood of Assassins. A former concubine of the Zhengde Emperor, she was rescued by the Assassins after the emperor's death, and devoted her life to the Order as a result" replied I-Ching "Nyssa decided not to use it due to her ancestor being her own father because of his usage of the Lazarus pit he lived for centuries and all she would see is the destruction he caused" said Helena "Wow so just me and Tim left to use it what about Azaria is she still going through Malik's Life" "She has finished with his now she has started to explore his son Tazim and seeing his life now after that she is going to try out their Grandfather Faheem Al-Sayf memories" replied Helena "So the whole Al-Sayf Lineage also Helena do you mind leaving the room I need to talk to mom and dad in private about something" I-Ching and Mitsuko showed a look of concern both looking at each other Helena then looked a bit shocked "Yeah I will leave you three alone" leaving the kitchen once she had left Richard shut the door and began to speak in Japanese "it's getting worse a few days ago I collapsed in my bedroom in Gotham pain coursed through my body it was like I was reliving it all over again" his parents looked at him with concern "This has never happened before why have these memories now decided to resurface I wonder" said Mitsuko "If I knew why it was happening we would have been sorting this problem and not be having this conversation right now" "It is ever since you set foot in America that this has been happening I think it is a message from Buddha" "A message from the great Buddha and what exactly is this message trying to tell me" replied Richard "That you need to make peace with yourself somehow think about it my boy you left your past behind you 10 years ago never looking back before you came to Tokyo did you ever go back" "No I didn't and I am not setting foot in Missouri again that city is my past I came to Tokyo for a fresh start you two took me in as your own and raised me giving me guidance and helped me with that fresh start and become the man that I am today and I will always love you two for it" "You need to tell Helena" said Mitsuko "After the Assassination I am going to tell her everything let's just get this out the way and I will tell her everything" said Richard "I'm holding you to that otherwise I will tell her" said Mitsuko.

1:00 pm

Starling Forest

3 cars pulled up on the outskirts of the forests with the assassins getting out the 8 of them got out each packed with a rucksack Azaria then let shadow off his lead "Go on Boy you can go stretch your legs" as he ran into the forest "Yeah don't worry I won't tell her it'll be a surprise" Desmond then hung up the phone and got out "Who were you talking to just then" asked Richard "I'll tell you later" he replied picking up his rucksack they walked deeper into the forest they eventually came to the spot where their training would commence "The reason I have brought you here today is you are my assassins the same people who will fight alongside me you have trained hard but today I will complete your training" he then turned to one of the tree's "you see this tree it is quite tall isn't it I am going to climb to the top in under two minutes the Azaria is going to join me at the top then from there we will time you lot two at a time to see who fast it takes you to climb when it comes to climbing you must be quick because you might be in situations where you have to make a getaway and you won't be able to use transport to do it and running across the ground makes you more visible but if you are at a height advantage and are aerial you will have more chance of an escape" the both of them unzipped a large bag and pulled out quivers, Bows and arrows "Whoa what are those for" asked Tim "Never mind that you'll find out once you reach the top" said Desmond pulling out a stopwatch he set it for two minutes "Ready, set, Go" said Azaria starting the stopwatch Desmond climbed the tree like it was nothing "1 minute left honey" he already had made it past the halfway point with 30 seconds to spare he had reached the top "Your turn Azaria" as she then climbed under a minute to get to the top "Each of you have your grapple guns in your rucksack of course if you end up losing your grip and fall use the gun to break your fall and start again now Tim, I-Ching you two have 5 mins to pick a tree each and start climbing" once they had picked it was on "3, 2, 1 climb" said Azaria and Des starting both stopwatches the 2 of them climbed up slowly with the rest of them cheering them on but of course they fell quickly breaking their falls "Do it again" said Desmond "Come on I-Ching show this kid what you are made of" shouted Azaria the both of then went for their 2nd attempt "Remember you two figure out the path you want to take" said Azaria both of them climbed with all the energy they had as their hands bled before they were finally able to make it to the top "I-Ching you did it in 8 mins" said Azaria "Tim you did it in 9" said Desmond his 2 recruits breathed heavily as they both rested "Helena and Thea you're next" the two of them picked two tree's as they then began to climb with Helena reaching the top after 4 attempts she clocked a time of 7 mins with Thea taking 7 attempts as well and did it in 10 mins, Richard and Nyssa were the last two it took him two attempts completing it in 5 mins while Nyssa did it first time in 4 mins "Okay we're at the top now what" asked Thea "The 6 of you are going to run through the tree's all the way to the point where the forest meets the water once you reach the end you will leap of faith into the water but at the same time you're dodging our arrows at you we are going to test how fast you can move in an environment like this" said Desmond the both of them readied their bows loading them each with an arrow "You have a 30 second head start to get to the end" "What if we get hit with the arrow" asked Helena "You will start all over again" replied Des "Better get moving then" said Azaria as the 6 of them attempted to navigate the tree's the 30 second head start was finished as arrows flew through the forest with velocity narrowly missing their targets landing into the wood of the tree's the 6 of them reached the end of the forest their eyes then looked down to the river and the height they were at "What are you waiting for leap of faith now" Des shouted "At this height are you insane" said Thea "Screw it I'm jumping" said Helena standing straight she spread her arms out and let herself fall just like she did with Aveline in the animus her body dived into the water she then swam back up to the surface "MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME I HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE" Nyssa was next copying what Helena did she let herself fall as she too dived into the water followed by Richard and I-Ching, Thea looked scared "I can't do this" "Hey look at me yes you can we'll do it together" said Tim both of them looked down and spread their arms "3, 2, 1 go" said Tim the both then soared down into the water "You see that rock surface on the opposite side you will swim across the river and then scale that rock all the way to the top as quick as you can" said Desmond "now get moving" said Azaria, Once they were across the river they began to scale the rock surface their leaders kept firing arrows at them until their quivers were empty their clothes were drenched and they were exhausted but bit by bit they climbed until they were at the top Desmond and Azaria then followed their lead diving into the water, swimming across and joined their team mates they unsheathed their hidden blades and dropped their bow and arrows onto the floor "Now let's see what you are made of the 6 of you vs us two if you can beat us your training will be complete" said Azaria the two of them attacked with Desmond taking on Nyssa, Thea and Richard while Azaria took on I-Ching, Helena and Tim the two of them were able to hold their own but eventually they were sent to the floor with their comrades standing above them "Well done your training is done I am proud of you all" said Desmond "That was quite fun to be honest" said Thea "what do we now" asked Nyssa "Now we get changed out of these wet clothes and then go get something to eat" said Azaria.

Big Belly Burger

5:00 pm

They had changed their clothes and dried themselves and now it was their chance to relax "So Tim you didn't get the opportunity to tell me how you met Ariana" said Thea the rest of them looked at him as well "Back in Gotham high I wasn't liked to be honest kids used to bully the shit out of me and I had no friends I would spend my days in the library just studying and reading books it was my way of escaping the kids at my school then one day out of the blue it happened there was this girl in school her name was Darla Aquista daughter of Gotham Mob Boss Henry Aquista she was the most popular and the most feared girl in school because of her status and the power she wielded she came to me and asked me to be her date to the school prom now first thing I am thinking is that she is taking the piss but nope she was dead serious about this I then questioned her motives because rumours were swirling that she was supposed to be going with Nathan the same kid who would bully me she responded to me saying that he was an idiot and she would rather go with me so I said yes and my god did it backfire big time so prom night comes around I went to go pick her up we went into the limo and were driven to our school so we arrive I walk her in the music is blasting while she went to talk to her friends I decided to go get us a couple of drinks I come back and there she is getting comfy with Nathan I approached her and handed her the soda she then went to me you can go now I am with my date I replied to Nathan saying you can go now when she then said these words what makes you think I am talking about him you really think I would go to the prom with someone like you I only used you to make Nathan jealous so I could be with him instead bye bye Tim I stood there enraged as I left the school I walked to this 50's style diner ordered a milkshake and then once I took my seat I cried my fucking eyes out at how humiliated I felt, how stupid I was to think she actually wanted to go with me "What a bitch" said Helena "Fuckin cow who the fuck does she think she is" said Thea "That was really fucked up if I ever crossed paths with this bitch I would knock her into next week" said Azaria, The rest of them started laughing "You should have seen Ari's reaction when I told her she was more pissed off than you three" "Tell us about the first time you met her" asked Des "Gotham university library she was sitting at one of the tables on her own she decided to catch up with her law work in the library because it was the one place where she could get it done in peace and like school the library was my source of peace so I decided to sit with her and finish off any work that I had not completed of course she was getting frustrated with a question so I decided to see if she needed any help because by that time I had met John and had a bit of knowledge about the law then from there we hit it off and slowly our friendship evolved into a relationship being with her was the best time of my life "Do you still love her" asked Helena "Yes I do love her and I always will" "Then why are you still sitting here for go be with your girl" said Des all of them turned to him and looked "What it's the truth she still loves him and he still loves her so this is an order from your boss Tim Drake I order you to go be with the woman you love" "Yes sir" as he then got out of his seat and was about to run to the door when he saw what was live news on the TV the rest of them looked at it as well "Excuse me can you turn the volume up on that" asked Nyssa as one of the employee's then increased the volume the tv showed the attack on the GCPD headquarters as police officers ran towards the collapsing building with the intention of saving their fellow officers and about the hospital shootout "Casualties are unconfirmed but what I do know is that Commissioner Gordon was in the building at the time of the explosion and it is not known whether he is alive or not it will take some time for the rubble to be cleared in order to find any survivors" said the news reporter Desmond eyes lit up with rage "Okay now it's personal".

Desmond and Azaria's house

6:30pm

The Maserati pulled into the driveway Nyssa, Des, Azaria and shadow got out and walked to the door as Azaria then unlocked it and walked kicking off her shoes at the door she was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard a voice "Hello Azaria" she then turned around and was met with Sapphira standing in front of her "Grandma" as she enveloped her into a hug and began to cry "It is good to see you too granddaughter" hugging her back "Hey Alfred good to see you" "Likewise Desmond" "Alfred, Grandma this is my sister Nyssa and our wolf shadow" "It is nice to meet you both and thank you Sapphira for looking after my sister all those years that I wasn't there and any family of hers is family to me" she shook hands with Alfred and was then hugged by Sapphira, Alfred whistled a black eagle flew into the kitchen and landed on his shoulder "Basir" said Azaria "Is that yours Sapphira" asked Nyssa "No it isn't it is Bruce's but we were looking after him while he was gone" replied Sapphira "what time does their flight land tomorrow" asked Azaria "8:00 in the morning I am going to go pick them up" said Des

_Underground Gotham_

_Flashback_

_Earlier in the day_

_Even though he owned a multimillion dollar company Jack Drake had two favourite things in his life one was being with his family the other was archaeology and his latest project was to delve into the deep history of Gotham starting with the very old parts of Gotham he looked at his map and saw that he wasn't far from where some old relics of Gotham's past could potentially be found as he went further down into the tunnel his path was blocked by a door he tried going for the doorknob only to realize there wasn't one "Hell yes whatever is behind this door was hidden for a reason now to find the switch to unlock this door" searching the walls with his hands as he then found the switch and pushed the button to open it followed by a loud thump the door opened slowly to reveal what it was hiding there was a large wooden box opening it up inside there was 2 hidden blades alongside a small book and underneath a large coat with a hood Jack opening the book a couple of photos fell out the first photo showed a young man dressed in the large coat with his hood up so you couldn't see his face the 2__nd__ photo showed a man and a woman with a baby boy in their arms "I wonder who this family was" he looked inside the book turning the page open Jack looked in shock at what he had just read "Property of Thomas Wayne". _


	35. The secret life of Thomas Wayne

The Secret life of Thomas Wayne

Assassin HQ

Meeting Room

12th August 2013

4:00 pm

The team had gathered in the meeting room all of them wondering why Jack Drake wanted them here "Hello for those of you that don't know who I am my name is Jack Drake and the reason I have gathered you all today is because in my spare time that I get from running the company my other hobby lies in archaeology I love history and I love finding items that were used throughout history lately I decided to delve into the history of Gotham and through my searches I came across something that belonged to a very important person who was linked to the Assassin Brotherhood and that he had to stop being an Assassin for a very personal reason" pulling out the photos from his pocket he handed the hooded photo to Bruce "who is this guy" he asked "Take a closer look Bruce you should know who he is" replied Jack "I don't know who he is" "Seriously Bruce how can you not recognise your own father" everyone looked in shock especially the Wayne's and Alfred "What…. it can't be" "It is otherwise the front page of this book would not say property of Thomas Wayne" opening the book he then handed it and the other photo "It's true and that is you Master Wayne when you were a baby" said Alfred "I read the whole book from what I read during the 1950's your father as head of Wayne enterprises learned that Abstergo were trying to control Global Markets through capitalism your father fought them back using his company but he knew it wasn't enough to produce any serious results it took him a while before he found out that they were Templars and what they were really up so he then came across information about the enemies of the Templars the Assassins of course he then took time out of the company and went to Russia to seek out an Assassin named Innokenti Nikolaevich Orelov son of Nikolai Orelov and grandfather of Daniel Cross when he told him what the Templars had been doing Innokenti then agreed to train him after 4 months of training Innokenti told your father to seek out a man in South Korea called Tengu for further training after that he would go back to Gotham and start making a dent into the Templars plans which worked out Thomas started taking out any Templars he could find until that fateful day of 22nd November 1963 the day your father failed big time and he says it in his book that was the day he walked away from his Assassin ways" "What happened on that day" asked Bruce "That was the day President Kennedy was assassinated by the Templars" said Tim "Correct Tim your father was in Dallas that day taking out some Templars when the Assassination happened he was to be distracted while it was carried out the Templar agents Lee Harvey Oswald and Abraham Zapruder killed Kennedy while William Greer the driver was able to get Kennedy's Apple of Eden when your father realized he was being distracted by the time he got there it was too late the Templars had the apple, Lyndon B Johnson also a Templar was now president while Greer and Zapruder were able to evade suspicion and Oswald was dead after all that your father decided to walk away and went back to Gotham to become a doctor so he could save lives in order to make up for the one life he couldn't save" Bruce then began to cry "there is a message for you at the end of the book" said Jack, Bruce went to the end "Dear Bruce if you have found this then you know my past I hope that you understand why I had to stop these people if they were in control the whole world would be doomed your mother knew what I was and we both agreed that when you came of age we would tell you everything and would give you the choice of whether you would want this life or not but one is for sure me and your mother love you very much and I'm sure that we would be proud of the man that you will become we love you Bruce and always will" as he then broke down alongside Selina and Alfred as the 3 of them cried "I promise you dad that we will end this war once and for all".


	36. Batman meets Harley Quinn

Batman meets Harley Quinn

Assassin HQ

Computer/Meeting room

12th August 2013

21:00 pm

"So what did you want to talk to me about" asked Bruce "These" replied Des holding various dossiers in his hand as he threw each one on the table "Scarecrow, Hush, Harley Quinn, Joker and last of all this is a sketch of the guy who was in charge of the breakout" Bruce picked the dossier of Hush up as he then looked at the profile photo "Tommy how did you get involved in all this" "When is the last time you saw him" asked Des "Honestly the last time I saw him was just before we went to our separate universities he went to Harvard and studied to become a doctor according to this he was employed by Arkham as a doctor but started to experiment on the patients and was caught doing it he also killed his mother and father for their inheritance fuck me how did this happen to him when we were friends he was such a nice guy but then again it has been years so a lot has happened to him since then" Des looked through Scarecrow's file while Bruce then picked up the file that belonged to Joker beginning to look through it as he stared at the agent of chaos he then shook his head "You alright" "I'm good just memories haunting me slightly but since spending time with Selina and Damian I am more at peace now the man broke me mentally for 8 years straight but I came back stronger than ever" "Good to know now to the matter at hand during the Joker's stay in Arkham he was treated by this woman, Her name is Harleen Quinzel she was Joker's therapist at Arkham until she eventually fell in love with him" You're shittin me" replied Bruce "No joke she fell in love with that psychopath and during your 8 year exile she and joker nearly escaped Arkham the guards were able to subdue him and her with tranquilizer and then locked him back up Harley was also admitted into therapy but she couldn't stay at Arkham because of her relationship with Joker so she was acquired by an Organisation called A.R.G.U.S and imprisoned there under heavy security they didn't want to put her in iron heights prison because of how dangerous she is it got me thinking as well she was very close to Joker, Gordon told me that Joker and this guy had history with each other maybe she knows the name of this Templar" "It's worth a shot I'll go and take a few of them with me as backup" he then left with Des and went into the Relax room "Selina, Nyssa, Thea, Helena and Azaria the five of you suit up you're coming with me on a mission" the 5 of them got up in excitement and went to go get dressed into their uniform "I'll keep in contact with you via the headset" said Des.

A.R.G.U.S

The 6 of them dressed in their uniforms Nyssa uniform was the colour of Venetian Teal, Azaria's was burgundy red, Thea's was emerald green, Helena's was dark purple while Selina donned the colour of black and Bruce in his Batsuit "Okay so how do we get in" asked Helena "Go in via the top window you can get in through that way" said Des "The top window is locked I think" said Thea "So let's smash it open" said Batman using his grapple gun he fired it at the window it then pulled him up using his feet against the window he pushed himself away from it and then swung all the way towards it as the window broke from the impact, Picking himself up from the office floor the 5 of them joined him "Where to now Desmond" asked Nyssa "go out of that room all the way down the right side of the hall there is a set of stairs go down them all the way to the bottom floor" stepping out slowly from the room they ran quickly down the hall and went down the stairs "Slow down a bit you got guards coming up the stairs leave the staircase and step onto the floor you are on now from there you can take the elevator down to the very lower floors where Harley is" "why didn't we do that in the first place" said Thea "There wasn't an elevator on that floor that is why" replied William the doors opened to the floor that was labelled task force x "What the hell is task force x" asked Selina "A team of criminals that do missions for the government to keep them in line and if they try to escape Argus will explode the bomb that is under their skin to take them out" said Nyssa "What the fuck" said Azaria "At the end of the hall there is a door that can only be opened by palm scanners use the EMP to fry it after that Harley Quinn is yours for the taking Sean the minute they go past those doors open Harleys cell when Bruce tells you to" "Got it" they went past the various cells until they came to Harley's Batman pulled his hood down "Open the door" which was done as it slid to the side Harley sat up from her bed "Well look who it is the Batman I wonder when I would be seeing you" "Harleen Quinzel a.k.a Harley Quinn former therapist of the joker turned accomplice to him" "That's me how is my puddin it is so hard being so far from my baby god I miss him" "He's dead someone set him on fire and he burned to death all he is are ashes that are part of Gotham city Sea" "Liar my puddin isn't dead he is just waiting for me to come back to him" Selina laughed pulling out a picture and a drawing from her weapons pouch she then dropped the picture of the flame engulfed Joker onto the bed "Sorry but your puddin is just ashes now" she picked up the picture and stared at it tears spilled out of her eyes as she wailed "PUDDIN WHY" "Quiet you idiot no one knows that we are here" said Thea "MR J WHO DID THIS I'LL KILL EM" "If you shut up I can tell you" said Batman, Selina handed him the drawing "From what I was told this guy had beef with Joker did he ever tell you stuff that he had done in the past" "No my puddin wouldn't harm a fly thanks to you my puddin was only known as a raving homicidal madman and not the gentle sweet soul that was crying for acceptance a lost injured child trying to make the world laugh at his antics but there was you trying to destroy the fun that my angel was having" "Fun you think what he did was for fun your boyfriend was a lunatic and you nearly fuckin freed him from Arkham" said Selina "Who the hell are you supposed to be Darlin" "I'm his Wife" "So the bats got married well aint that a kick in the head my puddin was right about one thing bats to them you're just a freak like him they needed you at that moment in time and then they cast you out like the leaper that you are" "Will you two hurry up and get some answers we need to leave soon" said Nyssa "Looks like you got some followers batsy" "For the love of god" said Thea snatching the drawing out of Batman's hands she grabbed Harley by the throat showing her the drawing "This guy we are looking for he is the one who killed your puddin do you know who he is" "Ain't you a feisty one thing is I don't like being held by the throat" headbutting Thea which sent the Assassin backwards she then jumped up with the intention of attacking the Assassins and was tackled back into the wall by Batman with force as it knocked her out the alarms then suddenly went off "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT TASK FORCE X COMPROMISED" "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT NOW THEY ARE SENDING GUARDS" said Desmond, Azaria and Nyssa grabbed the 3 of them "Shaun lock the cell immediately" said Helena the 6 of them ran back to the elevator which then opened revealing armed guards with guns "Shit what do we do now" said Thea "We fight" said Azaria pulling out her sword, Nyssa copied her Helena pulled out her crossbow while Batman pulled out his Kunai, Selina unsheathed her blades Thea did the same "Fire" said one of the guards the 6 of them ran at them bullets bounced off their armour Thea jumped onto one of the guards as she then stabbed him in the throat and eye this was the first time she had ever killed someone she quickly stood up and took out the next guard fighting alongside Helena as a duo they took out some of the guards the 6 of them worked as a team and disposed of the guards as they rushed into the elevator and clicked the button for the ground floor as it then went up "there will be more when the doors open" said Nyssa, Helena put a hand on Thea's shoulder who then looked at her with a shocked look on her face "Thea what's wrong" said Helena "I killed them I actually ended their lives" she whispered "That is the first time she has ever killed someone" said Nyssa "Thea look at me it's okay everything will be alright even if we tried wounding them they would have made sure we couldn't leave we had no option but to kill them stick with me we can do this together you're not alone in this " pulling her friend into a hug "Get ready" said Batman the doors opened the 6 of them ran out as they attacked the next set of guards.

Streets of Starling

"Hey you guys I just got an alert on my computer there is something going on at Argus" said Felicity who was in the arrow cave "What is it" asked Oliver "It's the Batman he is with some people and they are fighting the guards" she replied "That's it I have had it with him" said Ollie as he got onto his motorcycle "Where are you going" asked Laurel "I AM GOING TO TAKE HIM DOWN" Diggle stood in front of Oliver "Wait man you're not thinking straight this isn't a good idea" "Get out of my way John" "Not until you tell me what it is you have against him" "He is a troublemaker and his methods are brutal" "You were exactly the same when you first started as the arrow" "Let him go if he wants to get his ass kicked let him" said Roy "Don't be an idiot Oliver just let the batman do his thing anyway you hate Argus as much as the next guy" "John if you do not get out of my way I will put an arrow in you" "You seriously think you can beat him he has been doing this a lot longer than you tell me is it really worth going there just to get your ass kicked" "That is where you are wrong I am going to beat him now for the last time get out of my way" "Fine but it's your funeral" said Diggle as he stepped aside Oliver then rode away heading towards Argus.

Outside of Argus

The assassins ran towards their vehicles as Thea and Helena got on their Batpods, Nyssa and Azaria got into the GTR, Batman headed for his Tumbler with Selina when she then fell to the floor and screamed in pain as she then pulled out the arrow from her leg the 6 of them laid eyes upon the arrow as he loaded the bow with another arrow and aimed it at him "BATMAN YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY".

**Well that was a hell of an ending to this chapter couldn't do a story like this without these two heroes getting the opportunity to fight each other also what did you think of Harley since she appeared on arrow I needed her to make an appearance at least as well since joker was part of the story how do you think the story is going so far also who do you think will win between CW arrow and Nolans Batman make your predictions in your reviews of this chapter till next time people **


	37. Batman vs Arrow

Batman vs Arrow

Assassin HQ

"Oh shit tell me he didn't just do that" said William "He just attacked Batman's wife he is in for it now" said Erudito, Des clicked the microphone "To everyone in HQ come to the computer room now if you want to see Batman vs the Arrow" Tim and his family rushed into the computer room alongside Richard, Mitsuko, I-Ching, Alfred, Sapphira, Amy and Stacey

A.R.G.U.S

Batman's eyes lit up in fury at what the Arrow had just done "He attacked my wife, He attacked my wife" repeating those words in his head Thea and Helena ran to Selina helping her up "Kick his ass" said Thea "I plan to" he replied as they took her away to tend to her leg Laurel, Roy and Diggle then arrived onto the scene as they saw Selina limping away "Tell me you didn't just attack her" said Laurel "Now I am going to kill you" said Batman "BRING IT" Oliver replied the both of them ran towards each other as he fired arrows at the dark knight who deflected them away with his hidden blades he jumped into the air and fly kicked Arrow in the chest sending Starlings hero backwards the force of it made him drop his bow as Batman attempted to punch him in the face which was then blocked as Arrow retaliated with a right punch of his own which landed on the face of the dark knight following up with a left which was caught arrow quickly landed two right punches to the left hip of Batman he attempted a third but was too slow Batman uppercutted him and followed with a kick to the knee and finished it off with a few punches to the body the arrow winced in pain "Hurts doesn't it this is what happens when you attack a man's wife" "Wife" said Arrow, Batman ran at him he quickly rolled out of the way to the left, standing up immediately he jumped and landed a right punch across the jaw of Batman utilizing his speed he landed a few kicks and punches on him "I will show you who rules this city" said Arrow, Batman wiped the blood from his lip "Okay kid show me" standing up the arrow threw a few punches which were then dodged as Batman used his hidden blade and skimmed Arrows eyebrow with it "What was that supposed to be" "Just the right kind of cut above the eye the kind that bleeds" the blood blinded him temporarily the dark knight took the opportunity to bury a vicious right punch to the stomach of his opponent making the arrow keel over which was followed up with a knee to the nose he then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the ground he then punched him in the face viciously "Come on Arrow let's see what you got" a bloodied arrow picked himself up off the floor and got himself into a fighting stance with the Batman doing the same as he then activated the electric charge in his gloves "Only one of us can win" said Arrow the two of them traded punches as they then began to block each other's moves Arrow landed a punch in the chest of Batman and then followed up with repeated punches finishing it off with a backflip kick that impacted with his opponents chin and kicked him in the rib sending the dark knight to the floor holding him by the throat he retaliated by punching him in the face repeatedly as well "Electric gloves I see, no wonder it hurt more what are you planning to do next Batman" "This" charging the glove he then slammed his fists into the arrows chest as it shocked his whole body "Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhh" "How do you like that I used my gloves as a defribulator now wait till you see my next trick" he then put his hands on Oliver head and shocked him as the current travelled from the head all the way down the body of the arrow sending the Starling vigilante to the floor, Oliver wheezed for breath as he sat up slowly he was met with a kick to the face "Don't get up you'll only make it worse" said Diggle "Listen to what your friend says Arrow it is not worth the beating" said Batman he then turned around and walked away "where do you think you are going" picking himself up off the floor Batman looked at him "This is not over yet" "Fine have it your way" Batman hit Arrow in the left shoulder blade and then punched said shoulder "That a tickle" said Arrow "That was a nerve bundle in your deltoid might not have hurt but you won't be able to use that arm for a while" "He is right I can't feel my arm" he thought to himself "No matter I still have my right arm" he said as he then back handed the dark knight and fired the wrist arrows which landed in the leg of his opponent Batman grabbed his leg in pain which the Arrow then capitalized on by using his right arm he pulled 3 arrows out of his quiver and threw them in a javelin motion all at once with force as they landed in the Batman's stomach "I win" said Arrow "That's what you think" Oliver looked down at his stomach which had a Kunai in it "A draw" said Arrow.

**Was anyone expecting for it to end like that the reason I made it a draw I have looked at a lot of peoples opinions on who would win between these two legends opinions were 50-50 so in order to not get any crap from arrow and batman fanboys I decided to make it a draw if either one of them had won I might have got a not so pleasant reaction from readers so there you go also I am going to do the assassination soon but before that we will see the Assassins vs the Yakuza in the next chapter or the one after that. **


	38. The Bleeding Effect

The Bleeding Effect

23:00 pm

Arrow slowly took the kunai out of his stomach as he fell backwards and was caught by Diggle, Batman did the same slowly pulling the arrows out from both leg and stomach he then breathed slowly "Are you satisfied now or do you want more" asked Diggle "No it's over we were evenly matched let's go home" Oliver replied looking at Batman he then walked away and got in the van as the 3 of them followed him while Bruce went to go check on Selina "Hey you alright Gorgeous" kneeling down next to her "I'm okay handsome how are you" "I'll be okay I can tend to my wounds when we get back to base" as he then kissed her "can't believe it ended in a draw" said Thea "Your brother has skill Thea we couldn't beat each other but I think your brother will now back off he got what he wanted I don't think he will be bothering us now" he stood up and helped Selina up onto her feet lifting her bridal style he placed her into the passenger seat of the tumbler and got behind the wheel while Azaria fired up the GTR's Engine with Helena and Thea starting their batpods as the 6 of them left A.R.G.U.S far behind and headed back to Base.

Streets of starling

"Hey Bruce are you disappointed that you wasn't able to get any info from Harley" asked Thea speaking into the earpiece "Yeah I am but it was you who grabbed her by the throat" "I only did that because she was taking you for a run around she would have changed the subject to Joker whenever you asked her a question about this Templar" "she has got a point Bruce, Harley was taking the piss with you" said Azaria "I still think we could have got info from her but no matter hopefully we find another lead" Bruce replied "How are you holding up Thea" asked Nyssa "I'm okay to be honest the shock of it has gone now glad I had you lot to back me up" "Good to know" said Helena, Thea looked on ahead her vision began to change what was the streets of starling now became 18th century Paris "What the" driving the batpod through the old streets she looked around "I am not even in the animus" she thought to herself as she then quickly dodged a citizen that was walking past the others then saw her swerve when for no reason "Thea are you alright" asked Helena "yeah I'm alright" she replied looking at her hands she then realized her uniform was now blue and that her hand was more muscular than it normally was "wait a minute….oh my god I am not me, I am Arno right now" her mind then flashed as it then began to hurt she grabbed her head in pain and screamed "THEA WHATS WRONG" shouted Helena "ARNOOOOOOO" she screamed "She just screamed for Arno" said Nyssa, Azaria, Bruce and Selina then realized what was happening "Bleeding effect" the 3 of them said "HELENA GET HER OFF THE BIKE NOW" shouted Selina "What is happening to her" Helena asked "she is hallucinating it is the bleeding affect from the animus" said Azaria, Thea had no control over what was happening her foot then pressed the accelerator all the way down which made her speed up "FUCK" shouted Bruce "HELP ME" she screamed "THEA LISTEN TO ME IT IS NOT REAL" Helena shouted, going after her followed by the rest of their team Thea began to scream words in French her vision switched back to starling her eyes glowed blue from the eagle vision which placed her back in France again her mind flashed back and forth as it struggled to separate past and present, losing control of the bike it fell to the floor with her body hitting the concrete as it bounced and rolled until it eventually stopped facedown Helena caught up to her getting off her Batpod she ran to her friend and turned her onto back the Assassin was unconscious from the impact of her fall Helena checked her pulse and listened to her heart the rest of them caught up to her "Is she alive" asked Selina "She is breathing just unconscious for now and a few cuts as well" Helena, Azaria pressed her earpiece "Des can you hear me tell Amy to prep a bed something has happened to Thea" "Amy has heard you she is doing it now" he replied "Selina you drive the tumbler and I'll put Thea in the passenger seat and drive her Batpod back" said Bruce "I'll call Roy while Nyssa can phone Laurel to both meet us there" said Azaria.

Arrow cave

Laurel and Roy were both walking to their cars when their phones rang the both of them answered it as Nyssa and Azaria then told them about Thea the both of them got in their cars and drove to the Assassin Base.

Assassin HQ

23:45 pm

The Tumbler followed by the rest of the team drove in as Bruce got up and lifted her off out bridal style and took her into the medical room they were met with everyone standing there Bruce placed her onto the bed "What happened" asked Amy who began to examine her "Bleeding effect she was hallucinating and experiencing 18th century France while she was driving she lost control of her body and screamed for Arno which then made her lose control of the batpod and she fell off her body then rolled across the road until it finally stopped" said Helena "How long are her sessions in the animus" asked Amy "Maximum 2 hours a day I have been the one working with her" said Shaun "Same thing happened with Daniel cross at Abstergo" said Des, Roy and laurel walked it when it then happened Thea went into a seizure as her body convulsed "SHIT" said Amy who then tried to stabilize her "OH MY GOD" said Laurel "THEA" Roy shouted as he tried to get near her "NO EVERYONE OUT OF HERE EXCEPT NYSSA, AZARIA &amp; HELENA YOU THREE STAY WITH ME AND HELP" the rest of them then left Roy tried to resist until Tim and Des dragged him to the relax room.

Relax Room

"Let go of me you two I should be in there" said Roy the both of them then threw him onto the sofa "Okay genius how would you being there help can you explain that you moron" said Tim "The reason she asked the girls for help is to protect Thea's dignity she has to attach her to monitors and she won't be able to do that if Thea has got the top half of her uniform on" said Erudito "Roy listen I know you love Thea but at this moment in time this is out of our hands all we can do is wait" said Chloe "Um who are you again" asked Laurel "Roy, Laurel this is my sister Chloe and my mom and Dad" they then introduced themselves they were then introduced to Alfred and Sapphira "What happened with Cross" asked Richard "when I went to go rescue Dad from Abstergo I encountered Cross in the Animus room that they used to use when they kidnapped me and searched through Altair's memories I took cover behind the Animus Cross had a gun and was aiming it in my direction when he then began to hallucinate and started shouting in Russian, Abstergo had been putting him in the Animus for very long sessions that is why he became like that so he started firing wildly but what I am baffled by is Thea only has been doing 2 hours but this still happened" "What do you reckon we should do now with her Animus work because I am telling you right now she will want to complete Arno's memories" asked Shaun " Keep her away from the Animus for the next week then put her in but only for an hour" said Des, the 3 Assassins and Amy walked in "She'll be okay I have stabilized her and now she is sleeping you can go see her now but only a few people at a time" said Amy, Desmond phone then rang "Mr Fox how are you" asked Des "They found Akins and Gordon in the rubble Akins survived but Gordon didn't make it just thought it would be best for you to know" he replied "Thank you for informing me Mr fox" hanging up the phone he held the tears back "They found Akins alive but Gordon didn't make it….Jim Gordon is Dead".


	39. The Black Scorpions

The Black Scorpions

_Flashback_

_13th August 2013_

_1:30 Am_

_Assassin HQ_

_Thea eyes opened up gently, taking in her surroundings she sat up holding the blanket to cover herself up "The medical room why am I here" she thought to herself her thoughts were then interrupted by snoring from Roy which was pretty loud Helena and Amy walked in to check on her "You're awake" said Helena rushing to her side as she engulfed her friend in a hug Roy then woke up "you're awake" he said "you scared the shit out of me you know that" said Helena "what happened to me?" Thea asked "you don't remember?" asked Roy "Thea you blacked out from the bleeding effect on the way back here you were having hallucinations of 18__th__ century Paris as Arno and then when we got back here you had a seizure" replied Helena "Jesus but how come I can't remember it" said Thea looking in shock "That is a side effect of having seizure you can't remember it or what led up to it but it took me a while to stabilise you" said Amy "where is everyone else" "most of them took off home except us 3 and Des we are the ones who have been waiting for you to wake up also we have received some bad news earlier" said Helena " What is it" "They found Commissioner Akins alive but Jim Gordon didn't make it" " fuckin Templars…..where are my clothes by the way" "We put them in your changing room I'll go get them" said Helena "Roy could you leave for a few mins while I check Thea up" getting up he then left while Amy pulled the curtain round and began to check on her patient._

_ Roy went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, drinking it in one go "Thank god she is alright" he thought to himself "you alright Roy?" asked Des "now I am but I won't lie I was scared for her when she was having that seizure I thought she was going to die" "You love her a lot don't you" "Yeah man I do she is everything to me I don't what I would do if I lost her" "Then tell her that because you're the one taking her home" said Amy "she can go home" said Des "Yeah she can later today I will do an EEG test on her to see if there is any other abnormal activity in her brain" "would I be allowed to have a word with her in private" asked Des "Go ahead" said Amy, __Des left for the medical room._

_Thea had finished dressing and was putting on her shoes "Hey how you feeling?" "Like I just went 12 rounds with Mike Tyson my body hurts like hell and my legs feel like jelly" Thea replied "Gave us a hell of a scare but at least you're still alive and if you get the all clear you can still do the assassination when it comes around also don't mention it to Roy or Laurel they know that Abstergo are Templars but they don't know that we are going to stop that partnership signing so when the day comes they will be in for the shock of their lives as well when we kill Rikkin" "you got it by the way who is taking me home?" she asked "Roy is going to take you home you two have a lot to talk about" Des replied "What do you mean" "That boy loves you a lot and I can tell by your reaction that you love him as well whenever you are with him you can't stop smiling I know that look all too well because that is the same look I have on my face when I am with Azaria" Roy walked in alongside Amy and Helena "You ready Thea" asked Roy "Yeah I am" she then began to walk slowly when her legs gave out Des caught her putting her arm over his shoulder he then helped her into the passenger seat as Roy started the engine and drove away._

_Thea / Tim Apartment_

_2:15 AM_

_Unlocking the door, the both of them entered "Hey how you feeling?" asked Tim "I feel like shit to be honest all I want now is to go to my bed and sleep" Thea replied "Well I'll see you tomorrow morning goodnight Thea" "Night Tim" the both of them headed to her bedroom laying her down on her bed he helped take her shoes off and dropped her pyjamas on her bed "So I'll see you tomorrow then" he was about to leave when Thea grabbed his wrist "Stay please I don't want you to go" Roy looked in shock "Are you sure" she nodded her head in reply "Stay with me tonight Roy" "of course I will" she then pulled him down on top of her as they then began to kiss "I love you" said Thea "I love you too" emptying his pockets he left his stuff on her bedside table and took off his footwear and shirt getting under the covers Thea snuggled with him as the both of them fell asleep._

Present time

Assassin HQ

Computer room

8:00 pm

Shaun alongside Erudito and Rebecca were on their laptops trying to see if they could find any leads on Gordon's killer when he then came across something as he then delved in deeper "That's interesting" "What is?" asked Marcus "I think I might have just found a lead" clicking the microphone button "Can Azaria, Selina, Desmond and Bruce come to the computer room please" the 4 of them entered "what is it Shaun?" asked Bruce "I think I might have found a lead" clicking a button the image appeared on the TV it showed Alan Rikkin meeting up with a 40 year old Japanese man who was dressed in a grey suit and was well built he was around 6 foot 5 had a scar above and below his left eye, Slicked back black hair, Goatee and green eyes "Who is this guy that Rikkin is meeting up with" asked Selina "Oh no not him" said a voice.

All of them turned to see Richard looking at the screen in fear he then took a few steps forward "Kaiji Saruwatari younger brother of the late Kazuo Saruwatari the yakuza that me and father eliminated and leader of Kura Sasori a.k.a the black scorpions…Call our Assassins in now" which Shaun then did the rest of them entered I-Ching immediately saw what was on the TV "Is that who I think it is?" "Yes master it is him" said Richard "Where and when was this taken?" asked I-Ching "It was taken 2 days ago in Starling in little Fukuoka" said Rebecca "how did you come across this?" asked Richard "I was trying to find more leads so we could get info on our mystery Templar" Erudito replied "This is really bad if the Templars have got Kaiji on their side people will suffer for it you thought his brother was bad Kaiji is worse" said I-Ching "In what way?" asked Helena "He buys and sells girls, rapes them, tortures people if they don't pay their fee to him I once heard a rumour that a woman and her baby was forced to watch Kaiji shoot her husband in the head just because he couldn't keep up with paying his monthly fee to him" said Richard "I heard he burned a man to death just because he wished him a good day" said I-Ching "What an arsehole" said Nyssa "Let's go get some answers you two what do you need from us?" asked Desmond "Sorry what are you on about" asked I-Ching "We are going to go see Saruwatari and for this mission you two are in charge we'll follow your lead" replied Desmond "You serious" asked Richard "do I look like I am kidding" said Des.

I-Ching and Richard looked at their brothers and sisters "All of you suit up Thea are you allowed to go with us?" asked Richard "Amy ran all her tests she said they turned out good and that I should be okay so yeah I'm ready to fight" "Yes finally a team mission with all of us" said Tim all of them then left to go get changed as Richard and I-Ching looked at the screen one last time "I am going to end you Kaiji" said Richard "And you won't do it alone my boy the black scorpions die tonight" replied I-Ching.


	40. Assassins vs Kura Sasori

Assassins vs Kura Sasori

Outside of HQ

They stood outside dressed in their uniform in their respective individual colours as followed:

Selina: Black

Bruce in his Batsuit

Helena: Dark purple

Nyssa: Venetian Teal

Thea: Emerald Green

Azaria: Burgundy Red

Desmond: Dark Blue and Black

Tim: Assassin White

Richard: Dark Blue

I-Ching: Dark Grey

Desmond switched on the Assassin-Bat signal as it lit up the sky as he then went to rejoin the others "Listen up you lot the black scorpion are dangerous just like everyone else we have fought these guys will not hesitate in killing us the black scorpion only use swords they consider it a rule of theirs I want you all to be very careful when it comes to this" said I-Ching all of them agreed with him they were about to go to their vehicles when Desmond stopped them "No this time we fly there using our capes the only ones who are not flying are Bruce and Selina because she is pregnant" "You serious" said Helena "Of course I am that is what our capes were designed for to fly" Shadow then came running out of the HQ dressed from head to tail in a specially designed armour from Lucius Fox as he then jumped onto Desmond "you really want to take him with us" asked Selina "Hell yeah I want him with us on this one" Des replied shaking his pet face back and forth Bruce opened the back door of his Aston to let shadow in with Selina getting in the passenger seat "See you there then" he said as he then got into the car and drove away "Well what are we waiting for" said Azaria as she then ran followed by the rest of them all of them pulled out their grapple guns aiming it at the first building they saw which pulled them off the ground and into the air their capes then opened up as they all started to fly "HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME" said Richard, Desmond turned his head to Azaria and smiled as they flew into a formation and headed to little Fukuoka meanwhile in the Aston, Bruce handed his phone to Selina "Phone Roy or Laurel tell them we're going to need both of their help" Selina then phoned Laurel who then took off her earpiece so Felicity and the others couldn't hear her conversation "Hey Selina what's up" "what are you and Roy doing right now" "Well we just took out a few bad guys why what's up" "Can the both of you head to little Fukuoka we could use your help in taking on the Yakuza" "You're about to take on the Yakuza" "Yeah so do you and Roy want to help us kick some ass" "Hell yeah we'll be on our way now" "See you in a bit" replied Selina the both of them hung up the phone "Roy come on we have to go" "Where to" "To little Fukuoka the Assassins need our help in taking on the Yakuza" the both of them got on their bikes and rode away with Oliver standing there in anger, watching them leave.

Little Fukuoka

The Assassins landed on a building while Bruce and Selina parked the car in a discreet spot as Laurel and Roy then arrived to join them all of them looked at the large Japanese style building it was a very tall tower that overlooked the whole of Little Fukuoka and housed the Black Scorpions "Kaiji is most likely on the very top floor so this is what we do me and Father will deal with him there are 6 floors in total Laurel and Roy will deal with the ground floor alongside shadow, Bruce and Selina you take floor 2, Helena and Thea floor 3 is yours, Azaria and Nyssa you deal with Floor 4, Tim and Des floor 5 is yours and top floor is mine and Father's" "Also one more thing before we give you the order to siege the building each pair need to enter their respective floors from a different side so we get them all at once pick a position and we'll let you know when to make your move" the rest of them nodded their heads as they all went their separate ways Richard and I-Ching then made their way to the top of Yakuza building as the both were pulled into the air by their grapple guns they then slowly made their way round to the office window of Kaiji's office both of them climbed up the both of them stood either side of the window so they could listen to the conversation that Kaiji was having with a man that they recognised "Morimoto" whispered Richard "I thought you killed him" replied I-Ching "Clearly I didn't" raising his left hand into an open palm to signal a countdown to I-Ching the last finger went down "ATTACK" shouted Richard he and his allies stormed the building I-Ching quickly took out Morimoto and stood alongside his son the both of them pulled down their hood, Kaiji looked in shock and spoke in Japanese "Richard Drakunovski and I-Ching you're the two who killed my brother Kazuo" "We did kill him now it is time for you to join him the black scorpions will finally die" said Richard, Kazuo put his hands behind his back quickly pulling out two katana's from behind him "Oh that is where you are wrong boy you and your allies have crossed a line you should have stayed away from me now I am going to kill the both of you and your friends" the both of them pulled their swords as they charged at him with Kaiji doing the same.

Ground Floor

As soon as they heard the words attack Canary, Arsenal and Shadow stormed the building taking the black scorpions by surprise, Arsenal fired his arrows which took down 2 yakuza while shadow bit into the leg of another Yakuza making him drop his weapon with the black canary taking the opportunity to knock him out she was then met with another black scorpion who brought his sword down towards her she then held him back with her batons turning it into a test of strength "I am going to kill you bitch" "Dream on Asshole, Shadow get him" the wolf jumped and sunk his teeth into the Yakuza's arm who then began to scream in pain "Get this animal off me" Arsenal jumped into the air his arrows landing into the chest of the black scorpion sending him down to the floor "looks like the bitch won Asshole" said Laurel who then high fived Roy "where's Shadow" who was now running up the stairs "let's go help the others" said Black Canary .

2nd Floor

Batman flew in smashing the window in the process as Catwoman flew in behind him "it's the Bat" said one of the Yakuza they gathered together and pulled out their Katana's with the Assassins doing the same they then looked at each other "Together" they both said the duo then charged towards the Yakuza who in return put up a formidable fight refusing to be taken down so easily as their swords made contact with the swords of their opponents the black scorpion used their martial skills which helped them land a few cuts on Batman and were then met with throwing knives landing in their chest "Got your back Honey" said Selina, following up with a kick to the chest of a Yakuza instantly killing him with her stiletto knife "FUCKING WHORE" said one of the Yakuza who attenmpted to attack her and was met with her hidden blade piercing his throat which instantly killed him "No one calls me a whore and gets away with it" Batman fired his poison dart which landed in one of the soldiers as the effect of it took hold and began to make him hallucinate as he then killed his fellow Scorpions and died after Arsenal, Shadow and Canary then arrived one of the Yakuza was still breathing and got up with the last of his strength and clicked a button which then set the alarm off and began laughing, Batman spoke in Japanese to him "What have you just done" "Hahahahahaha you stupid fools that alarm is now calling for reinforcements that are on their way here you bastards really think that every single one of the black scorpions are in this very building then you are very wrong 150 more are now going to be on their way" collapsing under his own feet he died "what did he say" asked Selina "150 more soldiers are now making their way here to kill us" said Batman.

Floor 3

Thea and Helena landed as they Helena pulled out her bow and arrows while Thea then unsheathed her hidden blades "look what we got here boys 2 more girls that we can use for our amusement" the two assassins looked at each other "Did he just say that" said Thea "Yes he did" replied Helena their eyes then looked at the black scorpions who then pulled out their swords the two assassins then attacked their opponents like a storm of vengeful fury cutting down their foes one by one the Kura Sasori were able to land a few cuts on them parts of their robes started to turn red from the blood that was coming out of their bodies they heard the alarm go off as their allies from the bottom floors then joined them "What is that alarm for" asked Thea "Reinforcements are coming" replied Batman "How many" asked Thea "150" said Canary "How long do we have before they get here" asked Helena "Honestly I have no idea how long" said Batman "Fuck then I got to be quick Bruce, Roy turn around and don't look" said Helena who then pulled a set of bandages from her weapons belt "What are you doing" asked Laurel "Sorting my wounds out" replied Helena "Turn around you idiots" said Thea. Roy and Bruce turned their backs to their friends both smirking as Thea and Helena took off the top half of their uniform and began to wrap bandages on their wounds.

Floor 4

Nyssa and Azaria attacked the Kura Sasori soldiers with their hidden blades and swords as they backed each other up one of the soldiers ran towards Azaria who then side stepped where he was met by Nyssa's sword in his stomach and hidden blade in his throat, "I love teaming up with you" said Azaria "I have missed this" said Nyssa the both of them smiled at each other another one of the Yakuza tried to attack them his arm was then caught by Nyssa and was followed up by Azaria who then jumped and swung her sword with such force as it took the head off the Yakuza the sisters then high fived each other "Just like old times" said Nyssa, A yakuza soldier sat up and with the last of his strength threw his sword in a spear motion towards Nyssa, Azaria saw it coming and pushed Nyssa out the way as the sword landed in her stomach her legs buckled under her as she fell to the floor and coughed up blood "Nooooooo" screamed Nyssa their allies ran in as Helena fired an arrow which landed in the chest of the soldier and killed him instantly "AZARIA" Nyssa screamed rushing to her sister's side alongside her family "we need to get that out" said Batman he grabbed the sword slowly "Pull it out" said Azaria which he then started to do as it slowly gave way and came out blood started to dribble out of her mouth "You idiot why did you do that" asked Nyssa "We are sisters we protect each other" smiling at Nyssa "I can stitch that up for you right now if you want" said Selina "You have stitches" asked Nyssa "Please do" said Azaria, Selina sat down next to her pulling out bandages and stiches as Azaria opened her uniform she began to work on her.

Floor 5

Desmond and Tim had decided that instead of taking the scorpions on all at once they would take them out one by one by first shrouding the place in darkness the scorpions panicked when most of the lights were destroyed except one that only kept the middle of the room lit as the scorpions stood in the light "Find them" said one of the scorpions "you will now experience the wrath of the demon prepare yourselves for your deaths" said Tim as he then grabbed one from behind and slit his throat and pulled him into the darkness "Where are you" said another Yakuza all of a sudden a Kunai shot out of nowhere and pulled another Yakuza into the darkness as Des followed up by stabbing his victim repeatedly in the face, A few throwing knives landed in another scorpion which killed him instantly and was then followed up by another scorpion being killed by the needles fired from Desmond bracers "Only two of you left now" said Tim pulling out his own Kunai he then launched it into the leg of one of the two scorpions and then pulled his victim into the darkness and proceeded to then viciously punch him in the face as Desmond then finished the last one off quickly Tim was still punching his opponent in the face as he enjoyed every second of it with a sadistic look on his face he was no longer Tim drake he was now the Demon of Gotham city "Beg for mercy I dare you to" he carried on punching his opponent "Tim that is enough" said Des "Never I will make him suffer before he dies" Des then pulled him off "He is already dead that is enough Demon" their friends then joined them Desmond was about to say something to them when Tim then smashed his fist across Desmond's jaw "OH SHIT" said Laurel all of them looked in horror as Desmond fell to the floor from the blow "let that be a lesson to stay out of my way" said Tim, Desmond eyes turned to rage as he looked up at Tim who was standing over him he then slowly got up "now you have crossed a line" said Des, blood dripped from his mouth he was about to fight back when a set of doors slammed open from the upper floor with Richard and I-Ching falling from the top floor to the fifth landing on their backs in between Des and Tim the two of them were in bad shape as the blood flowed from their wounds, Kaiji jumped down to the fifth floor both his swords were stained in blood he was now only in his trousers and shoes, his shirt had gone and on his back was a large tattoo of a black scorpion "Fuckin idiots you really thought you could take me on and win" Des and Tim then helped the two of them up onto their feet their allies then gathered around them as the reinforcements then arrived and backed Kaiji up "Trust me when I say this is far from over I am going to make sure you die tonight" said Richard, Kaiji smirked "Brave words from a liar" "Liar" said Helena "Do they know your past do they know about everything that happened to you in Missouri when you were a kid" "How do you" asked Richard with a shocked look on his face "How do I know after Morimoto had explained to me that you were the two who killed my brother I began to delve into both of your pasts I couldn't find anything on the old man but when it came to you it was easy I know everything about you boy I can tell by your expression you have not told them except the old man granted that you have lived with him for 10 years of your life shall I tell them where those scars on your chest and back really came from" his allies then looked at Richard "Don't you dare" "YOU STILL LIE HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU REALLY DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW" Richard started to get angry "I bet your past still haunts you to this very day" "Yes it does every night it haunts me but it is my burden to bear" "What does he mean Richard" asked Helena "Nothing that you need to be concerned with Helena" "Helena no, Are you Frank Bertinelli daughter" "the very same" she replied with a hint of venom "leave her alone" said Richard, Kaiji then chuckled "what is so funny" asked Richard "I can see the look in your eyes when you look at her you care for her don't you because you seem more concerned for her than anyone else in your team what is she to you" Helena stood there alongside her friends eagerly waiting for his reply "She is my angel even though I am fucked up in more ways than one when we were together in Tokyo being with her was the best time of my life, Helena means everything to me I love her and I always will love her no matter what I would gladly give my life to save hers when my past comes to haunt me I think to myself that she could do much better than a guy like me but as I just said I love her and I always will I just hope in time that she feels the same way" "What the hell" whispered Des, Azaria elbowed him in the chest "Shut up idiot" she whispered with a grin on her face the rest of them looked at Helena waiting for a reply "I think I am going to throw up you know what let's just kill them" said Kaiji who then lifted his two swords, His soldiers readied their weapons "Let's end this" said Richard as he and his allies readied themselves as well.

"KILL THEM ALL" shouted Kaiji the two sides ran at each other with Kaiji fighting I-Ching and Richard their allies took out the remaining scorpions a few of them tried to help Kaiji but I-Ching killed them easily, Kaiji fended off their blows with ease as they tried to take him out their swords clashed with his they both swung at him, ducking immediately he spun and stabbed I-Ching in the leg and kicked Richard in the chest which slammed him into the wall meanwhile their allies were killing the scorpions swiftly the bodies started to drop to the floor lifeless Kaiji taunted the both of them "Bring it" said Kaiji the two of them walked towards him standing on both sides with him in the middle they put their swords back in their sheathes and both got into a stance he tried to attack I-Ching with his katanas who in return began to dodge his attacks waiting for it he was able to strike a blow by landing a left punch in the right side of his ribcage Richard kneed him in the stomach and followed up with an uppercut which sent him backwards towards the kick that was now heading to his back as I-Ching made impact sending Kaiji back towards Richard who landed multiple punches onto his torso and backhanded him across the jaw the both of them stood next to each other both of them double teaming him I-Ching punched him in the face while Richard landed punches in his stomach the duo then slammed their hands into Kaiji's torso using the same technique that Richard used on I-Ching the day they fought each other which sent Kaiji flying back into the wall his back hit first followed by his head as he fell to the floor in defeat.


	41. Interrogating Kaiji

Interrogating Kaiji

I-Ching and Richard walked towards the now defeated Kaiji "You lose Kaiji" said Richard "The black scorpions are finished" said I-Ching the rest of them finished off the last of the black scorpions as Richard and I-Ching sat him upright against a pillar and tied his hands behind it, Richard then began to fall backwards from exhaustion when Helena quickly caught him "Got you is it over" "It's over" said Richard the two of them smiled at each other as she helped him stand upright "Go ahead Des you can question him now" said I-Ching, Des then approached Kaiji who was bleeding quite badly from the head as he then looked at him "Subject 17" "You know who I am" "of course any Templar would know who subject 17 is" "Why did Rikkin meet with you a few days ago" Kaiji then looked at him and chuckled "Oh what the hell I'm going to be dead anyway…..Rikkin needs protection so he came to me for it" "why does he need protection" asked Batman "There is this guy who is the real leader of the Templars, After your battle with the league earlier this year Rikkin went to this same guy for help against your lot" Desmond then pulled out the drawing from his pocket and showed it him "Is this the man you speak of" Kaiji nodded his head in reply "what's his name" asked Azaria "I don't know his real name only that he calls himself Red this guy is the ultimate Templar he has been operating in the shadows for 9 years straight from what I do know is that he came to Rikkin and confronted him saying that to only call on him if the war with your lot got to such a point that it needed him to intervene" "What does he seek" asked Selina "What any Templar seeks to control this world and lead it into a more peaceful era and to eradicate the Assassins" "Why did he go to Arkham" asked Batman "what do you think you idiots what are you guys when you work together" Thea then came to a realization "Oh my god a team he is making his own team to take on ours" "Exactly this guy has more power than you could fathom he has so many organisations backing him Arkham wasn't the only place that was hit there was a breakout in iron heights prison back in July" "wait a minute that attack on iron heights was done by this guy" said Roy "China white is a Templar" said Laurel "Who's China white" asked Selina "She is the leader of the Chinese triads and one of the baddest bitches on the planet" said I-Ching "The triads back this man you speak of" said Azaria "Yes just one of many" "Where does this man get his military power from" asked Richard "That I don't know but he is the one who took out the GCPD a few days ago" "why does Rikkin need protection" asked Helena "A bargain was struck in April this guy would help Rikkin under one condition that he is made the leader of the Templars, Rikkin agreed but that doesn't mean he liked the idea of it" "He tried to have red killed didn't he" said Azaria "Yes and when Rikkin came to me I told him no even I wouldn't fuck with this guy" "Where is Rikkin now" asked Roy "honestly I don't know where he is all I know is that he has gone into hiding" "So we have China, Hush and Scarecrow so far that we know are on his team" "who was the guy that Rikkin hired tried to kill Red" asked Richard "I don't know who he is the only thing I know of this guy that he has a blue v shaped tattoo on his head and that him and Red have history with each other and that he now is working with him" Richard and I-Ching stood there in shock when they heard those words "The silver monkey" said Richard "He has the silver monkey on his side" said I-Ching "who is the silver monkey" asked Nyssa "One of the deadliest fighters on the planet he is a former member of the monkey fist clan and also a hired killer" said Richard "what else do you know" asked Laurel "That is all I know honestly I am telling the truth I will say one thing though don't try taking this guy on he is on another level your best option is to surrender to this guy the powers that back him you don't want to mess with them either" "Who runs Abstergo now" asked Thea "David Kilkerman does Rikkin and Liman have each gone their separate places to hide" "Liman was in on it as well" said Helena "Yes him and Rikkin both agreed to kill red while Kilkerman was against the idea also someone has to stay and sign that merger" "i have a question for you as well when me and my helena took on your soldiers one of them said to us two more girls to use for their amusemnt do you have any girls locked up here" asked Thea "Fuck no you really think we would do that in this city with you lot and the arrow as well this ain't tokyo bitch we ain't that crazy to try something like that in this city" Desmond then stood up slowly "You can kill him now" as he then walked away, Richard walked towards the stairs "Where are you going" asked I-Ching "Don't kill him yet I want to have a look around in his office first" as he then made his way up "Maybe Helena can give you a hand as well" said Thea who then flashed a cheeky grin at Helena "Remind me to kill you later" said Helena who then smiled back "I would like that" said Richard who then smiled at her as she then followed him into Kaiji's office both knowing they had a lot to talk about.

Kaiji's office

Helena shut the door behind them while he began to search the room "Richard I need to ask you something if you don't mind" stopping what he was doing he stood in front of her "Go ahead" "what you said to Kaiji about being in love with me did you mean it" "Yes I did every word I said was the truth I would never lie to about my feeling towards you" Helena then began to cry "Michael was right you do love me that painting and those drawings in your room what were they to you" "A dream that would never come true and what do you mean Michael was right" "That night I texted you I had this dream it was me and Michael standing in the Tokyo Skytree he told me that I needed to stop blaming myself for his death and that I should move on and be happy he also said that you loved me and that the proof would be in your room and why did you think they would never come true" "I am fucked up in more ways than you think Helena you deserve a lot better than me" "what happened to you in Missouri when you were a kid" "I can't tell you that" "Why not" "Because if you knew the truth you wouldn't be able to bear it and I don't want to put that on you" "You can trust me you know that please just tell me" as she then held both his hands "I can't not yet please after the Assassination I will tell you everything" "why not now" "It would become a distraction and it would horrify you and our friends" "You can tell me please Richard if you love me you would tell me" Richard held the tears back "I can't not now I promise you after the assassination I will tell you everything also Helena I think you deserve someone much better than me" he looked down to the floor she then lifted his face and touched her forehead to his "I don't want better, I want you" Richard was speechless "I love you Richard" he was about to say something when she then kissed him, he decided to not question it at that moment as he then kissed her back, she pulled him down on top of her. She wanted him more than anything and she was now certain he wanted her just as badly he was hers and anyone who would try to hurt him would answer to her she was in love with him and he completed her. He held her as if she was his lifeline, He was a complete fool to not realise that she felt the same about him he could take on Templars and Yakuza's but this woman had a power over him that no one else would have she completed him and he was never going to let her go again he loved Helena no girl ever came close compared to her after their split up in Tokyo, Helena was the only woman he would ever love like this, Slowly they came apart to draw a much needed breathe they looked into each other's eyes as they both saw the same thing…..Love "I love you" the both of them said as they then kissed softly "You are so beautiful" smiling at her she then blushed at his words and giggled in happiness knowing that she had fallen in love again with someone who had always loved her no matter what he then got up as she then took his hand and stood up "So what is it you were looking for in this room" "I was looking for a book that holds all the financial information that Kaiji does" "I'll search the bookshelves you search his desk" she said the both then searched as Richard then came across the black book of Kaiji's as he then started to look through it and came across the info he wanted "Son of a bitch" he then walked out of the room followed by Helena "What is it" she asked as he then went up to the Yakuza boss and grabbed him by the hair he then opened the book to the page he wanted "Tell me the truth have you been extorting money out of the hardworking people of little Fukuoka" his eyes were burning with rage "No I haven't" he lied Richard then punched him "DON'T YOU FUCKIN LIE TO ME HAVE YOU BEEN TAKING MONEY FROM THESE GOOD PEOPLE" "What do you think" as he then chuckled and spat blood onto his face "Untie him and bring him with us I am going to deal with this bastard properly" "What are you going to do" asked I-Ching "Just wait and see" as they then did what he asked as they followed Richard to the streets.

Streets of Little Fukuoka

Richard threw Kaiji into the street as he then kicked him in the face a crowd began to gather as they saw the Kuro Sasori leader lie their defeated he then tried to crawl away Richard then kicked him in the hip making him cough out blood Richard then shouted in Japanese ""STEALING FROM THESE HARDWORKING PEOPLE HOW DARE YOU" Richard pulled him up onto his knee's and then clocked him with a hard left punch across his jaw as Kaiji then fell back down, Richard addressed the now huge crowd "PEOPLE OF LITTLE FUKUOKA LISTEN TO ME NOW TOO LONG THIS BASTARD HAS RULED THIS COMMUNITY WITH AN IRON FIST, STEALING FROM YOU, INTIMIDATING YOU, THREATING YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WHEN YOU COULDN'T PAY HIS FEE" the crowd agreed with him "NO MORE WILL YOU LIVE IN FEAR OF THIS SCUMBAG AND HIS SCORPIONS HE IS NOTHING WITHOUT HIS BROTHER OR HIS SOLDIERS HE IS JUST A MAN WHO THOUGHT HE COULD TAKE WHATEVER HE WANTS AND DO WHATEVER HE WANTED TO DO" the crowd then loudly agreed "I SAY NO MORE TONIGHT MY FRIENDS AND I TOOK DOWN THE SCORPIONS FOREVER THESE BASTARDS WILL NEVER COME BACK KAZUO TERRIFIED THE GOOD PEOPLE OF TOKYO NOW HIS LITTLE BROTHER THOUGHT HE COULD DO THE SAME TO YOU BUT NOW I WILL FINALLY END HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL LET THIS BE A NEW DAY FOR THE PEOPLE OF LITTLE FUKUOKA" he then grabbed Kaiji by the throat and lifted him off his feet "Any last words Kaiji" "See you in hell" said Kaiji he then laughed Richard unsheathed his right blade and then forced it into the Yakuza's throat, killing him instantly "Rest in peace you son of a bitch" he then let him go as Kaiji body then hit the ground the people stood there in silence when all of a sudden a loud cheer came from them all Richard bowed as he then turned around with a massive smile on his face, Helena then kissed him "Let's go home Beautiful" said Richard.


	42. Kicked out

Kicked out

14th August 2013

00:30 AM

Streets of little Fukuoka

The Assassins took to the skies as they flew away while Bruce, Selina and shadow went back to the car Arsenal and Canary left for the Arrow cave "So Helena are you and Richard official now" asked Azaria, the two of them looked at each other and smiled she then interlaced her hands with his "Yes we are" said Helena "About damn time boy" said I-Ching who then chuckled "I love you" said Helena "I love you too darling" said Richard all of them flew in formation as they headed back to HQ, Tim phoned then beeped as he then landed on a roof "You guys keep going I'll catch up" pulling out his phone it was a call from Ariana he then phoned her "Ariana you alright" "I need you to come to my apartment now" "okay but why" "I can't tell you just come now" said Ariana she then hung up the phone, Tim put his phone away as he then ran and jumped off the roof his cape flew out heading into the direction of Ariana's apartment.

Ariana's Apartment

He could see her apartment window in the distance, pulling out his phone he then called her "open your window now" which she did immediately and saw a figure with his hood up and face covered as he then landed inside and closed the window behind him "What the" asked Ariana looking puzzled at what he was wearing and as to why there was blood on it "Explain you later what is it why did you call me" "The reason I called you was because of this" she then untied her bathrobe, letting it drop to the floor as she stood there naked she then beckoned him to her which he did immediately as he lifted her off her feet in return she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him "where is your bedroom" he asked she then pointed to the door behind her the both of them went in, shutting the door behind them.

Assassin HQ

1:15 AM

The Assassins walked back into HQ satisfied with how their mission when a loud angry voice interrupted them "WHERE IS HE" asked Janet "Tim was behind us but he then stopped to take a phone call" said Thea "Honey look you can kill him tomorrow we'll sit him down and talk to him" said Jack who tried to calm her down the assassins looked puzzled "Mom saw him punch Des on the TV's" said Chloe "Oh that listen Mrs Drake I have no problem with what your son did it pissed me off when he did it but really I am over it" "Well I am not he had no good reason to do that to you and when I get my hands on him he will regret what he did" as she then stormed back into the relax room with jack still attempting to calm her down "my brother is so dead" said Chloe "We better start digging a grave because I don't think Tim will be alive for much longer" said Bruce the rest of then laughed, Des turned to his Assassins "May I just say today I am proud of each and every one of you the way we fought together shows our training has paid off in two days we will stop that merger but tomorrow you all get the day off" Rebecca then walked in "Can you guys come to the Archives you're going to want to see this" as they then followed her.

Archives

All of them stood there in the darkness "Why are the lights off" asked Helena all of a sudden two rectangular blocks on the floor lit up as they then started to work all of a sudden 3-D holographic images appeared of St Dumas as it showed Hush, Scarecrow, China White, Silver Monkey and last of all Red hood who was standing in the middle "Do you like it" asked Shaun "What is it exactly" asked Azaria "Holographic images of our mystery Templar team whoever these guys are there is bound to be more people on this team" said Rebecca "something us three have been working on since the Arkham attack" said Erudito, Des slowly walked up to the image of Red hood "Whoever you are and wherever you are I am going to end you" as he looked at the image directly in the eye.

Arrow Cave

Roy and Laurel walked into the arrow cave where Oliver sat there with his back to them with his arms crossed first thing Roy had noticed that his and Laurels glass case for their uniform were no longer there and his other bits of equipment were on a table "so did you two enjoy yourselves helping your friends who so desperately needed your help" he said in a sarcastic voice as he then turned his chair around and faced them "Yeah it was okay" replied Roy in a confused tone "what's up with you" asked Laurel "you probably wondering why both your glass case is no longer there and his bits of equipment is on that table" "Care to enlighten us" replied Laurel "I have noticed something with you two ever since those assholes came into starling and saved both your asses that day you two just go when they call you" "They needed our help they saved our lives it is only fair we help them in return" said Roy "Yeah I understand that but today was absolutely ridiculous with you two we were all on a mission but the moment those bastards called you that's it you just went and abandoned us to help them like dogs to their masters" "They needed our help besides we had finished off the guys when we were helping you and John" said Roy "Well today is the last time you two are out pack your shit up and get the fuck out I don't need people who have more loyalty to another group that they barely know" "YOU'RE KICKING US OUT" said Roy "YES I AM I WANT THE BOTH OF YOU OUT OF HERE YOU ARE OFFICIALLY KICKED OUT OF TEAM ARROW YOU LIKE HELPING THOSE BASTARDS SO MUCH THEN GO TAKE YOUR STUFF AND SET UP WITH THEM INSTEAD" "FUCK YOU OLIVER AT LEAST THEY RESPECT WHAT I CAN DO AND DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME" said Laurel "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" "EVER SINCE I HAVE TAKEN THE MANTLE OF THE BLACK CANARY I CAN SEE IN YOUR EYES THAT YOU THINK I WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS SARA" "SARA HAD TRAINING BY NYSSA YOU JUST DECIDED TO DON THE SUIT AND CALL YOURSELF THE CANARY THINKING YOU COULD TAKE ON CRIMINALS LIKE SARA WHEN IT CAME TO HER SHE COULD HANDLE HERSELF YOU CAN'T" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO JUDGE WHEN DANNY BRICKWELL SHOWED UP YOU JUST DISAPPEARED AND LEFT ME AND DIGGLE TO FEND FOR THE CITY, LAUREL CHOSE TO STEP UP AND HELP THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU COME BACK AND DECIDE THAT SHE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH" Roy shouted "you know what fuck you Oliver come on Roy let's go we'll go set up with our allies we don't need this prick's help" "I am going to go for a walk by the time I am back you two better be gone and don't ever set foot in here again" as he then left, Roy and Laurel stood there enraged at his actions.


	43. Arno meets Thea

Arno meets Thea

15th August 2013

7:00 AM

Tim/Thea Apartment

Thea stood outside on the balcony with a cup of coffee in her hands as she sipped it slowly the day had finally come today she and her friends would kill Kilkerman in order to stop the merger between Abstergo and Palmer technologies "Can't sleep" said Tim as he then stood alongside her "no to be honest can't believe it's today it has come so fast hasn't it" "Yeah it has are you nervous" Tim replied "Yeah I am are you" "A tiny bit but remember we are doing this as a team, Des and Bruce have got your back" he then interlaced his hand with hers "How's Ariana" "Still asleep didn't want to disturb her" as he then rubbed his left cheek "Recovered from your slap or does it still hurt" she chuckled as yesterday's memory surfaced "mom slapped me hard but I did have it coming I shouldn't have punched Des that was wrong of me" "You lashed out because of anger and Des wasn't too bothered by it" "Yeah but I still shouldn't have by the way your brother is going to be there what you're going to do if he gets in our way when we try escaping" Thea stood there in thought "If he tries stopping us I will have no choice but to kill him but god I hope it doesn't come to that" "Just remember you're not alone in this" said Ariana who was wrapped in a blanket as they turned to face her "Hey what are you doing awake" asked Tim as he then kissed her "You weren't in your bed" she then stood in between the two of them "So what are you two talking about" she asked "Just about the Assassination today" replied Thea, Ariana was told by Tim about the war between the two sides she was shocked at the crimes that the Templars had taken part in and had understood why they had to be stopped and had also been introduced to the team also Tim had tried the Animus and found out that his ancestor was a Templar named Christopher Gist who was a good friend of the infamous Assassin turned Templar Shay Cormac the 3 of them looked out to the city slowly waiting for the time to come.

Desmond &amp; Azaria House

7:30 AM

Des body shook in it's sleep as his nightmare played out "You got me killed Desmond, my blood stains your hands so does Nightwing, Montoya and my officers stains them as well we got hurt because of your war now suffer for the rest of your life" said Jim, "I'm sorry" said Desmond stood and cried as he then screamed the words I'm sorry, waking up immediately taking in his surroundings, looking to his left Azaria slept peacefully he then got out of the bed slowly and went to the bathroom, splashing his face with water and rinsing his mouth out he headed towards the kitchen slowly so he didn't disturb the others who were still asleep, Shadow woke up immediately from the floorboards creaking his eyes focusing on Desmond who was grabbing cranberry juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass of it "ssshhh boy" as he then sat down on the sofa, shadow got up and joined him "how are you boy" stroking his fur Shadow then yawned in response "Tired huh, sorry for waking you" switching on the TV he then turned to the Starling city news channel which was talking about the merger that was going to happen later today "Can't believe it's today already" said Nyssa who was in a tank top and jogging bottoms "What are you doing awake at this time" asked Des "Nightmare you" she replied as she then sat down next to him "Nightmare as well" he replied "What was yours about" she asked he explained her what happened in his "Des don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault" "But it is I got them involved in a war that they shouldn't have been in the first place Jim and his officers deaths are on me, Renee, Robin and Akins lie in a hospital because of me and now Gotham is under martial law because there is no GCPD or Nightwing to stop those criminals until Akins regains consciousness and takes control of his officers the army has to deal with insanity that is Gotham City" "You can't blame yourself for stuff that was out of your control and Jim Gordon was not a man to back down from doing the right thing and I am telling you now he wouldn't want you to blame yourself instead it has strengthened your resolve to take down this Templar team" "What was your nightmare about" he asked "Bane and Talia he had Sara on her knees facing me Talia also had a knife to my throat he snapped Sara's neck in front of me I screamed then Talia slit my throat afterwards" "You don't need to be afraid of them no more they are dead and will never come back" "I know but for some reason I still have that fear of those two the day they came to ask for my help I could see the look in Talia's eyes she had changed all I could see was darkness and evil in them same with Bane he was a monster also after Sara's death I felt so alone without her I had no one" Des took her hand in his and smiled at her "Now you do you have all of us you have a family Nyssa you won't ever be alone again" she then squeezed his hand in appreciation and cried "I'm glad my sister met you Des you're a good man and I am glad to be part of your family" Shadow then looked at Nyssa, jumping onto her he then began to lick her face as she then laughed with Desmond "I love you too Shadow" said Nyssa.

Bertinelli Mansion

10:30 AM

Richard awoke first to find Helena lying on top of him asleep her head on his chest and her left hand on his heart the other thing he noticed was they were both naked "Oh no please don't tell me…. how the hell did we end up like this" he thought to himself, Helena then woke up slowly and immediately noticed the same thing lifting her head she then saw the confused expression on his face "Hi" he said smiling at her and trying not to look baffled while still trying to figure this out she then smiled at him "Hey" said Helena who then began to kiss him which he then responded to eventually the both them separated for air "I love you" said Helena "I love you too" said Richard "last night was amazing" "yeah it was but do you mind if I ask something" "Go ahead" said Helena "How did we end up like this" "You don't remember what happened" said Helena "I know it sounds bad but hence why I am asking because I really don't remember" "So what we have sex and then you don't remember what happened" said Helena sounding slightly annoyed "It's bad of me I know but to be honest my plan was for us to eventually have sex further down the line in our relationship I'm thinking to myself have I fucked up our relationship by us having sex last night when we have only been together for 2 days" the annoyed part of her then disappeared she then giggled and kissed him on the cheek "Sweetie don't worry we both wanted this last night and to how we ended up here you were showing me how to sketch and paint I was struggling with our painting of us two so you came around and helped me and we were slowly completing it together we then stopped and looked at each other both wanting it we kissed and slowly undressed each other and made love and let me tell you now it was beautiful" "So you're not mad" he asked "Sweetie I am far from angry I don't regret anything last night do you" he then smiled at her "No I don't you're amazing you know that" "I know but so are you" the both of them then kissed each other their kiss became more intense as Helena then straddled him and gave him a seductive smile "You sure about this" he asked "I want this" she replied as she carried on kissing him, 45 mins later the both of them had finished fucking and were breathing heavily "I love you" "I love you too sweetie" said Helena his eyes then looked towards the draw that contained the book "What is it" she asked "That draw it has a book in it that I have been hiding from you it contains my past, my darkest secret is in that book" immediately she became curious but she decided to wait knowing that in time he would tell her "After the assassination today you can tell me I am not going to pry into it now" he then looked at her in mild shock that she was respecting his wish to tell her when he was ready "Thank you Helena I promise you today I will tell you everything" he then lifted her hand and kissed it she slowly got up "Come on let's go take a shower, we have an Assassination to complete" said Helena "Yes we do" the both of them got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

12:00 PM

Assassin HQ

Computer Room

Everyone had gathered in the computer room as Desmond then spoke "Okay today is the day we have all been waiting for today is the merger which we are prepared to stop" he then brought up live footage from Abstergo security camera's as Azaria then took lead as she was the one who came up with the plan "This is the plan this smaller tower block that is behind palmer tech we will go to the roof of that building and use our grapple guns to lift ourselves to the roof of palmer tech from there we will run and jump off that roof to Abstergo and use our grapple guns again to lift ourselves up once we enter via the rooftop and go down the stairs me, Richard and Tim will take the left side the building while Helena, Nyssa and I-Ching will take the right side meanwhile Des alongside Thea and Bruce will go their own way to the main lobby in order to carry out the assassination once done we will all throw smoke bombs to cover our escape in the chaos, I can see that all of you are wearing jumpers with hoods good and use the ski masks to cover your face be careful all of you we all need to have each other backs for this we only have one shot at this" the rest of them nodded their heads in agreement "Shaun you can put his holiness on" said Selina who was sitting this one out due to her pregnancy and would be on the microphone feeding them instructions as one of the large screens then switched to the pope sitting with his cardinals in the security room of the Vatican the 10 assassins then bowed to him while Shaun, Rebecca and Erudito waved to him, the rest of them stood there in shock Des, Azaria and Bruce then introduced the rest of them to him "So Assassins are you ready" "Yes we are we have trained for this day" said Thea "You can do this Thea just have faith in yourself" "Don't worry she will definitely be able to pull this off" said a voice with a strong French accent all of them turned standing there in his blue Assassin uniform, clean shaven, hair tied back in a ponytail "Hello Thea, Hello to the rest of you as well" the man said "Arno" she replied "How is this even possible" the pope asked "God gave me 20 minutes to talk to my descendent" he replied "Remarkable" replied the pope "Are you physically here or ghost right now" asked Bruce "Ghost" replied Arno "Just like Malik and Altair" said Selina "Why are you here" asked Thea "To see you of course" he replied "But why" asked Thea "we need to talk about what you are about to do" Thea looked at him with slight suspicion "Fine let's go to the relax room we can talk in private" as she then left followed by Arno.

Relax Room

(In French)

"So how are you feeling" he asked "Slightly nervous to be honest and it is not every day you get to meet your ancestor" she replied in French he then chuckled "Well I couldn't waste an opportunity in meeting my descendent so enjoying my memories" "Your life is pretty interesting I only got up to where you had to sneak into Notre dame cathedral and kill Sivert" "yes I remember that one the king of beggars Roi des Thunes was also involved in De la serre's murder….How are you finding life as an Assassin" "It is awesome since joining the brotherhood I have gained a new family, I am proud to stand alongside them and for them to allow me to be one of them" "That's good that is how it should be they are your brothers and your sisters who care for you and will always be there when you need them, How is your brother" "I don't know to be honest he is going to be there today as well….Arno do you mind if I have your advice" "Sure what about" he replied "My brother after I kill Kilkerman what if my brother attempts to stop me and my friends trying to escape, I don't want to be forced to kill him if he gets in our way" Arno stood there in thought "Remember he doesn't know that you are in the city much less that you are an Assassin and your brother does not like your new family and our ways of dealing with our enemies my advice would be to only act if he forces your hand" Thea then stepped back in shock a little bit "So if he puts me in a position and I have no alternative ideas then stab him" "It isn't a nice idea but I think most likely you will be put in that situation" taking a deep breath she then accepted the truth "This life can put you in difficult situations which include making difficult choices" said Arno "You got that right" "How is your eagle vision now are you still having problems or are you alright now" "I am okay now after what happened that day, I won't lie it is a pretty awesome ability to have" "It's a useful ability show me yours" he asked which she then did as her eyes then switched to dark blue "Beautiful" he said as he then switched to his which were dark blue as well "It is also useful when you are standing in the dark" said Arno "I won't lie when I wake up in the middle of the night to get water I don't switch the lights on I just use this" she replied the both of them laughed, Tim then entered "Thea it's time to go" the 3 of them then went back into the computer room "So did you two have a nice chat" asked Helena "Gave her a bit of advice she can pull this off and I am proud of her" "Thanks Arno by the way how long do you have left" said Thea he then checked the clock which had the time of 12:28 on it "About two minutes…. oh wait that reminds me I have a message from Ezio for Des, Bruce and Selina" pulling out a note from his pocket the 3 of them looked on in anticipation "It says that congratulations on the baby and that he is very happy at how far you lot have come and I wish you success against the Templars also the day I died fighting alongside you 4 that day I knew I was going to die it was inevitable but I find solace knowing that the brotherhood is being led by the now 4 of you and that you will put an end to this war once and for all and just know that your team are always with you, yours in brotherhood Ezio Auditore" the 3 of them smiled with tears in their eyes "Tell him we miss him everyday and we love him very much" said Selina the tears flowed from her eyes, Arno smiled at her as he then disappeared "Let's go" said Desmond the 9 of them headed for the car park with Bruce getting in his Aston with Thea, Des and I-Ching went in the GTR, Nyssa, Azaria and Helena went in the Maserati while Tim and Richard went in the Hemi Cuda.


	44. The Assassination

The Assassination

Abstergo Industries

1:00 pm

Ray stood on the top floor and looked out the window of what would eventually become Abstergo/Palmer industries "You ready Ray" asked David "I was born ready let's do this my friend" the both of them walked towards the elevator where Felicity was waiting for them "Mrs Smoak you look lovely" admiring the red dress that she was wearing "Thanks David" the 3 of them stepped into the elevator as it went down "I'm kind of nervous" said Ray "Wow that's a first the great Ray palmer nervous about something" said David "Honey you'll be fine besides you got me and now way in hell am I letting you go out there with your tie in a mess" said Felicity as she then quickly adjusted it and gave him a kiss on the cheek the elevator arrived at the ground floor with the 3 of them stepping out and were met by John and Oliver "It's Showtime" said Ray who started to walk towards the press conference backdrop followed by Oliver and David.

Streets of Starling

They had parked their cars in separate places the 9 of them stood on the roof of the tower block behind Palmer Technologies with their hoods up and mask on and grapple guns in their hands, aiming them towards the roof of Palmer industries they pulled the trigger as the wires then latched onto the top window the 9 of them were lifted off their feet and hurtling towards the roof with all of them then grabbing onto it by hand and pulled themselves up onto the concrete surface "Everyone alright" asked Des "Yeah we're good" said Nyssa "Shaun take out Palmer's technologies security system" "Doing it now" he replied "Just one more leap" said Bruce the 9 of them then stepped all the way back to the edge of the roof "3,2,1….run" said Bruce as they ran all the way to the edge of the roof and jumped off repeating what they did they now stood on the roof of Abstergo industries.

Abstergo Industries 

David stepped up to the middle podium with Oliver on the right podium and Ray on the left podium to address the media while 2 Abstergo security guards stood behind David "Good afternoon ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you all on this special day where two companies will become one, it was back in May when Ray Palmer came to us to proposition us with the idea of merging Abstergo and Palmer technologies into one big corporation but It was also a day of sadness because Queen consolidated was no longer a functioning company of this city for years the Queen family helped this city advance forward into the future but now it is time for us two to take over with Palmer Tech I believe we could achieve so much more, Ray and I have one goal and that is we want this city to feel safe again no one wants to live here no more" said David "After two terrorist attacks who could blame them, this city still needs saving and that is our vision that this merger will help this city rise from the ashes and to take it to that new horizon" said Ray meanwhile the Assassins started to make their move, Des kicked the door open which revealed a staircase the 9 of them went down it at the bottom of the stairs were two doors one on the left side and one on the right side team 3 which was Helena, Nyssa and I-Ching took the right side as planned while team 2 which was Richard, Azaria and Tim took the left side "Erudito take control of the camera's" said Thea "Doing it now" he replied "Guys you see that ventilation shaft above you on the wall go into their it will take you straight to the lobby" said Rebecca "You're shitting me right" said Bruce "No we are not you three need to go in there if you want to get to the lobby quickly" said Shaun, the 3 of them looked at each other "Let's get this over with" said Thea, Des and Bruce stood against the wall with their hands cupped as Thea then stepped on them as they boosted her up so she could take the cover off and enter, once through Desmond followed then Bruce after "Okay where to now" asked Thea "Just keep going straight until you come to the end of it" said Rebecca the 3 of them began to crawl as they worked their way through it.

Lobby 

Team 2 

Azaria decided to take the top section of the left side she had opted to go through one of the computer rooms which was empty due to all the employees of Abstergo and Palmer on the ground floor watching the press conference as she then arrived at the door that led to the lobby she opened it slowly there were two guards there who were watching the press conference from up top and not paying attention to her running towards them as she unsheathed her hidden blades and stabbed him in the stomach and neck quickly she went to the next target and kicked him in the stomach and then forced her blades into his heart instantly killing him while Richard hit up the middle section and was in what looked like the meeting room for the Templars, He looked through the small glass pane of the door as he saw 3 guards patrolling the section "now to get their attention" he thought to himself his eyes then immediately saw a glass on the table, picking it up he then crouched down by the door and threw it at the wall opposite as it then smashed on impact which got the guards attention "What was that" one of them said as they drew their guns and entered the room, Richard creeped up on one of them and stabbed him in the back and neck, killing him instantly the two guards turned around and were met with Drakunovski who quickly disarmed them both, kicking one of them in the chest and throwing the other one over his shoulder he stabbed him in the face repeatedly "Die Motherfucker" said the other guard who tried to attack him from behind, Richard rolled out the way, quickly standing up he punched the guard across the jaw which dazed his opponent and finished him off by snapping his neck.

Tim decided to take the lower section he was standing in what looked like the staff room he had decided to opt for a different approach with only one guard to deal with he then formulated a plan in his head on how to get the guards attention, He had decided to lure his opponent to him, pulling his phone out of his pocket and placed it on a table that was near the door and then chose a song on his phone and blasted it at full volume which did ended up getting the Abstergo guards attention, leaving the phone where it was he quickly dived into a spot and crouched down to hide as the guard entered with his gun drawn coincidentally the guard was Mike the head of Abstergos security team and the leader of the Iron heights china white breakout "Guys false alarm it was just someone's phone that was going off" picking it up he then turned off the music, unbeknown to him that Tim was slowly creeping up on him, Mike turned around and was met with Tim's blades in his lungs as he groaned in pain, Tim brought him down to the floor slowly "I know, I know, I know you weren't expecting this to happen to come into work today not knowing that today would be the day you die but unfortunately things don't plan out and we have to stop this merger but take solace knowing that you're allegiance with the Templars is now over" unbeknown to Tim, Mike right hand went into his pocket and was slowly pulling out a pocket knife. The pope got up from his seat when he saw Mike's hand start moving "Your holiness what is it" asked one of his cardinals "He is reaching for something from his pocket" he replied as he then saw the knife flick out "Oh no" said the Pope "TIM THE GUY HAS A KNIFE IN HIS HAND" shouted Selina as he heard it through the earpiece "what" he said reacting too late, Mike used the full force of his remaining strength and stabbed him in the stomach, Tim gritted his teeth in pain and backed away slowly the knife lodged in his stomach "TIM" screamed Ariana "MY BABY" screamed Janet, Mike then died afterwards, Tim lost his footing as he fell onto the table, enclosing both hands on the knife and slowly pulled it out, throwing it to the floor the blood began to flow out from his stomach and mouth as he held in the pain of it, opening his jacket he then placed his hands on his wound and applied pressure and began to walk out of the staff room, falling onto his knee's into the lobby area "No way am I missing this" he whispered looking down towards the press conference "Tim Drake is down, I repeat Tim Drake is down" said Erudito the 9 of them heard it "Is he dead" asked Des with fear in his voice "No but he is badly wounded he was stabbed by the guard he was dealing with and now he is in his section I the lobby watching the press conference and if he doesn't get his wound treated he will bleed out and die" said Amy "Richard, Azaria get to Tim as quick as you can he is bleeding out" said Rebecca "Understood" the both of them said as they rushed to him.

Team 3

I-Ching decided to take the top section and like the left side it was a computer room as well there was only one problem though the guards weren't watching the press conference they seemed to be clearing out what was Rikkin and Liman's office "Guys are you seeing what I am seeing" whispering into his earpiece "what are we supposed to do with all this" said one of the guards "No clue just was told to clear it out so it can be sent to Rikkin and Liman" the other guard replied "I was told something interesting by Mike, Palmer isn't signing a merger with us he is actually signing his company over to us but the dumb bastard doesn't even realize it" "So what it isn't a contract to merge the companies" said the guard "Fuck no it isn't" the both of them then laughed "Oh fuck" said I-Ching not realizing he said it quite loudly "Who's there" said the guard the both of them drew their guns, "shit" he thought to himself he then quickly came up with a plan, "Can I have some help here please" said I-Ching "What is he doing" asked Mitsuko with a look of concern on her face "I have no idea" said Selina, the guards approached I-Ching who was sitting against the wall with his hands up and made sure his wrists were covered so that his blades were not revealed the guards aimed his gun at him "Please don't shoot I work here I'm one of the cleaners, I was on my way home I had just finished a shift here you see but I had lost my footing and now I can't seem to get up" said I-Ching "Why is your face covered" asked the guard "Well it's cold of course I dress like this to keep warm you see" he replied "Where is your I.D badge" asked the other guard "It is in my pocket, but first I need help getting up now please help me" the guards put their guns away and approached him from both sides, crouching down the both of them were about to help him up when he then flicked his wrists quickly and forced his blades into both of their throats "Looks can be deceiving Assholes" said I-Ching, grinning at the both of them the blood flowed out of their necks "Holy shit" said Chloe "Nicely played I-Ching" said Rebecca, I-Ching got up and began to search through the boxes he then came across a photo of Rikkin talking to a black woman dressed in a black blazer, black skirt, smart blue shirt and hair tied up in a bun but it was what she was wearing on her arm which caught his attention on her arm was an armband which had 2 logos on it the first one was the Templar cross but around it was the 2nd logo which was circular and around the edge of it read Advanced Research Group, United support or better known as "A.R.G.U.S" said I-Ching he then came to the realization "Patch me through to the team now, you are also going to want to hear this" he said "I-Ching what is it" asked Des "Desmond I know where this guy gets his military power from it is A.R.G.U.S they are Templars as well that is how he was able to do the Arkham, Iron heights and GCPD attack" "Are you sure" asked Selina "Positive" he then pointed the photo at one of the security cameras "Look at her armband" said I-Ching, "Erudito zoom in on that" said William the rest of them except the team saw it "How did you discover that" asked Bruce "The guards that I dealt with they were cleaning out the office of Liman and Rikkin in the box of Rikkin belongings there is a photo of him and Amanda Waller who is the head of A.R.G.U.S she has an armband with the Templar cross on it, she is a fucking Templar" "Wait a minute that means…it was her she is the one who freed Slade Wilson and got him to ally with the Templars, Roy told me that A.R.G.U.S with the help of Oliver were the ones who imprisoned Deathstroke on Lian Yu" said Des, "Captain Boomerang was also an agent of A.R.G.U.S" said Selina "I-Ching take that photo and grab anything else that you think might be worth keeping" said Des "How far are we away from the end of this" asked Thea "Not that far to go now" said Shaun the 3 of them carried on crawling through the vent.

Helena took the middle section which was a meeting room also looking out the door she saw that there was one guard there who was busy tying his shoe lace as she then quickly stepped out and fast walked to him he then turned his head and was met with a hidden blade in his throat as she began to slit it the warm red liquid flowed out of his neck and onto her arms "Rest in peace" she whispered to him, laying him on the floor gently in a pool of his own blood she closed his eyes while Nyssa who was standing in a staff room like Tim she saw two guards outside who were watching, she saw a tea trolley at the far end of the room and got an idea "I hope this works" said Nyssa taking off her hood and pulling her mask down "Nyssa what are you doing" asked Shaun "You controlling the cameras aren't you" said Nyssa "Yes we are but Abstergo are trying to fight back control" said Erudito "I know how I am going to kill these guys just make sure the camera's don't catch me" she took off her earpiece and put it in her pocket, grabbing the handle bar of the tea trolley she wheeled it out to them "would you like some Coffee" she asked quietly "sure two sugars please" said the guard "Same here please" said the other guard she then poured the coffee in 2 cups and stood to the side "Come and get it" said Nyssa the both of them approached the tea trolley she quickly got behind one of them and snapped his neck his body dropped the other guard turned around and saw that his colleague was now lying on the floor dead, but was too slow to react as she slammed his head into the wall which dazed him following up she stabbed him in the heart repeatedly and killed him putting the earpiece back on she pulled her mask and hood up "All clear" said Nyssa.

Team 1 

The 3 of them had made it to the end of the vent, Thea could see through the vent cover that everyone was still focused on the press conference "What now" asked Thea "Take that vent cover off while I send the lift up to you" said Erudito, Thea placed her hands upon the cover and began to push it off slowly "You can climb out the lift is there for you to now stand on top of" said Rebecca, Thea pried it off and crawled out, now standing in the lobby area on top of the lift, Desmond followed by Bruce coming out last the 3 of them pulled out their grapple guns from their trousers and aimed it at the closet beam, firing them the wires grabbed onto it and pulled them off their feet and all the way towards it they then grabbed it and pulled themselves up, standing on top of the first beam the 3 of them did a short jump to the next one with relative ease "Just one more to go" said Shaun, repeating what they did with the first beam they now were standing directly above the podiums "So Ladies and Gentlemen the time has come for us to finally merge these 2 corporate giants" said Ray, the 3 assassins readied themselves each of them pulled out smoke bombs from their pockets and unsheathed their right blade "Remember we follow your lead Thea" said Bruce she nodded her head, Oliver signed first this was so he could keep his Queen Consolidated 45% stock in Palmer Technologies to fund his activities as the Arrow, Ray then signed next, Kilkerman looked on with a smile "Wait till they realize that they are signing their companies over to us" he thought to himself, Kilkerman was up next he was just about to sign when 3 sphere shaped objects impacted with the ground and exploded releasing the smoke inside them and turned a calm atmosphere into a chaotic one as people fled for their lives the 3 assassins jumped off the beam with their right arm pointed towards the ceiling, bringing their blades down to their targets Des and Bruce landed on the guards while Thea landed down onto Kilkerman as they forced their blades into their targets throat killing them instantly, Kilkerman memories then flashed into Thea's mind it seems that she had inherited the same ability that Arno had when he killed his targets as she then came back to the present "Rest in peace" said Thea who then closed his eye lids, Bruce kicked palmer out the way which sent Ray flying off the stage while Oliver attempted to attack Thea who quickly blocked his attack unaware that Desmond was standing next to her who then punched Oliver in the ribs, Thea took the opportunity and smashed her right fist across her brother's jaw while Desmond punched him in the stomach making Oliver keel over Thea followed up grabbing Ollie by the face and brought her knee to it as it made impact with his nose instantly breaking it, Desmond grabbed Oliver's right arm and proceeded to break that as well he then screamed in pain the two of them then brought their fists to his ribcage breaking the bones on both sides of it, Thea unsheathed both blades forcing the left one into his stomach and the right one into the middle of his chest Thea then retracted her blades as Oliver then fell backwards towards the backdrop which made it fall over as his body then impacted with the floor, Bruce grabbed the contract pulling out his grapple gun and fired as it then pulled him out of the smoke and towards Nyssa with her then helping him over the rail, Des covered Thea as she approached the now injured Oliver, Thea crouched down next to him while he looked at her she pulled her mask down "Thea" said Oliver "It didn't have to be like this Ollie but you forced my hand" said Thea she then stood up and walked away the both of them pulled out their grapple guns and fired as they were both lifted into the air to begin their escape.


	45. Escaping Abstergo

Escaping Abstergo

Des and Thea were pulled into the air as the both of them headed towards the left side as Tim, Richard &amp; Azaria helped them over the rail Diggle and the Abstergo guards that were on the ground floor pulled out their guns and fired at the Assassins "RUN" shouted Des, Azaria looked at their allies who were across from them "GO, GO, GO" she shouted to them as the nine assassins fled for their lives "FELICITY GET TO OLIVER NOW" shouted Diggle, A blonde haired woman dressed in a white shirt, black skirt, and purple shoes this woman was Jane Birkam an employee who worked with Rikkin closely looked at the guards "GET THEM" she shouted angrily as the guards alongside Diggle chased the Assassins via the same staircase that they were using the Assassins climbed the stairs to the roof they could hear the guards below them making their way up, both doors that led to the roof opened up as the 9 reunited and ran up the stairs to the rooftop "Get ready" shouted Des who pulled out his grapple gun with the rest of them doing the same, running to the edge of the roof they then leaped of faith off it as they dived down and let air rush through their bodies once they had gone past the halfway point they twisted their bodies in mid-air and fired their grapple guns the wires shot out and attached themselves to Abstergo, which broke their fall making them land on their feet and fell to the floor meanwhile Diggle and the guards had arrived at the rooftop "Where are they" said Diggle he then looked over the edge and saw that the Assassins were now at the bottom of the building "They jumped off and survived somehow by the time we get there they will be gone" said Diggle "Everyone alright" asked Des "Yeah we're good" said I-Ching "I'm not" said Tim who then got up slowly and coughed up blood the rest of them picked themselves up it was then that Des noticed that people were looking at them in shock especially at the blood on each of their clothing "COME ON" shouted Helena the 9 of them ran to the cars, Des &amp; I-Ching got in the GTR, Thea with Bruce in the Aston, Nyssa, Azaria &amp; Helena went in the Maserati while Tim and Richard went in the Hemi Cuda, firing the engines up the 4 of them took their own route back to HQ "All of you listen up don't go back to HQ we need to go to the Arrow cave" said Thea "What do you mean we are going to the arrow cave" said Bruce "If I know my brother he won't go to the hospital he will go to the cave instead" said Thea "But that was not the plan" Bruce replied "I know I am sorry but it is time I confronted Ollie" "How do you know he will be there you and Des did just beat the shit out of him" said Azaria "Trust me he won't go to the hospital" Thea replied "Fine all of you if you can hear me go to the arrow cave now" said Des, "Selina can you hear me" asked Thea "Loud and clear what is it" "Bring yourself and Amy to the Arrow cave, Tim is wounded badly you can use my car the keys are on the table in the relax room" she replied "Okay we'll see you there" said Selina as she and Amy left, Thea began to text Roy and Laurel to meet them in the Arrow cave.

Abstergo Industries

Lobby

The police and Ambulance had arrived to deal with the wounded and the dead meanwhile Captain Lance was now asking Palmer and Birkam about what happened while Felicity helped Oliver sit up, Lance approached Oliver "So Queen did you get a look at the person who did this to you" Oliver decided to lie "No I didn't unfortunately the smoke blinded my vision" Felicity and Diggle gave each other a look both thinking what the hell is he playing at "That's funny because according to Palmer you got kicked out of the smoke and your assailant came up and talked to you" "I was dazed from the beating also my vision was blurred as well I am not too sure if this individual was talking to me or not it was all chaotic when it happened" "Well whoever these people were they killed quite a few of the guards and somehow disabled the camera system so we have no footage of them if you remember anything just give me a call Mrs Smoak if I may have a word" Felicity got up and followed him knowing what it was about, Diggle crouched down next to Oliver "What are you doing man" "It was Thea she was the one who did this alongside that friend of hers" "Are you sure man" asked John "Positive John she took her mask off and said that I forced her hand when it came to attacking me" Oliver replied, A Medic came up to him "Sir we need to treat your injuries" said the Medic "Go ahead" said Oliver, Felicity then went to go talk to John "Lance wants the Arrow to investigate this" "Well unfortunately Oliver is out of the game now until he has healed up also it was Thea and that other guy they were the one who did this to him" her jaw dropped "No way, so that is why he lied" said Felicity "I think this is the same team that Laurel and Roy have been working with whoever these guys are, Thea is one of them, Oliver is going to be so pissed off when he finds out that Laurel and Roy knew that Thea was back" Jane phone then rang as she then answered it "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED" Jason shouted to her through the phone "Grandmaster" said Jane as she then left for the security room to take the call in private, Ray saw her leave "Who is she talking to I wonder" deciding to follow her she went into the security room, locking the door behind her she headed for the small office that was in the room as well "How the hell was I supposed to know the Assassins would show up" "HOW DID THEY GET INTO THE BUILDING" "They came in via the roof also they took the camera system down so we can't see what they did exactly" "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU JUST LET ANY IDIOT COME IN, WHY WAS THE ROOFTOP DOOR LEFT UNLOCKED" "We sometimes go to the roof for fresh air when we need it" Jane replied "DUE TO THIS MONUMENTAL FUCK UP WE HAVE NOW LOST THE OPPORTUNITY OF GETTING PALMER'S COMPANY HE AIN'T GOING TO SIGN ANYTHING WITH US AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED" "Grandmaster if you just let me explain" "SHUT UP, SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON'T GIVE A FUCKIN SHIT I WILL SEE YOU IN 2 WEEKS WHEN I COME TO TAKE CHARGE OF THE COMPANY TRY NOT TO FUCK THINGS UP BY THEN".

Jane was now pissed off as well leaving the small office she saw a telephone and threw it at the wall in anger as it smashed on impact, Ray tried to listen through the door with no avail the door unlocked as he then quickly stood against the wall "who was that on the phone" "Just Rikkin and Liman wanting to know what happened" Ray was suspicious but decided to not make it obvious "Listen I have decided to not sign with you after today's incident it seems that these people whoever they are were only after Kilkerman because I got kicked away from the chaos if this is what comes from signing with your company I would rather not risk my life for it I am sorry that we part ways like this and I wish Abstergo success for the future" "My apologies for what happened today and I understand and I wish Palmer Tech success as well but remember don't be a stranger if you ever want any help with something we are just next door to each other" Jane replied the two shook hands and parted ways, Oliver had been taken care of he had 4 broken ribs, His nose had been set back in position, one broken right arm and 2 stab wounds that were now stitched up from what the medic told him it would take 6 to 8 weeks for his ribs and arm to heal and a month for his stab wounds to heal he then addressed Felicity and John "Come on let's go back to Arrow cave" the 3 of them were allowed to leave while Palmer stayed to sort any last bits out.

Arrow Cave 

The Assassins arrived at the back of Verdant and got out of the cars, Selina and Amy had arrived before them as they followed Thea who kicked the door open to let themselves in Azaria led them down the hallway as she then reached the door, switching to her eagle vision she saw that 4 of the buttons were highlighted in red and knew that the combination was from these 4 buttons as she then tried to access the lock "Try 1985" said Thea, Azaria tried it as the door unlocked "How did you" asked Bruce "1985 is the year Oliver was born" replied Thea as the lot of them went down the stairs Nyssa switched the lights on revealing the cave "Not a bad place he has here ours is a lot better but not too bad" said Tim "Well this is the first time I have ever been in here" said Thea, Azaria pulled the metal table into the middle "Tim sit there so Amy can tend to your wounds" slipping off his jacket he sat on the table as Amy began to work on him, Tim slowly slipped off his shirt, examining his wound "Thea is there any Vodka in the club" she asked, Nyssa opened one of the draws pulled out a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey "Oliver and Diggle drink this on odd occasions" handing it to her Amy scrunched a rag up "Bite down on this rag" said Amy "Why" asked Tim "What I am about to do is going to sting like a bitch" complying with what she asked, Amy flushed out his wound with Tim biting down hard on the rag and trying not to scream from the vodka making contact with his wound the others looked on, wincing and laughing at Tim "It's official you lot are Assholes" he said to them as he then chuckled as well, Nyssa went to an area of the arrow cave and came back with a set of 11 glasses pouring the whiskey in each one and handed a glass each to them "I'd like to propose a toast to Thea for pulling that kill off so brilliantly" said Nyssa "TO THEA" the rest of them said, tapping their glasses with one another "Honestly I couldn't have pulled it off without all of your help each of you did your part and I would also like to thank Des, Selina, Azaria and Bruce for allowing to be part of the brotherhood since joining it I didn't gain friends I gained a new family and I thank you so much for it…..TO THE BROTHERHOOD" Thea replied "TO THE BROTHERHOOD" the rest of them replied as they downed the whiskey.

Amy had finished stitching Tim up and was now wrapping bandages around his torso, Thea heard footsteps approaching "Someone's coming" said Thea, Bruce pulled his mask and hood up "What are you doing" asked Richard "I don't want them knowing who Batman is" they then heard the voices from upstairs "What are you two doing here" asked Oliver "Well we just saw what happened and wondered if you needed any help" Laurel lied "What the hell happened to you" asked Roy looking at the now injured Oliver "I'll explain in a minute" Felicity approached the door and saw it was unlocked "It is already open" she said, Diggle took lead and pulled out his gun, opening the door slowly he then went down the stairs as Team arrow saw Thea and her family standing behind her "Hello Ollie" said Thea "Damn you two fucked him up" said Helena looking at Des and Thea "It was you two who did this two him" said Roy, Des nodded in response it was only then that Laurel noticed the Assassins were looking directly at Oliver like they wanted to fuck him up even more "You could cut the tension with a knife" Laurel thought to herself "Helena you're here as well" said Oliver "So care to introduce us to your new friends" said Felicity "You mean Family" Thea replied "What did you say" said Oliver "They are my family and yes I will introduce you to them meet our leaders Desmond miles, Azaria Zahavy, Selina Kyle, Batman and now to Introduce the rest of my family Helena you know of, Nyssa of course, I-Ching Zhao, Richard Drakunovski son of Master I-Ching, Tim Drake and our team physician Amy Jackson" "Hi Guys" said Felicity "WHY DID YOU KILL DAVID KILKERMAN" asked Oliver "Wow what a nice way of saying hello to your sister" said Tim "Hey Tim I was talking to her not you, so do me a favour shut the fuck up and keep your comments to yourself" said Oliver, Tim was about to respond when Thea put her hand up telling him not to "Abstergo are not who you think they are what they show you is a façade to disguise their real objective" Thea replied "Mr Queen there is a war that has being waged between us and Abstergo for centuries this war has gone on, Abstergo are actually a group called the Templar Knights what they seek is absolute control of humanity they believe that freedom creates chaos and the only way for humanity to survive is if freedom is given up and control is established instead" said Bruce "We are the Assassin Brotherhood we fight for freedom for centuries we have been stopping the Templars plans ever since this war began" said Desmond "So when did this war begin" asked John "6Th Century BCE" replied Thea she had decided to not let Oliver, John and Felicity know about the First Civilization "Ever since then both sides have been fighting each other in a war for freedom vs control" said Des "And you decided to join this damn war are you stupid, what the hell were you thinking you idiot" said Oliver "YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE MY ACTIONS THE ONLY ONE WHO JUDGES ME IS GOD HIMSELF I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING OLIVER THIS IS MY LIFE NOT YOURS THESE ARE MY CHOICES, YOU AND MOM DECIDED TO KEEP ME IN THE DARK THINKING I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE THE TRUTH THAT MALCOLM MERLYN WAS MY FATHER AND THAT YOU ARE THE ARROW THE REASON I LEFT WAS TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND STARLING CITY I COULDN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE SO DO YOU KNOW WHERE I WENT" "Enlighten me" "CHICAGO BECAUSE IT WAS WHERE DAD AND MOM TOOK US WHEN WE WERE KIDS I WAS THERE THEN ONE DAY TIM WALKED INTO MY BAR AND TOLD ME THAT BATMAN, SELINA AND DES HAD KILLED SLADE WILSON AND TOLD ME WHAT WAS GOING ON BETWEEN THE TEMPLARS AND THE ASSASSINS AND THAT THEIR WAR HAD NOW COME TO STARLING I DECIDED AT THAT MOMENT THAT I WAS NOT GOING TO LET THIS HAPPEN I ASKED TO JOIN AND THE ASSASSINS WELCOMED ME WITH OPEN ARMS THEY ARE THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE HAD TO A FAMILY SINCE I LEFT" "So you decided to be part of a family of murderers…what a family it is" replied Oliver with sarcasm "Don't get us wrong we have done terrible things but the Templars they have done worse" said Bruce "In what way" asked John "Crucifixion of Jesus were done by the Templars, Borgia family of Rome were Templars, The American revolution the Templars tried to take over then as well fucks sake they even killed Abraham Lincoln the greatest president America has ever had, French revolution they tried to control humanity, Industrial revolution of the U.K was started by them to obtain power and control of the people, World war 1 and 2 was set up by Stalin, Hitler, Roosevelt and Churchill they were all Templars, the Assassination of JFK was done by the Templars if there was someone that got in the Templars way they would eliminate them the Templars controlled George bush even the 2000 election was rigged by the Templars, Vladimir Putin how do you think he became president of Russia, The attack on the GCPD" said Desmond the last one he said with anger "How is that even possible" asked Diggle "They are backed by powerful organizations as well" said Richard "When did you get back" asked Oliver "22nd July she arrived with me" said Tim "you have been here for 3 weeks and didn't think to tell me" "I didn't want you to know until I was ready to tell you" Thea replied, the realization then hit Oliver turning his head towards Laurel and Roy "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN MEETING UP WITH HER IN SECRET HAVEN'T YOU" "Yes we have the day Batman and Des teamed up with us they took us back to their headquarters and she revealed herself then" replied Roy "I told them not to tell you" looking back towards her "I'm your brother you should have come to me straight away" Thea then snapped "NO YOU ARE NOT, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME THIS IS MY FAMILY NOW AND YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT DISRESPECT THEM EVER SINCE WE FIRST SHOWED UP, YOU ATTACKED MY FAMILY ON NUMEROUS OCCASIONS WE WANTED TO FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH YOU BUT THE FIRST THING YOU DECIDED TO DO WAS ATTACK THEM AFTER THEY SAVED ROY AND LAUREL THEN YOU ATTACKED SELINA WHO IS BATMAN'S WIFE AND IS ALSO A SISTER TO ME AND THEN GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH BATMAN AS WELL YES OLLIE I WAS THERE THAT DAY OUTSIDE A.R.G.U.S AND TO TOP IT OFF YOU KICKED ROY AND LAUREL OUT JUST BECAUSE THEY HAVE BEEN HELPING US" Oliver stepped towards her with the 10 of them who then unsheathed their hidden blades and stepped forward to back her up, Thea unsheathed her blade and had the tip of it touching Oliver's stomach "Lay one finger on me and I won't hesitate to kill you to be honest when you were lying on the floor bleeding out in Abstergo I did think about slitting your throat and ending your life right there and then" "And you would have lived with that guilt" said Oliver "Yes I would have but this is what this life entails making tough decisions that will affect you for the rest of your life" Thea replied, Diggle pulled Oliver away from her "Leave it Oliver just let her live her life" he said "she doesn't know what she is doing John" said Oliver "Actually she does I have seen what she can do and I am proud of her, she is truly great I just don't understand why you can't see it too Oliver" replied Desmond "He is doing the same thing to her that he did to me he will never see that she is good enough you can't reason with him so don't bother anymore" said Laurel all of them stood there in silence until Amy decided to break the tension "Let's go back to Headquarters they are going to be wondering what is taking us so long" the assassins started to head towards the stairs with Thea following them last she then turned her head back to Ollie "I'll be back tomorrow to check out the club I am reopening it with the help of Tim's dad who has decided to buy 50% of the club and Tim is going to help me run it" "Fine but are you sure that Tim's family aren't Templars as well" that last remark enraged Tim who then turned around and immediately walked down the stairs towards Oliver with the intention of giving him a bigger ass kicking than what Des and Thea had already given to him until Richard and Roy held him back "YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PRICK" "WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY" Felicity shouted at Oliver, Thea looked at him with disgust "Just when I though you couldn't sink any lower, do me a favour stay away from me and my family" said Thea as she, Laurel, Roy and the Assassins then left for HQ.


	46. The Gathering of St Dumas

The Gathering of St Dumas

St Petersburg, Russia

Jason's House

10th August 2013

7:00pm 

The limo pulled up outside the house with the 4 occupants getting out Jason pulled out a key from his pocket "Home sweet Home" he said unlocking the door and letting themselves in "follow me I'll show you to your bedrooms" "Where is everyone" asked Snake "most likely in the Batcave" he replied "You have a Batcave" Snake looked puzzled "Yes I do even though I hate the Batman he did inspire me to create my own one for my Templar activities" showing them to their individual rooms he headed for his own and pulled another key out of his pocket, unlocking the door he walked into his bedroom with it's dark blue walls, wardrobe, Bookshelf TV, A desk which had photos of his parents, king size bed and bedside table, Jason slipped his coat off and kicked his shoes and socks off, placing his bags down on the floor he then unzipped one open and pulled out a load of dossiers and then opening one of the draws on his bedside table he pulled out a bank card, leaving his room he headed for the Batcave.

Hush, Snake and Silver were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him, Jason then handed the bank card to Hush "After your imprisonment I siphoned off all the money that was in your old account to this one as a precaution I didn't want the GCPD robbing you of your parents inheritance even though you admitted to killing them for it, I'll text you the pin for it later" "Thanks Boss" the 4 of them headed for the piano room, Jason played a few notes as the bookshelf moved aside for him they began to walk down the stairs and were greeted by Dusan training Shrike, Kitty and Willow, Crane was at one of the tables messing around with some chemicals, China White was on the computer reading the news while Jean Paul and Malcolm were examining the weapons that Jason had the latter then turned off the lights and then turned them back on to get their attention "Was that really necessary you could have just asked them to stop what they were doing" said Hush "Couldn't be bothered to shout" Jason replied "Grandmaster you're back and nice to see you as well you three" said Dusan "Nice to see you too Dusan" he then introduced Snake and Hush to Shrike, Kitty and Whitney "That table there bring it here" said Jason as Malcolm and Dusan set the table in the middle "All of you gather round" placing the dossiers down onto the table he handed one each to them "Bruce, Nyssa, Thea, I-Ching, Richard, Helena, Tim, Azaria, Laurel, Roy and last of all Subject 17" "Where are the other Dossiers on the rest of his team" asked China "The only people we are going to be targeting are these 11" all of them looked in shock "Why not target the others" asked Hush "Selina Wayne is pregnant I looked up her medical records she is with child and the reason I am not targeting the others is because the Assassin order although it is large everything is resting on these lot if they fail the Assassins will fall" "How did you come to that conclusion" asked Kitty "Because I am going to offer 17 a deal that he will not refuse I won't attack the rest of his team if he willingly surrenders or that if we take the 11 of them out the rest of the Assassin order surrenders and Templar reign begins" "What makes you think he will take the deal" asked Shrike "He will truth be told I could have killed him a few days ago he ran right past me in Gotham" "YOU ENCOUNTERED 17" asked Jean "Yes I did he was heading for the little Ireland bar he bumped into me while running past I then followed him and saw that he was with Tim Drake, Jack Drake and Drakunovski was there as well" "Why didn't you kill them there and then" asked Malcolm "It was the shock of them being there as well and it was too soon, make too many moves at once you become predictable I knew for a fact that they would now be on their guard after what we did to the GCPD" "If we only taking these lot out what do we need all these armies for" asked Hush "When it comes to the Assassins their motive is to fight for the people the pope is helping the Assassins I am going to unleash chaos on Vatican city if we take out the pope and then target the people by unleashing Scarecrows toxin and use Hush's army and my boys in the Red Hood syndicate to then whack the police and the army which will then get me control of the city what do you think will happen" the conclusion then came to Dusan "War…you want to ignite a full on war between them and us" "Not just any war the greatest war ever waged the war of Freedom VS Control and I will wage this war in the city where I will begin my reign Starling City" "Damn you're psychotic" said Shrike "It is a three syllable word for any thought too big for little mind now are you with me" replied Jason all of them then put their fists to their chest to signify that they were with Jason.

"Just to let you know I'm still planning on ending your life" said Silver "I know but not if I get to you first" Jason replied, Silver then looked at him with rage on his face "What did you say" asked Silver "You heard me we will throw down eventually and only one of us can walk away alive" said Jason "May the best man win Grandmaster" said Silver "Don't worry I know I will to be honest you're a killer for hire yet you didn't kill me in my opinion that's embarrassing that you couldn't even get killing me right" replied Jason "I plan on finishing the job" replied Silver, Jason snorted then laughed "Yeah good luck with that" he replied sarcastically "You cocky little shit" said Silver "Not cocky just confidence really you know what" stepping away from the table he then went to another opening one of the draw he pulled out a fully loaded gun and went back to his comrades and slid the gun all the way to silver who was standing on the opposite end of it "It is fully loaded you can check it yourself, you want to kill me go ahead show me that you have the balls to do it" Silver pulled out the clip and just like Azrael said it was fully loaded he then placed it back in and pulled the slide he lifted it and aimed the gun at Jason who stood there with a smile on his face, The rest of them stood there in alarm waiting to see what would happen "Boss what the fuck do you think you're doing" asked Hush "Shut up Hush go on old man let's see if you got the balls" "This is getting out of hand now the both of you need to calm down" said China that is when it happened Silver fired the gun rapidly, Emptying it of it's bullets which were now impacting into Jason's torso who then screamed in pain and was sent flying backwards onto the floor "HOLY SHIT" shouted Shrike "YOU ACTUALLY KILLED HIM" shouted Kitty "Not quite" said Silver as they then turned and saw Jason sitting up slowly, Silver and him began laughing their heads off "How" asked Malcolm looking just as shocked as the rest of them "Rubber bullets" replied Silver "That is going to leave quite a few bruises" said Jason, Silver walked up to him and helped him up to his feet "Okay I admit you got balls to not hesitate in trying to kill me" said Jason "Crazy son of a bitch how did you know they were rubber bullets" said Silver "I didn't" replied Jason "So let me get this straight you gave him a loaded gun that had a 50-50 chance of killing you" said Willow "Pretty much yeah I forgot that they were rubber bullets" Jason replied, "If you're quite done acting like idiots can we get back to the matter at hand" asked Malcolm "He's right come on so how are you going to deal with these lot" asked Dusan "Well Roy I can easily sort him out see I came across something quite useful when I was delving into his past I came across this" walking to his laptop he then opened a video which showed Roy killing police officer Gabe Vincent "I am going to send this to Captain Lance once he watches this Roy will be wanted for murder" the rest of them looked impressed "What about Gotham what are you going to do now with it" asked Silver "Nothing I am going to call Amanda in a few days to pull the troops out I only called for A.R.G.U.S to be there to help Hush's guys move their operations to Starling city and there is no GCPD after they leave Gotham won't be so safe anymore after that" replied Jason "I wouldn't jump to conclusions too fast due to you taking Nightwing out my opinion I think this will just end up with someone else taking up Blake's role of defending Gotham" said Jean "You reckon Gotham will get a new protector" asked China "Yeah just until Nightwing returns in my opinion" Jason stood there in thought "You might just be right Gotham is full of crazies and someone will eventually step up to fight them off" said Scarecrow, Jason looked at Malcolm and then Dusan "So did you tell him what I want him to do" "He knows after some debating he agreed to do it he is going to kill her and he knows what will happen if he doesn't" replied Dusan "So you will kill Thea when the time comes" asked Jason, Malcom clenched his teeth "I will" "Good to know because if you said no I or Dusan would have done it or better yet capture your daughter and then let Hush and Scarecrow torture her while you watch" Malcolm eyes turned to rage "If you lay one finger on her I will end you" Malcolm thought to himself knowing he couldn't say it to Jason, Silver looked at Malcolm suspiciously knowing that Malcolm was lying to them he decided to inform Jason about it later "Grandmaster may I ask you something" said Willow "Go ahead" "Why did you leave Gotham nine years ago".


	47. The Red Hood

The Red Hood 

_Flashback_

_Gotham 2004 _

_Joker's Warehouse_

_Jason looked up as he was then met with the crowbar hitting his face sending him to the floor his head dripped blood "Wow that looked like it really hurt" said Joker who then started to hit him again "Let my baby go" said Sheila Todd who was crying, Joker turned his head his eyes focused on Sheila and Willis Todd who were tied up in the corner and were surrounded by guards as they were forced to watch Joker beating the living shit out of their son with a crowbar "Please let him go" said Willis Todd "Nah see I think it is more fun when I have an audience" as he then laughed manically "Let us go we didn't mean to come across you lot if anything we would have carried on walking" said Willis "Well that is what happens when you see what we were doing also you tried to call Gordons boys until my guys caught you" "Jason, Jason are you alright talk to me please" said Sheila "I'm okay mom" trying to sit up he was then sent back down by another blow to skull "Whoa now hang on that looked like it hurt a lot more" said Joker tapping the crowbar on his thigh "So let's try and clear this up what hurts more A" bringing the crowbar down with force onto his victim "Or B….forehand or backhand" as he hit him more rapidly "hahahahahahahahahaha I haven't had fun like this in a while" pulling Jason up by the head "So what's the answer kid" Jason replied by spitting blood onto Jokers face and smiled, "See now that was rude didn't you teach this boy manners" he then slammed Jason's head into the wall, Jason flashed Joker a cheeky grin "Looks like I will have to teach you instead….Nah I'm just going to carry on beating you with this crowbar hahahahahahaha" as he began to attack him again "You think you will win just wait he will come and save me the Batman will come and save us from you" said Jason "Well unfortunately he was arrested see according to Gotham district Attorney he is the batman you believe that Harvey dent is the batman personally I think he is making it up and Batman is still out there" "I agree when it comes to dent I don't think it is him either but mark my words he will come for me and take you down because that is what he is a hero for Gotham" "Wow it is so inspiring to see your faith in the Batman brings a tear to my eye see he'll maybe get to you in time but your parents I don't think so" replied Joker all of a sudden, pulling out a gun he then shot the both of them dead "NOOOOOOO" Jason screamed "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" "YOU BASTARD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT" Joker whacked him with the crowbar and carried on beating him while Jason screamed for Batman until he fell unconscious from Joker's hits "Boss we got to go they will be moving Dent in a bit" said one of his soldiers "Awww man just when it was getting good well Kiddo this is where we part ways but it has been fun though right" Jason didn't respond due to being unconscious of course "Well maybe a bit more fun for me than you I'm just guessing since you're being awfully quiet anyway be a good boy while I'm gone hahahahahahahahahaha" getting into the truck trailer it then drove out of the warehouse the shutters then closed once the truck had left leaving the now unconscious Jason and his dead parents behind, Once he had gone Jason woke up and began to tuck his legs as he brought his handcuffed arms from the back to the front all of a sudden he heard a beep, looking up he saw a clock with a two minute timer on it, Joker had started one of his bombs to go off "Got to get out of here" he tried to stand up but failed as his body then fell back to the floor in pain using whatever strength left he crawled to the door and tried to open it with no avail "Locked" he then sat against the door his eyes focused on the corpses of his parents "Mom, Dad" he whimpered his eyes filling with tears as he then cried "You will pay for this Joker once the batman gets his hands on you mark my words you will regret taking him on" it was at that moment his eyes caught sight of something "The crowbar" looking at it he then looked up at the door handle and that is when the idea came to him looking at the clock he saw that it was had 1 and a half minutes left on it using all the strength he could muster he crawled back towards the spot where he had been lying unconscious, enclosing his palm around the crowbar he then crawled back to the door and saw there was 1:15 minute left on the clock "Got to get up" forcing himself onto his knee's he then enclosed both hands on the crowbar and forced it in between the door and the frame as he then used whatever strength he had to try and force it open "Come on don't fail me now please" putting the crowbar again in the gap he then pushed with all his strength even though his body felt like it was on fire from his injuries "aaarrrrgggghhhhhh" the clock now had 30 seconds left on it as the door then finally gave way "Yes" Jason crawled away from the warehouse with crowbar still in his hands when it then happened the warehouse exploded as the force of it sent him hurtling away from it "aaarrrgggghhhhhhhhh" Jason screamed his body then landed back down onto the concrete his ears rung, Vision blurred while blood flowed from his now broken body, Jason looked towards the now demolished warehouse and began to cry "Mom, Dad I'm so sorry" he then lost consciousness._

Present Time

"I was then found by this guy who was a couple of years younger than me he lived in the area and heard the explosion so when he went to go see where it came from he found me instead lying there nearly dead" "What was the kids name" asked Kitty "Richard John Grayson but people would call him Dick instead, Dick Grayson was his name after that he called the Cops and an Ambulance I woke up in the hospital a week later and was informed by a police officer that my parents were now dead and that Joker had been captured and Batman had killed Harvey Dent but it was when I had heard that Joker was still alive all I felt was rage that Batman had allowed that psychopath to live I forgave him for not saving me but to let the Joker live that was something I could never forgive and that is why I swore one day that I would have my revenge on Joker for killing my parents and Batman for not killing him and that I would never feel that helpless again the day my parents died that was the day I became the Red Hood, I think if Batman had killed the Joker that day my life would have taken a completely different direction than what it is now" "what happened after you healed up" asked Willow "They couldn't salvage the bodies of my parents so I was given their ashes and emptied it into the river of Gotham city I still have the crowbar which Joker used on me how ironic that the weapon that broke me ended up saving my life also when we were there a few days ago I did visit the place where my parents died and left some flowers there" a tear then ran down his left cheek he then noticed that someone else's hand was holding his left one as he then looked to his left and saw that Whitney was holding his hand to comfort him as he then squeezed it in appreciation "Thanks Whitney" "Anytime Jason and thank you for telling me the truth" "What do you mean" he asked "Well you could have chosen not to tell me but you came straight out with it and I thank you for it" the both of them smiled at each other, Jason then looked at Dusan "Where is the Apple of Eden by the way" "It is in my room, I'll bring it to you later" Dusan replied "You do know you have virtually won because you have that now" said Kitty "What is your plan for it anyway" asked Jean "Last year Abstergo tried to launch a satellite that would control the human race but they couldn't because they were not able to get their hands on subject 17's Apple due to him killing Lucy but we won't fail this time once I kill the Assassins I am going to relaunch that satellite and I will lead this world into a new era" "What are you going to do about Rikkin and Liman" asked China "Those two think they are safe from me they are very mistaken just wait and see what I do when I get my hands on them" "What about my new costume when are you going to show me some designs" asked Scarecrow "I had Lex send a few concepts we'll have a look later but first see if you can get your toxin at a more stronger level" Malcolm stood there in shock "Lex as in Lex Luthor of Lexcorp" "The very same who do you think was the one who designed mine and Hush's armours...he works for me as well a few of his scientists work in St Petersburg our deal works like this he designs my armours and I make sure that nothing leads back to him if we are compromised…any other questions" the rest of them stood there silent "All of you are dismissed I am going to the kitchen to prepare dinner for all of us if you need me I will be there" he then began to walk up the stairs "Hey Jason would you like some help" asked Whitney "If Dusan will let you then I don't mind" Dusan had caught on easily that Willow feelings for Jason ran far deeper than that of friendship "Go on before I change my mind" "Grandmaster may I have a word with you and Dusan in private" asked Silver, Dusan and Jason looked at each other "Yeah we'll go to the living room and talk there" as the 4 of them went back up the stairs, Willow headed for the kitchen while Dusan and Silver followed Jason to the living room.

Living Room

"What was it you wanted to talk about" asked Dusan "Malcolm is lying to you I know a liar when I see one Grandmaster he has no intention of killing Thea" "You think he will defect from us" asked Jason, Silver slammed his fists down onto the table and looked enraged "That bastard is a coward at heart he is capable of anything look what he did to Starling city with that bomb of his, Count the dead, It's thousands of people that bastard is a loose cannon he has the power to fuck this all up for us and if we believe that there is even a 1% chance that he is our enemy we have to take it as an absolute certainty and end him" Jason stood there in thought "He has a point Azrael, Malcolm biggest weakness is that he is tied down by emotion I suggest we do not risk him being another Haytham Kenway" said Dusan, Jason came to a decision "We'll keep an eye on him if the bastard tries to make a run for it, we end him there and then".


	48. The Red Hood Syndicate

The Red Hood Syndicate

St Petersburg, Russia 

Jason's House

11th August 2013

11:00 am

Hush, Jason and Scarecrow sat at the table with the rest of their team eating breakfast the trio were dressed to the nines in black suits with white shirts and black ties the both of them were about to head out to the headquarters of the Red Hood Syndicate a.k.a the Russian Mafia, Amanda had phoned Jason last night informing him that they were now helping Hush's gang move their operations from Gotham to Starling "How long has it been since you were last there" asked China "3 years away from the red hood syndicate I was their doctor" said Hush "And our most psychotic member" said Jason, Scarecrow had finished perfecting his toxin and were now going to test it out on a few prisoners that the syndicate had caught on the city streets these prisoners were criminals that either escaped justice or were caught in the middle of committing a crime what better guinea pigs to use than the ones who brought harm to the people of St Petersburg in Jason's eyes he was Judge, Jury and Executioner, St Petersburg had given him sanctuary when he needed it and that is a debt he would repay no matter what he was Azrael their defender, their very own version of Batman protecting the innocent from harm but his ways were different to that of Bruce's and unlike the previous bosses that Jason worked for they were bullies to the men that worked for them and the innocent people they stole from, Jason was different in that way he had a kind nature to him as well he was reasonable and was a better boss to his soldiers it was nice to have a boss that looked out for their wellbeing but they knew for a fact to never piss Jason off because if that happened let's just say actions spoke louder than words, once he had taken over the first thing he did was return the money back to the innocent people it was taken from Jason had other ways of funding his organization the three of them had now finished breakfast and headed for the garage which housed a green Kawasaki Ninja 300 motorbike, A red Audi Q7 and a white Mitsubishi Evo X, Jason then pulled out the key for the Evo from his pocket as the three of them got in with Jason driving them to the HQ of the Red Hood Syndicate.

Red Hood Syndicate Headquarters 

12:00 am 

The Evo sped down into the underground carpark of the skyscraper that was the HQ of the R.H Syndicate as he then parked into one of the bays the three of them got out and headed for the elevator, Jason clicked the button for the top floor with the elevator now making its way up the doors then opened revealing a long hallway with soldiers on each side armed with all types of guns "Boss you're back" said one of the guards "Dr Elliott fucking hell you're back as well" said another soldier "Good to see you as well boys and may we introduce Dr Jonathan Crane but you can call him Scarecrow" "Hey fellas" said Scarecrow "Ten Hut" said Jason all of them then stood straight and saluted the three of them who were now walking through the guard of honour towards the door that was Azrael's office, Jason opened the door and was met by a russian man sitting behind a desk he was 6 foot 3, 220 lbs, grey buzzcut style hair, grey Goatee, 55 years old and was dressed in a grey suit with a black shirt and black shoes this was Dimitri Zolnerowich the 2nd in command of the R.H Syndicate "You do know that is my chair you are sitting in Dimitri" Dimitri got up from the chair "Boss when did you get back" "Yesterday" Jason replied "Hush my friend it is good to see you again" "Nice to see you too Dimitri how long has it been" "3 years you have been gone the syndicate has missed our favourite psychopath" replied Dimitri "Well now I am back and may I also introduce Jonathan Crane a.k.a the Scarecrow" Dimitri offered his hand which Scarecrow "Nice to meet you Mr Crane" "Likewise Dimitri" it was then that Jason noticed two dossiers on his desk "what are these" Dimitri turned around and saw that his boss was holding the dossiers in his hand "While you were gone we had a break in two agents of A.R.G.U.S were caught searching our office I phoned Amanda and told her what had happened she says that those two agents of hers were given no authorization to be there and that they were most likely conducting a mission of their own she also says that we can deal with them seeing as they were not supposed to be there in the first place" "where are these two agents now" asked Scarecrow "On the basement being interrogated by our guys but these two are tough to break we have been trying to get one of them to talk while the other one we left him untouched and locked him in one of the cells" replied Dimitri, Jason opened the dossier "Steve Trevor I know this guy he is one of Wallers best agents but from what she told me he has a bad habit of sticking his nose where it doesn't belong" opening the next file he then saw the name and stumbled back in shock "Who is the other agent" asked Hush "Richard John Grayson" said Jason "Wait a minute that's the same guy that" said Scarecrow "Saved his life 9 years ago once we had found out who he was we decided not to harm him due to him saving Jason's life" said Dimitri, "You said that they are still locked in the basement and that they weren't giving you answers right" asked Jason "Correct why" asked Dimitri, Jason handed him the dossiers he then went around his desk and to the back of the room where a cleverly built into the wall hand scanner was disguised only he and Dimitri could access this, placing his palm on it as it then began to scan a large thump was heard as the centre panel of the wall opened up followed up by the cylinder shaped mechanism turning 180 degrees revealing the item it was hiding, Jason enclosed his palm around the object and pulled it out he then looked at the blood stained crowbar that Joker had used on him and smiled to himself, turning around he walked past his friends "Follow me you lot and Scarecrow bring your Toxins, Let's go get some answers".


	49. The Agents of ARGUS

The Agents of A.R.G.U.S

Basement Level

The Elevator doors opened revealing a long hallway on the right side of the hall were individual cells holding a criminal each as they slowly waited for the day to be dragged out their cells to be tortured to death by the Syndicate for their crimes against the people of St Petersburg, Jason smiled to himself at hearing the screams of the criminals that were currently being tortured by his men, Dimitri led them down the hall to the room that was now holding Steve Trevor and Dick Grayson the latter who was being held in a cell and chained to the wall and forced to watch Steve Trevor who was like a brother to him be tortured for information his attention was averted by the doors opening and the guards now saluting a man that was holding a crowbar "This guy is the boss of the Red Hood Syndicate …..hang on a minute where have I seen him before" he the recognised the three behind him as Hush, Scarecrow and Dimitri "Scarecrow and Hush why are they not in Arkham" he thought to himself, Jason approached the now destroyed Steve Trevor who was unconscious from his injuries the syndicate had cut off his legs and left arm, his right eye had been removed alongside his right hand and to make sure they could still keep him upright his body was being held up by some sort of harness he was covered in blood how he was still alive was due to the syndicate treating his injuries and a miracle "Steve wake up Stevie boy we have some questions that need answering" asked Jason "You might need to wake him with the crowbar boss" said Hush "I think you are right Hush" Jason then whacked him across the face with the crowbar, Dick winced at the impact of the blow as Steve woke up his left eye focusing on his attacker "Who are you" asked Steve "The Red Hood" "So I finally meet the true boss of these assholes" "The guys you consider assholes are my soldiers, I expect respect to be given to them" "WHEN THEY DESERVE IT YOU MOTHERFUCKER" shouted Dick, Jason looked at Dick and walked towards the cell door which separated them "Richard John Grayson, Nine long years since we last spoke to each other and now look at you working for me" "I don't work for pieces of shit like you I work for A.R.G.U.S and Amanda Waller" "And I'm her boss so you work for me" replied Jason "You said we have met before who are you and how do we know each other I have seen your face before but I just cannot for the life of me remember" the both of them looked at each other with Dick still trying to figure out who this man was "Gotham city 2004 you were 17 years old when you first met me there was a warehouse that exploded and you were in the area when the bomb went off but when you arrived at the scene you found a boy lying there unconscious broken and beaten he was clutching this crowbar in his hands and was near the brink of death until you called the ambulance and cops to come and rescue him what was this boy's name" Dick slowly began to remember "The boy's name was Jason Todd" "Hello Dick" said Jason the realization then came to him "JASON YOU'RE THE LEADER OF THE RED HOOD SYNDICATE MORE SO HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE" "Yes I am alive and you want to know how I survived it was through sheer willpower, rage and focus that I am still breathing and has made me the man I am today" replied Jason "YOU LEFT I CAME TO THE HOSPITAL TO SEE HOW YOU WERE DOING AND YOU WERE GONE ME AND THE GCPD SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE DOCTORS TREATED YOU" "I was set to be discharged from the hospital and was told that the GCPD would come to pick me up but I couldn't allow that to happen so I phoned a few friends of mine and they came to get me after that I went to my home and with the help of my friends I packed my bags, grabbing as much stuff as possible I then set the house on fire Jason Todd of Gotham City could no longer exist, I said goodbye to my friends knowing that I would never see them or speak to them again and left Gotham behind after that got in contact with some associates that owed me a few favours they got me into Russia undetected and helped me build a new identity where I was Jason Todd of St Petersburg" "What happened after that" asked Dick "I did menial jobs but I stayed focused on my objective of that one day I would obtain power and that I would never ever feel helpless again and I made sure that criminals knew who they were fucking with and when the time comes I will have my revenge on the Batman for letting the Joker live" "By becoming a crime lord and taking out anyone who gets in your way" "Yes crime can't be stopped that is what the Batman never understood I'm controlling it he tried to rule them by fear but what do you do with the one's who aren't afraid" "PICKING THEM OFF THE STREETS AND TORTURING THEM TO DEATH FOR COMMITTING CRIMES AGAINST THE PEOPLE WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE JUDGE, JURY AND EXECUTIONER" "It sends a message to other criminals" "YOU'RE INSANE I MADE A MISTAKE SAVING YOUR LIFE" "That was your mistake" said Jason.

"Hey Jason I got a question I need answering" asked Steve, Hush then turned Steve so he was facing Jason "You said Waller works for you then answer me this what is A.R.G.U.S real identity what is it that you and Waller seek that it made you two form an alliance" "Well I am the leader of an ancient organization that has been manipulating history for centuries in order to achieve one objective to control the world and lead it into a more peaceful era" "So why aren't you controlling it right now" asked Dick "There is a group called the Assassin Brotherhood who have been thwarting our plans constantly they believe that freedom needs to exist for humanity while the Templars that's what we call ourselves believe that the only way for humanity to survive is for it's freedom be given up and control is established creating a utopia where society is given order, purpose, direction" said Jason "Freedom is peace" said Steve "No it isn't freedom is an invitation to chaos look at what the world has become think about the wars that have been waged, Terrorism, innocent lives lost, Economies collapsing because there is no money left, World leaders that are just one click of a button away from launching their nuclear weapons, Mass surveillance of citizens the list goes on and on and all this is caused due to freedom existing" said Hush "How the hell are you going to pull something like this off Jason" asked Dick "I got it all planned out" Steve then snorted "Yeah right I think your parents would be disgusted with you and you know what else you and Joker are exactly the same you're both fucked up in the head" Jason eyes lit up in rage when those words were uttered "Scarecrow hit him with it" "Finally" opening the little box he pulled out a syringe and began to fill it with the toxin, Dick and Steve looked on in fear "That's not what I think it is" said Steve "Yes it is" replied Scarecrow "No please I beg of you don't do this Jason he has already been put through enough" Dick pleaded "Sorry but mercy is not in my repertoire also he brought this on himself" said Jason, Scarecrow then pulled the sack down onto his own face "I haven't done this in a very long time, I am going to enjoy this" said Scarecrow he then injected it into the neck of his victim "NO" Dick screamed, Steve's vision changed as he then saw the room change from the basement to his girlfriend's apartment "Steve" said a female voice he then turned around and saw Lois Lane the woman he loved standing in front of him "Lois" embracing her in a hug he was about to kiss her when all of a sudden she was now lying dead in his arms a knife was in her stomach with Steve's hand gripped on the handle "LOIS NO, NO, NOOOOOO WHYYYY" he then looked up and saw Jason standing in front of him "You killed her Steve you killed the woman you love now live with it" said Jason the room then went dark as it began to cover in a blanket of shadow, Steve was now on his knee's still holding Lois corpse in his arms "what have I done" said Steve "YOU KILLED HER HOW DOES IT FEEL" said Scarecrow in a demonic voice he then appeared in front of Steve for a brief second and then disappeared back into the shadows "aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh what is this" "WHAT'S WRONG STEVE, YOU SCARED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" said Scarecrow, Steve then saw movement in the shadows "STAY AWAY FROM US" whatever was moving in the shadows was coming towards them and it seemed to be crawling except it wasn't alone there were other things crawling alongside it he then saw what it was "NOOOOOO NOT THIS AGAIN" all the people that he had killed in Afghanistan and Iraq had now surrounded him after the wars he had suffered from P.T.S.D and now Scarecrow was making him relive his demons "AWWW HAVING TROUBLE, TAKE A SEAT, HAVE A DRINK WHILE YOU'RE AT IT" said Scarecrow, Steve then felt himself being drenched in liquid "YOU WANT MY OPINION, YOU NEED TO LIGHTEN UP" Scarecrow pulled the trigger as flames shot out of the flamethrower and lit his victim on fire Steve began to scream as the flames consumed his body "YOU EVIL BASTARDS" shouted Dick who was now crying from watching his best friend be killed in front of him.

"Now it's your turn Grayson, bring him to me" the cell was unlocked 6 guards entered and undid the chain holders Grayson tried to resist but it was futile when one of the guards used the butt of their gun and whacked him in the temple dragging him by the arms they were about to hook him to the ceiling when all of a sudden his training kicked in he hit both guards on his left and right with his elbows striking them both in the hip grabbing the wrist of the guard on his left he then made him shoot the guard that was now on his right and followed up with a kick to the stomach of the guards that was behind him "What the" said Hush who then drew his guns alongside Dimitri and Scarecrow who had done the same "Wait don't shoot, let me see this" said Jason meanwhile Dick followed up by using the chains that were on his wrist he then began to whack the guards with one of them dropping his shotgun from the impact of the chain hitting him in the face, Dick caught it "NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO INTERVENE BOSS" said Hush, Jason ran towards Dick and brought the crowbar down with force onto his victim head swinging the crowbar again it made impact with Dick's ribcage which broke a few bones Dick dropped the gun and fell to his knee's with Jason then taking the opportunity and whacking his victim across the jaw breaking it on impact sending him to the floor "DIE GRAYSON" Jason then proceeded to beat the shit out of him with the crowbar each hit harder than the next until Dimitri stopped him by pulling him away "Boss, Boss, Boss that's enough, come on Jason what kind of world are we trying to create if we can't show mercy every once in a while you have beaten him isn't that enough" Jason looked at the now defeated Dick Grayson who was lying in a pool of his own blood "Fine just patch his wounds up and throw him back in the cell" he then proceeded to walk away when it then happened Hush pulled out his other gun and fired both of them at Dick till the clips were empty "HUSH WHAT THE FUCK" said Jason "YOU KILLED HIM WHY" asked Dimitri "YOU JUST TOLD HIM WHAT WE SEEK YOU THINK HE ISN'T GOING TO TRY AND ESCAPE I AIN'T RISKING HIM BEING ALIVE AND LAST I CHECKED MERCY WASN'T IN MY REPERTOIRE EITHER" "what do we do with the bodies now" asked Dimitri "Throw them both in the furnace also one more thing find Rikkin &amp; Liman and bring them here" said Jason who then stepped back into the elevator.

**For anyone that is confused about the timeline of Rise of St Dumas:**

**Rise of St Dumas Timeline**

**May 2013**

**Selina is pregnant with 2nd Child**

**Fox meets with Waynes, Des and Azaria to discuss Templar war**

**1st June**

**Oliver, Ray and Alan meet in Queen consolidated to toast company partnership**

**Lucius Fox is at Wayne enterprises looking over Assassin HQ Plans**

**3rd June 2013**

**John Diggle investigates Assassin HQ construction**

**26th June 2013**

**Assassins form an alliance with Pope Francis**

**6th July 2013**

**Des and Azaria leave Florence to recruit Assassins**

**7th July 2013**

**Des and Azaria arrive in Tokyo to recruit I-Ching and Richard**

**8th July 2013**

**Des and Azaria hit up Brazil to recruit Helena Bertinelli**

**9th July 2013**

**Des and Azaria arrive in Gotham**

**10th July 2013**

**Des and Azaria meet Jim Gordon and Nightwing**

**Recruited Tim Drake to the Assassin Brotherhood**

**19th July 2013**

**Azaria and Des arrive at Davenport Homestead to look for Connor Kenway equipment**

**Tim leaves Gotham for Starling City**

**Nyssa discovers that Azaria is still alive**

**20th July 2013**

**Tim Drake meets Thea Queen and convinces her to join the assassins**

**21st July 2013**

**Jason is informed about Des and Azaria recruiting Assassins to help them and in turn decides to bring St Dumas back together earlier than planned he then visits Malcolm Merlyn in Corto Maltese**

**Rikkin phones Amanda Waller to take out Selina and Damian Wayne**

**22nd July 2013**

**Templars break China white out of prison**

**23rd July 2013**

**Jason meets up with Jean paul Valley**

**Captain boomerang attempts to kill Selina and Damian with Batman saving them and killing him**

**24th July 2013**

**Jason meets up with Silver Monkey to recruit him but ends up fighting him and gets stabbed by Silver and left to die with Dusan al Ghul watching from afar**

**29th July 2013**

**Assassin recruits finally meet up with each other and are inducted into the brotherhood**

**Starling City discover that Batman is in their city**

**30th July 2013**

**Jason regains consciousness and is now healing in Gotham City thanks to Dusan saving him and now has Connor kenways apple of eden in his possession**

**Dusan recruits king Snake to St Dumas**

**1****st August 2013**

**Jim Gordon confronts Roman Sionis on Danny Brickwell breakout**

**Assassin figure out plan on how to kill Rikkin at the Palmer Abstergo merger**

**Des and Batman check out what starling city is like at night time and form alliance with Black canary and Arsenal**

**Arsenal and Canary meet the Assassins**

**2nd August 2013**

**I-Ching and Richard fight each other with Richard coming out as the winner**

**Des and Azaria have their date and are met by Malik and Altair**

**3rd August 2013**

**Jason meets with Amanda Waller in order to break Tommy Elliot a.k.a hush out**

**Jason kills the Joker and breaks Scarecrow and Hush out while also nearly killing nightwing and killing GCPD officers as well**

**Assassins have movie Night**

**4th August 2013**

**Jason arrives back at hotel from Arkham Mission**

**Assassins are informed of Arkham attack and Joker's death**

**Jim Gordon informs Gotham of Arkham attack and Joker's death and declares war on Templars**

**Des, Tim and Richard arrive in Gotham**

**5th August 2013**

**Assassins investigate Arkham breakout and visit Nightwing in hospital**

**Desmond runs past Jason**

**6th August 2013**

**Helena makes peace with her past**

**7th August 2013**

**Members of St Dumas go back to Russia and wait for Jason's arrival, Malcolm is informed of thea being an Assassin**

**Jason, hush, Silver, Snake and Argus Team raid iceberg lounge with Jason and Hush killing sionis and Brick which results in them controlling Roman's criminal empire**

**8th August 2013**

**St Dumas attack GCPD, Renee Montoya and Nightwing**

**Des and Azaria train the Assassins**

**Alfred and Sapphira arrive**

**Jack Drake discovers Thomas Wayne's Assassin Uniform**

**10th August 2013**

**Hush, Jason, Snake and Silver arrive back in St Petersburg and go to Jason's house where the rest of St Dumas are**

**Jason explains plan on how to St Dumas will deal with Desmond's Team**

**11th August 2013**

**Hush, Scarecrow and Jason go to Red Hood Syndicate Headquarters**

**Dimitri tells Jason about the capture of A.R.G.U.S agents Steve Trevor and Dick Grayson**

**Jason, Scarecrow, Hush and Dimitri go down to basement to interrogate Dick and Steve**

**Dick Grayson and Steve Trevor are killed by the red hood syndicate**

**12th August 2013**

**Jack tells Assassins about Thomas Waynes past**

**Batman, Selina, Thea, Nyssa, Helena and Azaria visit Argus to speak to Harley Quinn**

**Batman vs the Arrow**

**Thea experience bleeding effect and has a Seizure**

**Commissioner Gordon is found dead while Akins is found alive**

**13th August 2013**

**Assassins, Canary and Arsenal vs Yakuza Black Scorpions**

**14th August 2013**

**Laurel and Roy are kicked out of Team Arrow**

**15th August 2013**

**Assassins kill David Kilkerman and Stop merger of Abstergo and Palmer Tech**

**Assassins confront Oliver in Arrow** **Cave**


	50. Confronting Rikkin & Liman

Confronting Rikkin and Liman

Red Hood Syndicate Headquarters

Basement Level

12th August 2013

9:00 AM

Alan Rikkin woke up and gasped for breath, taking in his surroundings he looked to his right then left and saw that there was another person next to him and that his arms were chained towards the ceiling like him and that he and the man next to him were stripped of their clothes and were left in nothing but their boxers and both had balaclavas on their faces "Where am I" he asked "Where you are doesn't matter what you should be worried about is what's about to happen to you and your friend Henry there" said Hush who was standing against the wall while Scarecrow was on the other side of the room watching them also the whole room except the middle which was lit up by a few bulbs was shrouded in darkness "HENRY, HENRY WAKE UP" Liman slowly came around "What the, Where am I" said Liman hearing the voice next to him he recognised it "Alan oh shit he got you as well" "What do you mean, where are we" asked Rikkin "He got us, Azrael got us this place if I am right is the headquarters of the Red Hood syndicate" "No, No, I refuse to let this happen to us" Rikkin attempted to free himself but it was futile all of a sudden a throwing knife landed into the back of his left knee "Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhhh" "SHUT UP, SHUT YOUR FUCKIN MOUTH YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO RATTLE THOSE CHAINS AND YOU WILL REGRET IT" said Hush.

Dimitri opened the door and stood to the side, Rikkin and Liman looked at the now open door which revealed the long hallway on which had soldiers standing in a line like a guard of honour and at the end of the hall was the elevator doors a bell noise came from it followed up by the doors opening revealing Jason who was dressed from head to toe in his Arkham Knight armour the guards saluted and stood to attention while he walked past them, Rikkin was scared his face had an expression of fear on it, sweat trickled down his cheek whilst his heart was now beating rapidly due to Azrael now getting closer and closer to him while Liman stood there calm trying his best not to show his fear with Arkham Knight now standing in front of them who looked at Liman first then Rikkin lifting both his hands he pulled the balaclavas off at the same time, Liman now had an expression of rage while Rikkin was so scared he ended up pissing himself literally, Azrael stretched out his arm as Hush handed him the crowbar "You came to me because you needed my help didn't you" asked Azrael "I can explain I'm sorry" said Rikkin, Azrael began to hit him in the face with the crowbar repeatedly "ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU TREACHEROUS PIECE OF SHIT DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT COME TO ME FOR HELP AGAINST THE ASSASSINS" "Yes I did" Rikkin whispered "DO YOU REMEMBER WHY YOU CAME" "Because the Assassins had beaten us yet again and we still didn't have the Apple of Eden in our hands so we came to you for help to finally take down the Assassins" said Liman "At least he is being smart and is answering my questions you came into my home asking for my help because you and him were failing in your fight against our enemies and what was it that we agreed on" he then grabbed Liman by his jaw "you would help us take down the Assassins but on the one condition that you are made leader of the Templars" said Rikkin "And if I remember correctly you accepted my deal and then you both have the nerve to conspire against me by hiring my mentor to try and kill me for 1 million dollars all because I was the new leader" "It's an insult to me, I have been doing this longer than you and yet I am taking orders from a 28 year old man what can you do that we couldn't" asked Rikkin "I was nearly beaten to death by a psychopath, I have worked my way from the bottom to the top and built an army so huge it is a force to be reckoned with the GCPD, Nightwing, Renee Montoya and Roman Sionis they all learnt that the hard way, I brought the order of St Dumas back, I even have Connor Kenway Apple of Eden" Rikkin and Liman looked in shock "You have what" asked Liman "How did you get your hands on that and how long have you had it" asked Rikkin "Dusan was the one who got it he didn't tell me how he got it but what I do know is that this is the same apple that was retrieved during the Assassination of JFK and once I destroy the Assassins I will launch that satellite and I will bring order to the chaos of this world" a knock on the door then interrupted him with Dimitri then entering "What is it can't you see I'm busy" "Forgive me Boss but there is a situation at A.R.G.U.S that needs your attention" "What is going on at A.R.G.U.S" asked Hush "From what Waller told me the Assassins broke into the building to get information from a member of Task force X a criminal named Harley Quinn" "Harley Quinn she still alive huh" said Hush "Who is Harley Quinn" asked Jason "A former therapist at Arkham and is also the Joker ex" "SHE IS WHAT" said Jason "Boss you might want to get up there now the Arrow has shown up and he is about to take on the Batman she is on the phone boss" Arkham Knight turned around and faced Rikkin and Liman "To think I trusted you two both of you could have stood alongside me and helped me reshape this world and you chose to betray me instead and that is something I don't forgive because now I am going to leave you two alone with Hush and Scarecrow have fun fellas" he then left the room and took the phone off Dimitri "Waller what is the situation right now" "Reinforcements are now taking positions grandmaster" "Tell them to stand down that is an order instead I want you to film the fight using the security cameras and then send me the video" Hush and Scarecrow approached their victims who were now with the help of a few soldiers being strapped down to a metal table each "why don't you just kill us already" asked Rikkin "Where's the fun in that if anything you guys should be excited we can't wait to show you all our toys" said Scarecrow "Oh we're not going to kill ya, We're just going to hurt ya really really bad" said Hush.

**So what do you think so far of this story is it getting better also just want to let you know I will not be putting that Olicity crap in this story it is boring, stupid and is killing Arrow slowly to such a point I am getting so sick of Felicity and her whining I most likely will either keep her single or put her with Ray because in Arrow season 3 she had a lot more in common with him than she did with Oliver the only one's that Oliver truly loved was Sara, Laurel and Shado and speaking of Oliver I might get him to meet his son**** William in this story at some point.**

**Next chapter **

**Assassin Brotherhood meets Order of St Dumas.**


	51. Deception Discovered

Deception Discovered

House of St Dumas

St Petersburg, Russia

Azrael's Batcave

"How could this have happened I was so close to getting that bastards company" Jason thought to himself the Order of St Dumas had all been sitting in the batcave watching Ray preparing to foolishly sign his company over to Abstergo all for it to go to hell due to the Assassins interfering by killing David Kilkerman and running off with the contract now he was preparing everything for their big reveal in Jason's eyes it was time for the Assassins to learn who they were fucking with he was had just finished talking to China, Waller and Dimitri to prepare the Red Hood Army and was now using his computer to locate the Assassin HQ while the rest of St Dumas were now up in their rooms getting ready.

"Grandmaster may we have a word with you quickly" Jason looked to his left and saw Jean Paul who was now dressed in the white Azrael robes that had been created for him, Hush who was dressed in his armour and had bandages wrapped around his head, Silver was dressed in grey shinobi robes whilst Dusan was now dressed in his League of Shadows armour "What is it" asked Jason "Tell him Jean" said Hush "Dusan told me that you, he and Silver are having doubts about Malcolm's loyalty to the Order because of his fatherly connection with Thea" "You were informed correctly, we decided to not make a move unless he we catch him in the act of trying to escape why has he done something to warrant suspicion" "Master I have just been talking to him and I noticed something he hasn't even unpacked his suitcase yet he has been staying with us for the past week and when I asked him why he hasn't unpacked he said that he couldn't be bothered to take them out but the expression on his face was showing a very different answer also when he went to the bathroom I took a quick look at his laptop and saw that he has been trying to search for her to put it simple Grandmaster, I think he is going to defect" Jason sat there stunned "Son of a bitch fine then this is what we are going to do" "What seems to be the problem gentlemen" a deep voice interrupted them all of them turned and looked at the person that was standing at the bottom of the stairs "Holy Shit you look more scarier than Hush, Dr Crane" said Jean he truly did look like something out of a nightmare, Crane was dressed in a brown shirt, black trousers, brown boots, Brown trench coat that was modified to hold multiple vials of Fear Toxin, which provided him with a larger supply, Scarecrow's fingertip syringes were upgraded to include claws that were latched to his wrist for combat and last of all his mask which had tubes that connected to his trench coat vials and had a voice modulator built into it to make his voice more terrifying "We need you to do something for us it's concerning Malcolm" said Jason who then explained the plan to his allies.

Snake came down the stairs dressed in a set of white trousers and shoes and no shirt and was then followed by Shrike who was dressed from head to toe in a yellow Chinese warrior armour that had a large red Templar cross on the chest area completed with gauntlets and a large Chinese helmet that was resting gently on his head, Kitty Kumbata was next to come and was dressed in a blue and black dress, black arm warmers and black boots behind her was China White who was dressed in a turquoise Chinese Hanfu robe and sandals next was Malcolm dressed in his Dark Archer uniform and last of all was Whitney who was in a venetian teal halter dress, brown Grecian gladiator sandals and venetian teal arm warmers, Jason couldn't take his eyes off white willow while she made her way down the stairs she stood in front of him and saw the expression on his face and tried not to blush but failing to do so knowing that it was her who caused this reaction from him "what do you think" said Whitney "This is your battle armour" he said "Yes it is why" said Whitney "You look beautiful" said Jason "Jason and Whitney sitting in a tree" Hush sung who was now laughing his head off "Shut up Hush" said Jason who then grinned in return, Whitney picked up his Arkham Knight helmet and was about to put it on him "Screw it" said Whitney pulling Jason down to her she planted her lips on his with him responding he then pulled her towards himself and lifted her off her feet dropping his helmet her left hand entangled into his now dyed black hair.

They didn't care that they had an audience over the past few days him and Whitney had been getting to know each other and he had resisted the urge to kiss her but now since she had initiated it he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to eventually the both of them came up for air "God that felt good" said Whitney he then dropped a kiss on her lips again "My Whitney" "Yes Jason your Whitney" she purred and then caressed his cheek slowly placing her back down onto her feet she then bent down and picked up his helmet, Jason went down to one knee as Whitney placed the helmet down onto his face and fixed it in position he then stood up "let's do this" said Jason as he then set the last little bits of the reveal up and had now located the Assassins HQ and was now hacking into Rebecca, Shaun and Erudito laptops it was hard to get past their network but he had done it that was the benefits of being friends with Lex Luthor he then looked at his phone and had got messages from Dimitri and Waller telling him that they were ready "China are the triads ready as well because I'm nearly done with this" Yes Grandmaster they are ready and waiting for your signal" "I'm in the Assassin network, hang on a minute there is a signal coming from Vatican city" said Jason the realization then hit him "Vatican city of course the pope he must have been watching them kill David" the software then proceeded to break into the network of the Vatican as well "just install this timer and set it for 1 minute and that should do it now all we have to do is wait" pushing the chair aside he then took a few steps back to join his friends and turned off the lights shrouding the room in darkness.


	52. Assassin Brotherhood meets St Dumas

Assassin Brotherhood meets Order of St Dumas

Starling city

Assassin HQ

16:00

Changing rooms / Shower and Toilets

"This is a bad idea Ariana" said Chloe "No this is a spectacular idea when is the last time we did this to Tim" "2 years ago when we invited you round for dinner that day" Chloe replied "See 2 years he isn't going to be expecting it come on you got to live a little" said Ariana "Fine then you crazy russian" said Chloe "It's Miss Dzerchenko to you Chloe Drake they are here trust me when I say Tim will find it hilarious" the both of them were hiding in Tim's dressing booth and could hear the group approaching Ariana pressed the top of the whipped cream can and sprayed some in her left hand and then sprayed some more of it into Chloe's right hand they could hear the group walking past them heading for the computer room the duo pulled the curtain aside and started to creep up on the group both of them locked eyes on their target going from both sides they ran past the group "Hey Tim" said Ariana he then looked to his left and was met with a whipped cream filled slap to the front of his face the force of it made him look to the right and was met with Chloe doing the same thing to him.

Tim stood there stunned at what just happened as the two girls started laughing with the rest of the group and then high fived each other "Yes it worked" said Chloe "Told you he would fall for it" said Ariana "Okay whose idea was this?" Tim asked who was now laughing as well "Hers" said Chloe who now pointed at Ariana "Really now you little minx" he then grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest and kissed her. Chloe handed Ariana the towel as she then wiped Tim's face "There is my Tim Drake" she then kissed him again and interlaced her hand with his and followed the group to the computer room.

Computer Room

"What the fuck" said Erudito "What is it?" asked William "Someone is hacking into our network" he replied "Same here I can't use my laptop" said Shaun "Neither can I" said Rebecca the 3 of them tried to get control again the team then entered the room "Motherfucker whoever is doing this is one tough bastard" said Erudito "What's going on" asked Desmond "We're being hacked into" replied Shaun "Can you get back control?" asked Tim "What do you think we're trying to do" replied Erudito, Desmond phone then rang "Hello" asked Desmond "Desmond it's me we have a problem" said Pope Francis "What is it?" Desmond asked "The connection is gone and I think someone is trying to break into the computer network" "we're having problems as well" Desmond replied all of a sudden the 3 TV screens were showing a 60 second timer on it "Desmond a 60 second timer has now showed up on our screens" said Pope Francis "we have one as well" words then appeared above the timer "The Order of Saint Dumas will be addressing you in 30 seconds" said Thea "What is the Order of St Dumas?" asked Pope Francis "We're about to find out, I'll phone you back your holiness" hanging up the phone the timer was now on 10 seconds all of them stood there on edge as the timer ceased with the screen now showing darkness.

Saint Petersburg, Russia

Azrael's Batcave

The Order of St Dumas were now looking directly at the Assassins, Jason clapped his hands one at a time and began to speak "I have to give you credit when it is due to pull off something of that magnitude as to what you just did you bastards sure are tenacious stopping that fucking merger" "Who are you?" asked Desmond "We are the greatest force the Templar knights have ever created we have operated in the shadows for 9 years with one objective to destroy the Assassin Brotherhood and bring order to the chaos of this world" "So you're the leader of this special team that we were told about" said Thea "Why don't you step out of the shadows and show us who you really are" said Azaria. Jason clicked a button on his armour with the room now lighting up revealing the team "We're the Order of St Dumas" said Jason.

Assassin HQ

Everyone stood there in shock as they laid eyes on their enemies a few of the faces were recognised "King Snake" said Tim "Kitty Kumbata" said I-Ching and Richard "Malcolm Merlyn" said Thea "Tommy Elliot and Jonathan Crane" said Bruce "Whitney Willow former student of Lady Shiva" said Nyssa "China White" said Azaria "Silver Monkey" said Selina "So you know a few of my members not surprised there after all the shit you have been doing attacking A.R.G.U.S, fighting the Arrow, investigating my attack on Arkham Asylum, the annihilation of Nightwing and the GCPD which I take no blame for I did warn Jim Gordon to back off but he didn't and now he and his officers are now dead, The black scorpions as well although I am not too bothered about that one Kaiji and I didn't do business with each other that much but let me introduce my other members then we will be able to chat a bit more we have Shrike, Jean Paul Valley and Dusan Al Ghul" said Jason.

Confrontation 1

"Your surname is Al Ghul why is that and who are you to the Al Ghul family?" Nyssa asked "Hello sister" said Dusan "Sister but that means he is our" said Azaria "Yes Azaria I am yours, Nyssa &amp; Talia's eldest brother" Dusan replied "No, how, he never" said Nyssa "Told you of course he didn't because our bastard father hated me for what I was he loathed the idea of having an albino for a son" said Dusan "How old are you?" asked Azaria "I am 672 years old" he replied "How is that even possible" asked Laurel "Lazarus pit you had been taking dips in the Lazarus pits" said Nyssa "what are the Lazarus pits?" asked Laurel "It was a pool that Ra's al Ghul would use to make himself young again that is how he was able to live for so long it could even bring the dead back to life" said Bruce "Lazarus pits yes but not exactly taking dips in it but before I explain that I will tell you why me and father didn't get along I was 17 years old when I was kicked out of the league it took me 17 years to come to the realisation that he hated me in his eyes I was some sort of abomination my mother had died giving birth to me and he raised me still but not as one of his own he just saw me as a soldier that he could send on missions just so he wouldn't have to see or be near me, I tried everything to gain his respect all I wanted was praise from him and to treat me as a son but everything I did was met with criticism and disdain. I confronted him one day and asked him directly do you see me as an abomination and not as a son and he replied with yes all I see is a boy that I should have killed at birth every time I look at you Dusan it makes me want to throw up that you are my son" said Dusan

Azaria and Nyssa had tears in their eyes "I'm sorry for how he treated you but believe me when I say even I thought he was a monster" said Nyssa "After those words were uttered I left the league of shadows I had enough of trying to please him he had no love for me so there I am travelling the world and then I encountered my first ever Templar the year was 1431 during the hundred years war I was 90 years old at the time his name was Geoffroy Therage ancestor to the late Warren Vidic and one of the executors responsible for the death of Joan of Arc he was being chased by some Assassins who wanted the Sword of Eden that he had taken from her, I knew he wouldn't be fast enough to escape them from observing their chase they had cornered him and were about to kill him when I then intervened and killed every single one of them he thanked me for saving his life but I then interrogated him and he explained everything and what the Templars seek in return I explained to him about what happened with me and in return he took me to his leaders, I did a few missions for them which eventually resulted in me being inducted into the Templar order and I have worked in the shadows for them ever since" said Dusan.

"You still haven't explained the Lazarus pit story?" asked Azaria "I was 60 years old at the time and I wanted to live forever like our father so I went back to the league and snuck in through one of the secret entrances I had to take out a few of the guards to get the Lazarus chamber but I made it and began to fill lots of empty bottles with it after I had did that I began to make my escape because Father had discovered the corpses of his soldiers he entered the chamber the same time I left you should have seen the look on his face when he saw it was me the look of shock and horror that I had returned after all those years by the time he could alert anyone I had made my escape and once I was far enough I drank a small amount from one of the bottles which was enough to return me back to my youth" said Dusan "Did anyone else in the league know of your existence?" asked Bruce "Father was the only one who knew at the time but there was one other who discovered" Dusan replied

Jason looked at him "who was the other person" asked Jason "Sara Lance" replied Dusan "No you didn't do what I think you did" asked Jason "Yes I did Grandmaster all it took was 3 arrows and falling off a roof to end that bitch's life" Dusan replied "YOU IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT, YOU KILLED MY SISTER" said Laurel "You killed my Girlfriend" said Nyssa "The stupid bitch discovered my existence I couldn't risk her telling you so I tracked her down and waited it out and then the opportunity came when she was standing on that roof alone she stuck her nose in a matter that was of no concern to her and she paid the fuckin price I'll tell you what I loved most after killing her was watching Laurel cradle her sister's corpse in her arms as she screamed from her despair" said Dusan "She was my younger sister I had just got her back and then for you to take her away from me and my family" said Laurel who now had tears running down her face.

Nyssa's eyes focused on the White Willow "Whitney how could you become one of them" "I was in the middle of chasing a target down in Monaco when Dusan got there first and killed the target he explained to me who he was and the situation that went down between the League and the Assassins when he told he that Shiva was killed I swore my allegiance to him and that I would get my revenge on the person who killed my teacher now who did it, who took the life of the one who taught me everything?" asked Whitney the Assassins looked at Selina "Selina Wayne how could you?" "SHE KIDNAPPED MY CHILD YOU BITCH YOU REALLY THINK I WAS GOING TO LET HER LIVE!" "Grandmaster you have to let me?" asked Whitney "NO YOU WILL NOT WE STICK TO WHAT WE AGREED" replied Arkham Knight the rest of the Assassins looked at each other in confusion at what the Templar leader had just said "why does he value my life" thought Selina "What agreement did you make?" asked Des "you will find out later" said Arkham Knight.

Confrontation 2

"Tim Drake" "King Snake so you joined the Templar order care to explain why?" Tim asked "To kill you after my loss to you I was at a low point in my life I was getting drunk from losing to you a 20 year old punk kid beat me and then Dusan found me in a bar he told me that he could make me into a better fighter and that all I have to do is join him and that I could get my rematch against you" Tim laughed at hearing those words "Wait let me get this straight I beat you fair and square you sack of shit and now you want me to kick your ass a second time" replied Tim "I WILL FUCKING END YOU TIM DRAKE MARK MY WORDS WE WILL THROW DOWN AND I WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE!" said Snake

Ariana listened to their conversation and then nudged Thea to explain "Tim participates in fight clubs for fun and that he would win money from doing it how do you think he got that Hemi Cuda he was the champion in Gotham until Desmond kicked his ass, King Snake was the opponent he took on before Des, Tim also recently took part in the Starling city one you should have seen the state he was in but he told us that the men he beat the shit out of they were worse from what he did to them" said Thea.

Ariana looked at Tim in shock and disgust "YOU BEAT PEOPLE UP FOR FUN" Tim turned and looked at her "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS!" she asked "Coming up to 2 years now" he replied "2 YEARS AND THE PEOPLE THAT YOU BEAT WHAT KIND OF STATE ARE THEY LEFT IN AFTER YOU'RE FINISHED WITH THEM?!" "Broken arms, Broken legs, Broken neck, Head fractures, Damaged spinal cords with possibility of paralysis, Broken noses, Broken jaws, Broken ribs alongside shattered ribcages their screams of mercy as I inflict pain on them and enjoy it the last guy that I took down you should have heard him scream as he begged me to stop I enjoyed breaking him bit by bit" said Tim. Ariana slapped him the force of it made him stumble back he then looked back at her as she then slapped him again "Ohhhhh shit he is in trouble now" thought Thea "YOU'RE A MONSTER HOW COULD YOU ENJOY DOING THAT AND TO CARRY ON HURTING THEM EVEN WHEN THEY ASK YOU TO STOP!" she asked "WHEN I AM IN THAT CAGE TIM DRAKE IS NO LONGER THERE ONCE THAT CAGE DOOR CLOSES THE DEMON OF GOTHAM CITY TAKES OVER" "SO WHAT YOU'RE SCHIZOPHRENIC NOW" Ariana shouted "NO NOT THAT INSTEAD I USE ALL MY PENT UP RAGE AND TAKE IT OUT ON MY OPPONENTS AND CORRECT ME IF I AM WRONG BUT AREN'T THEY THE ONE'S WHO CHOOSE TO STEP INTO THE CAGE WITH ME YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THAT DO I FORCE THEM TO STEP IN NO I DON'T SO YOU HAVE NO ARGUMENT HERE AND IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO STOP DOING IT ARIANA YOU ARE HIGHLY MISTAKEN" "What happens if one day you end up killing someone?" asked Ariana "He is already done that 2 years ago he beat an opponent of his to death he told us that after he had beaten his opponent he offered his hand to help the guy up onto his feet in return the guy spat in Tim's face and then tried to attack him" said Chloe "It went to court and he was found not guilty which in our opinion was the wrong decision he should have gone to prison for it" said Jack Drake "To make up for what he did we made him help out around the neighbourhood" said Janet "Sorry to interrupt but the slut who just slapped you who is she?" asked King Snake "Ariana Dzerchenko is my name you ball less piece of shit" "And what are you to Drake?" Snake asked "I'm his girlfriend" she replied "Well Drake you sure know how to pick them" said Snake "Motherfucker you have just dug your own grave next time we encounter each other I am going to kill you" "Bring it Drake next time we throw down only one of us will walk away the winner" said Snake.

Confrontation 3

Kitty Kumbata eyes locked onto those of Richard's and I-Ching "Hello Dragon and good to see you as well I-Ching" said Kitty "Kitty how are you"? asked I-Ching "I'm good what about you" Kitty replied "I'm okay care to explain why you joined the Templars?" asked I-Ching "I believe in what they seek this world needs someone to lead it into a more peaceful era, Dusan is my new teacher he showed me real world horrors that he has seen first-hand when he told me what grandmaster wanted for this world it sounded too good to be true" That's because it is too good to be true" I-Ching thought to himself "Dusan offered me the option of joining or rejecting I joined because this world needs proper guidance" said Kitty "How do you two know each other?" asked Helena "She was a friend and a former student of mine" replied Richard "Richard you and I both know we were more than friends" Kitty replied.

Helena looked at him curiously but inside she was about to explode if what Kitty just said was true "You didn't did you?" asked I-Ching, Richard face turned into a guilty grin "No" said I-Ching who now had a look of disbelief on his face "Yes he did" said Kitty who was smiling "You horny bastard" said Des "We were more like friends with benefits and let me just say it was 5 months after you had left Japan" said Richard "Wait are you two together again" asked Kitty "We were but now I am not sure because I can tell she is about to kill me" replied Richard. Arkham knight looked at Kitty even though his expression couldn't be seen due to his helmet he was furious at her for not telling him that she had been in a relationship with Drakunovski.

Whitney interlaced her hands with his and squeezed it he then looked at her and squeezed back in return which for some reason started to calm him down but it did end up getting Selina's attention "They are together" she thought to herself "You're an idiot Kitty this is not you, what would even make you think joining the Templars was a good idea" "Well they are my choices Richard we are no longer lovers from this moment on, We are enemies and I am going to kill you I have a new leader and I will help him achieve his objective" "Just know this I will stop you" said Richard "You can try but you will fail" said Kitty

Confrontation 4

"Thea what the hell were you thinking to join the Assassins?" Malcom asked "I don't think a psychotic mass murderer gets the right to judge my life choices" said Thea "I am your father you made a mistake not coming with me" said Malcolm "You call it a mistake I call it a smart choice not going with you god knows what kind of fatherly advice you would try to give I would rather not be in the vicinity of an evil bastard like you and let me just clarify one thing my father was Robert Queen not you so do yourself a favour and don't expect me to call you Dad" Thea replied with anger in her voice "You chose the wrong side" said Malcom "No I did not for the first time in a long time I have felt part of a family this is where I belong with my Assassin brothers and sisters" said Thea "You consider these fanatics as your family?" asked Malcolm.

Thea chuckled in response and proceeded to speak "You call us fanatics yet we have been kicking the Templar's asses and stopped their attempts to control humanity on numerous occasions let me mention a few moments in history when we stopped your lot Crusades, Renaissance Italy, Ottoman empire, Golden age of piracy, American revolution, French revolution, Industrial revolution, Desmond walks into Abstergo and kicks the shit out of the lot of you and walks out like a badass, teaming up with the League and still got your ass kicked you consider us fanatics then what the fuck are you lot you idiots dream of this utopia which will never come to pass and that is all it will ever be a fucking dream" said Thea "Stupid girl so damn naïve you are" said Malcolm.

Confrontation 5

"Bruce Wayne" "Tommy Elliot so when did my former best friend become such a lunatic?" Bruce asked "To be honest I think I was always like this it just took some time for me to realise who I really was let me just explain the shit I went through when you weren't around what you saw was a façade to what my parents were really like my father was a drunk and used to beat the living shit out of me and my bitch of a mother would just let it fuckin happen she didn't give two shits about me and to help me avoid a beating from father she would teach me strategy and about quotes from Aristotle all she cared about was the inheritance of my father but I knew for a fact I deserved that inheritance more than her so first I cut the brakes on father's car hoping that it would kill the both of them when they crashed the impact killed my father and it would have killed my mother as well but do you know what happened the police arrived and the bitch was still breathing she was then taken to the hospital and some dickhead surgeon saved her fuckin life which ended up bringing more hell to me because after that I had to look after the fuckin cow as she grew more old I had to play the role of the doting son while you got to have all that freedom to study in different countries and train with the league to prepare yourself to become the Batman" said Tommy.

Hush stopped speaking as he took a breath he then proceed in carrying on with his story "When it came to me I knew for a fact that she would cut me out of my father's will which she attempted to do but before I get to that bit of my story I have more to explain Mother ended up hosting one of her massive parties and on that night I met this girl her name was Peyton Riley she was the daughter of Gotham notorious Irish mob boss Sean Riley she understood the tense relationship between me and mother because her mother was exactly the same we became kindred spirits that day and began to see each other while mother the bitch that she was looked down on Peyton with disdain due to her being a daughter of a crime lord when I suggested that she should meet Peyton to get to know her she replied with the words I don't need to meet trash like her and her whole family are a bunch of thieves and you being with her dishonours me and the Elliott name I replied to her saying how did you honour me Father would beat me senseless and when I crawled to you bloody and battered what comfort did you give me mother all you gave in return was meaningless quotes from Aristotle on how to outwit enemies, I then stormed out of the house and met up with Peyton at a cafe when I told her what my mother thought about her she took it upon herself to confront my mother in order to get everything out in the open" said Tommy.

Alfred and Bruce glanced at each other with concern at hearing Tommy's story "Let me guess you killed your mother because she didn't approve of your relationship?" asked Alfred "Not exactly see returning back to the house alongside Peyton we entered and heard a voice from my mother's bedroom and then out came Mr Prescott the family lawyer he said to me good luck Tommy and left the house I went upstairs to find out why he was there and was told by mother that due to the argument before I left and me seeing Peyton she was going to cut me out of the will the bitch was going to rob me of what was rightfully mine and my dreams of going to medical school gone, Peyton heard the argument and did the best thing she could ever think of she left the house immediately and chased Mr Prescott down in one of the family car she crashed into him on purpose and then just before he got out she grabbed a tree trunk and smashed it on his head rendering him unconscious from there she called in a favour from her father's 2nd in command to kill Prescott and dispose of his body and his car while that was happening I readied myself to end that poisonous bitch's life she said it was time I stood on my own two feet and I replied saying to her yes mother it is time I seized my destiny I told her about me killing father and whacked her across the face, dragged her by the arms to the bathroom and tied her down into the bathtub from there I filled it up and held her down until she was no longer breathing" "Then from there you got your inheritance" said Alfred.

"What happened after that" asked Bruce "Me and Peyton fled and left Gotham behind us but not together we discussed what we had just done and agreed that we needed to stay away just in case anyone decided to investigate mother's and Mr Prescott's death she went to Paris and became a florist while I fled to Russia and studied on how to become a doctor at St Petersburg medical university from there I thought everything was going to be alright boy was I wrong there was a teacher at the university who had been observing me his name was Dr Aesop he was from Gotham as well he called me into his office and explained that he found it strange as to why I would come all the way to Russia to study when there were plenty of good medical universities in America he somehow clocked that I had killed someone and asked me to explain everything otherwise he would inform the authorities of what I had done, So I explained him about mother and made sure not to mention about Peyton I asked him if he would call the police he said no and asked if I would now kill him I replied with the answer no but in my head I was already plotting his demise and I took my opportunity a week later when I kidnapped and ended him after doing that I think that is what flipped the switch because I couldn't stop my victims were criminals until grandmaster caught me in the act he made me an offer to join him and that I could carry on torturing criminals in a place where I would never fear being caught" said Tommy "Then what is your problem with Master Wayne, why do you hate him so much?" asked Alfred "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY BECAUSE HE GOT TO HAVE THE LIFE THAT I WANTED HE GOT TO HAVE FREEDOM WHILE I WAS TIED DOWN TO LOOK AFTER MY MOTHER EVEN WHEN I KILLED HER THERE WAS STILL THIS FEELING THAT I COULD BE NEVER CONTENT UNTIL I KILLED HIM, MY MOTHER WOULD ALWAYS COMPARE ME TO HIM SHE WOULD JUST CONSTANTLY BANG ON ABOUT HOW BRUCE GETS TO TRAVEL THE WORLD WHILE I AM STILL HERE NOT REACING MY POTENTIAL THAT IS WHY I HATE HIM BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON MY MOTHER SAW HIM AS THE GOLDEN CHILD OF GOTHAM!"

Tommy body was now shaking in as his rage began to heighten "I read your file and some of the shit that you have done but for some reason it doesn't seem to say how you got the scars on your face?" Bruce asked "I graduated university and became proficient at brain surgery and plastic surgery on the odd occasion grandmaster would need me to impersonate people he would observe their mannerisms while I would perform surgery on my own face to become them" he then began to unwrap the bandages as he then took the last bit off revealing his true self.

The assassins looked on in horror "I am going to kill you Bruce and when I am done with you I am going to come for the old man, then your son, your wife Selina and last of all your new born baby" said Tommy "You lay one finger on my family, I will show you what happens when you piss the Batman off" "Bring it my old friend let us wage war against each other" said Tommy.

Confrontation 6

"I guess it is my turn now" said Jason "Who are you" asked Desmond "I have been called by many names in my life Red Hood, Arkham Knight, Grandmaster Azrael" "Azrael" said Bruce "Yes see the Order of St Dumas was created during the crusades by Robert de sable and would be led by 3 powerful knights each of them were called Azrael unfortunately he was unable to use this group to achieve our objective due to Altair killing him so the group died before it even had a chance to be used but I resurrected it and made it more powerful than you could possibly imagine see me and Jean Paul here we are 2 of the 3 Azrael the 3rd one was called Michael Washington Lane he was a cop in the GCPD and a spy for me until he got killed in a shootout with Black Mask false facer's" replied Jason "That is a nice fuckin story but can you cut to the chase and answer the damn question who the hell are you" asked Desmond.

"Who I was died so many years ago I am one of the Batman's greatest failures and his greatest creation" everyone looked at Bruce, Jason then slowly took off his helmet and handed it to Whitney "My name is Jason Todd and like you Bruce I lost my parents but I lost them because of your actions you are the reason why I walk this path in life because you failed me Batman, I was 19 years old when it happened your war with the Joker got me and my parents caught in it see me, mom and dad we were walking home after going out to have dinner we came across Joker and his guys they were in a warehouse loading a truck up it was just before the GCPD were moving Harvey Dent to lure the Joker to them, we tried to phone the cops but one of Joker's guys caught us in the act and brought us to him he tied my parents and placed them in the corner as he then beat the living fuck out of me with a crowbar while he was beating the shit out of me I screamed for you" Bruce then stood there as those words hit him in the chest.

"I screamed for you to come and save me and my family and you never came and that psychopath killed my parents &amp; carried on beating the shit out of me my faith in you that day Bruce was shook I started to question whether I could even believe in the Batman anymore" Bruce then choked up as the guilt hit hard "I don't know what clouded your judgement worse your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality, Bruce I forgive you for not saving me BUT WHY JUST TELL ME PLEASE WHY DID YOU LET HIM LIVE, BLINDLY STUPIDLY DISREGARDING THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE HE KILLED IF IT HAD BEEN YOU HE BEAT TO A BLOODY PULP IF HE HAD TAKEN YOU FROM THIS WORLD I WOULD HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT SEARCH THE PLANET FOR THAT PATHETIC PILE OF EVIL DEATH WORSHIPPING GARBAGE AND SENT HIM OFF TO HELL" "I don't think you understand, I don't think you ever understood back then" Bruce replied "WHAT YOUR MORAL CODE BACK THEN WOULDN'T ALLOW FOR THAT IT'S TOO HARD TO CROSS THAT LINE?" Jason asked "No God almighty no it would have been too damn easy during my exile all I wanted to do was kill him a day did not go by where I thought to myself I should have just let him fall instead of catching him but if I had done that I would have brought more shame to myself that I did not let Joker face justice for what he had done even after I killed dent and took the fall for it just so Dent could have a legacy even though it was built on a lie that eventually got exposed by Bane" said Bruce.

Jason stood there as the rage coursed through his body "You know what's fucked up that you and me and him are connected to each other do you how bad that is a psychopath like him is what connected me and you I did the one thing that you couldn't I was able to finally end him something that you should have done all those years ago and that is why I am going to kill you as well I will have my revenge on you for not killing the Joker" said Jason.

"That's how it starts the fever, the rage, the feeling of powerlessness that turns good men cruel" said Alfred, Jason clenched his teeth everything Alfred had just said resonated with what he had become "How did you become the Arkham Knight more so how did you become a Templar?" asked Alfred "Dusan introduced me to the Templar order we were both chasing down the same target in this city and just to let you know where we are right now is St Petersburg in Russia and as I was saying we cornered the bastard and through the form of a very very brutal interrogation we both got the information we wanted from him and then me and Dusan formed an alliance he would help me get what I wanted and I would help the Templar order in return but becoming the Arkham knight that is a whole different story living here after fleeing Gotham all those years ago I wanted to help the people of this city but my methods would be completely different than Batman's see he tried to rule them with fear but what do you do with the ones who aren't afraid you can't stop crime that is what Batman never understood I'm controlling it, I am doing what he couldn't at the time, I am taking them out but in my own way give me one second I'm going to show you how I deal with criminals" he then clicked a video which then popped up showing a group of men that were hanging from meat hooks.

"These lot were sex traffickers see me and my boys we caught them but we didn't want to kill them just yet we wanted them to suffer so feast your eyes on what we did to them" the red hood syndicate proceeded to torture them in the most inhumane ways while Arkham knight stood against a wall and observed "You're insane" said Pope Francis who saw the footage as well "Look who decided to make his presence known Pope Francis of Vatican city no old man I'm not insane you think I am just some crazy asshole going around unloading on whoever I want to?" Jason asked "That is exactly what I think Jason you think you're anything else" replied Pope Francis "I think that the people I kill need killing that is what I think" replied Jason "You torture criminals based on the severity of their crime" said Pope Francis "It sends a message to other criminals that I won't tolerate their bullshit" said Jason "What about you Jason what if one day someone decides you deserve it?" asked Bruce "I'll tell you what they better not miss" said Jason "You run around the city like it's your damn shooting gallery" "WHAT DID YOU DO, WHAT DID YOU DO YOU WOULD TREAT GOTHAM AS IF IT WAS A PLAYGROUND, YOU BEAT UP THE BULLIES WITH YOUR FISTS, THROW THEM IN JAIL AND EVERYONE WOULD CALL YOU A HERO RIGHT AND THEN A MONTH, A WEEK, A DAY LATER THEY'RE BACK ON THE STREET DOING THE SAME GODDAMN THING" said Jason "So you just put them in the morgue" said Pope Francis "You're goddamn right I do" "You ever doubt yourself Jason?" asked Desmond "Not even for a second" he replied "Really, Really you never think for one second hey maybe instead of torturing the guy I should end him quickly instead" said Azaria "I think you're wrong" said Jason "which part?" asked Azaria "All of it I think there is no good in the filth that I put down that is what I think" "what gives you the right to be judge, jury and executioner?" asked Alfred "I think this world needs men that are willing to make the hard call" said Jason "THAT IS BULLSHIT JASON AND YOU KNOW IT!" said Alfred "ONLY I DO WHAT BATMAN COULDN'T HE WOULD HIT THEM AND THEY WOULD GET BACK UP, I HIT THEM AND THEY STAY DOWN it's permanent I make sure that the real scumbags of this city don't make it out on the street again I take pride in that Mr Pennyworth" said Jason "My god you really are a nut job" said Alfred "What did you say?" "You're unhinged Jason you think God made you a one man firing squad" said Alfred "I don't believe in God" he replied "It still does not change the fact that you're insane" said Alfred.

Jason went away from the screen for a moment approaching a small squared table which had a few items on it he pulled it towards himself and back into the view of the camera "Time to change topics I have got something to show you 17" he then opened the box which contained 2 blood vials, skin samples, hair samples and a cotton swab that was used on Desmond's tongue "What am I supposed to be looking at?" asked Desmond "Your DNA see after that force field incident last year you were left at the first civilization sight presumed dead Dusan tracked you down and took various samples of your DNA for me to use on my animus" said Jason.

Desmond looked on in horror as the realisation hit that Jason now had the opportunity to search through the memories of his Lineage he could find out where Altair's apple of Eden was kept and if he got his hands on that the world would be doomed "Look at the horror on your face knowing that I now have the opportunity to find out everything about your ancestors, I am particularly looking forward to searching the Kenway Lineage seeing as I also have the journal of Haytham Kenway and this" he reached into the small pouch and pulled out the gold sphere and activated it the beams shot across the room "Behold Connor Kenway's Apple of Eden in the palm of my hands" said Jason.

The Assassins looked on in shock "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HANDS ON THAT" asked William "Dusan has his ways see I am going to do what Abstergo couldn't do last year after we win I am going to launch this into space and I will take control of this world, I will lead like Haytham Kenway and I will eliminate you just like how my ancestor Shay Cormac did" Jason replied "Your ancestor is Shay Cormac the Assassin turned Templar?" asked William "Yes he is" he then pointed to the 2 glass displays of Shay's Robes "I think in some way I was always meant to be a Templar it just took time for me to walk that path fun fact Shay was the Templar that killed Charles Dorian" Shaun looked at Thea "Well now we know who killed your ancestor" said Shaun "The Dorian family are your ancestors?" asked Jason. Thea then nodded in response.

Jason turned his attention to Roy "Roy Harper" "what the hell do you want with me?" asked Roy who then rolled his eyes sarcastically "I suggest you start running Roy and by running I mean get away as far as possible" "Why's that?" asked Roy "This is why" said Jason he then did two things he sent the video to Quinton and then pulled it up on the screen for everyone to see "IT'S YOU KILLING OFFICER GABE VINCENT!" said Jason. Roy stood there in horror as the footage played "Oh my god he was an innocent man doing his job and I killed him" the tears flowed down his face with the guilt hitting him hard.

Thea tried to calm him down but it was futile Roy had his hands on his face as he wailed "I killed an innocent man he might have even had a family" said Roy "He does I looked into his background he has a wife and 2 kids you robbed them of a father you're a murderer Harper" said Jason images flashed in Roy's mind when it then came to him "Mirakuru that is why I didn't remember doing it because of Deathstroke's Mirakuru serum he injected it into me and I was on a complete rage fest when it happened but it still does not excuse what I have done I am a murderer I need to go hand myself in" said Roy "Yes you best go do that because I have just sent this video to Captain Lance but don't worry he doesn't know where you are right now" said Jason.

Laurel phone rang she saw that it was her father and answered it "Hello dad" "Laurel baby you alright?" asked Quinton "Yeah I am fine dad you still at Abstergo?" Laurel asked "No I got a bigger problem now I just got a video sent to be from an unknown source the video shows that kid Roy Harper killing Gabe Vincent I was wondering do you know where he is because me and every officer in the city are coming for his ass?" said Quinton "No idea where he is but if I see him I will let him know" said Laurel "You don't seem surprised?" asked Quinton "What do you mean" asked Laurel "I tell you that one of your friends kills one of my officers and you don't sound like you're shocked by this revelation" said Quinton. Laurel began to panic "No I am shocked it just seems so unlike Roy to be even capable of something like that but I'll try phoning and see if I can get through to him" said Laurel "If you make contact with him tell him to hand himself into the nearest police station because he has an army of police officers now hunting him down and if confronted it might end badly for him" said Quinton "Will do Dad" said Laurel.

Roy stood up "Well better go hand myself in Laurel will you come with me I would feel better if you were there as well you could explain to him about the Mirakuru?" "Sit down Roy you are not going anywhere" said Tim "What do you mean?" asked Roy "Every cop in the city is hunting you down right now wait till it calms down a bit then go and hand yourself in" Tim replied "Fine I'll wait" said Roy little did they know Tim had just formulated one of the greatest plans of his entire life he wasn't going to let Roy hand himself in for a crime that he wasn't in control of and he sure wasn't going to the SCPD get him either.

Jason looked at Thea "Miss Queen you might want to watch what I am about to do" lifting his right hand he clicked his fingers signalling his brothers to do what needed to be done Dusan, Jean Paul and Silver got behind Malcolm and slammed him down to the floor "WHAT THE HELL GRANDMASTER!" shouted Malcom, Jason looked at him with anger "You brought this on yourself Scarecrow, Hush you know what to do" the both of them approached him Hush was carrying 2 injections one in each hand "NO NOT THAT PLEASE" said Malcom.

Hush lifted the left sleeve of Malcolm and began to inject him with both high doses of fear toxin Scarecrow followed up by injecting the 4 fear toxin filled claws on his right hand into Malcolm's right arm he was now officially overdosed on fear toxin "Stand him up" said Jason which they then did his right hand then wrapped itself around the Dark Archer's throat lifted him off his feet he held him in the air "Look at me?" asked Jason. Malcolm's eyes turned black as the toxin took effect he then began to scream Jason's voice went cold "You know why I did this we made an agreement and you broke it, Silver was right about you the whole time you were always going to betray us" said Jason "what agreement did you make?" asked Thea "He swore to us that when the time comes he would kill you with no hesitation but he lied instead he has been trying to find out your address in starling city so he could track you down and most likely convince you to join him and escape together but from your conversation with him I think what would happen instead if you two encountered each other would be a fight between father and daughter, Templar vs Assassin, Control vs Freedom" said Jason he threw Malcolm across the room putting his helmet back on he ran and kicked the Dark Archer in the hip and then brought his left fist across his opponents face holding him up by the collar he began to punch Malcolm in the face repeatedly rendering him unconscious.

Malcolm was left lying in a pool of his blood but Jason was far from done lifting his left foot he began to stamp on Malcolm's head as the blood then flowed out even more "Well he brought it on himself so his fault" said Shrike. Jason walked back to the screen "Now that we have got that out of the way 17 I am going to offer you a deal" Desmond attention locked back onto Jason "You're offering deals now?" asked Des "Just hear me out 17 you have two options here I won't attack the rest of your team if you willingly surrender now or if we beat all 11 of you by eleven I mean including Roy and Laurel except Selina due to her being pregnant but I have plans for you see once you give birth to your child Mrs Wayne then I am going to kill you and leave your kids lives in the hands of Tommy over here, So you either surrender now 17 or we go to war with each other and if you lot lose Templar reign begins and every member of the Assassins surrender as well, Don't make the decision now but let me show you exactly what you are dealing with here" he then clicked various buttons.

"Chinese Triads 20,000 members, A.R.G.U.S 10,000 soldiers, Hush False Facers 200 soldiers and the Red Hood syndicate 350 members say hello to the Red hood Army" all four groups began to chant "United we Stand, United we Stand, United we Fall, Divided we Fall, Divided we Fall, MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US, MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US, MAY THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING GUIDE US" "My god" said Pope Francis "What the hell have we unleashed" said Bruce "We don't have a chance against them" said Laurel "30,550 soldiers in total" said Alfred the screen switched back to Azrael's Batcave "Hahahahahahahahaha what chance do you have against someone like me think it over 17, I'll be phoning you in a few hours to know your decision" said Jason he was about to cut off the connection when Desmond spoke "Tell me?" asked Desmond, Jason looked at him "Do you bleed" he asked Jason stood there in silence "You will" said Desmond. Arkham Knight broke the connection now knowing 17's answer.


	53. Aftermath

Aftermath

St Petersburg, Russia

House of St Dumas

Azrael's Batcave

Jason turned around and faced his allies he then looked at the unconscious Malcolm "Get this treacherous piece of shit out of my sight" "Where do you want him to be put?" asked Hush "Phone Dimitri and tell him to take Malcolm to our Headquarters and lock him up in the same prison that we locked Dick Grayson in and explain him what we have done to Malcolm now all of you leave me I have work to do" Jason chucked a set of handcuffs to Hush who then locked them around the Dark Archer's wrist Shrike pulled him up to his feet with the help of Hush and dragged him up the stairs.

One by one they began to exit except for Jean Paul and Whitney who stayed behind both now wanting a word with Grandmaster "I thought I said" "we know what you said Boss I have an idea that I want to pitch to you if you are willing to hear me out" said Jean "Go on?" asked Jason "30,550 men is not going to cut it we need more people and I have an idea where we should go to get some more soldiers" "Where then?" Jason asked "Remember Venezuela we still have them available to use and from my conversations with Lane, Corben and Knyazev they have raised the number of soldiers from 2000 to 5000" Jean Paul replied "The Arkham Knight Militia is a very good idea but we haven't used them in like 5 years" said Jason "Now would be a good time to use them again Boss but there is one problem we have" "What is it?" Jason asked "The Arkham Knight Militia are currently in a war with an organisation named H.I.V.E and they are led by a man who goes by the name of Damian Darhk and that believe it or not he has powers" "Powers in what way" asked Whitney "He can stop bullets just by putting his palm out and fling your whole body aside as if you were swatting a fly away with your hand" "What is he a Sith Lord, Tell me this is complete bullshit" "No it isn't Jason I think I know what Jean Paul is on about and what is giving Damian these abilities" said Whitney "Care to enlighten us" said Jean.

Whitney walked up to the computer and typed two words in the search bar as the image then came up "What is that" asked Jason "The Khushu Idol is a rare mystical object that allows the user to tap in to the power of dark magic, essentially allowing them to harness both enhanced physical attributes and psychic abilities, but only by killing and drawing strength from the deaths of others around them. The idol and its user drew strength from death, fear, and the negative aspects of others, to the point where the user could overwhelm their victims with this darkness to drain them of their life force, while the user stole it for themselves to instantly revitalize, rejuvenate and heal themselves" "Great but how do we beat it is the question I want answered" asked Jason.

"From my conversations with Dusan and Shiva there are various ways we can beat it like a few examples people who have been resurrected by the Lazarus Pit cannot be drained of life force and are immune to the user's power if Damian tried to use it on Dusan it would cause him to be somewhat drained instead another example is that the idol's power is fuelled by the lives sacrificed to it, meaning that like any fuel it can run out which leaves the user powerless until they kill again. Also the more they use their power, the less of it they have which weakens it as it slowly depletes, Light Magic is another example users of Light Magic with positive aspects that can overcome their negative aspects can repel the idol's dark magic to the point where the user's attempts to drain them of life would cause their power to backfire, sending both people flying through the air away from each other also the idol's power depends upon a constant connection to one of the earth's Ley lines. As such the closer it is to a Ley Line the more power it has access to, Mental deterioration is also another those who are empowered by the Idol become affected by the Dark magic and become addicted to the feeling of power consuming their being. They will lose all morality, willing to kill anyone to maintain the Idol's power and sustain their rush. However, more skilled magic users will have a method to combat this corruption, such as runic tattoos or blood ritual and incantation and last of all if the idol is destroyed the user would become mortal again" "How would the Apple fare against Darhk's powers" asked Jason "No idea to be honest the apple existed before the idol so we would have to see what would happen first hand" said Whitney.

Jason looked at Jean "Looks like we are going to Venezuela we'll leave in three days it will be me, you, Shrike and Whitney" "What about the others" asked Jean "China will go back to attend to the triads while everyone else will stay here until the time comes where we all meet up in Starling city now leave us me and Whitney need to talk in private" said Jason.

Jean Paul bowed and turned as he then went up the stairs leaving Jason and Whitney alone now "You know why I am angry at you" said Whitney "Yes my love I know why but just hear me out Selina is currently pregnant with her 2nd child could you really kill a pregnant woman and unborn child because you're not that kind of person I know what she has done but please I am begging you my love let this one go" "How can I Jason, Shiva was my mentor and you're asking me to let her killer live" Jason then came to an idea "what about this a few months after she gives birth by then hopefully we will have won I will let you kill her but not at this very moment once the child is out of her womb she is all yours after you have done that Damian and this 2nd child will be left in an orphanage for someone else to raise them and by the time they grow up and realize that their father was Batman and their mother was Catwoman it will be too late for them to even do anything" said Jason.

Whitney sighed "Fine deal but you owe me for this" she then smiled at him and took his hands in her own and kissed his gloved knuckles "I promise to make it up to you" said Jason pulling her towards him he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her "Just got to do one more thing" he then leaked the Batman vs Arrow fight via individual emails to Starling city sentinel newspaper, Starling city channel 52 news, Central city picture news and last of all the internet "That is going to create a buzz" said Whitney "Yes it will" said Jason who had now begun to take off his armour piece by piece until he was now standing there in his boxers.

Whitney blushed with Jason now looking embarrassed as she then turned around in order to let him put on his blue sweatpants and white t-shirt taking her hand in his he led her up the stairs of the cave "You sure about this wanting to be in a relationship with me" "Yes I am sure and at least now you won't be alone anymore now that you have me" his lips claimed hers in a passion filled kiss "I love you" said Jason "I love you too" said Whitney.

Starling City

Assassin HQ

18:30 pm

All of them stood there in silence not knowing what to say after what had just happened Nyssa, Azaria were shook to the core knowing now that they had a brother while Laurel was also shook knowing that it was Dusan who killed Sara, Jason's words kept repeating itself in Bruce's head by not killing joker he had set a young man on a path of vengeance he had created the Arkham Knight and now Jason was going to be coming after him, Roy was barely holding it together from learning what he had done to Officer Gabe Vincent the rest of them were still shocked that Desmond had just thrown down the gauntlet and declared war against the Order of St Dumas.

Tim spoke up to break the silence he turned to Roy "Roy give me your house keys because you are not turning yourself in" "What do you mean" asked Roy "I refuse to allow you to hand yourself in for a crime that you weren't even in control of so get ready because you leave this city tonight" said Tim "Okay where do you expect me to run off to?" Roy asked "You're going to Gotham City that is the only place where you will be safe and right now Gotham needs a hero it needs Arsenal" "Roy don't listen to him the best thing will be for you to hand yourself in" said Ariana "If he goes to prison he won't be given a fair trial a jury will only see him as a murderer and not as a victim of Slade Wilson's rage inducing Mirakuru serum and that is not to undermine yours and Laurel jobs as lawyers but I am trying to stop him from going outside to a city where every fucking cop is hunting him down now give me your goddamn house keys Roy so we can pack a suitcase for you before the cops show up to your house" said Tim.

Roy pulled out his key and handed it to Tim "Don't tell me you are actually going to run away" said Laurel "I'm sorry Laurel but he is right I have to leave Starling city behind me" Thea face was distraught they had just got back together and now he had to leave her but she knew it was for the best as well "Shaun, Rebecca and Erudito I need you three to now make Roy and his car invisible to the city camera's while the team who did the Assassination we need to take our showers and wash this blood off us from there me and Thea will get dressed and then head immediately to Roy's house while we are doing that I want Desmond and Bruce to start thinking of a plan on how to deal with the Red hood Army understood" everyone nodded their head in reply "Good now get to work" said Tim.

All of them dispersed immediately the Drake family and Ariana looked at Tim with pride the way he took control of that situation was truly a sight to behold "If he leads like that more often I have no doubt that Drake industries will be in safe hands when the time comes for me and Janet to retire" thought Jack.

Central city Newspaper

Iris sat at her desk eating noodles while also typing her article about the flash's latest exploits when she then received an email, opening it up she then read "Dear Miss west who I am does not matter and don't attempt to have the source of this email traced because it would be futile what you are about to watch is 100% legitimate this video has already been sent to Starling city newspaper, Starling channel 52 news and the internet as well but I have also want your newspaper to broadcast this video as well" she scrolled down and clicked it as the video then loaded "OH MY GOD" said Iris not believing what she was seeing unfold before her very eyes.

Star Labs

Barry, Dr Welles (a.k.a Eobard Thawne), Caitlin and Cisco were currently in the middle of trying to track down a metahuman named Shawna who had the abilities of teleportation when a voice from the tv interrupted them "Breaking news we have just received a video which seems to depict a fight between the Arrow and the Batman" the 4 of them turned around immediately and looked at the TV which was now showing the footage from that night "This is awesome" said Cisco "For crying out loud what the hell did he do in order to piss the batman off" said Barry "Why are they fighting in the first place you would think they would team up instead" said Caitlin "Not all heroes get along Caitlin but I won't lie it is not everyday you see a fight between the Bat of Gotham and the Arrow of Starling even I'm excited to see this" said Welles.

CCPD Headquarters

"Oliver got his ass handed to him" thought Joe who was now laughing at the ass kicking that he just witnessed "Batman won that" said Eddie "Nah Arrow won that one" said Captain Singh "I agree with Eddie, Batman won that" said Joe

Starling City

Arrow Cave

"Uh guys we have a problem" said Felicity "what is it?" asked Oliver "look what just got leaked on the internet" Felicity replied "Oh you have got to be kidding me" said Oliver "The Assassins leaked the video" said Diggle "Maybe A.R.G.U.S did it because the fight did take place outside their facility do you want me to try and get the video off the internet" said Felicity "No point now everyone has seen it" said Oliver, Felicity received a text from Cisco, Barry and Caitlin "Cisco says awesome fight but in his opinion you got your ass kicked, Barry says what the hell went down between you and Batman while Caitlin says it was a good fight but shame that there was no winner" she then received another text which was from Ray asking her if she wanted to go grab dinner with him even though he had failed to merge his company with that of Abstergo "I am going to grab dinner with Ray, I'll see you guys later" grabbing her bag she headed up the stairs leaving John and Oliver on their own.

"As if this day couldn't get any more crazy I first get beat up by Thea and Desmond, find out that she has been in the city for 3 weeks without me knowing and is now a member of a group that have been fighting a never ending war against another group who want to control the world, Laurel and Roy knew before me and have been meeting up with her and then when I confront Thea she disowns me and tells me to stay away from her and to top it off my fight against Batman has been leaked on the internet for the whole world to see" said Oliver "You have had worse days to be honest" said John "Where did I go wrong John, I try my best to do what I think is the right thing but it always ends up backfiring in my face and I end up alienating the people I care about I am surprised that you and Felicity are still here" said Oliver "You can't get rid of us that easily man even though on the odd occasion we butt heads and at times I want to punch you in the face myself but I will always have your back man and I'll tell you where you went wrong is by keeping secrets thinking that by keeping Thea in the dark she would be more safe but that didn't happen because your war with Deathstroke got your mother killed and Thea nearly died as well even after all that you pushed her away so no wonder she ran off and then to come back because a group of people offered her the love that you couldn't give they gave her guidance at the time when she needed her brother and you weren't there for her but I get it as well your duties as the Arrow had to come first" "What do I do now?" asked Oliver "What you need to do is give Thea space, time is a healer and eventually the day will come where you can say sorry to the Assassins for what you did and apologize to Thea, Roy and Laurel and in return they might forgive you" Oliver sighed heavily and looked down he then looked towards Diggle "Thanks John" "Anytime brother" aid Diggle.

Oliver walked towards the computer to carry on what he was doing before as he then clicked the name images came up of Samantha Clayton the girl he had slept with in 2007 and had encountered in central city but there was something else that had caught his eye in a few of the images Samantha was holding hands with a little boy clicking another button he ran facial recognition to identify the boy "William Clayton, son of Samantha Clayton but how could that be" Oliver whispered a look of concern formed on his face "Could it be possible?" he thought to himself "What is it man" asked Diggle "Come here and take a look at this" said approached the computer "Who is she" "An old flame of mine" replied Oliver "Why am I not surprised" said Diggle "Just hear me out back in 2007 before all the shit that went down on Lian Yu I had slept with Samantha and the result of that got her pregnant" said Oliver.

Diggle looked stunned "I was then told by Samantha over the phone that she had miscarried but look at the picture John, William is what 6 maybe even 7 years old by now" "Oliver you think that" he nodded in response "Yes there is a 50-50 chance that Samantha lied and this boy is my son" said Oliver "So I am guessing we leave for central city" said Diggle "Yeah we are but we keep this on the down low the only people who can know about this are me, you and Barry I will tell Thea eventually but only until we confirm whether he is mine or not" said Oliver "why do you need Barry" "He is the only one who I am comfortable with to run a test to see whether William is my son" "why not just get Barry to take a few DNA samples off you and then use his speed to get a few off of William" "You're right that would be simple but if William is mine I need to ask Samantha face to face about why she lied to me" "When do we leave?" asked Diggle "Tomorrow morning" said Oliver the both of them then looked down at the photo of Samantha and William.

Starling City Walmart

19:15 PM

They had pulled it off it was a miracle that they were able to get it done but Tim and Thea had been able to quickly shower, change clothes, get to Roy's house, pack his belongings away and shove them into the BMW and made their escape before the cops showed up the both of them had now gone to Walmart to buy a few items for team dinner.

Tim and Thea were in the middle of putting items in their trolley and discussing what had just transpired between St Dumas and the Assassins when a voice from the TV area interrupted them and saw that a crowd was looking at all the various TV's which were all showing the same thing "Fuck Jason leaked the fight" said Tim "How do you know it was him" asked Thea "Trust me when I say it was definitely him that did it" the two carried on watching as the crowd around them began to pick sides on who won in their opinion some were for Batman while others chose Arrow as the winner.

Tim smirked with Thea now giggling "Okay maybe it is not so bad" said Thea "Come on let's get out of here" said Tim the two of them began to walk away when a voice stopped them "Tim Drake is that really you after all these years" Tim froze recognising the voice his eyes went wide in shock "You have got to be shitting me" said Tim the two of them turned around and locked their eyes onto a 5 foot 5, 20 year old girl, blue eyes, straightened burgundy red hair that went down to her waist and was dressed in a yellow summer dress, black women sandals and had a white handbag on her arm "It is you oh my god I haven't seen you in ages" said the girl "Darla Aquista" said Tim.

Thea heart jumped when Tim uttered that name "This is the bitch who used Tim to make another boy jealous at his prom" thought Thea now knowing who this girl was she locked eyes with Darla, rage was now coursing through her body and the urge to punch Darla in the face for what she did to Tim had to be held back "How are you?" asked Darla "I'm alright how are you?" Tim asked "I'm alright what have you been up to" asked Darla "Not much really I now own a science department in my father's company and also been creating new top of the range laptops what about you" "I work in a bridal store in Starling and have been living in Starling with my mom for about a year now my dad just recently joined us" Darla replied "So what you traded the city of hell for Starling which is just as crazy as Gotham" said Tim.

Darla laughed "you got that right what are you doing in Starling city?" she asked "I almost forgot Thea this is Darla Aquista, Darla this is Thea" said Tim "Hi Thea nice to meet you" "Likewise Darla" said Thea who now had a fake smile plastered on her face "My father and I have brought half of Thea's club Verdant we are in a partnership with her to reopen it" "OMG you own Verdant that is the biggest nightclub in Starling City but it hasn't been open for ages" said Darla "Yeah but we hope to get it up and running again soon" Thea replied "Your brother is Oliver Queen right?" asked Darla "Yeah he is" said Thea "Not to sound creepy but goddamn your brother is fine as fuck" the three of them laughed "I'll make sure to tell him" said Thea "Also I am truly sorry for what happened to your mother" said Darla "Thanks for that" said Thea "wow Darla has changed a lot" thought Tim "When is the last time we saw each other" asked Darla "The prom two years ago" "wow that long huh by the way I have been meaning to ask you after the prom, Laura saw you sitting on your own in that 50's diner that was near our school and that you were crying is it true" Tim then nodded "Yeah I was" "why" asked Darla.

Thea and Tim's eyes went wide "Did you seriously just ask why he was crying, you humiliated him in front of everyone you only went with him to make Nathan the same guy who would bully him jealous then when you succeeded you tossed him aside like he was garbage" said Thea "How do you know all this" said Darla "He told me" replied Thea "Well it is not my fault that he was that damn naïve to fall for it" she then looked at Tim "come on Tim how did you not clock it immediately, you really thought I the most popular girl in school would go with the scrawny lonely nerd that would just sit in the library during lunchtimes to the prom you fell for it don't blame me blame yourself" said Darla.

Tim chuckled in disbelief "WOW 2 years has gone and just now I thought you had changed but you're still the same stuck up precious little bitch who would mooch off Daddy's dirty money and still can't accept when you're in the wrong" Darla slapped him, Thea was about to strike back when Tim stuck out his arm and kept her at arm's length he then looked at Darla in the eye "Awww struck a nerve did I just to let you know my girlfriend hits harder than that" "You have a girlfriend what girl would go out with you, what is her name" "Her name is Ariana and she is ten times more beautiful than you and has one of the purest souls on the planet" Darla attempted to slap him again for calling her ugly even though he didn't say it directly.

Tim caught her right arm stopping her slap what he didn't expect was for her to use her left hand and scratched his right cheek her nails pierced his skin as blood now flowed from his cheek "Fuck" said Tim who then stepped back in pain, Darla capitalized by kicking him directly where his stab wound was, Tim keeled over in pain and went down to his knees.

Thea had enough she landed a kick directly into Darla's stomach and followed up with an uppercut which sent Darla backwards, Thea began to throw multiple punches into her opponents torso and then backhanded her across the jaw which sent Darla to the ground "YOU FUCKIN SLUT YOU SAY MORE ONE MORE POISONED FILLED WORD ABOUT TIM OR ARIANA AND I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR OWN PARENTS WON'T RECOGNISE YOU WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH YOU!" Tim pulled Thea back "Thea we have to leave" said Tim.

The crowd that had been watching the Batman Arrow fight had now been watching the fight between Thea and Darla "Come on Thea let's pay for our stuff and get out of here" said Tim she then followed him "YEAH GO ON WALK AWAY AND GO BACK TO YOUR GUTTER TRASH SLUT OF A GIRLFRIEND ARIANA AND THEA I HOPE YOUR MOTHER IS BURNING IN HELL ALONG WITH YOUR FATHER THE QUEEN FAMILY ARE NOTHING BUT A CURSE ON THIS CITY!" Darla shouted, Tim and Thea were now seething at those words.

Thea turned around and was about to walk back until Tim put his arms around her waist and dragged her away "Thea she wants you to do that it is not worth it" said Tim "LET ME AT THIS FUCKIN BITCH!" said Thea "No come on" said Tim she then looked at him and saw that there was blood coming from his mouth "You're bleeding oh god your wound the kick must have aggravated it" whispered Thea "We'll deal with it later let's just go please" said Tim the both of them headed for the checkouts to pay for their items leaving Darla sitting there as one of the employee's tended to her.

Assassin HQ

Relax Room

19:30 PM

Laurel, Ariana, Chloe and Amy sat on the sofa watching tv whilst Nyssa sat at the bar holding a glass of scotch in her hand with the intention of drowning her sorrows she stared at the many bottles that were on the bar shelf until a hand on her shoulder caught her attention she then looked to her right and saw Azaria looking at her "You want to talk about it" Nyssa nodded and began to shed tears "How could he keep that from me and Talia, we have a brother Azaria a brother that we didn't even know existed" "I know sister it is hard to comprehend even for me as well" "how much have we destroyed" said Nyssa "What do you mean?" asked Azaria "THE AL GHULS, THE LEAGUE OF SHADOWS ALL WE HAVE DONE IS BROUGHT DEATH AND DESTRUCTION THAT IS ALL THAT WE ARE KNOWN FOR, HE KILLED SARA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND WAS LAUREL'S SISTER SHE HAD JUST GOT HER BACK AND THEN WHAT HAPPENS THE SON OF RA'S AL GHUL KILLS HER THAT IS ALL WE HAVE BROUGHT DEATH THE LEAGUE OF SHADOWS ARE NOTHING BUT MURDERERS SENSEI, RA'S, TALIA, BANE, DARKK, RAZORBURN, MADUVU, SHIVA, MALCOLM, WHITE WILLOW ALL OF THEM THE SAME WITH ONE OBJECTIVE TO BRING RUIN TO THIS WORLD ME, YOU AND BRUCE WERE MEMBERS OF THAT EVIL GROUP AND YES WE ALL TOOK DIFFERENT PATHS IN LIFE JUST FOR OUR PATHS TO THEN CONVERGE BACK TOGETHER BUT IT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT EVEN THOUGH THE LEAGUE IS ASHES IT STILL COMES BACK AND HAUNTS US TO THIS VERY DAY!" she then looked at Laurel "I am so so sorry for what Dusan did and I hope in time you can forgive us, Sara was a good woman that just ended up being another victim of my evil family" Laurel and Azaria also began to cry "Oh Nyssa" said Azaria she wrapped her arms around her sister making Nyssa cry even more.

"Nyssa you can't blame yourself for the actions of your family you didn't know even know of Dusan existence and then finding out that he killed Sara at least we know now who did it" she then approached Nyssa and Azaria "Don't blame yourself please do not do that to yourself Nyssa you are my friend and I have seen first-hand that you and Azaria are nothing like Sensei, Ra's, Talia or even Bane you have a good heart and that is probably why my sister fell in love with you as well the last thing Sara would want is Dusan dividing us but there is one thing I must ask if and when we take on Dusan could either of you be brave enough to kill him when the time comes" said Laurel.

Nyssa and Azaria looked at each other "We have to Nyssa we have no choice he is a Templar he may be our family but to him we are the enemy and vice versa we have to kill him, Connor had to stop Haytham when the time called for it" "I don't think I could do that Azaria as twisted as our brother is I wouldn't be able to kill him" "Why not" asked Laurel "Because I believe that he only became like this because of my father rejecting him for what he is maybe he was kind at one point but with Father constantly putting him down it hardened his heart and fuelled the rage inside him" "what about this you deal with white willow whilst me and Laurel will deal with Dusan" said Azaria "Azaria he is our brother you can't we have to try and reason with him" said Nyssa "He is beyond reason Nyssa look how long he knew about us but he didn't attempt to reach out why because he doesn't want to know us he doesn't care about us and I guarantee you that he would kill us without hesitating he had no remorse for what he did to Sara what make you think he will hesitate in killing us" "Then you two do it I'll deal with white willow and laurel you now officially part of this war which means you are now facing highly skilled professional killers and you will need serious training from I-Ching or Richard" said Nyssa "And a new suit what she has currently is okay but I can get Fox to create something better for her" thought Azaria.

Computer Room

The computer trio were currently in the middle of reinforcing their security due to Azrael breaking in while Helena and I-Ching were now due an explanation from Richard "Okay just go ahead yell at me" said Richard "Why didn't you mention her that day we went for ice cream" said Helena "Because me and her were only together for the sex basically it wasn't anything serious heck I even asked on six different occasions whether she wanted to actually have something with me I even asked her directly do you have feelings for me she said no on both questions and the reason was she was only in Tokyo for training the sex was just a bonus to her" "Why didn't she pursue anything further?" asked I-Ching "She told me that once her training was complete she would leave Tokyo behind her and to form a relationship would be pointless she was happy with what we had the day I took her to the airport she gave me one last kiss and then said maybe one day we will see each other again" "Did you have feelings for her" asked Helena "Yes at one point I did after you left Helena I felt so lonely without you then Kitty walked into the dojo asking to be trained in martial arts we got to know one another and then eventually we gave into both our urges and did the deed and yes I told her how I felt when I was with her but she kept shooting the idea down because it wasn't worth the heartache" said Richard

Richard interlaced his hands with Helena's and got down on both his knees and looked up at her "Me and Kitty did have a thing but my heart always belonged to you Darling your heart, your mind, your compassion, your courage, your patience, your damnable temper is why I love you that day in little Fukuoka you gave me a second chance because your heart desired me just as my heart desired you I love you Helena Bertinelli always have and always will" Helena had a smile on her face and tears in her eyes "You're forgiven" Richard stood up cupping Helena's face he kissed her. as she then kissed him back in return "I love you too" said Helena "Hey lovebirds now that you have got that out the way Richard do you want to test out the animus and find out who your ancestor is" said Rebecca "Yeah why not I'm game for it" said Richard who sat down in one of the animus's while Shaun then began to set him up.

Training Room

Desmond and Bruce were currently standing on opposite ends of the room both haunted by two different things, Bruce was currently hitting various moves on a wooden martial arts dummy while Desmond was using his 3 throwing knives and throwing them at the knife target board just to take them out and do the same thing over and over again, Selina and Alfred then walked in from helping Janet, Stacey, Mitsuko, Sapphira prep for team dinner Azaria walked in from the relax room all 3 of them had one objective to get Bruce and Des to confess what was bothering them "Okay both of you fess up what is troubling you two?" asked Alfred "Nothing is" the both of them replied "Oh really so care to explain why you're beating the shit out of that wooden dummy and you're just playing knife darts by yourself" said Selina "How many people have died because of me getting them involved in this goddamn never ending war?" asked Desmond "Desmond you can't" said Azaria "What can't blame myself Nyssa said the same thing in the morning to me but I know better think about the amount of people that have died Jim Gordon dead, GCPD dead, Akins barely alive, Nightwing also as well as Renee by getting them involved I have brought nothing but chaos to their lives Gotham has no protector currently and there is lawlessness that has now descended on it because there is barely a police force yes there are individual precincts but how long can they hold out before the criminals get control of the city and even by sending Roy to Gotham what chance does he have to defend Gotham by himself we're sending him into unknown territory a city which he has never been in and the criminals in Gotham are on a completely different level to what he faces in Starling we're basically sending a lamb to the slaughter" said Desmond "Not if he builds his own team" said Bruce.

All of them looked at him "We send Roy to Gotham and we set him a task of creating his own team to defend Gotham until the GCPD and Nightwing have recovered" "Bruce with all due respect that idea is fucking delusional why the fuck would anyone voluntarily want to help defend the city of hell the only reason you, Tim and Blake survived Gotham is because all 3 of you were raised in that city Jason as well until he decided to leave and become the Arkham Knight of St Petersburg if we send Roy he will most likely be on his own trying to defend it and he will fail we can send him there to hide but asking him to defend Gotham by himself I refuse to put that boy's life on the line like that" said Des "OKAY DESMOND PITCH ME YOUR GENIUS IDEAS THEN SINCE MINE HAPPEN TO BE FUCKIN STUPID!" said Bruce "I HAVE NONE BUT THE REASON FOR THAT IS BECAUSE THIS SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IN THE FIRST PLACE IF I DIDN'T GET GORDON AND BLAKE INVOLVED EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE!" Des replied "THERE WE GO YOU SHIT ON MY IDEA AND THEN WHEN IT COMES TO AN IDEA OF YOUR OWN YOU HAVE NONE!" said Bruce "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR AN ARGUMENT WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER AND FIGURE OUT HOW TO BEAT JASON INSTEAD!" said Azaria "IT IS THIS BASTARDS FAULT THAT JASON HAS BECOME LIKE THIS ALL BECAUSE HE COULDN'T KILL THE FUCKIN JOKER!" said Desmond "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT I AM THE REASON WHY HE HAS TURNED OUT LIKE THIS HE SCREAMED FOR ME, HE SCREAMED FOR ME TO SAVE HIM AND I FAILED HIM AND HIS PARENTS JASON WAS LEFT TO THE BRUTALITY OF THAT MANIAC AND NOW HE IS HELL BENT ON KILLING ME, YOU, AZARIA AND OUR WHOLE ENTIRE TEAM HE HAS AN ARMY AND AN APPLE OF EDEN HOW DO WE COMBAT THAT?!" said Bruce.

The group stood there in silence none of them knowing what to do until a new voice spoke up "By scraping the bottom of the barrel" said William who was listening to the argument and came up with an idea "What do you mean Dad?" asked Desmond "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" said Azaria "Yes I am" said William, Bruce caught on "No I am not doing that" he said "What choice do we have Bruce we need an army and we have to go to people like them I guarantee you right now that what we were shown isn't even the full capacity of Jason's army if I am correct he will recruit more groups to join him" said William "Come on William why would they give a shit about this?" Bruce asked "Because if you tell the Italian mafia that the guy we're trying to take down is the leader of the Red Hood Syndicate the way they will see it is an opportunity to take down a rival gang boss and tell them what Jason wants to achieve they might be able to put aside their issues to focus on the bigger picture we have to unite criminals with cops to take down the Order of St Dumas you, Selina and Damian go back to Italy in 2 days your job will be to visit various Italian mafia families and see if you can get them to help us while I will call Saeko Mochizuki leader of the Onmoraki-Gumi Yakuza group they are Assassins as well and inform her of what has just happened" said William "We have a Yakuza group backing us" said Bruce "when did this happen" asked Des "While you guys were dealing with the league a small group of our Assassins were attacked in Osaka by the Onmoraki-Gumi it was under different leadership then one of the Assassins that was killed was Mentor Kenichi Mochizuki his wife Saeko then took over our Japan division and retaliated against the Onmoraki-Gumi by wiping out their leaders and taking control of the organisation" "So we have them but we will need more people" said Azaria "We'll do what we can for now but right now let's just have team dinner and no more fighting understood" said Alfred, Des and Bruce nodded their heads in response.

Kitchen

Janet, Mitsuko, Sapphira and Stacey were all currently in the middle of making dinner for the whole team while also sharing stories on how they raised their kids but in Sapphira case she was telling them how she kept an eye on Azaria when she first moved into what was Ezio but now the Wayne's house whilst Roy was telling Jack Drake about his childhood until all of them were interrupted when the doors burst open with Thea and Tim entering he had his hood up to disguise what happened to him as they placed the drinks onto the table, Tim sat down and groaned in pain it was only until blood spilled out from his mouth and onto the table that his Father immediately approached him and pulled his hood down revealing his now injured cheek and bloodied mouth all of them gasped in shock "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" asked Jack "Who did this?" asked Janet, Thea was about to answer until Tim stopped her "Roy go get Amy, Chloe and Ariana in here now then me and Thea will explain what happened" said Tim, Roy left immediately.

Relax Room

Roy entered he had already informed Des and the rest that were in the training room to get to the kitchen and now had a panicked look on his face "Ariana, Amy, Chloe you need to get to the kitchen now it's Tim" "What's happened?" asked Amy "I don't know but he is in a very bad way" the 3 of them, Laurel and Nyssa got up immediately and followed Roy into the Kitchen.

Kitchen

Tim was currently now throwing up blood in a bin with his mom and dad trying to tend to him he then saw Roy enter with the others behind him and gave Ariana and Chloe a blood filled smile the both of them looking back in horror "What happened?" asked Amy who then knelt before Tim and began to wipe blood from his mouth while Ariana took over from Janet and began to deal with the large bloodied scratch on his cheek "Darla Aquista is what happened" said Thea the drake family and Ariana were now raging and those who were told by Tim about Darla looked in shock "SHE DID THIS TO HIM" said Janet "Who's Darla Aquista?" asked Laurel "I'll explain you later now tell us what went down" said Chloe, Thea then explained and about the fight being leaked by Jason "What did Darla say when you guys were leaving?" asked Chloe "She called Ariana a gutter trash slut and said to me that she hopes my Mom and Dad are burning in hell and that the Queen Family have been nothing but a curse on Starling" said Thea "GUTTER TRASH SLUT I SWEAR TO GOD I WISH I WAS THERE I WOULD HAVE CAVED HER FUCKIN HEAD IN!" said Ariana "Trust me when I say I was far from done with her it was only until I saw the blood come from his mouth that I decided to walk away" said Thea

Jack started to chuckle "What's so funny Dad" asked Tim "I just remembered that time when you used that chat up line on that girl at the bar and she punched you in the face" Jack and Tim laughed "I remember that Blake was there as well he was on the floor laughing his ass off when she punched me what did I even say to her that day" "Hey baby that's a nice dress you got on but it would look even better at the foot of my bed in the morning" said Jack all of them laughed "You're unbelievable you know that" said Thea "I have to admit you deserved that punch" said Ariana "Come on get up Tim it is most likely your wound has reopened I'll be able to sort you out in the medical room" said Amy helping up to his feet they were about to leave when 2 loud screams were heard with both of them coming from the computer room.

**Hello to the readers of this story I would like to apologise for the delayed previous chapter and this one work has been insane and I have had a lot on my plate recently to deal with and the occasional writers block but I still have the drive to finish this story because I have so many ideas and there might be a spinoff story that will be about Roy and Richard also the new costume of black canary will be the new 52 design from the comics with slight modification from me as well the next chapter will finally reveal Richard's darkest secret and his troubled past and also Renee Montoya will become the Question as well in this **

**please leave your reviews on how this story is going so far and just for being so loyal to this story here is a list of a characters that are going to be in this story: **

**Benny Lo a.k.a Night Dragon (check out Batman Hong Kong graphic novel if you want to know who he is)**

**Katherine Kane a.k.a Batwoman**

**Jade Nyugen a.k.a Cheshire**

**Cole Cash a.k.a Grifter**

**General Sam lane**

**John Corben (Better known as Metallo but he won't become that in this story)**

**KGBeast**

**Onyx Adams (Check out Batman Bad Blood Movie)**


	54. Drakunovski Demons

Drakunovski Demons

Starling City

Assassin HQ

18:00 pm

"Hey lovebirds now that you have got that out the way Richard do you want to test out the animus and find out who your ancestor is?" Rebecca asked "Yeah why not I'm game for it" said Richard who then sat down in one of the animus's while Shaun began to set him up "Is that wise putting him in the animus right after we had a security breach by the Templars?" asked Helena "It should be okay I don't think Jason wanted data all he really wanted was to reveal himself and St Dumas as well" said Erudito "Ready Richard?" asked Shaun, "Ready as I'll ever be" Shaun loaded it up as the animus began to register Richard and search his DNA for his ancestor the hacker trio stared in disbelief when it revealed who it was "No way" said Shaun "How is that even possible" said Erudito "I thought his lineage had ended at his son's death" said Rebecca.

Richard ancestor was Achilles Davenport "My ancestor is the guy who taught Connor on how to be an Assassin how awesome is that" said Richard "It says here that he was a very, very distant uncle to you" said Shaun, A young 25 year old Achilles was in the middle of chasing down a target alongside his mentor Ah Tabai the two of them were closing in on him Achilles tackled the target to the ground and unsheathed his left blade he was just about to stab him when the screen then went distorted and froze the image "What the hell is happening now?" asked Shaun the animus then switched over to a different memory but it wasn't of Achilles it was that of Richard's own personal memories the screen now showed a bedroom with a teenage boy now lying on the bed the boy had short red hair, black t-shirt and red jogging bottoms on he was also quite skinny as he then slowly got up from the bed and stood up slowly the boy began to wince from pain.

I-Ching knew what memory was being shown right now while Richard was trying not to show the fear on his face the boy then walked up to the door, opening it slowly he creeped his head out into the hallway checking left and right to make sure it was clear and made his way down the stairs slowly to the bottom floor the boy then poked his head into a room slowly and saw a man and woman who were currently asleep on the couch "Thank god" whispered the boy making his way down the hall and into the kitchen he opened the fridge door and grabbed a few items for himself to make a sandwich "Just got to get a plate now" the boy turned around and was met with a hit across the face from a baseball bat which then sent him to the floor.

I-Ching, Helena and the hacker trio gasped in shock "YOU LITTLE BASTARD WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" asked the woman who was currently now standing over him she had long red hair, blue eyes, 38 years old, 5 foot 8 and was wearing t shirt and jeans "I just wanted something to eat mom" the boy now had an expression of fear on his face knowing that he had just fucked up big time "YOU WANTED SOMETHING TO EAT DID YOU ASK OUR PERMISSION THAT FOOD IS FOR ME AND YOUR FATHER NOT YOU!" "I was hungry I'm sorry for not asking but you and Dad were asleep I didn't want to wake you up" the boy replied "TYLER GET IN HERE AND COME SEE WHAT THIS LITTLE CUNT WAS DOING!" a tall heavily muscled man who was 6 foot 3, brown Mohawk style hair and goatee, hazel eyes and was dressed in vest and jeans walked in "What is it Lisa" "This little bastard was eating our food without our permission" the man then looked at the boy with rage "Was he now and he didn't even ask permission now that is bad and you know what happens when you cross the line" the man all of sudden grabbed the boy by his feet and dragged him across the floor and into another room.

"DAD NO PLEASE, PLEASE I'M SORRY I WONT DO IT AGAIN!" the boy tried to resist but Lisa whacked him in the stomach with the baseball bat "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" the boy was now writhing in pain from the hit with Tyler now duct taping the boys wrists to a radiator "Eating our food the nerve of this little shit" said Tyler "We need to stop this, where is this happening" said Helena "We can't stop it because this has already happened to him" said I-Ching who was now looking at Richard "You mean to tell me" said Erudito "The boy is him at the age of 16 this is what he hides from you Helena this is Richard's darkest secret" Helena looked at Richard who was clenching his fists as the tears fell from his face she then looked back to the screen.

Lisa handed Tyler a rope who then wrapped it around young Richard's throat and proceeded to choke him "Please" said young Richard his hands pulled at the rope and tried to resist he even landed a kick on his mom's leg which was the worst thing he could do because his mom began to strike him repeatedly in the head with the bat, Tyler let go of the rope and took his turn in beating the living shit out of Richard by punching him in the face and began to then kick him multiple times "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU EVIL BASTARDS HE WAS YOUR CHILD YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOUR CHILDREN NOT HURT THEM!" screamed Helena who was now crying while the hacker trio and I-Ching now had horrified looks on their faces.

Young Richard laid there bloodied and bruised as Tyler left him alone and went into the room where he and Lisa were sleeping he immediately came back but now armed with a switchblade "Take his shirt off and duct tape his mouth" said Tyler, Lisa ripped Richard's shirt and duct taped his mouth with Tyler now cutting the duct tape off Richard's wrists "Hold his legs down Lisa" while Tyler held Richard face down by the neck "What are you going to do" asked Lisa "I'm going to carve his back up" said Tyler the blade then made contact with Richards back with Tyler now dragging it down making the poor boy scream from the pain Tyler did the same thing over and over again, Richard now screamed himself as he sat in the animus it felt so real, Helena screamed so loud it echoed through the building "YOU PSYCHOPATHS YOU TORTURED YOUR OWN CHILD YOU TORTURED HIM!" said Helena.

Azaria, Desmond, Bruce, Nyssa, Laurel and Roy burst into the computer room "What the hell is going on?" asked Laurel the small group then looked to the screen as Tyler stopped and Lisa stood up "That should teach him" said Tyler he then gave one last kick to the head of the now unconscious Richard and left him lying there in the hallway as they then went back into the front room "What are we witnessing right now?" Nyssa asked "The torture of Richard Drakunovski by the hands of his biological parents" said Erudito the group had looks of horror on their faces "This is what they would do to him everyday they used him as their punching bag" said I-Ching the feed then abruptly cut off as Richard got out of the seat he looked at Helena and saw the distraught and horrified look on her face the tears came to his eyes "I didn't want you to find out this way but now you know how damaged and fucked up I really am" he then ran as fast as he could out of the room "Richard wait" said Helena she was about to run after him when I-Ching grabbed her arm "Don't he needs to be on his own for now just leave him and give him time".

Kitchen

Richard walked in and everyone could see the horror on his face alongside the tears that were now rolling down his cheeks he then looked at Mitsuko "Richard what's happened" "She knows Mom she saw the whole goddamn thing when I was in the Animus she knows what happened" he then ran out of the kitchen Mitsuko attempted to go after him but it was too late he had already picked up the keys to Helena's Bentley and had driven off she then put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Bertinelli Mansion

18:45

He slammed the front door behind him, leaning against it and breathed heavily with that same panicked look on his face "Oh god she knows this was not how she was supposed to find out" he then slowly walked up the stairs and to his room entering it he opened the draw and pulled out the book that contained every moment of his child abuse it even contained photos which he had taken himself of the various injuries that he had gained over the years "What do I do now" he then recalled the conversation that he had with I-Ching and Mitsuko about not making peace with his past and that he hadn't set foot in St Louis much less America for a decade Richard at that moment came to a realization and knew what had to be done.

"I have to go back it is the only option right now and running away would be a cowards way out maybe by going back there I can finally put this to rest granted it won't stop the nightmares but it might give me peace of mind" there was also suicide but he had already attempted that years ago and failed due to I-Ching reviving him he retrieved his now empty suitcase and began to fill it with a small amount of his clothes picking up his backpack Richard filled it with various items including 2 blank sketchbooks and stepped into the bathroom to splash his face with water he looked at his reflection in the mirror "I have to do this" walking back into his room he sat down on the bed knowing that he would have to go back to HQ to talk to Helena and inform them that he was leaving.

Assassin HQ

Kitchen

19:20

All of them were now sitting at the table eating dinner in silence except for I-Ching, Mitsuko and Helena who were still reeling from what happened and had barely touched their food "You selfish, selfish Bitch Helena how wrong I was about him he has been suffering most of his life and I judged him as if he knew nothing that he didn't even know what it is like to suffer but he has more experienced more pain than any one person should in a lifetime" Thea was sitting next to her and nudged her best friend "penny for your thoughts?" asked Thea "How did he live through that to experience so much pain and still come out alive and happy I was so wrong to judge him as if he didn't what real pain was like what it's like to suffer" said Helena.

Thea was about to answer when I-Ching then spoke up "Alive yes but not happy he is very good at masking his pain he has been suffering for 16 years of his life he still has nightmare to this very day heck he even collapsed in the guest bedroom at Tim's house when they went to Gotham the nightmares plague him to such a point that at one point we nearly lost him" "what do you mean lost him?" asked Des "He tried to commit suicide one night we found him in his bedroom a rope around his neck his feet hovering above the floor" said Mitsuko.

All of them gasped in shock but hearing those words hit Helena the hardest "It was by pure luck that we discovered him much less able to revive him he was literally inches away from death" said Mitsuko "Once he was breathing we called an ambulance and they were able to sort him out he stayed a few nights in hospital and the doctors diagnosed that he has severe P.T.S.D from what happened to him as a child" Selina then came to a horrifying realization "You don't think he has left to try it again" I-Ching, Mitsuko and Helena then came to the realization as well "OH SHIT!" said I-Ching the 3 of them got up and were about to rush out thinking that he was about to commit suicide when the doors to the kitchen opened and Richard walked in with his book in his hands "Hi is dinner still warm?" he asked "yeah your plate is there on the counter" said Stacey tucking his book underneath his arm he then went to go pick up his plate and grabbed a glass of water and took his spot opposite Helena as he then sat down and smiled at her.

"Hi" said Richard "Hey" said Helena "I guess I owe you an explanation but first" he then handed the book to her Thea saw the title on the cover "The child abuse of Richard Drakunovski" said Thea, Helena opened the book and began to go through the pages which had extracts of text and polaroid pictures of his injuries from each session of abuse from his parents Thea and Selina who were sitting either side of Helena had expressions of horror as they saw his injuries, Helena began to read "28th April 2001 the injuries I suffered today are as follows bruised ribs, cut on right side of forehead, bruised arms, left leg is bruised as well and I am currently at this moment in time limping from the beating that I got from mom and dad all because I accidently knocked a glass cup over and it broke on impact when it hit the floor which was the worst thing I could do because the rage on mom and dad's face was truly terrifying I often wonder as to why my parents are so different to other kids parents mine seem to hate me I wonder why that is because when I look at other kids parents they treat them with love and affection while mine treat me with cold heartedness for once in my life I want my parents to look at me with pride not disdain it is a strange and numb feeling why does it hurt so much on the inside is it too much to ask for to be loved by my parents instead of hated Mommy used to be so nice all the way up to my tenth birthday and then something changed in her and now she looks at me like she wishes I was never born".

Helena flipped through the pages and began to read again "23rd March 2002 what the hell was I thinking to hide Mom and Dad's cocaine I thought because they are addicts depriving them of it that it would calm them down a bit more and help them resist trying to use it ever since Mom stopped taking her pain medication and used coke instead she has become increasingly more violent and angry they were able to find it of course and then Dad beat the fuck out of me with his belt got mostly cuts on me but thank god for the internet and that it taught me on how to stitch my wounds" Helena looked up at Richard who looked at her in return with tears in his eyes that he was holding back "Keep going" Helena went towards the end of the book the pages were littered with words like Freak, Loser, Weakling, Piece of Shit, Why don't you just die and then she came across his suicide note that he had written and read it out loud.

"Dear Master and Mitsuko by the time you have discovered this note I will be dead my time in Tokyo has been the best of my life but unfortunately these nightmares that I have been having of my biological parents beating me is too much to handle there are times during the day where I am haunted by them even though they are dead and sometimes I have to sit down in order to calm myself, I appreciate everything that you have done for me you took me in a complete stranger, fed me, clothed me, put me into school and Art College you two treated me as if I was your son and I don't know how to repay something like that but my mind is so fucked up and it was just a matter of time before I resorted to this method do not blame yourselves my actions are of my own accord but at least I had the honour of meeting you and living in your home I love you both but this is goodbye" most of the ladies that were sitting at the table were crying while the lads were sitting there in silence except for I-Ching who had a few tears spilling out of his eyes.

Richard screamed as the tears flowed years of pain that he had held in finally came out as he bawled his eyes out Helena immediately got up and went around the table taking him into her arms as he cried into her chest with her crying as well "I'm so sorry Helena I wanted to tell you but I was so afraid" said Richard "Afraid of what" she asked "I was afraid that you would see what I see in myself the pathetic weak boy that couldn't stop his parents from abusing him, A man that is so fucked up in the head that he would never be good enough for an angel like you, I didn't want my problems being a burden to you as well Helena" she then cupped his face "Listen to me my love you will never ever be a burden to me we're going to get through this together okay" said Helena.

Richard unclipped his blades and got up walking towards Desmond he held the blades out towards him "I don't deserve to be one of you let alone even have these I am too fucked up you can take them back if you want Boss" Desmond and the rest of the table looked in shock Richard was going to leave the brotherhood "Put them back on you are one of us and no way in hell are we losing our best fighter" said Des. Richard was taken aback "You want me to stay as one of you?" he asked "You swore an oath to us and we are not letting you go that easily" Desmond replied Richard clipped his blades on "I have a request then if you will allow this?" "what is it?" asked Desmond "I would like some time away for 2 weeks so I can go back to St Louis to make peace with my past when I first left 10 years ago I left with my past still haunting me by going back I think I can finally put my past to rest and my mind at ease the nightmares won't stop I know that for certain but maybe by making this journey I can be at peace with myself as well" said Richard.

Desmond looked at Azaria, Bruce and Selina "Do you guys mind because I am authorizing it" the 3 of them agreed with him, Des looked at Richard "You got 2 weeks brother when are you going to leave" Richard turned his towards Helena "Tomorrow morning I will leave Starling for St Louis I would take you with me god knows I would but I need to do this on my own if you don't mind" "It's fine my love I understand" said Helena, I-Ching then spoke up "When you first moved in with us I thought it was going to be too much you were a 16 year old boy in a unknown city and I took you in because I didn't want you walking the streets as well not knowing what to do or where to go you couldn't even speak Japanese either but boy I did not expect this to happen 2 weeks into staying with us suddenly the house was filled with this light this energy you have experienced more darkness than any man will in a lifetime and you never let it dim your soul so there is me thinking I'm changing your life by taking you in but truth is you changed ours Mitsuko was incapable of having kids and then you came along and became our son so don't lose that light Richard look what you have accomplished you graduated university with highest honours, Those kids that you teach how to fight they look up to you all those trophies from the martial arts tournaments they won them because of you those kids that were given guidance by you are now walking better paths in life you have saved lives just by being you and you are no monster in my eyes you're a hero" the rest of the table agreed with him "I got a question for Richard?" asked Roy "What is it?" "You never told us what happened after your parents were killed by the police".

"Ahhhh when it comes to that I walked as much as I could granted that I was in a really bad way but by pure luck somehow I made it into the city and found a place to hide I then blacked out hours later I woke up in a bed my wounds treated and no clue as to where the fuck I was I then heard a person coming towards the door my first idea was to hide behind the door and then punch whoever it was but I didn't have the strength to move so I pretend to be asleep the person who came through the door was a woman she approached me thinking I was asleep and then when she got close I grabbed her by the throat my eyes full of rage and shouted at her demanding to know where I was immediately after that this man and a group of teenagers were outside the door realizing that I was now awake the woman calmed me down and explained that her husband had found me sitting in a pool of my own blood she said it took a lot of effort to save me and that she would really appreciate if I let go of her throat" "Who were the man and woman?" asked William "Reuben and Andrea Beaumont" said Richard

Bruce spat out his drink and started to cough "Andrea Beaumont" said Bruce "Yeah do you know her" "We both went to Gotham University" said Bruce "Wow small world turns out Andrea and Reuben were the leaders of the Phantasm thieves guild they then asked me how I got my wounds and I told them the truth about what my life was like and how I purposely called the police so my mother and father would be killed, I begged them to not hand me into the police they laughed saying that is the last thing they would do especially since they are wanted by various police agencies all over America I asked them if I could join their group in return for saving my life I would help them they agreed that I could join since they were always looking for new recruits I was then paired up with this guy called Cole Cash a.k.a Grifter we became best friends and worked together for 5 months doing various jobs all over the country I only did all this thieving so I could eventually get to Tokyo I wanted to leave the states behind me Reuben and Andrea were able to get that sorted for me I said my goodbyes to them and Grifter knowing I would never see them again and then left for Tokyo" "Why was Andrea stealing from people she was loaded with money?" asked Bruce "Actually no she wasn't since her dad owed the mafia money they killed him and took every bit of money that belonged to the Beaumont family even her inheritance was taken from her she then met Reuben and found the life he lived exhilarating from there they became a duo and then a group" "Damn you have had one hell of a journey in life" said Jack.

Azaria raised her glass "To Richard because only you could experience such hell and come out stronger on the other side you are and always will be an Assassin and we are proud to have you in our Assassin family" the rest of them raised their glasses to him "To Richard" Richard began to cry again but this time they were happy tears he was truly touched knowing now that he meant so much to this new family of his Helena turned his face so it was facing her and kissed him with all she had as he then responded both knowing that the huntress had found her dragon and the dragon had found his huntress and nothing would tear them apart.


	55. Atoms and Diggles

Atom &amp; Diggles

Palmer Technologies

22:00

Jack, William and Azaria stood outside the large palmer technologies skyscraper they had been given the task of informing Ray palmer of why the incident that took place earlier that day happened and to reveal to him how corrupt Abstergo were "You think he will hear us out" said William "I think he will once we tell him how Abstergo were lying to him about the merger he will see them for who they really are" said Azaria the 3 of them walked up to the door and knocked on it the security guard replied saying that they were closed, Jack then knocked harder "Hey Jackass listen to me is Ray palmer currently in just tell me yes or no" "Yes he is but we're closed come back tomorrow" "Listen phone Ray and inform him that Jack Drake of Drake industries is waiting outside and needs to see him immediately" the guard looked at the 3 of them suspiciously and turned back to his desk picking up the phone he then dialled for the top floor.

Top Floor

Ray was currently working on the dwarf star alloy for his atom suit when his desk phone rang and interrupted him he then picked up the phone "Hello Ray palmer speaking" "Boss it is me Jerry I work security on the bottom floor" "Hi Jerry what's up?" asked Ray "Sir there is 3 people standing outside the main entrance one of them said he is Jack Drake of Drake industries and that he needs to see you now" Ray immediately went around to the computer and went into the camera feed and saw Jack Drake standing there with a woman and man that he didn't recognise "No way it is him" he thought to himself "Let them in and send them up here" he then hung up the phone and immediately began to roll his sleeves back down and joined them at the wrist with his cufflinks and put his blazer back on as he then walked as fast as possible to the lifts to greet his newly arrived guests.

The lift bell rung and the doors opened Jack smiled at Ray "Mr Palmer pleasure to meet you" said Jack he stuck out his hand Ray immediately shook it with excitement "Mr Drake it is an honour to meet you oh wow this is awesome Jack Drake is standing in front of me, Sir if I may say you were one of my biggest inspirations growing up you came to my university once and gave a speech on how you used the department of Drake medical to improve hospitals in Gotham and that as students we have the potential to improve the future and even though you will hit setbacks don't ever stop trying no matter what that was what drove me to want to help this city as well" said Ray.

William and Azaria laughed at Ray being star struck "How does it feel Jack to meet your number 1 fan" said William "What can I say people love me immediately after they meet me" Jack replied he then introduced Azaria and William "So how come you came this late to see me?" asked Ray "We need to talk about Abstergo and this" said Azaria she pulled the blood smeared contract out of her pocket that was taken during the assassination and handed it to Jack who then showed it to Ray "How did you get that" the realization then hit him "oh my god you're part of that group who came earlier in the day and murdered Kilkerman" "Ray chill just hear us out and you will understand why we did what we did" said Azaria "Please Ray I did not come at this time to pull some sort of bullshit on you just hear us out" said Jack.

Ray guided them to his meeting room as the four of them sat down "Okay now get right to it" said Ray "Abstergo is not what you think it is what they have been selling to you is complete bullshit they are heavily corrupt what you saw is a façade to what they are really like" said Jack "And you have evidence to back these accusations" said Ray "May I borrow a computer?" asked Azaria he led them out to Felicity's office and logged into the system.

Azaria logged into the Hephaestus network and played the modified video that didn't mention about the pieces of Eden "Watch all of this and we will see you in the conference room" said William the 3 of them left him with the video now explaining the never ending war between Assassins and Templars and the good and bad things that both sides had done the Assassins knew that it would be wrong to not acknowledge their past mistakes, Ray sat in shock as he learned about the Templars methods of manipulating historic moments to further their goal he then learned of the animus and the kidnapping of citizens who were then subjected to repetitive sessions of it as footage played of Desmond chasing after Daniel Cross and how Desmond nearly lost his life from stopping the end of the world the video then ended Ray sat back he felt confusion, anger and betrayal that Abstergo was just a company run by corrupt businessmen who would do anything to achieve their goal of controlling the world he stood up slowly and walked into the meeting room.

The 3 of them saw the look of horror on his face "I know man to realize how fucked up they really are" said William "So you 3 are part of the Assassins I am guessing" "Well those two are my son is one of them as well but me I am just a guy watching from the sidelines" said Jack "Tim is one of them as well" said Ray "Yeah he is" he then slid the contract over to Ray "You're going to want read it more carefully" said Jack.

Ray picked it up and went to the page where he signed "I Ray Palmer hereby officially sign Palmer Technologies and all properties that were acquired by it and my entire fortune to Abstergo Industries WHAT THE FUCK!" Ray was now pissed off he flipped the page and it said the same thing on Oliver's he then looked at Jack "It wasn't a merger Ray they were doing you over by conning you out of Palmer Technologies and you were so close to losing everything these people are despicable they have no problem with using any method possible to get what they want" said Jack "Can you three follow me please" said Ray he led them into his work lab right now he couldn't care less about them discovering the A.T.O.M suit picking up his phone he opened his contact list and pressed for Jane Birkam and put the phone to his ear walking to the window he looked across at Jane who was currently in her office as well.

"Jane Birkam speaking" "You were going to steal my company away from me" said Ray she looked at the window and saw him staring at her "I can explain" said Jane "You're trying to justify this it says here in the contract that Palmer Tech and everything that is owned by it is to be signed over to Abstergo including the 40% of Queen Consolidated this was never a merger was it let me ask you this Jane would you and your colleagues have just chucked me out onto the street if the assassination never happened you used me" said Ray "No we would never do that to you" "That is a fucking lie" said Ray.

Jack, William and Azaria went up to the window and waved at Jane sarcastically and then followed it up by flipping her off "So you have learned the truth and chose the wrong side" said Jane "And now I have learned what Abstergo are really like you people are evil and you will never ever get control of this world goodbye Jane oh and one more thing you and your colleagues are to never set foot in Palmer Tech again".

Ray hung up the phone and pulled the curtains together "Thank you for this information and if there is anything I can do to help the Assassins just let me know" said Ray "This is not the only reason we are here Ray" said Jack he then pulled out his phone and clicked on facetime the screen then switched to a man "Hello Lucius Fox speaking" "Fox it is me Jack I am with Ray Palmer" "you are have you made him the offer yet?" Lucius asked "What offer?" asked Ray "Mr Palmer after much discussion with Jack Drake here me and him would like to offer you a better deal than what Abstergo lied to you about how would you like to merge Palmer Tech with Drake industries and Wayne Enterprises" Ray eyes nearly popped out of his head at those words "You want to do a triple merger" the both of them nodded their heads Jack then stuck out his hand "What do you say Ray do we have a deal?" asked Jack

Ray shook his hand "You got yourselves a deal" Lucius, Jack and Ray smiled all 3 of them excited at the idea of this triple merger "I'll be coming to Starling with a few of my people and Jack's lot will be coming also so we can have a proper sit down and discuss this we can agree on a day where we are all available to meet up I don't want to have the meeting in Gotham ever since the destruction of the GCPD this city has become chaotic" "Jesus how bad is it?" asked Ray "The individual precincts are trying their hardest right now to fight back they are led by a Captain Aaron Cash with Akins still lying in the hospital Cash stepped up and is using everything that the GCPD still has to try and get law back into Gotham City" "Well Lucius stay safe okay me and Ray will phone you tomorrow to discuss more about the merger" said Jack he then hung up, Azaria picked up the A.T.O.M helmet "So Ray care to explain what the hell this is" said Azaria, Ray looked at the helmet and grinned.

Lyla and Diggle's Apartment

Lyla had just finished putting Sara to bed when a knock at the door grabbed her attention "John's home" she thought to herself opening the door she was greeted instead by two individuals who had hoods up and had kevlar ninja masks on immediately she attempted to shut the door but Desmond stopped her and rushed in with Nyssa behind him as she then shut the door behind her Des held Lyla against the wall and pulled his hood and mask off "Subject 17" said Lyla "You know who I am" asked Des Lyla nodded in response "Mrs Diggle I am not going to hurt you I promise I am only here to ask you some questions" said Desmond

Nyssa pulled her hood and mask off "Nyssa" "Lyla he won't hurt you I promise just hear him out that is all we ask" Des let go of her as she then sat down on the sofa "why did you leave A.R.G.U.S?" asked Desmond "I didn't trust Waller her methods were too much she has no emotion, no morals, no remorse nor honour and always cares more about the bigger picture she will use whatever tactic she can to achieve her objective in her eyes the ends always justify the means like for example the suicide squad she is letting criminals do jobs for A.R.G.U.S by holding them hostage if they disobey the bomb goes off in their neck and in return for compliance she shaves time off their sentences another example when Slade Wilson and his army attacked Starling she was going to nuke the city just to stop them, Amanda Waller is ruthless when it comes to A.R.G.U.S defending the country and I refused to be part of it any longer" said Lyla

Des and Nyssa looked at each other "But there was also another reason" said Lyla "Which is what?" asked Nyssa "I believe there is something bigger going on at A.R.G.U.S a few months ago a man named Nemesis knocked on my door asking to speak to me he told me that he worked for the government and that him alongside his colleagues were investigating A.R.G.U.S and Amanda Waller they had reason to believe that someone else was pulling the strings at A.R.G.U.S and that Waller was clearly in league with this person the only problem was Nemesis has no idea who it is I formed an alliance with him and brought in two other agents from A.R.G.U.S who I worked and was really good friends with into the investigation as well because they were also suspicious of Amanda Waller" "Who were the two agents?" asked Nyssa.

Lyla got up and picked up a photo off the mantelpiece tears came to her eyes as her heart contracted painfully from looking at the photo of herself, Steve Trevor and Dick Grayson knowing that they were dead she choked up and passed the photo to Desmond "The one on the left is Steve Trevor and the one on the right is Richard John Grayson I brought them in and Nemesis approved the 4 of us then began to keep an eye on Waller and with Dick and Steve still a part of A.R.G.U.S the two of them were able to sneak into her office to plant bugs and cameras we also tapped her phone and began to notice that she was frequently getting calls from someone in Russia this person she would never address him by name only calling him Grandmaster, Steve and Dick left for Russia to investigate and discovered that the calls were coming from the Headquarters of a mafia group called the R.H Syndicate they are based in St Petersburg 3 nights after Steve and Dick arrived in Russia they took the opportunity and were able to get into the building of the syndicate and reached the top floor they were in the middle of searching the offices of the boss of the syndicate when they then got caught turns out that the 2nd in command and his soldiers had been waiting for them to show up and that they had spotted Steve and Dick scoping the place out earlier that day they captured the both of them and from there we lost contact with them it was only until yesterday that Nemesis phoned me and told me from listening to the phone taps that the syndicate had tortured Steve to death and killed Dick in revenge for them investigating" said Lyla.

Nyssa spoke up "Lyla we know who is in charge of the Red Hood Syndicate" John opened the door and walked in "what are you two doing here?" he asked "Asking Lyla some questions" said Nyssa "Lyla have you ever heard of someone called the Arkham Knight?" asked Desmond.

Lyla expression turned to one of complete fear "You have heard of him and I am guessing you have had an encounter with him as well" said Nyssa, Lyla nodded her head in response "Who's the Arkham Knight?" asked Diggle.

_Flashback_

_18__th__ October 2008_

_2:00 AM_

_Venezuela _

_Arkham Knight Militia Warehouse_

_Lyla and her 23 man team entered the warehouse quietly as they then began to look around by pure luck the A.K militia didn't have many numbers patrolling during the night time "Okay all of you spread out" the warehouse was made up of 3 floors the ground floor was for Tanks, Flying Sentry drones, Armoured Vehicles, Apache Helicopters it even housed Arkham Knights Batmobile "Where the hell did he get the money for all of this" thought Lyla they then went up the stairs to the 2__nd__ floor which housed all the guns and ammo and various other bits of equipment "One more floor to go" the team headed for the third floor which housed the uniforms for the militia they then heard a huge explosion and saw that the area where their chinooks had landed had been discovered all of a sudden an electric door slid down and blocked the stairs off shutters then began to slide down and cover the windows "Fuck we're trapped he knows we are here but wait if he has trapped us how is he going to get in" said Lyla_

_Arkham Knight flew towards the warehouse in his batwing he had caught them on the camera that was equipped on his batmobile and it was also linked to his wrist computer he had now alerted Knyazev who was in charge of the night watch and told him not to do anything and to make sure no militia was to make a move on the warehouse he was going to deal with this himself he hated people snooping into his shit and now Lyla and her men were going to pay the price for their mistake "Knyazev can you hear me brother" "Loud and clear Grandmaster what do you need me to do" "I need you to take over using the console" replied Arkham Knight who had now began to take his seat belt off and was currently now lifting himself out slowly from the cockpit "Yes sir" said Anatoli._

_Kgbeast approached the table behind him and sat down in the chair from there he pulled out two joysticks from under the table "Commencing drone mode Grandmaster thermal imaging is showing 24 hostiles on the 3__rd__ floor how about I drop you off on the 2__nd__" Kgbeast began to lower the Batwing to the 2__nd__ floor Arkham knight smashed through the window of it as Lyla's men took position their guns now aimed at the door that were blocking the stairs unaware that Arkham Knight was standing right underneath them._

_Jason opened a small pouch from his weapons belt and pulled out a gun that had a mini canister attached to it he began to fire little bursts of gel on the ceiling above him after doing that he took a few steps back and pulled out his grapple gun and held it in his right hand and used his left hand to detonate the explosive gel one of Lyla's soldiers fell through the hole while Jason followed up immediately by firing his grapple gun which pulled him up through the hole and onto a scaffold that was resting against the wall._

_Arkham knight then pulled out disruptor bombs which would allow him to render his various opponents guns useless he then threw each one accurately as they landed on said weapons 5 seconds later the disruptors activated as the guns then sparked and forced Lyla and her team to immediately drop their guns and resort to their handguns instead "Find him" said Lyla a wire then shot out and wrapped itself around her ankles immediately pulling her off her feet and rendered her hanging upside down._

_Arkham Knight jumped down and flicked his arms making his knife gauntlets spring out of their chambers and began to attack as punches landed on his various opponents they tried to fight back but it was futile he was too skilled a fighter with him now dodging their attacks like it was child play his gauntlets made contact with the flesh of his opponents skins as he then cut four of them down "19 to go" another soldier attempted to shoot him but the Knight reacted faster and caught his assailant arm before he could pull the trigger and proceeded to break it his victim screamed from the pain utilizing his opponents trigger finger he made him shoot at his fellow agents the lot of them dived down to the floor in order to avoid the bullets._

_The Knight snapped his victims neck and threw said victim across the floor another agent stood up and began to fire at Azrael who quickly pulled out his grapple gun and fired it the wire pierced his opponents left shoulder as the agent screamed from the pain the Knight followed up immediately by pulling the grapple gun back with force which in doing so pulled the agent towards him flicking his left wrist a hidden blade came out Azrael forced it into his victims forehead and finished him off by throwing him into the direction of the hole that he had blown open earlier the Knight retracted the hidden blade and turned around and threw a disc shaped object that had six blades attached to it at another agent who tried to get up the disc sped past and made contact slitting the agents throat it then carried on and embedded itself into a wall._

_ "16 victims left" Azrael ran towards the dead agent and picked up his gun he spun around and fired twice both bullets hit their targets instantly killing two of the soldiers "14 left to go" three more soldiers ran at him he then threw the gun aside and ran towards them as well "Let's take this bastard down" said one of the agents the knight flicked his arms with the arm blades now retracting back into their chambers the knight right elbow connected with the jaw of the agent on his right the impact stunned his opponent for a brief few seconds instantaneously Knight followed up with a kick to the ribs of the agent on his left sending the agent backwards Azrael attention then went to the agent in the centre and punched him across the jaw and followed it up with a vicious uppercut the guard that he had stunned just moment earlier was now back on the attack equipped with a knife this time._

_Arkham knight ducked and weaved until an opportunity came for him to fight back his right hand enclosed itself around the throat of the agent picking the agent off of his feet he lifted him high into the air and then slammed him down to the ground the impact cracked the back of his victims head instantly killing him._

_ "13 left to deal with" Lyla who was still hung upside down looked on in horror "Oh god what were we thinking to try and take him on he is taking us out like lambs to the slaughter" she thought to herself 4 agents banded together and fired their guns at him but the bullets bounced off while a fifth agent who was sitting against the box that was in front of them stood up slowly the Knight ran past him but not before utilizing his left hand he grabbed his opponent by the hair and jumped over the box while simultaneously slamming his victims neck off the edge of the box which ended the life of the agent as well._

_Arkham knight landed on one knee and swiftly turned around and fired his grapple gun at the box pulling with great force the wire lifted the box off the ground Arkham knight threw said box at one of the four agents the other three dived out of the way with the box making impact with the agents face which sent him flying back into the wall the back of his head impacted first which killed him and left a blood splatter on the wall._

"_Now I am left with eleven to deal with" said Arkham Knight, Two agents fired their guns at Arkham knight with one of them being lucky enough to shoot the grapple gun out of the Knights hands another agent joined the fray to make the group into a four man squad again the four agents threw their guns to the floor knowing that it would be useless to try and use them on him they then surrounded him "He can't take the four of us all at once guys" "Yes he fucking can you moron have you not been paying attention to what he can do" said Lyla the four agents ignored her as each of them now pulled out an army combat knife._

_ Azrael flicked both wrists with both hidden blades now springing out of their chambers "I respect that you are accepting your deaths willingly" said Arkham Knight the four of them went on the attack with the Knight now on the defence utilizing his blades he parried their attacks while also weaving and dodging them at the same time his blades made contact with one of the agents face and neck while another agent now trying to attack him from behind the Knight stepped aside making his assailant drive his knife into the chest of the dead agent that the Knight had just killed._

_Jason kneed the agent in the stomach making him keel over soon after he snapped the agents neck he then focused on the next two agents who ran at him the knight threw a smoke bomb and suddenly somersaulted over the duo they immediately turned around and were greeted by two hidden blades entering their sternums blood flowed form their mouths with the duo now taking their last breaths "7 agents left" the knight retracted his blades again as another agent ran at him Arkham Knight stepped aside and grabbed his attackers right arm following it up with a knee to the stomach he then slammed him face first into the ground and began to punch the agent repeatedly in the face another agent came up behind the Arkham Knight and fired two bullets directly at the head of his enemy Azrael swiftly turned around enclosing both hands on the wrists of his attacker the both of them wrestled for control of the gun Jason saw an opportunity and flipped his opponent over his shoulder in the form of a judo throw with the agent landing on his back._

_ Arkham Knight followed up by breaking his victims arm and then used the gun to fire 4 shots directly into the face of the injured agent he then lifted his gaze and fired two more shots which landed in the head of the agent that he was dealing with before he was attacked by the current one "5 left to go" two more agents teamed up as one of them kicked him directly in the face the force of the attack made him drop the gun the other agent stood behind him and brought his knee to the spine of the Knight making him fall onto his back "Fuck that hurt" said Jason who was now reeling from the pain the two agents then pulled out their army knives and attacked him the knight reacted quickly as his knife gauntlets sprung out and began to deflect their attacks using his right elbow he was able to strike a blow on the left cheek of the agent that was on his left but in doing so it left him wide open for an attack from the agent on his right who then landed a kick to the chest of the knight sending him down on his back again as the agent on the left was then able to drive his knife into the left shoulder of Arkham Knight who then screamed from the pain the knight then improvised on the spot by connecting a kick to the attacker on his right and followed up by driving his right knee into the temple of the agent on his left which dazed him he then quickly stood up and landed multiple blows on the other agent and finished him off with one swing from his right arm the blades connected as blood sprayed from his victims throat he then took the army knife out of the hand of the now dead agent and turned around and threw it at the other agent who he was fighting the blade landed and went straight into the forehead of said agent._

_ "3 agents left" pulling out a small device from his weapons belt and activated it which sent the room into total darkness and took out the last two agents turning the lights back on Lyla saw the two agents heads slide off and fall to the floor he had decapitated them but what scared her the most was the realization that she was the last one he had to deal with and that he was now walking towards her currently armed with a couple of army knives that he had picked up from the corpses of the dead agents "Knyazev you and the boys can now enter unlock the door from the computer and make your way in and make sure that every single one of you have your face covered I still have one agent here to deal with" "Understood Boss" replied Anatoli who then clicked a couple of buttons making the shutters rise up from the windows the doors then unlocked._

_The knight was now standing in front of her he proceeded to rip her swat gear off that was protecting her torso and began to pull her up a bit so that they were now eye level, Lyla began to cry "Please I beg of you just let me go you proved your point" said Lyla "And what point is that?" asked Jason "That we made a massive mistake coming here" she replied "Yes you did and even though Amanda Waller was the one who tasked you with investigating me it still does not change the fact that you led this team here and now I am going to teach you what happens when you start snooping into shit that does not concern you" the Arkham Knight Militia were now heading up the stairs to the 3__rd__ floor led by the Kgbeast "So you subdued one of them who is she?" asked Anatoli "Lyla Michaels of A.R.G.U.S" said Lyla "Restrain her arms" said Arkham Knight._

_ Kgbeast stood behind her and pulled her arms back so that any attempt to resist would be futile "What are you going to do rape me?" asked Lyla "I WOULD NEVER DO THAT BUT WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IS SEND A MESSAGE TO YOUR BOSS!" all of a sudden he pulled her shirt down so that it rested just under her breasts he then drove one army knife into her now bare stomach and the other one into her right side of her torso Lyla proceeded to scream walking around to her back while Anatoli was now switching places and was now standing in the spot that his boss had left he held her arms towards him while behind Lyla the Knight flicked his left arm the blades gauntlets sprung out as he then forced them into her bare back and proceeded to pull as it tore through muscle and skin Lyla screamed and began to beg for mercy tears flowed from her eyes his hand then gripped the handle of the knife that was embedded in the right side of the torso as he then began to pull down with force making it tear through the skin he stopped below her arm pit pulling out the knife he dropped it to the floor and went around to face Lyla blood was now spilling out of her body as he then pulled out the knife that was in her stomach opening his weapons belt he pulled out a branding tool that was in the form of a modified version of the batman symbol with a large Templar cross in the middle of it._

_ Arkham Knight grabbed her face with his left hand and enclosed his right fist around the handle of the branding device he brought it close to her face she could see and feel the heat coming from it "Look at me" she then focused on him the fear of what he was going to do next was haunting her mind "Please no more I beg of you no more" his voice then went even more sinister "Whatever you do, wherever you go I will be watching you" he then forced the brand onto her stomach as it burned the symbol into her skin Lyla screamed so loud the pain was so unbearable she end up blacking out. _

Present Time

"I woke up 3 days later in Starling City hospital, Waller had come to Venezuela and had negotiated with the Arkham Knight for my release" said Lyla she then lifted her shirt as the Assassin duo eyes focused on the brand wound "I will forever carry this as a reminder of what happened when I tried to take down the Arkham Knight" said Lyla "Lyla we are truly sorry for what he did to you but you need to know that Waller lied to you as well" said Nyssa "She didn't go to Venezuela just to rescue you she went there to form an alliance with the Arkham Knight" said Des "You mean to tell me that Waller is working for the man who tortured Lyla" said Diggle "Yes he is the one who is in charge of A.R.G.U.S he is also the leader of the Red hood Syndicate, Chinese Triads, The False Facers and the Arkham Knight Militia" said Desmond "But why would she do that?" asked Lyla "The Arkham Knight is part of an ancient organization called the Knights Templar they believe that freedom is a lie and that it should not exist in their eyes the only way for humanity future to be secure is that control needs to be established we are their biggest enemy our group is called the Assassin Brotherhood our goal is to make sure freedom is defended and kept alive we have been in a never ending war with these lot for centuries and now the Arkham knight has formed a team of his own to take on ours and he will eventually bring his forces to Starling city to wage the greatest war ever between Assassins and Templars the final battle for freedom vs control" said Nyssa.

Des pulled out his phone and went to his pictures from there he handed the phone to Lyla "This is his team" Lyla began to flick through the pictures as John stood next to her and looked as well "Jean Paul Valley, Tommy Elliott a.k.a Hush, Jonathan Crane a.k.a Scarecrow, King Snake, Shrike, China White, Kitty Kumbata, Silver Monkey, Malcolm Merlyn, Dusan al Ghul, Jason Todd" said Lyla "How is Malcolm Merlyn still alive?" asked John "He faked his death hell he even came back to Starling to try to get Thea to leave with him but she flat out refused" said Des "Thea is back when did she?" asked Lyla "Arrive back 3 weeks ago she has been here and is an Assassin as well" Nyssa replied "It says here Dusan Al Ghul care to explain Nyssa?" asked John "He is mine and Azaria eldest brother we didn't know he existed until today he is also the one who killed Sara" the two of them looked up in shock "He did it because Sara found out about his existence and he didn't want her to tell me so he waited it out and then the opportunity came when she stood on that roof alone" "Nyssa I am so sorry" said Lyla "who is Jason Todd?" asked John "Jason Todd a.k.a Grandmaster Azrael, Red Hood, or as known to Lyla the Arkham Knight" said Des "This guy is the Arkham Knight" said John "When Lyla met him he was only 23 years old and now at the age of 28 he is the leader of the Knights Templar and commands powerful organisations" said Nyssa.

Nyssa and Des explained Jason's past and why he became the way he is now "And if he wins the whole world is doomed he will grow in rage and hatred and in doing so will leave a trail of destruction that will eventually tear the heart out of this world" said Nyssa, Lyla handed the phone back to Des and took the photo of her, Steve and Dick from Nyssa she went to go put it back on the mantelpiece when she then noticed something unusual "John give me your knife now" he then handed it to her as she then cut a tiny hole into the wall using her finger and thumb she pulled out the small piece of tech that was attached to a wire her eyes turned to shock and horror she turned to the rest of them "Microphone the apartment has been bugged" Desmond switched to his eagle vision and saw through the wall "Swat team 20 men 10 either side of the door" said Des.

John pulled out his gun "Lyla get Sara and hide in our bedroom wardrobe" said John, Lyla immediately ran to protect Sara while Des and Nyssa pulled out their phones to text Canary and Batman for back up the both of them pulled their hoods and masks up and unsheathed their hidden blades, Desmond quickly ran and turned off the lights shrouding the place in darkness the 3 of them took positions preparing themselves for a fight as the door locks were then shot off and the swat team rushed in.


	56. Lance & Flash

Lance and Flash

SCPD

22:30

Captain lance stood outside the back entrance of the SCPD with Batman and Laurel after hearing their story he had come to a decision "So let me get this straight you want me to lend you my officers to join an army that you are forming to take down another group who want to control the world that is led by the guy who took down the GCPD and this same person has various groups backing him and is a force to be reckoned with" said Captain Lance "Yeah will you help us?" asked Batman "No I refuse to help you I saw what that Bastard did to the GCPD and the shit that Gotham is now in and with all due respect I am not going to get involved in a war that could potentially end up killing me and my officers in the same way and leave Starling in the same state that Gotham is in, I appreciate the offer but my answer is no the only thing I will do is help you kill the son of a bitch that killed Sara but no more than that now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work" said Captain Lance "If this Arkham Knight wins Dad the whole world is doomed human freedom as we know it will be destroyed this guy killed a load of cops where is that cop loyalty that you always tell me about?" asked Laurel "My loyalty is to my officers not theirs I refuse to risk my life and my fellow officers lives either now as I just said I am going to back to work Goodbye Laurel, Goodbye Batman" he then went back inside.

Laurel was stunned at her father's refusal while Batman understood completely why Lance had refused "I can't believe he said no" said Laurel "I understand where he is coming from though what we are asking of him is too much for him to risk we're trying to gamble with the lives of the SCPD now what else did you want to show me?" asked Batman. Laurel pulled out her phone and texted Barry to show up into his Flash suit moments later the Scarlett Speedster showed up in the blink of an eye "What the fuck" said Batman as he then stepped back in shock, Flash saw Batman "Batman oh my god it's the Batman he is actually standing in front of me, Laurel look it's Batman" said Barry.

Laurel stood there laughing at Barry's and Bruce's reaction "How did you get here that fast more so how is this even possible last time I checked Usain Bolt was the fastest man alive?" asked Batman "Basically I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded which resulted in me getting powers and I became a superhero called the Flash" "Are there others like you" asked Batman "With powers yes but not like mine they reside in Central City that is where I am from" said Flash, Batman was about to ask more questions when his and Laurel's phones beeped the both of them read the messages "S.O.S, S.O.S" said Batman "Shit they are in danger, Flash we are going to need your help" said Black Canary "Where do you need me to go?" asked Flash. Canary showed him the address of Lyla &amp; John apartment on her phone "Got it" said Flash as he then ran away while Batman and Canary climbed into the tumbler with the same objective.

Lyla &amp; John's Apartment

The swat team opened the door and slowly walked in with their guns now pointing in various spots around the room. Desmond had crouched down beside the sofa while Nyssa had taken position by the pillars that split the kitchen from the living room and was currently wielding a blue vase in her hands while John had taken position near Lyla and his bedroom so he could protect his wife and daughter.

Nyssa looked around the corner and saw Desmond nodding to her it was the signal she aimed and threw the vase at the soldier who was creeping up on Des the vase impacted with the face of the intended target who then yelled from the pain. Des grabbed the ankles of Nyssa's victim and pulled him to the floor and finished him off by repeatedly stabbing him with his hidden blades.

Nyssa ran out of her hiding spot and began to attack a few of the swat team members with all hell now breaking loose bullets were being fired in all directions while the swat team were now in a frenzy from what had just occurred "JOHN NOW, NOW, NOW!" shouted Des, Diggle then dived across the room and fired his gun with the bullets now hitting a few of the swat team members once he had landed on the floor he immediately got up and fired off a few more rounds with a few more swat members now dropping dead.

Desmond stood up and began to move quickly as one of the swat team agent fired their gun at him Nyssa saw that Des was close to being killed and followed up by jumping off one of the chair and fly kicking said agent across the jaw "Where is our fuckin back up" said Des.

At that moment the Flash ran in and started to disarm the remaining 13 agents of their guns and followed up by knocking each and every one of them out he then stood in the corner and looked at his handiwork in admiration "Well that was easy" said Flash "What the shit did that really just happen?" asked Desmond "Desmond meet the Flash, Flash meet Desmond" said Nyssa "Hi nice to meet you" said Flash he then stuck out his hand "How the fuck did you do all that?" Des asked as he then shook it in shock "I got struck by lightning the same night a huge scientific experiment blew up in central city that is where I reside I was then in a coma for a few months and woke up to discover that I had become the impossible and now I suit up as a hero calling myself the Flash" "My god this world gets more weird each and every day" said Des.

one of the windows was then smashed open as Batman and Canary then landed into the room "You two took your damn time didn't you" said Nyssa. "Lyla you can come out with Sara it is safe" said Diggle "Sara" said Batman he then looked confused and saw Lyla come out with Sara in her arms "You named her after Laurel's sister?" asked Batman "It is nice to finally meet you Batman or do you prefer to be called by your real name Bruce Wayne" said Lyla who was now grinning while the rest of them were now standing there in shock "Bruce Wayne as in Gotham's playboy billionaire?" asked Diggle "The very same" said Batman "You're Batman" said Flash "How?" asked Batman "Did I find out A.R.G.U.S have a file on you I came across it on their database when I was working for them never expected in my life to ever encounter the Batman also by the way I have never seen the Arrow get his ass handed to him that badly before" said Lyla "He had it coming" Batman replied.

Desmond lifted one of the unconscious agents up by the collar and pulled off the helmet and mask that the agent was wearing he then slammed him down onto the table and slapped the agent awake his voice then went cold "Now listen carefully I am going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them otherwise I am not going to hesitate in hurting you with this" he then brought his hidden blade towards the cheek of the agent "Now what was your intention when coming here?" he asked "To kill Lyla Diggle now please let go of my agent Subject 17" said Waller her voice was coming from the agents radio "Give me it?" asked Lyla he then ripped it off the agents kevlar and handed it to her "Hello Waller looks like your attempt to kill me backfired" said Lyla "Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't bugged my office Lyla I have to give you credit when it is due for me not noticing until yesterday I found one of your microphones" said Waller "And I found yours just now so you formed an alliance with the man that tortured me" said Lyla "Yeah how does that make you feel angry, betrayed that I could do something like that unlike the Assassins I believe in what the Templars seek humanity needs to be put on a leash this world is chaotic and someone needs to take control Grandmaster Azrael is that person" said Waller "Control the human race yeah good luck with trying to achieve that" said Lyla.

Amanda laughed at Lyla's sarcasm "You mock me but I have a question how does it feel knowing that Dick and Steve were killed because you got them involved in your stupid investigation of me Steve suffered the most they tortured him in so many brutal ways and Dick well he received a beating from Arkham Knight and then Hush killed him so live with the fact that you got your two best friends killed" Lyla struggled to think of a response knowing that Waller was right. Diggle took the radio out of her hands gently "You're wrong Waller, Steve and Dick's deaths were not Lyla's fault the both of them knew what they were getting into and that it could result in their deaths but they chose to help anyway because they knew how corrupt you really are and that A.R.G.U.S façade needed to be exposed this control of the world that you seek will never happen and now you have crossed a line by trying to kill my wife and putting my daughter's life in danger the next time we meet I am going to kill you" he then threw the radio at the wall as it then smashed on impact.

The group then heard sirens Laurel looked out the window and saw that the SCPD were now approaching the building "SCPD we need to leave Flash get the agents that are alive and throw them back into their van it is parked in the alleyway next to this building leave the 7 dead ones here and make sure to take their weapons as well while Lyla and John you need to try and deal with the police on what happened here I'll phone my dad to come here as well so you can tell him the proper story me and Batman just informed him about Arkham Knight he has chosen to stay out of this war but I'll make sure he helps you clear up this whole mess with A.R.G.U.S guys let's go before they try to arrest us Barry get to work" said Laurel she and the 3 assassins left via the now broken window while Barry utilized his speed and got the alive agents out of the room.

Canary and the Assassins were now heading to the tumbler while Nyssa got into the GTR with Des he then spoke "Our next job now is to get Roy out of the city I told Montoya what happened she said that she could use some help in Gotham" said Des.

**Hi sorry for not updating for so long it's cuz I have been busy with my DOJ sequel and work has been insane the next chapter will be called the departure of Harper and Drakunovski which will of course consist of Richard going to St louis to make peace with his past while Roy will head for Gotham.**

**They will get their own spin off story eventually called Assassins creed: Dragons Arsenal**


End file.
